Youkais
by Li Morgan
Summary: Uma maldição lançada, unindo os destinos daqueles que viveram e sofreram pela cobiça de Uchiha Madara a aqueles que nasceram e morreram com seu sangue. ItaNaru, possivelmente GaaSasu e outros casais.
1. Chapter 1

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

Se Haruno Sakura fosse tão inteligente como pensava que era, jamais ia ter convidado o rapaz novo na escola para conhecer a casa assombrada. Mas Sakura não era tão inteligente como pensava, havia se destacado nos estudos, seu nome até a chegada do moreno estivera em primeiro segundo lugar no quadro geral da escola, era a representante de sua sala, estava envolvida com o Conselho Estudantil, isso tudo dera a Sakura uma falsa sensação de segurança que estava prestes a ser rompida para sempre.

Sakura se julgava a garota mais bonita da cidade, e a mais simpática também. Tinha dezesseis anos, era alta e esguia, com grandes olhos verdes e cabelos sedosos no tom rosa, sua cor predileta. Graças aos cabelos recebera seu nome, rosada como as flores de cerejeira. Se Sakura tivesse que ser sincera, criticaria sua testa, que era realmente larga, e a falta de seios, compensava essas debilidades com uma dose extra de confiança infundada e de pretensão desmedida. Por isso que quando fora informada da chegada de três novos alunos na escola, tinha escolhido o melhor deles e classificado-o como seu.

Se Sakura fosse inteligente como achava, teria pesquisado a casa assombrada, teria pelo menos notado o brasão em forma de leque no portão, e o nome escrito ali, Uchiha, que por acaso era o sobrenome do novo aluno, o que Sakura escolhera. E justamente por não ser tão atenta, esperta ou bonita como pensava que era, e por ele estar se mostrando completamente imune ao charme dela, que Sakura resolvera levá-lo lá. Um pouco de adrenalina faria milagres, pensava a garota.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura sorriu amedrontada, estava escurecendo, era o momento ideal. Passara os últimos quatro anos indo ali sempre que queria testar um novo aluno, ou provocar alguém. Hyuuga Hinata ainda tremia sempre que a via, e isso divertia Sakura – é assustador, não?

- Hn – Sasuke resmungou olhando sua casa, a casa onde nascera.

Internamente maldisse as autoridades por não conseguirem manter os vândalos longe, amaldiçoou também os funcionários que ainda recebiam salários, dois jardineiros e uma faxineira, eram da mesma família e iriam sofrer um pequeno processo. Tinham subestimado os dois herdeiros Uchiha, tinham acreditado que o poder morrera com o patriarca, Sasuke queria dor e sangue por aquilo.

Os jardins de sua mãe, que ela própria plantara, estavam destruídos, com as rosas que a mãe tanto cuidara crescendo desordenadas, mato alto e ervas daninhas por todo o lado. A casa não poderia estar pior, pensou Sasuke, vendo as portas duplas de entrada abertas enquanto o que impedia a entrada eram somente algumas tabuas pregadas sobre o batente da porta. Tabuas que foram afastadas para dar passagem aos vândalos que eram seus colegas. Não fora ali para que a idiota que era a representante da turma lhe desse um passeio pela atração da cidade, fora ali, seguido pela inútil, para ver como estava a sua casa.

- Toda a família que vivia aqui foi morta em uma noite de lua – Sakura falou fingindo temor – nunca pegaram o assassino.

O assassino se chamava trânsito, e tinha levado seus pais, por que motoristas bêbados ainda existiam. O homem que bebera demais e resolvera estar perfeito para dirigir, e acabara batendo de frente com o carro de seus pais estava morto, passara anos implorando o perdão deles, ganhara apenas suas preces para que morresse de cirrose logo.

- Os mais velhos contam que não era um assassino de carne e osso, mas o próprio demônio Kyuubi – Sakura continuou, misturando as lendas locais – antigamente, esse terreno era parte do templo onde dizem que uma vez Kyuubi foi selada, e que a raposa jurou vingança ao clã por isso. Ninguém sabe como, mas Kyuubi conseguiu romper o selo e matou todos, as marcas de sangue...dizem que a noite, pode se ouvir os gritos e lamentos dos que foram assassinados e...

- Sangue escorre pelas paredes enquanto os corpos mutilados andam pelos corredores – uma voz masculina falou quando Sakura tentou fazer uma pausa de suspense, a garota gritou como uma louca e pulou em Sasuke, que esquivou, deixando-a cair no chão, desgraciosamente – e então, Gaara, o que acha?

- É só uma casa vandalizada – o ruivo falou saindo do que antes era a sala de música, hoje um acúmulo de pó, sujeira e instrumentos danificados – uma bela casa, mas não há nada de anormal aqui, além da sujeira. E escória como você não deveria tocar no nome de Kyuubi no Yoko.

Sakura rosnou ao ver o artístico Sai e o delinqüente Gaara se unido a eles no corredor. Estragaram completamente sua oportunidade, queria levar Sasuke para um dos quartos lá de cima e seduzi-lo, ou chegar bem próxima a isso. Uchiha Sasuke era a definição de perfeição, ele era moreno, com uma pele de porcelana, alto, forte, inteligente e o mais importante: rico. Fora que o fato de ser tão frio e anti-social tinha a ajudado a escolhê-lo, Uchiha Sasuke mostrava que só escolhia o melhor, e Sakura era esse melhor.

Sasuke ficou quase sem fôlego ao ver o ruivo, a pele dele era o mais perfeito marfim, os olhos verdes eram claros, como jade polido, os cabelos rubros como sangue. Era pequeno, da mesma altura que Sakura, mas com um corpo tonificado, fora que em menos de duas semanas, já havia batido em todos os "valentões" da cidade, entre outros que se colocaram em seu caminho. Era pequeno, delgado e mortal!

O moreno ao lado dele parecia uma cópia de Sasuke, só que não tão bonito e muito mais pálido, fora aquele sorrisinho falso que estava sempre nos lábios finos e pálidos. Faltava à beleza de Sai um brilho próprio, era como se ele fosse uma boneca de porcelana, ricamente detalhada, mas só uma boneca, sem alma, sem emoção.

- Vocês não sabem nada – Sakura falou – mas eu já vi...

- Sua própria sombra ou seu reflexo em algum espelho – Gaara falou inexpressivo – vamos embora, ainda não passamos pelo templo.

Sai deu mais um de seus sorrisos falsos, mas havia algo naqueles olhos negros, como uma pequena chama tentando viver.

- Uma família toda foi morta...- Sakura ainda tentava argumentar.

- Ninguém teve morte violenta nessa casa – Gaara rosnou – não é mesmo, Uchiha?

Sasuke olhou para Gaara e concordou.

- O que ele quer dizer, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou com voz fraca.

- Essa é a casa dele, estúpida – Sai falou risonho – é o que diz no portão, é também o que mostram os porta-retratos. Bem, não temos nada aqui, e temos tanto ainda para mapear. Nos vemos, Uchiha.

Sai então foi até a porta e afastou a tábua para Gaara passar, o ruivo passou rapidamente, depois Sai saiu, nenhum dos dois olhou para trás.

- Eu recomendaria avisar aos seus amigos que se possuem algo que levaram dessa casa, que devolvam até amanhã de manhã – Sasuke rosnou frio, pegando seu celular e digitando o número de Itachi – e isso inclui essa pulseira. Aniki, estou na nossa casa. Estão usando-a para o folclore local, completamente abandonada, sim, estou no meio de nossa sala de estar. Sujeira, mato e mais sujeira. Exatamente, aniki, nós pensamos no mesmo sentido.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e olhou com desprezo para Sakura, ainda sentada no chão.

- O que está esperando? – Sasuke rosnou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, então correu para fora da casa, para a segurança de sua própria casa.

- Não esqueça, quero minhas coisas – Sasuke gritou enfurecido.

Umino Iruka olhou mais uma vez a ficha dos quatro transferidos para a escola. Uchiha Sasuke ele conhecia de nome, todos ali conheciam os Uchiha, assim como muitos se lembravam dos órfãos que partiram dali. Mas não era o menor deles que o intrigava, era algo nos três outros alunos. Shimura Sai e Sabaku no Gaara haviam pedido transferência um dia depois de Uchiha Sasuke, não pareciam preocupados com o estudo, embora tivessem ótimas notas, os papéis diziam que os três eram órfãos, que eram emancipados. O que realmente intrigava Iruka era o quarto transferido e o único que ainda não se apresentara. Uzumaki Naruto, a ficha dele não possuía foto, assim como as de Gaara e Sai, os dois "irmãos" haviam dito que estava doente, que logo se apresentaria.

Havia alguma coisa no ar, Iruka podia sentir, era como se estivesse se formando uma tempestade, e não dizia isso somente por causa das nuvens cinzentas e pesadas que ocultavam o céu noturno, era algo mais, mesmo se não conseguisse captar o que era.

Itachi entrou na casa devidamente limpa e arrumada e sorriu maldoso. As duas criadas contratadas se encolheram, mas ele nem as olhou. Não iria mentir, ficara espantado com a descrição que Sasuke dera da casa, e ficara chocado ao ver isso com seus próprios olhos, então simplesmente fora até a casa dos funcionários e os lembrara porque não se suja com os Uchiha. Agora os jardins estavam voltando ao normal, a casa estava brilhando e ele e o irmãozinho poderiam se acomodar novamente ali.

Rira ao ver a quantidade de jóias de fantasia que encontrara na porta da casa, assim como algumas caixinhas de rapé, quadros pequenos e pasme, um abridor de cartas. Sasuke deveria ter assustado realmente a garota que andava perseguindo-o. Estavam acostumados com esse tipo de assédio, as mulheres fúteis e vazias no raio de cinqüenta quilômetros de onde estavam sempre desenvolviam a tendência a acreditar que eles eram a resposta as suas preces, eram o príncipe que as salvaria. No fundo elas viam apenas o dinheiro que tinham e a aparência física.

Não que Itachi se incomodava por ser bonito, jamais. Adorava ser belo e atraente, adorava o poder que isso trazia, fora que há muitos anos aprendera a aterrorizar qualquer coisa que se movesse e ousasse chegar muito próximo a ele. Itachi não tinha ilusões, sabia que um dia encontraria alguém que faria seus joelhos fracos, até lá, mantinha-os bem firmes, praticava com pessoas que conheciam as regras do jogo.

- Aniki – Sasuke entrou na sala – pode me contar algo sobre Kyuubi?

Itachi se voltou para Sasuke, vendo que ele parecia sóbrio com o uniforme negro da escola, o irmãozinho era praticamente um homem agora, e havia algo em seus olhos, ou seria em seus joelhos? Perguntou-se Itachi.

- Kyuubi no Youko faz parte da lenda local – Itachi falou caminhando até a sala de música, a sala selada acusticamente mais próxima a eles, quando o irmãozinho entrou, fechou a porta e foi se acomodar na banqueta do piano, enquanto o irmão sentava em uma das poltronas próximas – e da origem de nossa família.

- Conte – Sasuke pediu, não havia nenhuma insinuação de ordem em seu tom, apenas a curiosidade que Sasuke sempre mostrara apenas a Itachi.

Itachi sorriu indulgente, quando sozinhos o comportamento deles era diferente, eram realmente irmãos amorosos, um só tinha o outro, mas haviam sido criados por seus pais, tinham o sangue Uchiha mais puro e honravam isso se mostrando frios e reservados em público. Sempre fora assim, era assim com os pais também, uma dualidade que aprenderam a manter desde o berço.

- Dizem que o fundador de nosso clã, Uchiha Madara, dominou um dos nove demônios sagrados – Itachi falou – a própria Kyuubi, que era o senhor de todos os demônios. E que ele jurou vingança a Madara e a todos os Uchiha.

- Essa é a história que todos sabem – Sasuke estava realmente desapontado.

- Não disse que essa era a nossa história – Itachi sorriu vendo o irmão o olhar esperançoso, quase um homem, mas ainda conseguia se portar como criança, pensou ao ver a ansiedade do irmão – quer saber a nossa história?

- Aniki – Sasuke praticamente choramingou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Itachi sorriu ternamente – Uchiha Madara realmente conheceu Kyuubi, o grande demônio raposa, e o desejou como seu servo youkai, parece que na época era comum nas grandes casas, youkais podiam dar boa sorte para a família, má sorte aos inimigos, entre outras coisas.

Itachi suspirou, lembrando da história que lera a muitos e muitos anos, em um livro antigo, junto com o pai, que o ajudara. Deveria ter menos de seis anos, mas era precoce e um prodígio, o pai fora indulgente com ele por isso, assim como fora com Sasuke.

- Era uma época em que os humanos e os youkais viviam em guerra – Itachi continuou – exatamente por isso era completamente impossível qualquer laço entre eles que não fosse o de servidão. Madara queria Kyuubi, só que a raposa era esperta e conseguia se disfarçar habilmente. Madara tinha um irmãozinho, Izuna, que tinha idéias muito diferentes das de Madara sobre Kyuubi, era completamente contra a idéia de escravização de algo tão poderoso. Como Izuna era o irmão mais novo, ninguém lhe deu ouvidos, mas Madara não gostava da forma como Izuna parecia convicto de que youkais eram similares aos humanos, sabia que aos poucos ele poderia começar a convencer os membros do clã, por isso o enviou de viagem, para que refletisse. Uma viagem com seu melhor amigo, Namikaze Minato, foi com ele sem que Madara soubesse, eles combinaram de se encontrar na floresta. Izuna partiu feliz, e pelas trilhas da floresta, acho que Madara queria que ele fosse morto ou algo assim, sem saber que Izuna não estaria realmente sozinho lá, mas com um amigo e hábil guerreiro ao seu lado, Izuna encontrou um belo rapaz ruivo, cujo pé estava preso em uma armadilha de caça. Izuna resolveu ajudá-lo, abriu a armadilha e como o rapaz não podia caminhar, o carregou até um córrego próximo, lá ele lavou a ferida e rasgou uma de suas camisas limpas para fazer a atadura. Aquele lago era o ponto de encontro entre ele e Minato e ambos tinham se divertido muito ali em segredo no passado.

- Ruivo? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo quase sonhador.

- Os cabelos eram rubros como sangue fresco, longos e cheios – Itachi relatou, o diário de Izuna deveria estar em algum lugar na biblioteca, Itachi o encontrara e o lera ainda criança, e jamais deixara de acreditar que era verdadeiro – os olhos eram da cor do cobre polido, e a pele era igual ao mel mais puro. O jovem não disse seu nome, e Izuna não disse o dele, mas eles comeram juntos naquela noite, e nas que seguiriam. Izuna cuidou do jovem, que parecia meio desconfiado, e os dois começaram a conversar sobre as estrelas, a floresta, coisas assim, e quando Minato se uniu a eles finalmente, os dois amigos de Izuna se apaixonaram perdidamente.

- E Kyuubi? – Sasuke perguntou confuso, onde o aniki queria chegar?

- O jovem ruivo era Kyuubi – Itachi falou sereno – ele e Minato estavam quebrando o maior tabu existente, não era permitida a amizade entre eles, eram inimigos naturais, mas eles se apaixonaram, e sabendo que era um amor proibido, se entregaram ao máximo a esse amor. Com Izuna como testemunha, como apoiador de tal união, já que Izuna amava um homem também, alguém que não podia tocar e estava feliz pelos amigos.

- Então o homossexualismo na família é antigo – Sasuke provocou, já que ele e o irmão eram bissexuais assumidos.

- Insolente – Itachi fingiu se incomodar com o irmão falara, acabando por sorrir – quer saber o resto ou não?

- Conte, aniki – Sasuke pediu humilde.

- Os youkais são diferente de nós, eles não são apegados a gêneros, e mesmo Kyuubi aparentando ser um rapaz, ele engravidou de Minato – Itachi falou sorrindo e Sasuke estava realmente surpreso por aquilo – mas Madara descobrira que Minato fora com Izuna e os caçou na floresta, matando Minato em uma luta, depois de descobrir o envolvimento dele com um youkai. E não somente isso, por ter ousado tocar no youkai que Madara desejava. Minato morreu, Kyuubi deu a luz ao herdeiro do amor dos dois, desistindo de viver sem seu companheiro de alma, e Izuna fugiu com o bebê recém-nascido e já órfão.

- Um hanyou – Sasuke falou baixo.

- Não exatamente – Itachi lembrou – Kyuubi era um demônio, então a definição precisa seria um hanma. Madara então foi atrás de Kyuubi e teve seus sonhos destruídos, pois o preço de dar o nascimento a uma criança meio humana e a tristeza de ter perdido seu companheiro foi cobrado, Kyuubi abdicava de sua imortalidade e passava seu poder ao filho, para protegê-lo de Madara e de tudo mais. Madara não poderia tocar no menino, jamais poderia fazer dele seu servo, mas o caçou e a Izuna, quase matando seu único irmão e o selando a cria de Kyuubi. Madara morreu pouco depois, na mais absoluta desgraça, quase arruinou o clã que criara, somente depois de sua morte é que os negócios e projetos dos Uchiha prosperaram, sobre a orientação de Izuna, que passou o resto de sua vida se dedicando aos Uchiha e a encontrar o filhote selado de Kyuubi e Minato. Izuna estava disposto a libertar a criança e libertar os Uchiha da maldição que Kyuubi lançara sobre Madara e seu sangue. Os Uchiha mantiveram esses segredos somente entre eles, passando de geração em geração, para que jamais fosse esquecido o que ainda devemos. Agora é a nossa vez.

Sasuke sorriu para Itachi e então ficou pensativo.

- Essa é a maldição? – Sasuke perguntou.

Itachi sorriu orgulhoso da boa mente de seu irmãozinho, é claro que se a lenda local havia acertado em um ponto, que poderia estar certa no outro também.

- Madara selou o filho de Minato e Kyuubi – Itachi falou – Kyuubi falou antes de desaparecer, que um Uchiha havia lhe tirado tudo, e que um Uchiha teria que tudo lhe devolver. Também disse que Madara jamais encontraria porto seguro ou sucesso em nada por toda a vida e mesmo depois da morte sua alma vagaria sem descanso e sem luz, até que sua pena estivesse completa, até que pagasse por tudo que tinha tirado e ainda tiraria dele, de seu consorte e da cria deles. Que ele, e todos aqueles com o sangue dele, vagaram e esperariam, até que a dívida estivesse paga.

- Então estamos destinados a reparar os erros de nosso patriarca? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo.

- É o que parece – Itachi sorriu para o irmão.

Sasuke apenas suspirou, como se algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Sasuke e Itachi tinham esperado os empregados novos se recolherem para subir ao sótão recém-reparado. Como tinha estado sempre trancado, não houvera nenhuma pilhagem ali, apenas poeira normal. Itachi tinha comentado sobre os diários de Izuna e Sasuke queria vê-los, queria lê-los, e Itachi gostaria de relê-los também.

Por isso tinha esperado os empregados se recolherem ou partirem, não queriam nenhum bem intencionado invadindo aquele lugar, onde os tesouros de gerações estavam guardados. Itachi tinha contratado uma empresa especializada em catalogar e acondicionar tudo que estivera ali, pagara até mais para ter sigilo absoluto sobre todas as coisas, por mais fúteis e ordinárias que fossem. Haviam obras de arte, daishôs antigos, algumas roupas, fotos e diários. Coisas deixadas por quase todos aqueles que tinham nascido e vivido naquela casa por todos os seus anos, já que ela fora construída a mando do próprio Madara, que fora o primeiro a viver e morrer ali.

Itachi ascendeu a luz, antigamente havia uma pequena lâmpada que pendia no teto e era incapaz de iluminar mais do que um pequeno círculo, agora um projeto de iluminação moderno inundava de luz todo o sótão, revelando suas arcas e móveis.

Estavam a algum tempo abrindo arcas e procurando aquela que continha os diários do clã, e mais especificamente os de Izuna, quando uma das pequenas janelas que alimentavam de ar o sótão bateu, atraindo a atenção dos irmãos Uchiha, mais precisamente a de Sasuke, que estava mais próximo.

- Itachi – Sasuke chamou depois de um tempo, seu tom era exigente e Itachi se ergueu de onde estava e caminhou até ele, intrigado – olhe.

O que estava intrigando Sasuke, que o fazia sorrir daquela forma quase eufórica, era um pequeno filhote de raposa, todo dourado e macio, acuado em um canto, mostrando os dentinhos pontudos para ele, temendo que se aproximasse e o ferisse.

- Como será que ele entrou aqui? – Sasuke perguntou e então a janela próxima ao filhote bateu mais uma vez, mas no momento em que ela abriu levemente, iluminou o que parecia um ninho, onde o filhotinho deveria estar escondido até que a janela e Sasuke o revelassem.

Com a nova batida da janela, o filhote resolveu correr para longe dela, e o único caminho era por debaixo das pernas dos Uchiha, passou facilmente pelas de Sasuke, mas Itachi já esperava por isso, e suas mãos se fecharam delicadamente entorno da barriga pequena do filhote. Ergueu-o afastado, vendo que ele tentava lutar e então sorriu.

- Não é uma coisinha realmente linda, Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou e sua voz, ou o afeto de sua voz para com seu irmãozinho, pareceram acalmar o filhote assustado, que parou de se debater e tentar morder Itachi, que o trouxe mais para perto, acomodando-o em seu peito e afagando o pelo macio e embaraçado de sua cabeça, sorrindo ainda mais quando o filhotinho ronronou – não precisa ter medo, eu e meu irmãozinho não vamos feri-lo, pequeno.

- O coitadinho deve estar faminto – Sasuke falou apoiando-se em um dos baús próximo e quase caindo, para diversão de Itachi e do filhote em seus braços. Sasuke olhou confuso para a tampa que escorregara e então viu o livro de couro escuro, com letras quase apagadas que diziam que ele era um dos diários de Izuna. Sorri amplamente, abrindo completamente o baú e pegando os livros idênticos ao primeiro que vira – aniki, os diários de Izuna.

- Oh, então esse pequeno kitsune aqui nos trouxe sorte, não? – Itachi perguntou ao filhote, que ergueu a cabeça para o olhar, surpreendendo o moreno por seus lindos olhos azuis, tão exóticos quanto sua pelagem. Afastou o pensamento de que aquele não era um filhote de raposa comum e olhou Sasuke, que afagava a cabeça do filhotinho de modo ausente, depois de segurar os diários de Izuna com o outro braço.

- Demoraria um século para chegarmos até aqui – Sasuke falou e então olhou o filhote – você está sujo, pequeno, e deve estar com fome.

- Banho e jantar? – Itachi sorriu a seu irmãozinho, Sasuke sempre desejara um filhotinho, gato, cachorro, até mesmo um peixinho ou passarinho teria feito seu irmãozinho feliz na infância, mas seus pais jamais tinham permitido aquilo. Itachi, mais realista desde seu nascimento, jamais chegara a ter tal anseio, sabia que não permitiriam, um animalzinho lhe distrairia do propósito que seus pais destinaram a ele desde o berço, que era ser um gênio, um prodígio, o melhor.

- Vamos – Sasuke disse alegre.

Tinham lavado o filhote na pia profunda do banheiro de Itachi, e tinha se revezado para secar bem o pelo lustroso e dourado do filhotinho, que intercalava mordiscadas e lambidas nas mãos deles, parecendo feliz pela atenção. Sasuke até tentara usar um secador de cabelos, mas o filhote se escondera prontamente atrás de Itachi quando ele o ligara, mostrando tal medo que nenhum dos dois irmãos Uchiha se sentiu capaz de atormentar o filhotinho com aquilo.

E agora estavam na cozinha, com Sasuke partindo em pequenos pedaços uma embalagem descongelada de filé mignon, provavelmente deixada ali para o almoço ou janta de amanhã. O filhotinho comia com gula, intercalando a carne com o leite que Sasuke colocara em um pires e que Itachi pensara que o filhotinho não beberia, pois não era tão pequeno assim.

- Não é normal raposas deixarem seus filhotes em lugares próximos a humanos e cachorros – Itachi falou, indicando os dois cães de vigilância que andavam entorno da casa, protegendo-a contra invasores até que a cerca eletrificada fosse instalada, assim como os sensores de movimentos que encomendara e que estavam para chegar – esse filhotinho deve ter conseguido chegar lá sozinho.

- Quanto tempo será que ele ficou sozinho lá, no escuro, com fome? – Sasuke perguntou acariciando o filhote, sentindo-se solidário com ele. Seus pais tinham os amado, mas suas expectativas não tinham sido poucas para eles, mas mesmo assim, sentira muito quando eles haviam morrido. Lembrava de como era ser tão novo e estar órfão, mesmo que tivesse seu aniki.

- Raposas podem ficar semanas ao lado do corpo de seu companheiro morto – Itachi falou pensativo, tinha lido aquilo na infância e achara fascinante aquela prova de amor, de companheirismo e lealdade – apenas deitadas ao lado deles, protegendo seus restos de qualquer predador carniceiro. O período encurta quando há filhotes a se cuidar e proteger, mas mesmo assim, podem ficar semanas sem alimento, apenas com pouca água.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça.

- Podemos ficar com ele? – Sasuke perguntou interessado.

- Se ele quiser ficar conosco – Itachi falou calmamente, acariciando o pelo macio e limpo do filhote, que parecia não conseguir comer mais nada e deitava, com a barriguinha dilatada pela quantidade de leite e carne que ingerira – raposas não são animais domésticos, Sasuke. Os instintos dele são de caça e matilha, ele logo deverá procurar os seus na floresta próxima, de onde deve ter vindo.

- Seria bom se ele ficasse – Sasuke falou sorrindo como uma criança para seu irmão – acho que Gaara iria gostar dele. Ele estava interessado na história de Kyuubi quando o encontrei aqui.

- Aqui? – Itachi perguntou confuso, pensava que seu irmãozinho jamais se interessaria por um invasor.

- Não estavam atrás de nenhum tesouro, pareciam estar mapeando os pontos antigos de Konoha quando Sakura me dava o tour – Sasuke falou – foi ele e Sai que acabaram com a atuação de Sakura, aparentemente, queriam ver a casa antes que nós a habitássemos novamente, e não são ladrões. Assim como sabiam que ninguém tinha tido morte violenta aqui.

- E em todas as gerações de Uchiha que viveram e morreram aqui, nenhum morreu realmente de forma violenta nessa casa – Itachi ponderou aquilo – esse Gaara é o ruivo que está atraindo sua atenção e o fazendo suspirar?

Sasuke corou levemente, baixando seus olhos para o filhotinho, que parecia tão curioso quanto seu aniki. Como ele estava uma graça com a cabeça inclinada para o lado o observando, lhe afagou a orelha, o fazendo ronronar e mordicar seu pulso, lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Sabaku no Gaara, esse é nome dele, e ele é novo na cidade também, chegou no mesmo dia que eu – Sasuke falou sorrindo enquanto afagava o filhote – e sim, ele é ruivo, e lindo, mas não parece saber que eu exista realmente. Já se tornou um brigão, um verdadeiro delinqüente, na opinião dos professores, eu acho que ele apenas impôs seu ponto com alguma ênfase.

Itachi riu disso, indicando com um movimento de cabeça que Sasuke deveria continuar, mas seus olhos estavam no filhote também, que parecia igualmente curioso.

- Ele só fala com Shimura Sai – Sasuke falou, achando curioso que o filhotinho parecia agora desanimado – ele é seu irmão adotivo, eles são três, moram juntos desde que se emanciparam.

- Quem é o terceiro? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Não conheço ainda, ele está doente, por isso ainda não apareceu na escola – Sasuke ergueu seus olhos para o irmão – Uzumaki Naruto é seu nome, e quando alguém diz o nome dele, os olhos de Gaara brilham, aniki. É quando o nome de Naruto, ou quando está espancando alguém, são os únicos momentos em que os olhos dele brilham realmente, em que ele parece vivo. E Sai, ele é tão estranho, parece muito comigo, mas é como se fosse uma cópia imperfeita, uma reprodução sem alma. De parecido os dois só têm o brilho preocupado que aparece em seus olhos quando o nome Uzumaki Naruto é citado, quando alguém pergunta como ele está e quando virá para a escola.

Itachi olhava seu irmãozinho, e então desceu seus olhos para o filhote, que parecia entender o anseio na voz de Sasuke e esfregava sua cabeça na mão de Sasuke, que ainda tentava afagar sua orelha. Com aquela bela cena como exemplo, Itachi ergueu sua mão e afagou os cabelos de Sasuke, chamando a atenção deste, que olhara o filhote agradecido ou solidário. Estranhou o carinho do irmão, faziam anos que Itachi não lhe tocava realmente, sim eles eram emocionalmente próximos, mas carinhos e afagos jamais fora uma característica Uchiha. Ao contrário, eles preferiam não serem tocados, principalmente por pessoas que não contavam com sua confiança, ou seja, quase todo o mundo.

- Não desista, Sasuke – Itachi falou – se Gaara for um irmão mais velho, seus sentimentos devem estar focados em seu irmãozinho adoecido, ainda mais se eles passaram por lares adotivos nocivos, o que me parece ser o caso, já que os três se emanciparam. Brigar deve ser a forma dele de aliviar o stress gerado pela mudança e doença do irmãozinho, a forma dele extravasar os demônios de seu passado para poder apoiar completamente seu irmãozinho quando está com ele. Logo, quando o irmãozinho estiver melhor, ele vai notar você, ainda mais porque você vai fazer de tudo para ser notado, não?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e então sorriu.

- Obrigado, aniki – Sasuke sussurrou.

- Apenas estava apontando o obvio, ototo – Itachi replicou sereno.

- Não – Sasuke ergueu seus olhos, encarando os olhos de Itachi diretamente, ambos os olhos negros como carvão se tornaram vermelhos, como que brasa incandescente – por ter feito tanto por mim quando nossos pais morreram, por ter sempre estado ali, mesmo quando eu não queria, ou não pensava que estivesse.

Itachi sorriu levemente, afagando novamente os cabelos de Sasuke.

- É para isso que os irmãos mais velhos nascem, Sasuke – Itachi falou sorrindo – para amar e atormentar seus lindos e insensatos ototos.

Sasuke amuou de leve, apenas por diversão, fazendo Itachi rir, e rindo com ele. E então bocejou, mostrando finalmente que estava cansado.

- Vamos dormir, amanhã você tem aula – Itachi falou pegando o filhote, que tentou capturar com suas patinhas dianteiras uma mecha de seus cabelos – eu vou levar esse menininho aqui para meu quarto, ele parece não estar disposto a dormir agora e vai acabar lhe incomodando.

- Cuidado para ele não fugir durante a noite e ser pego pelos cães – Sasuke falou guardando rapidamente o resto não tocado da carne e o litro de leite.

- Esse pequeno parece ser bem esperto, Sasuke – Itachi apontou enquanto Sasuke apagava a luz da cozinha e seguia a sua frente pelo corredor que os levaria a linda sala principal da casa, onde subiriam as escadas para seus quartos – duvido que ele se deixe ser mordiscado por um cão. Olhe sua pelagem, não tem nenhuma falha, nenhum machucado antigo.

- Só tenho medo de que se ele fugir, nunca mais o vejamos – Sasuke falou baixo.

- Então compraremos um gato e saberemos que esse pequeno aqui está onde queria estar, livre – Itachi apontou já na porta de seu quarto, o principal da casa, que antigamente fora de seus pais e que Sasuke insistira que ele ocupasse, depois de redecorado – boa noite, ototo.

- Boa noite, aniki – Sasuke falou e então se aproximou e afagou novamente a cabeça do filhote de raposa – e se não nos vermos mais, boa sorte e boa vida, pequeno.

A raposinha mordiscou os dedos de Sasuke quando ele os aproximou para lhe afagar a cabeça. E Sasuke sentiu que não tornaria a ver aquele filhotinho, mas que ao mesmo tempo, estaria perto dele muito em breve. Um sentimento estranho, que foi rapidamente afastado enquanto caminhava para seu próprio quarto e entrava.

Itachi sorriu para a porta fechada de Sasuke, pensando que ele realmente crescera e cresceria ainda mais. Indulgente, deixou o filhote sobre sua cama e foi se despir e preparar para a noite, sem notar que o filhote mantinha aqueles olhos azuis sobre ele durante todo o tempo.

Quando estava pronto, desligou as luzes e deitou, sentindo o filhote se acomodar sobre o travesseiro que deixara no lado que não usava da cama, sorriu ao adormecer, não percebendo que estranhamente, adormecia rápido demais. Seu último pensamento foi pensar que ouvira um trovão a distancia e que logo choveria. Adorava dormir durante a chuva, pensou antes de adormecer.

Tão logo o Uchiha sobre a larga cama do quarto principal adormeceu, um vulto se aproximou da cama, vendo o filhote erguer sua cabeça e eriçar seus pelos enquanto mostrava os dentes em um silvo silencioso. Mas o vulto, muito parecido com o homem que dormia do outro lado da cama, apenas sorriu ao se mostrar para o filhote.

- Finalmente livre – Izuna sussurrou e o filhote correu para ele, pronto para brincar com ele – finalmente livre, como nasceu para ser, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

O filhote mordiscou os dedos espectrais e então o fantasma de Uchiha Izuna o pegou nos braços, carregando-o pelo meio do corredor de parentes que se formava até a porta principal da casa. Alguns deles erguiam suas mãos e afagavam a cabeça do filhote, outros apenas lhe sorriam, felizes por finalmente "aquele que estava preso" estar novamente em liberdade. A primeira parte da maldição se desfazia, e aqueles que tinham dedicado sua vida a procurar por ele, podiam seguir em frente e finalmente descansar, mas Izuna ficaria, não descansaria até que a maldição se desfizesse, sua vida e a vida depois da morte de seu corpo fora dedicada a rezar e procurar por aquele que estava selado. Queria rever seu irmão mais uma vez, queria ver se ele tinha finalmente compreendido alguma coisa depois de todos aqueles anos, depois de todos aqueles Uchiha vagando e esperando, depois de ter condenado todo seu clã.

E queria ver Kyuubi e Minato mais uma vez, seus grandes amigos, um que conhecera e amara durante pouco tempo, e outro que amara e conhecera por toda sua vida. Sabia que quando a maldição se desfizesse, eles estariam livres também, como seu filhote lindo estava agora.

Os últimos Uchiha eram Fugaku e Mikoto e foi à mulher que saiu da fila perfeitamente alinhada e pegou o filhote dos braços de Izuna, o trazendo para perto de seu rosto e beijando entre suas orelhas peludas e douradas. A raposinha ronronou diante daquele carinho inusitado, feito por aquela mulher desconhecida Uchiha.

- Obrigado por trazer riso a essa casa mais uma vez – Mikoto sussurrou afagando o filhote – obrigado por trazer felicidade aos meus meninos, e uni-los novamente.

- Esse é mais um débito que temos com você, Kyuubi no Kitsune – Fugaku falou reverenciando de leve com a cabeça.

E então os três Uchiha saíram da casa, levando consigo o kitsune, ainda nos braços de Mikoto e ela o beijou novamente antes de devolve-lo para Izuna, que tinha o direito de encaminhar o pequeno a quem tanto deviam.

- Aquela luz distante é para você, kitsune – Izuna sussurrou indicando ao filhote o caminho que ele deveria seguir – aqueles que o procuram estão esperando por você.

O filhote soltou um gemido baixinho e Izuna o ergueu, encostando seu nariz ao focinho da raposinha.

- Eu estou preso aqui, preso a meu dever, não a maldição – Izuna sussurrou – eu jamais fui tocado por ela, seu chichiue não faria isso comigo, que sempre fui seu amigo e ainda sou. Não se atormente por mim, eu tenho meus parentes comigo, e tenho esses dois, esses que quebraram, mesmo sem perceber, o selo que o prendia. Agora você está livre e logo a última parte da maldição se realizara e todos nós poderemos descansar, assim como seus pais, pequeno. Por isso vá para aqueles que o amam e o procuram, vá atrás de sua vida, e viva plenamente. Por que você foi feito pelo amor que era maior do que tudo, e é nele que deve prosperar e viver. Vá, e se puder aparecer para me dar um oi, eu estarei esperando, pequeno kitsune dourado.

Izuna beijou a cabeça do filhote e o colocou no chão, o afagando da cabeça ao rabo mais uma vez e sorrindo quando o filhote se esfregou em suas pernas antes de fazer o mesmo com Fugaku e Mikoto e voltar a fazer nele antes de correr para a grama do jardim, então se voltou, soltando um pequeno gemido de adeus antes de correr na direção da luz que brilhava para ele.

**Nota da Li: **

**Estive trabalhando durante um tempo nessa fic, parei um tempo, perdi toda a história e agora retorno, depois de ter ido aos confins de meu HD e retornado. **

**Espero que aproveitem, e que curtam Youkais enquanto ela durar.**

**Muito obrigado a todos que leram e gostaram,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Também notei que esqueci de mencionar que é UA (Universo Alternativo), por isso, desculpem-me pelo lapso.**

**Naru-chan**

Em seu primeiro sopro de ar, ele soube quem ele era, e o que ele viria a ser. O amor de seu chichiue era como uma manta quente, como uma cauda aconchegante a acarinhar seu pequeno corpo. Nascera com a forma de um kitsune, para orgulho e pesar de seu chichiue, pois nascera com o sangue dos caçados, dos proscritos, sobre o signo do pesar.

Não tinha nem aberto seus olhos, e já sabia que seu chichiue sofria, não pela dor de seu parto, não por ele ser meio-humano, mas por seu to-chan, que jamais veria. Os kitsunes, como as raposas, eram muito ligados aos seus companheiros e seu to-chan estava morto. O cheiro de seu sangue não chegava a eles, mas no coração de chichiue, aquela luz que brilhara imensamente desde que conhecera seu to-chan, se apagara para sempre.

E foi por isso que, pela primeira vez em sua longa existência, seu chichiue chorou. Chorou por ele, seu lindo filhote indefeso, que jamais teria um porto-seguro, que jamais conheceria a luminosa presença do homem que unido a ele criara a maravilha que aquele filhote era. Chorou por estar condenando seu filhote à vida nômade, daqueles que não tem parada, que não podem ter parada, e o abençoou antes de entregá-lo ao humano que lhe apresentara seu companheiro, que contava com sua confiança. O sangue do humano não era ruim, não era nefasto, ele não tinha sido tocado pelo mal, sua mente não tinha sido corrompida pela ganância e apesar das diferenças obvias de fisiologia e poder, ele via a todos os seres vivos como iguais e essenciais para o equilíbrio do mundo.

E foi nos braços desse homem, ou melhor, dentro de seu kimono, embalado pelo som de seu coração batendo, que ele dormiu pela primeira vez desde que nascera, ainda com o gosto do leite quente e nutritivo de seu chichiue em sua boca, ainda com o eco de suas últimas palavras para ele em seu coração, e a certeza de que nunca mais o veria, de que seria, muito em breve, um completo órfão.

Nascera com a forma e inteligência de um kitsune, mas era um hanma, um meio demônio e não havia lugar para ele que não fosse entre as caudas quentes de seu chichiue, e o humano que se tornara seu guardião sabia disso, como ele sabia. O mundo era grande, extenso, mas não o suficiente para impedir que aquele que os perseguia um dia os alcançasse. E haviam inimigos, humanos e youkais, que sentia sua existência ou desejavam a morte do humano que o protegia, mas por durante doze anos, eles conseguiram fugir. Doze anos carregando o poder puro de seu chichiue dentro de si, sem despertá-lo por medo de revelar sua localização ao inimigo. Doze anos com uma única cauda para ostentar quando estava em sua forma natural, e nenhuma quando usava a forma humana, que começara a experimentar aos sete anos.

Era hanma, nascido não de um kitsune comum, não de um demônio ordinário ou youkai, mas de um verdadeiro demônio. Seu chichiue era Kyuubi no Youko, o Bijuu de Nove Caudas, a Grande Raposa, mais poderosa de todas as bijuus, o ser mais poderoso de todo o mundo. E seu to-chan era um humano com sangue de Tenshi (anjo), um sangue desgastado e diluído, mas mesmo assim o poder espiritual estava ali, e corria nas veias da cria meio-humana que o amor que sentira por um bijuu criara. Teria sido grande sozinho, depois de anos para aprimorar o sangue que carregava e os poderes que vinham com ele, mas o sacrifício de seu chichiue, sentido alguns dias depois que tinham se separado, lhe legara todos os poderes de Kyuubi no Youko, toda sua sabedoria também, por isso, mesmo sem seu guardião falar, conhecia sua história, e a ligação dele com o inimigo. Também sabia que seu chichiue não mais existia, que tinha partido, usando o pouco de energia que lhe restava para lançar uma maldição que ecoaria para sempre, até ser desfeita, não apenas por sua dor, mas por ele, o filhote, a cria daquele amor.

Se tornara Kyuubi no Kitsune, mesmo sendo tão jovem, mesmo tendo apenas uma pequena cauda, que ainda não sabia usar muito bem. Os kitsunes, como todos os demônios e youkais, ganhava uma cauda a cada cem anos, nove eram o máximo que podiam acumular, e os kitsunes ficavam quase sempre dourados ou prateados, ganhando o poder da onisciência. Ele já nascera dourado, com a pelagem idêntica aos cabelos de seu to-chan, e seus olhos azuis. Nascera para um dia se tornar um Kyuubi no Kitsune, mas muito antes de poder fazer isso, já possuía os poderes de seu chichiue, poderes que lhe legariam alguma liberdade, dados para que jamais caíssem nas mãos imundas do inimigo, que poderia corrompê-los para sempre, de modo que nem mesmo Kami-sama pudesse os redimir.

Nos doze anos de fuga, onde jamais ficavam muito tempo em lugar nenhum, conhecera pessoas, fizera amigos, ganhara memórias suas, que o embalariam por todos os anos em que tinha ficado selado, sozinho no escuro. Claro que o eco dos sentimentos de seu protetor e do inimigo o perseguiam, a coragem contra a cobiça, a lealdade contra a ganância, o acompanhariam e quase o enlouqueceriam nos primeiros anos de solidão. E durante todos aqueles anos, a incerteza sobre a vida daquele que o protegera tão bravamente, mas falhara, o acompanhara em sua solidão.

Mas aqueles anos todos em que estivera sozinho, depois de vencer o medo que o paralisava, depois de entender completamente a maldição se seu chichiue e o que ele vira em seus últimos momentos, se dedicara a ele mesmo. Dormira muito, mas fortalecera seu corpo e mente na solidão, no escuro, moldara seu poder crescente, primeiro isolando o de seu chichiue. Sozinho, não procurava um lugar para sair, uma forma de romper o selo, sabia que de dentro jamais conseguiria fazê-lo. Mas sabia que um dia seria libertado, porque o peso da maldição assim requeria, um Uchiha tudo lhe tirara, um Uchiha tudo lhe devolveria, pagando pelos erros de Uchiha Madara, o assassino de seus pais.

E enquanto ele treinava e refinava seu próprio poder, ele conheceu e aceitou o poder que seu chichiue lhe dera. Era o ser mais poderoso do mundo, e no entanto, estava preso sem previsão de liberdade. Mas ela viria, e sua fé nisso, sua esperança no dia em que veria novamente o sol, em que sentiria novamente o vento, o mantinham são enquanto treinava, enquanto dormia, enquanto esperava.

E o selo se desfizera rapidamente, tão rápido quanto tinha sido feito. Sem entender bem, ele fora destruído, e o mundo que o cercava não era mais como era em suas lembranças. Um mundo assustador, era o que encontrava, um mundo onde não podia sentir ou perceber a existência de outros seres como ele, apenas humanos. Eles tinham vencido? Tinham tomado o mundo e destruído todos aqueles que ele conhecera e amara? Izuna não vivia mais, ele sabia, isso ele sabia, assim como sabia o nome daqueles Uchiha todos que tinham vindo depois de Izuna e que tinham dedicado suas vidas a encontrá-lo, que tinham realmente acreditado nele.

Por isso sabia que muitos e muitos anos tinham se passado, o suficiente para ele ter desenvolvido muitas caudas, se ainda pudesse ou precisasse desenvolvê-las. Escondeu seu poder e usou sua forma de kitsune, e então os herdeiros de Izuna e Madara o encontraram. Não havia neles verdadeira fé em sua existência, mostrando que aquela era uma época cética, mas não havia maldade neles, embora eles pudessem ser ruins quando devidamente provocados, como ele mesmo podia.

Mesmo assim tentou fugir deles e teria conseguido facilmente se fosse apenas o mais jovem deles, mas o mais velho o pegou rapidamente, e não queria usar ainda seus poderes, não contra aqueles que possuíam a face de Izuna e o brilho de sua inteligência e bondade. Amara Izuna, um dos únicos humanos que fora bom e gentil com ele, que o vira como um filho, ou como uma criança que precisava de sua proteção. Amara Izuna e os Uchiha que tinham morrido durante todos aqueles anos, que tinham o procurado e tentado lhe dar liberdade, e cujos rostos estavam gravados em seu coração, provando que aquele sangue poderia tanto ser cruel quanto bondoso.

E seu desejo de não ferir aqueles que tinham o rosto de Izuna se mostrou correto, eles tinham lhe tratado como bondade, mesmo sem perceberem que ele não era um filhote de raposa. Tinham lhe lavado com carinho, como Izuna lhe lavara quando era pequeno e tinham lhe alimentado com um alimento gostoso, com carne que a muito não provava e leite como o que Izuna conseguira para ele no passado.

Tinham falado entre si e com ele, tinham lhe acarinhado e lhe ensinado muito da era em que estava, mesmo sem perceberem, tinham partilhado com ele seus conhecimentos naturais, acumulados por gerações diante das mudanças que o tempo e sociedade humana tinham criado. Agora sabia que ele e aqueles como ele, eram lenda ou mito. Que ninguém mais acreditava realmente em deuses ou deusas, e que só os procuravam quando em necessidade.

E então fora levado para o quarto principal, um quarto em que estivera apenas uma vez, antes de ser selado, o quarto de Madara, onde ele tentara dominá-lo e usurpar seu poder e corpo, e como não conseguira, o aprisionara para sempre. Claro que o quarto tinha mudado, assim como toda a casa, se modernizado, era assim que diziam agora quando melhoravam alguma coisa antiga e ele era quase tão antigo quanto aquela casa. O Uchiha que o capturara não o tocara de nenhuma forma imprópria, não sabia mesmo que ele não era o que aparentava ser, e o deitara sobre um macio travesseiro, que parecia uma nuvem, muito diferente de seu ninho antigo.

O Uchiha adormecera ao seu lado, pensando na chuva que cairia, pensando em coisas mais concretas e importantes para ele, como seu irmãozinho. Aquilo que ligava aqueles dois irmãos Uchiha, os segundos que conhecera em sua vida longa e curta, eram ligados pela confiança e amor, completamente diferentes dos dois primeiros. O que ligara Madara e Izuna era a desconfiança e o ódio, mais da parte de Madara do que da de Izuna, mas mesmo assim, uma ligação completa e recíproca.

E então um vulto aparecera, e ele estava pronto para se proteger, pois sabia que aquele ser não era humano, e também não era youkai, era um eco e Madara era um eco. Relaxou ao ver Izuna, o seu lindo Izuna, mais velho do que se lembrava, o que assegurava que ele sobrevivera à luta com Madara e vivera uma longa e plena vida. E Izuna lhe recebeu como se o tempo não tivesse passado, ou melhor, como se ele tivesse sido ainda mais longo e todos os Uchiha, presos pela maldição de seu chichiue e obrigados a continuar, assistindo os erros e acertos de seus descentes até que a maldição de seu sangue tivesse fim, estavam ali para recebê-lo, para honrá-lo.

E então fora levado para fora, guiado e acalentado por aqueles que conhecia pelo nome, cujos rostos estavam em seu coração e que estendiam suas mãos espectrais para acariciá-lo, para sentir seu pelo macio e serem abençoados e abençoarem, dando e pegando forças para a nova jornada que se iniciava. A maldição teria fim, logo, ou pelo menos logo para eles, cujo tempo não era mais contado, que não regia mais suas vidas. Alguns partiriam, finalmente descansariam, depois de longa vigília, outros continuariam, esperando a conclusão. E então uma mulher que não conhecia, que jamais vira em seus sonhos com os Uchiha que viviam e que o procuravam, o pegou. Ela não queria sua benção, ela queria apenas agradecer pelo riso que gerara, pela união que sua presença criara entre os filhos dela. Essa mulher, que também tinha a aparência de Izuna, o carregara com carinho materno, e seu marido a acompanhara respeitoso, igualmente agradecido, embora sempre tivesse sido e sempre seria mais contido.

E então eles tinham se despedido, depois de lhe mostrarem o caminho onde era esperado, onde era querido, onde seria amado e amparado para aquela nova jornada, naquela nova realidade.

Sentiu o vento em seu rosto, a terra abaixo de suas patas, o fogo que ardia dentro dele e lhe esquentava o sangue, a água que começava a cair das nuvens, e o poder do relâmpago distante e se tornou um com eles, enquanto os cães usados para proteção paravam a poucos metros dele, reconhecendo-o não como presa, mas como senhor.

Sua única cauda não estava mais sozinha, mas outras oito a acompanhavam, enquanto seu tamanho de filhote ainda indefeso ia se modificando. Fora aprisionado com doze anos humanos, e aqueles todos em que ficara selado não tinham passado para ele como tinham passado lá fora, modificando apenas um pouco sua aparência, mas seus poderes estavam maduros e completos e ele sentiu o relâmpago soando por sua vontade, a água e o vento respondiam a ele, assim como a terra vivia abaixo de seus pés. Os humanos tinham destruído os youkais, ou os afastado para longe, para lugares cada vez mais distantes e os acovardado, tinham esquecido dos deuses, mas eles ainda estavam ali, assim como os elementos que o aceitavam agora.

Era Kyuubi no Kitsune, Senhor dos Bijuus, herdeiro do Grande Demônio Raposa. Era senhor de si mesmo, dotado da sabedora das espécies de seus pais, de seus dois pais. Todo o conhecimento dos demônios, onis ou youkais agora era dele, assim como todo o conhecimento humano era-lhe entregue também.

E enquanto ele corria para a luz que brilhava para ele, para guiar seu caminho, uma luz cercada de esperança, ele se voltou para a casa em que ficara selado por séculos, não com ódio ou pesar, mas com sabedoria, e apagou daquelas mentes humanas a sua existência, a sua presença. Haveriam de se encontrar novamente, não como humanos e raposa, mas como iguais. Não havia espaço para sua forma real naquele mundo novo e excitante e os Uchiha precisavam lhe devolver o que tinham tirado. A memória do pequeno kitsune poderia confundir, corromper ou atrapalhar isso, era desnecessária neles, mas ele guardaria aquelas memórias preciosas em seu coração, guardaria a generosidade e carinho com que o tinham tratado.

Era Kyuubi no Kitsune, completo e inteiro em si mesmo e no sangue de seus pais, jamais esquecia um ato de bondade feito a ele, assim como aprendera a jamais esquecer um ato de crueldade, não era mais o filhote inocente que acreditava em tudo e todos, que não conseguia impedir que lhe ferissem àqueles que amava. Mas não se corromperia, não se tornaria irracional e cego como aqueles que tinham lhe magoado no passado, tão permitiria que maculassem aquilo com que de mais importante nascera, o seu coração de Tenshi.

**Naru-chan**

E o filhotinho de raposa fugira realmente, durante a noite, deixando apenas o leve aroma de leite e mel que exalava. Os cães estavam silenciosos, dormindo embaixo de uma árvore próximos ao portão da casa, por isso sabia que o filhote tinha conseguido fugir para a floresta, para sua casa e se um dia quisesse, voltaria pelos mesmos caminhos que usara para partir.

Havia algo na noite, Itachi sabia, havia algo novo no ar, algo que o chamava, pensou quando um trovão iluminou o céu, quando as primeiras gotas começaram a cair. Estranhamente sonhara com a história que contara a Sasuke, com mais detalhes, como se a visse acontecer.

Acordara para sentir o travesseiro em que a raposinha dormira frio, ainda atormentado pelas emoções que sentira em seus sonhos. E inquieto, andara até a janela francesa que davam para a varanda daquele quarto, abrindo-as e saindo para a noite, sentindo o cheiro de ozônio e chuva no ar. Fechou seus olhos, tentando serenar e os abriu novamente depois de algumas respirações profundas.

Quando abriu os olhos, não lembrava mais do sonho que o fizera acordar inquieto e emocionado, assim como não lembrava mais do filhote de raposa que ele e Sasuke tinham encontrado no sótão. Olhou confuso para si mesmo, vendo seu pijama já úmido pelas gotas de chuva que eram trazidas pelo vento até ele e então olhou para a cama, estranhando o travesseiro estar naquela posição. Estava quase entrando novamente no quarto quando seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e olhou a noite, nenhuma memória do sonho ou da raposa, mas uma única certeza:

Algo o chamava, algo chegara para ele e o pegaria, estivesse pronto ou não!

**Naru-chan**

Umino Iruka decidira não esperar mais, mesmo temendo tempestades como aquelas, ele resolvera enfrentar seu medo em prol de seus alunos, e de sua curiosidade. Saíra de casa com seu pequeno carro super-econômico, motivo pelo qual o comprara para início de conversa, já que era um luxo quase desnecessário ali em Konoha. Munido de sua carteira, um guarda-chuva, um casaco quente e impermeável e a ficha dos três novos alunos. Queria ver, queria conhecer Uzumaki Naruto, pois começava a pensar que ele não existia, começava a pensar que a história contada por Shimura Sai e Sabaku no Gaara não batia.

Sim, sabia que existiam pessoas que não apenas ignoravam seus filhos, adotivos ou não, que os feriam e destruíam. Sabia que o sistema não era livre de falha, mas quais as chances de três dessas crianças terem se encontrado e se unido contra o mundo, sendo que duas delas, além de caírem em péssimas casas de adoção, tivessem também grandes fortunas deixadas por seus pais biológicos. E as impossibilidades de os três terem ficado órfãos antes de completarem um ano de vida?

E quanto à incapacidade de conseguir arquivos antigos de escolas, ou qualquer outra coisa mais velha do que cinco anos. Era como se eles tivessem surgido do nada, forjando seus documentos antigos, e sabia que isso era impossível, ou então alguém muito mais velho e influente do que seus dois alunos conhecidos estava por detrás disso. Quem sabe o programa de proteção a testemunha? Pensou preocupado, usando isso como combustível contra o medo que ameaçava paralisá-lo.

Guiou com cuidado até a bela casa construída há doze anos, quase incrustada na floresta, parecendo um chalé de contos de fada. Aquela casa fora construída por amor, um amor que jamais se realizara, ou pelo menos era o que diziam depois que ela fora concluída para não abrigar ninguém. Ninguém até seus três alunos.

Um relâmpago iluminou a casa, fazendo com que ela parecesse intimidadora, e então voltava a ser apenas uma bela casa, saída de um conto de fadas e que abrigava três jovens sofridos. Saiu de seu carro e seguiu para a entrada, puxando o colarinho de seu casaco para ocultar seu pescoço da chuva fria.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e então ela se abriu, revelando um Shimura Sai que jamais vira, dado o brilho em seus olhos, quase eufóricos, como o de uma criança quando chega o natal. Sai lhe sorriu amplamente, como se o esperasse e deu espaço para que entrasse, e Iruka entrou confuso demais ao sentir as mãos de Sai abrindo seu casaco pesado e o pendurava perto da porta. Indicou então a porta que levaria a sala de estar, o único cômodo iluminado da casa, cuja luz proveniente da lareira acessa atraia Iruka.

Aparentemente, o abastecimento de luz tinha sido interrompido em alguns pontos de Konoha devido à tempestade que se formara e caíra sem aviso.

Iruka caminhou para a sala, vendo que era tão bem decorada quanto o vestíbulo onde tivera seu casaco retirado, Sabaku no Gaara estava sentado em uma poltrona de aparência antiga, mas muito cômoda, parecendo completamente relaxado, como Iruka jamais pensara em ver o delinqüente da escola, título que Gaara fizera por merecer naqueles poucos dias em que estava em Konoha.

- Gaara, Naru – Sai chamou de detrás de Iruka, mas passou correndo por ele, quase saltitante, indo se ajoelhar aos pés de Gaara – Iruka sensei veio nos visitar.

Gaara ergueu seus olhos e Iruka, entrando na sala, pode finalmente ver o que estava em seu colo, os cabelos rebeldes e dourados que caiam soltos entorno do belo rosto do terceiro, sobre as pernas de quem Sai ia repousar sua cabeça, deitando sobre o felpudo tapete diante da lareira.

- Umino sensei – a voz rouca de Gaara soou como conhaque pela sala, acompanhada do crepitar das toras no fogo – o que o trás aqui em uma noite como essa?

- Eu...eu queria...eu queria ver se estavam bem – Iruka gaguejou – e conhecer meu aluno desconhecido. Você é Uzumaki Naruto?

- Hai – o adolescente loiro sorriu para Iruka, erguendo sua cabeça do colo de Gaara, que lhe afagava os cabelos.

Iruka ofegou diante da beleza de Naruto, cuja pele azeitonada brilhava pelo fogo da lareira quase que misticamente. Os cabelos eram rebeldes, caindo entorno do rosto perfeitamente oval, ressaltado pelo queixo delicado, pelas bochechas altas e arredondadas, narizinho levemente arrebitado e testa delicada. A franja levemente mais curta caia sobre seus olhos, sendo afastada pela mão de Gaara, revelando os grandes olhos azuis de Naruto. Olhos expressivos, que mostravam alegria e carinho pelos seus, e curiosidade sobre Iruka. A boca era talvez larga demais para o rosto delicado, com o lábio inferior mais carnudo que o superior, que ostentava um perfeito arco de cupido e parecia feito para sorrir ou amuar sem magoa. Sobre as bochechas, descansavam seis riscos, três de cada lado, perfeitamente simétricos, Iruka reconheceu cicatrizes antigas, como a que tinha levemente mais clara que sua pele azeitonada sobre a base de seu nariz, um acidente de infância que deixava seu rosto mais travesso. As cicatrizes no lindo rosto eram levemente mais escuras do que a pele normal de Naruto, e não lhe tiravam a beleza, apenas a deixavam mais vulpina, mas Iruka odiou a pessoa que a causara, que cortara aquela criança luminosa e inocente.

O corpo, sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas nas pernas de Gaara, era tão delgado quanto o de Gaara, igualmente tonificado, com quadris e pernas mais roliças, quase ostensivamente sensuais. O que em Gaara indicava perigo, no loiro indicava aconchego, e era isso que Gaara e Sai refletiam agora. Aquela era uma aconchegante noite em casa, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, como família, como irmãos, mesmo que não partilhassem sangue, mesmo que a vida tivesse tratado de uni-los e não a genética.

Mas o que intrigou Iruka era que nada em Uzumaki Naruto mostrava algum tipo de debilidade física, ele exalava uma vitalidade e energia que nada tinha de convalescente ou doentia. Jamais vira alguém que pudesse passar tanta saúde em sua vida e essa confusão se mostrou em seu rosto, fazendo o esquivo e hostil Gaara rir baixinho.

- Naru-chan se recuperava de uma doença do espírito, e não do corpo – foi Sai quem falou, quem explicou a situação a Iruka – seu corpo sempre esteve bem, mas sua mente estava presa no passado, sofrendo sozinha por todo esse tempo.

Um trauma, pensou Iruka condoído, não importava mais se eles estivessem ali no sistema de proteção a testemunhas, se o passado deles tinha sido apagado, o importante é que estavam ali e que estavam juntos e que agora Naruto estava melhor, tinha se recuperado e voltado para seus irmãos. Protegeria aqueles meninos, pensou Iruka fervorosamente, porque eram seus alunos, e porque podia ver que eles tinham tido pouquíssimas alegrias em suas vidas. Mereciam uma vida normal, e se Gaara extravasava as dores de seu passado batendo em idiotas que pensavam que podiam provocá-lo, e Sai o fazia em suas pinturas e desenhos, que não nomeava e que não permitia que tocassem, ele os apoiaria e intercederia por eles diante de todos os demais professores.

Sem perceber, ele se ajoelhara no único canto que Sai não ocupava e estendia as mãos para o rosto de Naruto, tocando com cuidado ambas as bochechas marcadas, quase como que temendo que ele se desfizesse em bruma, que fosse uma ilusão, ou que seu toque, que suas mãos tão acostumadas ao trabalho, pudesse ferir a delicada pele que sentia. Quente, pensou sorrindo, macio, puro e inocente, como um bebê recém-nascido. Os cabelos eram como fios de seda, que Iruka afagou com lentidão antes de perceber o que fazia e retirar suas mãos e corar.

- Eu estava preocupado com vocês, com você principalmente, Naruto – Iruka falou, controlando as emoções que aquele menino loiro gerava dentro dele, os anseios que ele trazia ao seu coração – mas agora vejo que estava apenas sendo impaciente e desconfiado. Eu me desculpo por ter vindo e invadido a intimidade de vocês. Mas se pudesse, eu gostaria que me dissesse quando posso lhe esperar na escola.

- Naru vai estar pronto para nos acompanhar amanhã, Umino sensei – Gaara falou, aproveitando para afagar novamente os cabelos de Naruto agora que Iruka tinha retirado suas mãos. Observara muito bem o professor, e não vira qualquer intenção maléfica ou maliciosa nele quando tocara seu irmãozinho dourado. Se tivesse sentido, ou imaginado, qualquer uma dessas coisas, teria atacado Iruka, o afastado e iriam embora dali. Protegeria Naruto com toda sua vida e ser, assim como sabia que Sai faria, mas Iruka mostrara que era uma boa pessoa, como poucas existiam naqueles dias e muitas menos no passado deles.

Naruto tinha aquele dom, de atrair pessoas boas, coisas boas, mas nascera com o mal em seu encalço, e esse mal quase os havia separado completamente. Não deixaria que Naruto saísse do campo de sua visão novamente, não permitiria que ele fosse ferido, não permitiria que ninguém o tirasse dele. Dele e de Sai, pensou olhando o moreno que sorria enquanto segurava uma das mãozinhas de Naruto e a examinava.

- Sabe, eu sou órfão também – Iruka se viu revelando seu passado, algo que nenhum de seus alunos sabia, a menos que suas próprias famílias revelassem – meus pais morreram quando eu tinha doze anos. Mas eu tive sorte, eu fui muito amado por eles enquanto eles viviam e fui amparado por um antigo professor de meu pai, Sarutobi Hiruzen, que foi meu tutor. Jamais fui ferido, a não ser pelas memórias e saudade, pela perda de meus pais, mas eu sei que eu tive muita sorte. E vou fazer por vocês o que Hiruzen fez por mim, vou cuidar de vocês, como puder, sempre que puder.

- Você é um bom homem, Iruka sensei – Naruto falou e Iruka sorriu para ele, corando pelo elogio e o que isso implicava, algo que não pensava merecer – e eu ficarei muito feliz de lhe ter velando por mim, assim como o Gaa-chan e o Sai-chan. Por favor, Iruka sensei, cuide bem de mim.

Iruka sorriu para Naruto e então olhou Sai e Gaara, que sorriam levemente, entendendo a dinâmica daquela família. Naruto era o centro, o dono de todos os bons sentimentos dos dois outros. Naruto era o que protegia seus corações e que por isso tinha total dedicação dos demais, era o mais jovem e mais protegido, e Iruka os conquistara ao tratar Naruto como seus irmãos achavam que ele merecia.

- Eu vou fazer meu melhor – Iruka falou emocionado e então se ergueu – sei o caminho, por isso não se preocupem. Descansem bem essa noite, e nos veremos amanhã.

- Até mais, Iruka sensei – Sai falou e sorriu quando ouviu a porta batendo – ele é um bom homem mesmo.

- Hai – Gaara sorriu para Naruto, que tornara a encostar a cabeça em seus joelhos – sua preocupação é um reflexo de sua bondade, de seu afetuoso coração. Agora eu percebo porque não conseguia ignorá-lo antes, ele se assemelha a Naruto, apenas um pouco, mas eu vejo.

Naruto apenas sorriu para Gaara, bocejando levemente e fechando seus olhos.

- Durma, kitsune – Gaara sussurrou – eu velarei por você.

- Durma também, tanuki – Naruto falou sonolento – assim como o neko deve dormir.

Sai se ergueu, pegando Naruto no colo e surpreendendo o sonolento loiro, enquanto Gaara se erguia também. Sem precisarem de palavras, os três subiram para o quarto principal, deixando Naruto sobre a ampla cama no centro deste e tirando suas roupas silenciosamente, deixando-as no chão antes de Gaara tirar o kimono pesado que Naruto vestia. Logo estavam os três nus, tapados pelas gostosas e quentinhas cobertas, sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de puro algodão. Só o melhor fora escolhido naquela casa, só o melhor, esse era o projeto de Gaara e Sai, e juntos tinham feito tudo para que o momento em que Naruto retornasse para ele fosse perfeito. Sabiam das preferências de Naruto, o que gostava de comer, de vestir, de ver e tinham feito um refúgio, um santuário cheio das melhores coisas. Apenas as melhores cores, os melhores tecidos, só o melhor para tocar naquela delicada pele. Os travesseiros ficaram onde estavam, ignorados, nenhum deles precisaria, usariam uns aos outros como apoio.

Juntos, sem malícia, sem qualquer maldade, eles dormiram entrelaçados. Aquela era a primeira de muitas noites relaxantes e tão necessárias para curar os corações fragilizados pela longa preocupação. Os relâmpagos tinham cessado, agora era apenas a chuva batendo na janela, como que cantando uma suave canção de ninar para os três adormecidos, principalmente para Gaara, que não dormia há muito tempo.

**Naru-chan**

- Agora, você pode entrar – Iruka falou depois de fazer a chamada, todos os alunos estavam em aula, até mesmo o esquivo Sabaku no Gaara.

A porta deslizou aberta e o rapaz loiro entrou, vergando um engomado uniforme masculino negro que adotavam na escola, com a gravata vermelha praticamente solta, ouvira ele reclamando com Sai que aquilo parecia uma coleira, Iruka achara divertido e combinava com o loiro o tom mais despojado. A verdade é que todos os instintos de proteção de Iruka se acionaram ao ver Uzumaki Naruto, ao falar com ele. Fora preciso muito auto-controle para não abraçar o menino e apertá-lo bem em seus braços.

Sasuke observou o loiro entrar e parar ao lado da mesa de Iruka, o loiro ergueu seus grandes olhos azuis e sorriu, foi como se o sol tivesse finalmente nascido, ninguém mais poderia reclamar do dia chuvoso e cinzento lá fora, tinham um sol próprio dentro da sala de aula. Piscou atordoado diante do que sentia em seu coração diante daquele sorriso, uma parte dele queria sorrir de volta, estender a mão e assegurar que o protegeria com sua vida, outra desconfiava daquele sorriso, não pensando que ele poderia ser sincero, que alguém como aquele loiro pudesse realmente existir.

- Olá, sou Uzumaki Naruto – o loiro falou animado – por favor, cuidem bem de mim!

- Eu vou cuida...ah! – Kiba perdeu todo o ar de malícia que tinha, caindo dolorosamente no chão, aos pés de Sabaku no Gaara, mas fora Shimura Sai quem o atingira.

- Não suje com meu irmão – Sai falou baixo, ameaçador.

- Você será menos que pó se apenas pensar – Gaara rosnou igualmente enfurecido.

Kiba pensou que aqueles eram seus últimos momentos sobre a terra, os olhos de Sai prometia dor intensa, os de Gaara eram tão assustadores que nem poderia imaginar os tormentos que o ruivo lhe aplicaria. Estava completamente perdido, e ainda era virgem! Foi então que a voz do anjo loiro rompeu o silêncio tenso e viu os olhos de Gaara abrandarem, se deslocando dele, a tensão passou, sua morte não era tão iminente, ainda. Tinha que se lembrar de manter sua boca grande fechada e seus pensamentos e mãos longe do loiro. Sim, podia fazer isso, por sua vida.

- Ano sa, ano sa – Naruto estava ainda na frente da sala, olhando os "irmãos" com uma certa confusão – poderiam me dizer...

- Nada não – Sai sorriu para Naruto, se erguendo e indo para junto dele – só há uma carteira vazia, você vai ficar nela, ela é sua por todo o ano.

- Toda minha? – Naruto perguntou parecendo impressionado, o que fez as meninas o acharem muito fofo e os meninos muito atraente.

- Sim, toda sua – Sai falou puxando a cadeira e acomodando Naruto antes de prender a pasta escolar dele no gancho específico para aquilo – gostou do seu lugar?

- É na janela – Naruto sorriu e então olhou para Sasuke, que estava atrás dele – prazer.

- Hn – Sasuke resolveu não se mostrar muito comunicativo, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Então aquele era o irmãozinho de Gaara, o que fazia seus olhos ficarem menos frios. Entendia um pouco do porque de Gaara se mostrar tão mais relaxado a simples menção de seu irmãozinho, ele era lindo de se ver, e parecia uma criança pura, não um adolescente de quase dezessete anos. Agora, mais de perto, podia ver as pequenas imperfeições naquele rosto, assim como a sincera emoção naqueles olhos cerúleos. Uzumaki Naruto era alguém que mostrava tudo que pensava e sentia em seu rosto, principalmente nos olhos. Mesmo assim, ainda causava tumulto dentro de Sasuke, o que o confundia, por isso fora pouco simpático, contido em sua resposta ao cumprimento do loiro.

Naruto pareceu completamente inume a pouca simpatia de Sasuke, apenas sorriu amplamente antes de olhar para o lado, onde Sakura estava.

- Oi, sou Naruto – falou animado enquanto Sai voltava para seu lugar, depois de ganhar um afago de Naruto em seu braço.

- Haruno Sakura – Sakura foi hostil, o loiro tinha conseguido uma reação instantânea de Sasuke, uma boa reação, coisa que ela até então não conseguira.

Desde aquele incidente na antiga casa da família Uchiha ali, Sasuke nem olhava na direção dela, e sempre que tentava falar com ele, ele a ignorava completamente, como se não existisse. Tentara tocar nele e recebera um tapa dolorido em sua mão, mas Sasuke nem a olhara, apenas continuara seu caminho. E alguns idiotas que tinham visto essa cena tinham tido a coragem de rir dela, o que lhe mostrava as indignidades que tinha que passar, as concessões que precisaria fazer por amor.

Naruto deu um sorriso menor, os olhos mais cautelosos, e Sakura teve calafrios ao sentir os olhos de Sai, Sasuke e Gaara fixos nela com olhares tão frios e sujos que quase desmaiou. Naruto então olhou para a menina a sua frente.

- Oi – falou tocando com a ponta do dedo no ombro da menina, que se virou corada para ele – sou Naruto.

- O-o-o-lá – Hinata só conseguiu falar isso, os olhos do loiro eram tão azuis, e seu sorriso era tão amistoso, ele era tão bonito, e estava olhando para ela, como se realmente estivesse interessado nela.

- Ela é Hyuuga Hinata – Sakura rosnou – um ratinho medroso, e cale a boca, está interrompendo aula.

Naruto fez um leve bico ao ouvir Sakura, mais precisamente por seu tom, por suas palavras, feitas para insultar, feitas para ferir e intimidar. É, não gostava da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, ela era exatamente como Sai descrevera. Alguém com pouca beleza externa, e nenhuma beleza ou profundidade interna, alguém que se sentia muito superior rebaixando os outros, uma iludida que não se importava no que pisava para subir, para ter o que desejava. Ela não era nenhuma ameaça, jamais seria forte o suficiente para isso, mas não gostava dela. Mas seus pensamentos, rápidos como eram, catalogaram e excluíram Sakura rapidamente, deixando apenas a garota a frente dele, corada e insegura. Ela parecia ter um coração bondoso, uma força sutil, uma personalidade generosa, tudo escondido atrás da timidez corrosiva, nenhuma auto-estima e um pouco de depressão. Mas pensou que poderia gostar dela, quando a conhecesse melhor, e como ela parecia feliz por ele ter simplesmente lhe cumprimentado, resolveu ser mais insistente e se abriu um pouco para ela.

- Hinata – Naruto falou baixo, e então sorriu para Hinata, que corou ainda mais – é um lindo nome, quer dizer que você é luminosa.

Sakura riu desdenhosa, Hinata era tudo, menos luminosa. Era um idiota que só tinha um bom nome, se não fosse uma Hyuuga, ninguém olharia para ela. Ou melhor, pensou desdenhosa, com um sorriso duro em seus lábios pintados de rosa claro, Hinata era uma Hyuuga e ninguém olhava para ela, ninguém ligava para ela, era como se não existisse, completamente patética!

- Não acho que seja um ratinho – Naruto falou ignorando o desdém de Sakura, conhecia bem demais o desdém e não gostava dele – acho que você ainda não encontrou a sua própria força, mas quando achar, vai ser tão luminosa quanto o sol.

Hinata quase desmaiou pelo elogio, Shino, ao lado dela, sorriu um pouco, tinha gostado do loiro pela apurada definição de Hinata. Ela era sua amiga desde a infância e fazia o que podia para protegê-la, era uma das poucas pessoas que a conhecia realmente e ela era linda, doce e gentil, e era luminosa sim, não como o loiro, que poderia desbancar o próprio sol, mas mesmo assim dona de luz própria.

- Cale a boca, idiota – Sakura rosnou, não gostando da forma como os lábios de Sasuke tinham se repuxado, como se ele quisesse sorrir, isso que não podia ver o quanto os olhos negros de Sasuke tinham ficado ternos ao ver o loiro tratando bem a tímida garota Hyuuga.

- Sakura – Iruka repreendeu, não estava gostando nada do comportamento de Sakura, que estivera monitorando enquanto observava Naruto interagir com seus visinhos de classe – Naruto, terá tempo para conhecer seus colegas no intervalo, agora eu realmente preciso começar a aula.

O tom de Iruka ficara bem mais brando quando sua atenção se voltou para Naruto, o que fez Gaara sorrir para Sai, que concordou de leve com a cabeça, confirmando que também via semelhanças entre Naruto e Iruka, e que podiam confiar no professor para cuidar de Naruto se não estivessem por perto.

- Desculpe, Iruka sensei – Naruto falou lançando um olhar de profundo arrependimento a Iruka, que tremeu – é que eu estive sozinho por tanto tempo, sem ter nada para ver ou fazer que tudo me fascina agora. Sai e Gaara me disseram para ser silencioso como um ratinho, mas eu sou irrequieto como uma raposa e...

- Naruto – Gaara falou baixo, notoriamente divertido, o que espantou a todos, menos a Iruka, que nem ouviu, estava junto à carteira de Naruto, acariciando os cabelos macios do menino.

Naruto fez uma cara ainda mais arrependida por tagarelar e ergueu os olhos para Iruka, querendo ver se ele estava bravo, foi agarrado em vez disso e a menos que as punições tenham se modificado muito naqueles anos todos, estava sendo abraçado.

- Pobre Naruto – Iruka murmurou acariciando os cabelos e costas de Naruto antes de se dar conta do que fazia e se afastar, se recompondo um pouco corado. Parecia ser incapaz de controlar seus movimentos e sempre agarrar o loiro quando o via, o que o constrangia, por mais que não tivesse malícia alguma, Naruto era uma criança para ele, uma criança pura, que deveria ser amparada e protegida – eu entendo. Turma, Naruto passou muito tempo doente, então sejam delicados com ele.

- Obrigado, Iruka sensei – Naruto agradeceu baixinho pelo abraço.

Iruka sorriu acariciando os cabelos loiros e então foi para frente da classe.

- Bem, agora vamos ter uma prova surpresa e...

- Mas Iruka sensei – Sakura interrompeu, não estudara nada desde que Sasuke lhe mandara devolver a pulseira, como se ela fosse uma ladra comum e não sua alma gêmea – o novo aluno...

- Conversei com Naruto antes da aula e ele não se mostrou avesso a isso – Iruka sorriu superior, gostando de ver que ninguém estava mostrando mais medo do que Haruno Sakura – por isso, peguem uma folha e passem as demais.

Sasuke recebeu sua folha, vendo que o loiro parecia muito interessado na que possuía, logo a mão pequena segurava com cuidado a caneta e o loiro começava a responder as questões com rapidez. Começou a responder suas próprias questões, pensando que não estavam difíceis realmente, mas o loiro deveria ter estudado enquanto convalescia. Estranhamente ele não parecia alguém que estivera doente, transbordava muita energia, seu cabelo, pele e olhos brilhavam. Se lhe perguntassem, diria que jamais vira alguém mais saudável em toda sua vida. E havia um profundo elo entre ele e Gaara, o que interessava Sasuke.

Os minutos foram passando em silêncio, por isso alguns, os mais concentrados ou preocupados, se sobressaltaram quando a voz de Naruto soou, Sakura pulou na cadeira, olhando amedrontada do loiro para o relógio e voltando a suas questões resmungando.

- Terminei – Naruto anunciou – o que eu faço agora?

- Pode me entregar – Iruka falou sorrindo – eu vou corrigir enquanto seus colegas fazem a prova.

- Então eu leio, posso ler? – Naruto perguntou mostrando o livro que tirara de sua pasta, um volume grosso e antigo.

- Claro – Iruka sorriu.

Naruto se levantou rapidamente e correu para a mesa de Iruka, entregando a ele sua prova e sorrindo amplamente antes de voltar a sua cadeira e abrir o livro que estava lendo. Era um livro interessante, como muitos dos livros que descobrira na biblioteca que Gaara tinha criado na casa em que viviam. Gostava muito de ler, principalmente em dias como aquele, frios ou cinzentos, em que não se podia ir para o jardim e brincar, ou simplesmente ficar ao sol.

- Terminei – Gaara falou se erguendo e entregando a prova a Iruka também.

Sasuke estava impressionado, ou eles tinham errado algo, ou eram realmente inteligentes. Gaara também pegou um livro na pasta, quando voltou para seu lugar, era um livro pequeno, com letra tão miúda que poderia dar dor de cabeça a qualquer outra pessoa. Antes de abrir seu livro, Gaara lançou um olhar a Naruto, dando um leve sorriso ao notar que ele mordia o canto esquerdo do lábio inferior, como fazia sempre que estava achando algo interessante. Depois de constatar que Naruto parecia bem, seus olhos vagaram sozinhos para o moreno atrás de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, a quem observava desde que tinham começado a escola. O Uchiha o observava muito, mas jamais parecera inclinado a testar a superioridade do estilo de luta dos Uchiha com ele, o que o intrigava. Havia algo de diferente nos olhos daquele Uchiha quando o olhava, algo que o fazia ficar quente e confuso, e que fizera Naruto sorrir misterioso quando lhe contara na noite passado. Então voltou seus olhos para as páginas diante dele e começou ele também a ler, querendo esquecer os olhares de Uchiha Sasuke, mesmo que seus olhos traidores sempre se deslocassem para ele quando podiam.

Iruka estava espantado ao terminar a correção das duas provas, nota máxima, havia um ou dois erros gramaticais em cada uma, para que não fosse realmente perfeito, mesmo assim era nota quase máxima para os dois. Então viu mais uma prova, Sai lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou ao seu lugar, pegando o caderno de desenho e se voltando para Naruto, começando mais um esboço do loiro.

Sasuke finalmente terminou sua prova e foi entregar a Iruka, que terminava de constatar que Sai recebera 99 pontos. Sasuke se impressionou, sabendo que Iruka era um professor exigente, os três deveriam ser realmente inteligentes, pensou Sasuke. Sorriu pensando na competitividade que isso geraria, fazia muito tempo que não tinha nenhuma nota próxima a sua no quadro de notas de seu ano.

**Nota da Li:**

**Desculpem pela demora, mas o site estava com problemas, pelo menos para mim. Estava tentando, quase que desesperadamente, postar esse cap, por isso vou até agilizar os proximos e tentar colocar tudo junto, só Kami-sama sabe quando, como e porque o site entra em pane!**

**Muito obrigado, mais uma vez, a todos que comentaram, foi muito importante para mim, muito mesmo, e espero que continuem gostando. Os próximos caps trarão mais sobre a história de Uchiha Izuna e Kyuubi no Kitsune, a ligação deles no passado e o que Madara destruiu. **

**Assim como trará outros personagens, que vão incrementar a trama, não porque são necessários, mas porque eu adoro trabalhar com eles.**

**Obrigado aqueles que vão comentar, e aqueles que simplesmente apreciaram, tem meu agradecimento também.**

**Até o próximo comentário e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Hyuuga Neji era presidente do Conselho Estudantil, e até recentemente, era o aluno mais popular e desejado da escola. Até pouco tempo, porque não um, mas quatro novos alunos tinham chego a Konoha para atiçarem a imaginação das estudantes da Konoha Gakuen. Cada um com sua própria beleza, atraindo os grupos e os dividindo.

Um deles ele conhecia de sua infância, Uchiha Sasuke, como seu irmão Itachi, eram amigos antigos da família, e tinham se mantido em contato durante o tempo em que eles tinham vivido em Kemuri, depois da morte de seus pais. Neji tinha ficado feliz ao saber que eles estavam retornando, Sasuke sempre fora gentil com Hinata e havia uma respeitosa rivalidade entre eles, além de amizade e Itachi era o ídolo de Neji, por mais que ele não reconhece isso para ninguém.

Soubera, no momento em que seu tio, Hiashi, lhe contara que os Uchiha estavam retornando, que Sasuke tiraria boa parte da incomoda atenção das estudantes femininas da escola, algo que Neji não podia deixar de apreciar, e se apiedar. Ainda mais quando aparentemente, Haruno Sakura decidira que Sasuke seria seu, querendo ou não. Sasuke, como ele, atraia as mulheres que sonhavam com um príncipe de gelo cujo amor delas derreteria, para viverem um conto de fadas, e Neji, como Sasuke, desprezava esse tipo de idiota que não conseguia ver além da aparência física deles.

Mas não contava com a chegada de outros transferidos.

Shimura Sai era uma cópia mais pálida e magra de Sasuke, e muito mais artístico. Dotado de um dom puro no desenho, ele chamava a atenção das garotas que pensavam gostar de arte e de tipos mais boêmios. Era desbocado, malicioso e falso com todos que se aproximavam dele, a não ser seus irmãos adotivos. Era o irmão mais velho, cronologicamente, e se lhe perguntassem, diria que era o mais novo, por que fora o último a chegar, mas não diria nada mais do que isso, não importava quem lhe questionasse.

Sabaku no Gaara era o segundo mais velho, se ele fora o primeiro irmão ou segundo, isso ninguém sabia, pois Gaara não era do tipo que abria sua vida para alguém. Na verdade, ele não falara com ninguém que não um professor, depois de questionado diretamente, ou um desafeto, que o temiam tanto que jamais revelavam nada de pertinente ou interessante. Gaara, dotado de lindos olhos verdes claros, ressaltados por maquiagem escura, como os das tribos nômades dos desertos de Vento, cabelos rubros como sangue fresco e pele marfim, tinha um rosto exótico e bonito demais para um delinqüente, e Neji não conseguia realmente classificá-lo assim. Analisando o procedimento de Gaara, parecia que ele limpava o terreno, criando sua fama e impondo o terror, mas apenas para que ninguém ousasse pensar que poderia se meter com ele e Neji compreendera que fora exatamente isso que Gaara fizera ao conhecer o último irmão. Gaara atraia as garotas que pensavam gostar do perigo, e muitas daquelas que pensavam que seu amor fariam um homem se modificar e ver o mundo de forma diferente. Só existia uma pessoa que fazia Gaara pensar diferente, agir diferente, apenas uma pessoa por quem ele lutava, e essa pessoa era Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto era lindo como um anjo, dono de expressivos olhos azuis sempre cheios de alegria e inocência. Ele fora o último a chegar à escola, aparentemente, ficara algumas semanas em casa, se recuperando de alguma doença não diagnosticada. Neji jamais vira alguém tão saudável em sua vida, e ao ouvir a conversa de alguns professores, ouvira Iruka sensei falando que Naruto não estivera se tratando de uma doença física, e sim de um trauma, possivelmente a causa para os três irmãos terem se emancipado e mudado para lá.

Observando bem o loiro, pensava que seria muito difícil realmente que Naruto jamais tivesse caído nas mãos de algum pervertido enquanto estava nas garras do sistema. O loiro atraia os olhares de todos, e as garotas mais equilibradas tinham predileção por ele, embora jamais se aproximassem demais. Elas gostavam de observá-lo, e até mesmo Tenten, sua amiga de infância, sorria quando via Naruto por perto, e se mantinha sempre a par de suas atividades, embora reconhecesse que também admirava a postura de Gaara e a arte de Sai, mas Naruto era seu predileto.

Assim como era o predileto de sua prima, pelo que Neji andara notando. Hinata falava muito de Naruto em casa, e seu comportamento tinha se modificado um pouco. Parecia que a corrosiva timidez que sempre envolvera Hinata, tornando-a quase reclusa e sombria até para seus familiares, estava cedendo pela amizade com o loiro. E a vendo agora, sentada em uma das mesas de piquenique instaladas no jardim ao lado da cantina, quase sempre lotada, não podia deixar de se impressionar e até sorrir. Hinata estava com um bento, como todos na mesa, até mesmo Sasuke, menos Naruto, que tinha tigelas de ramen que a cantina oferecia naquele dia. A sua frente estava Naruto, que falava muito enquanto comia, quase sempre gesticulando com os hashis e comida, sem deixar nada cair. Ao lado de Hinata estava Shino, o amigo de infância da prima e até então, seu único amigo fora de casa, ao lado de Shino estava Kiba, que parecia tão fascinado com o que Naruto dizia quanto Hinata. A frente de Shino estava Gaara, do lado direito de Naruto, do lado esquerdo estava Sai e eles tinham o costume de estar sempre o ladeando, como que o conduzindo ou protegendo. Sasuke estava do outro lado de Gaara e às vezes resmungava alguma coisa, que fazia Naruto gritar mais alto e amuar para ele, chamando-o de teme, para a diversão de todos os demais, até de Sasuke.

Naruto era quem mais falava, seguido de perto por Kiba, que era conhecido por sua boca grande e provavelmente não ligada ao cérebro, mas o que impressionava Neji é que Hinata falava também, e ia ficando menos corada conforme o tempo ia passando, até estar como hoje, onde só corava quando alguém a elogiava diretamente ou Naruto lhe olhava diretamente nos olhos e sorria amplamente. Neji já vira Naruto fazendo isso de um ângulo mais próximo e fortuito e sentira seu coração bater mais rápido diante daquela visão, e nem era para ele. Quando Uzumaki Naruto sorria amplamente, o que não era raro, ele sorria com todo seu ser, primeiro tomando aqueles grandes olhos cerúleos para então distender a boca, enquanto todo seu rosto se iluminava. Era um golpe quase físico, completamente atordoante.

Claro que no início Neji ficara desconfiado da proximidade daqueles três irmãos com Hinata, ainda mais porque Sasuke parecia sempre ser convidado para se unir a eles por Naruto, muitos eram os oportunistas e interesseiros desejosos de conseguir o que julgavam seu quinhão da fortuna Hyuuga ou Uchiha, mas depois de investigar um pouco mais o passado dos três irmãos, pelo menos o que estava nos registros da escola, descobrira que Sai e Gaara tinham herdado somas consideráveis de seus pais biológicos, o que os mantinha muito bem. A fortuna de Gaara sozinha ganhava da fortuna Hyuuga e Uchiha juntas, e não parava de crescer, já que boa parte dela consistia em terras desérticas, onde petróleo fora encontrado recentemente.

Já a herança de Sai continha inúmeras peças de arte em constante exposição em museus pelo mundo, o que rendia ao moreno um bom dividendo, que era incluído a cada mês no montante geral. Nenhum dos dois precisava lucrar com uma amizade, e tanto Sai quanto Gaara pareciam não tão à vontade nas primeiras refeições em conjunto com os demais, aceitavam apenas para agradar Naruto, o que parecia ser sua ocupação principal.

Naruto não tinha herança, aparentemente seus irmãos o sustentavam, e Neji ficara pensando se ele não era o aproveitador do grupo, ainda mais ao se mostrar tão aberto a presença de Hinata e Sasuke, mas então vira a forma como ele tratava Hinata e Sasuke. Um oportunista, por melhor ator que fosse, não poderia fingir com tal graça, com tanta sinceridade quanto a que Naruto mostrava em cada pequeno gesto seu. E Neji acabara por perceber que Naruto não parecia acostumado a lidar com dinheiro, se atrapalhando sempre que precisava pagar alguma coisa, como os sucos que eram escolhidos e pagos individualmente. E Hinata falara que ele parecia encantado com as moedinhas de menor valor, coisa que Neji já observara, pois o loiro sempre estendia as mãos para os irmãos quando esses voltavam com as bebidas e eles deixavam cair sobre elas às moedas de troco.

Observara também que Naruto não ligava para as cédulas, quando Shino, sem trocado, pedira para Naruto trocar uma cédula para ele, o loiro simplesmente lhe estendera as moedas, para que ele escolhesse as que precisava, e não aceitara a cédula em troca. Também não parecia gostar das moedas de maior valor, eram as menores e menos valiosas que o encantavam, e logo os amigos se viam fazendo o mesmo que os irmãos dele e lhe dando suas moedas mais baixas, mesmo porque sabiam que se precisassem, Naruto as devolveria prontamente.

Sai, aos dezoito anos, mesma idade que Neji, embora estivesse uma série atrasado, estudando junto com os irmãos, tinha licença para dirigir e um lindo carro conversível, quase que ostensivamente caro, apesar de aquela ser uma escola de elite. Os três, quando não estavam com seus uniformes normais, usavam roupas de grife e Neji já notara, assim como Hinata já comentara, que Naruto só usava os melhores tecidos, mas ele mesmo não parecia perceber isso, pois essa preocupação, aparentemente, era dos irmãos em prover apenas o melhor para o mais jovem.

Sai e Gaara só sorriam quando Naruto estava com eles, ou quando falavam dele, a não ser que fosse algo malicioso, e então a fúria podia ser vista no rosto de ambos. Eram os típicos irmãos super-protetores, e os três fascinavam Neji, assim como fascinavam Hinata.

- Quando vai parar de ficar apenas olhando para eles e ir até lá? – Tenten perguntou impaciente, terminando de comer seu sanduiche comprado na cantina e olhando a caixa de bento que Lee abria diante dela, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de comida caseira e se perguntando como Lee conseguira aquilo. Lee não era popular entre as garotas, embora fosse um doce. Sua aparência era, na melhor das explicações, mais do que muito estranha. Ele cortava seu cabelo em forma de cuia, e eles eram muito negros e muito lisos. Seus olhos também não ajudavam, sendo muito redondos, mas o que realmente pesava e deixava Lee parecendo muito estranho eram as grossas sobrancelhas.

Tenten sabia que Neji não ligava para sua aparência, se vestia bem e tinha bons modos apenas porque fora sempre ensinado assim, era um Hyuuga e tinha o dever de jamais envergonhar seu clã. Neji também tinha os cabelos cumpridos porque era o costume dos homens de sua família deixá-los crescer, o pai de Hinata também usava os cabelos longos. Por isso, a aparência de Neji, era apenas o resultado de sua boa educação e genética, que lhe favorecera imensamente e desde que Uzumaki Naruto chegara, Hinata ficava cada dia mais bonita, se tornando uma versão delicada e feminina de Neji.

Já Lee não tivera grande sorte no assunto genético, e para piorar, tinha total descaso com sua aparência, tornando-a ainda pior com aquele ridículo corte de cabelo e a insistência de usar verde demais quando não estava com o uniforme da escola. Temia por seus dois amigos, pensando que eles jamais fossem encontrar um par, Neji porque parecia indiferente e avesso demais a aproximação de qualquer garota e Lee porque era entusiasmado e estranho demais.

- E onde você conseguiu isso? – Tenten perguntou finalmente, já que Lee começara a comer e soltar gemidinhos de alegria a cada mordida que dava.

- Naruto-kun esbarrou em mim na saída do vestiário, eu estava entrando e ele saindo – Lee falou feliz, e só então Tenten notou o roxo em seu olho e queixo, mas o sorriso estava ainda maior do que o normal – Gaara-san, que vinha atrás, achou que eu estava atacando Naruto-kun e me bateu.

Tenten tinha a boca aberta, todo mundo já sabia que Gaara ficava ainda mais violento e irracional quando o assunto era seu irmãozinho, o lindo e doce Naru-chan, como as veteranas o chamavam escondido. Sabia que Lee não era do tipo valentão, que ele jamais bateria em um kouhai, nem em ninguém fora de um tatame, Lee tinha muito orgulho e disciplina de lutador para fazer algo assim.

- E? – Neji perguntou curioso, enquanto comia lentamente seu próprio bento, não tão apetitoso quanto o de Lee.

- Naruto-kun se colocou entre nós dois e explicou a Gaara-san que ele era o responsável, então Gaara-san se desculpou – Lee falou alegremente – como o almoço seria depois da aula no ginásio, eu estava com meu bento, que caiu quando Naruto-kun esbarrou em mim. Foi minha culpa, mas Naruto-kun insistiu que eu ficasse com o dele, e Gaara-san disse que eu deveria aceitar, Sai-kun disse que era muito boa a comida de Naruto-kun e que Naruto-kun iria ficar muito feliz em almoçar ramen, já que era dia de ramen na cantina. Naruto-kun afirmou que eu estaria fazendo um grande favor a ele e Gaara-san afirmou que compraria todo o ramen que ele pudesse agüentar se eu aceitasse o bento de Naruto-kun, então eu aceitei e está realmente muito bom!

- Então todos ficaram felizes – Neji completou quase apático, invejando a facilidade com que Lee conseguia fazer novas amizades.

Lee não nascera em um clã antigo, não possuía dinheiro, apenas boa índole e grande determinação. Recebera uma bolsa para estudar ali enquanto se dedicava a melhorar o Clube de Luta, que embora tivesse sido grande no passado, não vencia mais nenhuma competição. Lee mudara isso, chegando e começando a realmente treinar os participantes do clube, que mais perdiam tempo do que honravam as artes marciais. Agora, depois de quatro anos com Lee no Clube, a antiga glória estava refeita, e já eram conhecidos, temidos ou respeitados, pelas demais escolas e dojos.

Tenten era do clã Mitsashi, um clã antigo, que possuía fortuna, mas sempre fora discreto e quase ignorado pela mídia. A industria de armamento de Konoha era provida a séculos pelo clã de Tenten, mas ela, como Lee, vivia despojadamente, protegida da cobiça que os Hyuuga e os Uchiha geravam.

- Hai – Lee sorriu amplamente.

Tenten, depois de anos de amizade, fez algo que jamais tinha feito antes, pegou o par de hashis descartável que estava no canto da mesa e abriu sua embalagem discretamente, usando-os para roubar um pouco da comida de Lee e quando sentiu o gosto em sua boca, a textura, não pode deixar de gemer de contentamento, exatamente como Lee fazia a cada bocadinho. Isso atraia a atenção de Neji, e a de Lee também, mas ao contrário da própria Tenten, se um deles tivesse feito aquilo, Lee sorria amplamente, era generoso demais para se recusar a dividir aquela delícia com os amigos.

- Ótimo, não? – Lee perguntou sorrindo – ouvi que Naruto-kun pensa em se unir ao clube de culinária.

- Sai está no clube de arte e Gaara não tem clube – Tenten pensou alto, pegando mais um bocado e então viu Neji pegar outro par de hashis e pescar uma das salsichas em forma de polvo, comendo com cuidado antes de abrir os olhos impressionado. Tenten já tinha provado uma delas e sabia que não tinha o gosto só de salsicha, mas um muito melhor.

- Ele vai entrar para o de Kyudo – Lee falou calmo, impressionando os dois amigos – ouvi eles conversando antes de Naruto-kun esbarrar em mim. Provem isso, este omelete está ótimo.

Tenten provou e então olhou novamente para a mesa onde os mais jovens estavam, vendo que Gaara e Sai comiam calmamente o que parecia ser uma cópia do de Lee.

Então viu Naruto virar o rosto, abrindo a boca para Sai, que o alimentou de seus próprios hashis, enquanto os demais os observavam. Sim, aqueles dois irmãos pareciam sempre estar preocupados ou agradando o irmãozinho, mas Tenten não pensava que Naruto era apenas o ponto fraco, o protegido. Havia algo mais, algo mais profundo e precioso que fazia com que Gaara e Sai seguissem Naruto prontamente, que relaxassem perto dele. E olhando bem seus kouhais, via que até o esquivo Sasuke, o imprudente Kiba, o sombrio Shino e a tímida Hinata eram atingidos pelo que quer que Naru-chan tinha. E ela queria descobrir, queria se aproximar e sabia que seus amigos queriam também. Neji era orgulhoso demais para isso, mas Lee não, e agora tinha um ótimo motivo para se aproximar de Naru-chan e, por conseguinte, de seus irmãos.

E sabendo da influência que tinha sobre Lee, e sobre Neji também, embora diferente, faria com que ele tivesse a idéia de irem comer com os kouhais no dia seguinte. Faria isso antes de irem embora, afinal, Lee teria que devolver a caixa de bento, e ela estaria junto, depois de sussurrar que Lee deveria fazer algo, ou trazer algo no dia seguinte, nem que fosse as bebidas, como agradecimento da ótima refeição.

Se fosse com Neji, seria mais difícil, mas Lee, felizmente, era mais fácil de manipular. E ela jamais faria algo para ferir um de seus amados amigos de infância. Apenas queria o melhor para eles, e para ela mesma, e o melhor, agora, era estar naquela mesa, com aquelas pessoas e aproveitar um pouco os anos imprudentes de adolescência, algo que ela e seus dois amigos não tinham jamais tentado.

**Naru-chan**

Era dia 23 de julho, e como era tradição na casa dos Uchiha, seja ela onde fosse, haveria uma festa para celebrar o aniversário de Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi tinha programado uma grande festa, não para muitas pessoas, mas uma grande festa para os poucos que tinham recebido convite. Sasuke entendia que aquilo não era apenas uma festa de aniversário, mas uma confraternização de negócios, recebiam e seriam recebidos, assim firmavam acordos e parcerias.

Por isso os herdeiros de todas as melhores famílias de Konoha tinham sido convidados, sendo ou não amigos de Sasuke, coisa que não eram. Mas os Hyuuga eram, e fora eles, Sasuke só tinha mais uma família a convidar, e por que sabia que Sai era do tipo que poderia facilmente esquecer uma data, e Gaara não parecia do tipo que se preocupava ou freqüentava festas, entregara o convite a Naruto, que lhe sorrira amplamente antes de assegurar que iria ir com certeza. E Sasuke sabia que onde quer que Naruto fosse, seus irmãos estariam junto dele.

O dia tinha nascido bonito, como a previsão do tempo garantia que seria e desde bem cedo, a casa parecia uma colméia de tão atarefada que estavam as pessoas contratadas para garantir que os convidados tivessem tudo que precisavam e muito mais.

Quando os primeiros convidados chegaram, e eles eram os Hyuuga, sempre pontuais, Sasuke estava ao lado de Itachi para recebê-los. E aos poucos, os convidados iam chegando, até mesmo Haruno Sakura, que não fora pessoalmente convidada, mas viera na companhia de Senju Tsunade, que aparentemente era sua madrinha.

Até mesmo Hatake Kakashi, o antigo tutor deles, que parecia achar desnecessário ser pontual, já tinha chegado, ou melhor, aparecido, já que se instalara em um dos quartos de hospedes três dias atrás, mas não aqueles que Sasuke queria realmente que chegassem. Por isso fora obrigado a circular pelo jardim, trocando cumprimentos com os convidados, praticamente fugindo de Sakura e da nova louca que se unira a ela, Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke, particularmente, não tinha nada contra Ino, ainda mais por ver que a loira não o perseguia por desejá-lo, mas para provocar Sakura, porem era uma indignidade a forma como aquelas duas se comportavam e Tsunade era a única que parecia ignorar o comportamento de sua afilhada. Mas nem mesmo Tsunade, que tinha um fraco por álcool e estava muito bem entretida com o serviço de drinques contratado pelos Uchiha, conseguiu ignorar a forma vulgar e deselegante com que Sakura praticamente gritara as palavras de boas vindas para os últimos convidados.

Sasuke não os tinha notado na porta da casa que conduzia aos jardins, mas Itachi sim e não podia deixar de se perguntar como aquelas três belezas tinham passado despercebidas a ele todas as vezes que fora pegar Sasuke na saída da escola. Claro que o moreno, e mais alto dos três, lembrava demais a beleza deles mesmos. O ruivo deveria ser Gaara, por quem os joelhos de seu irmãozinho estavam trêmulos. E o loiro, que estava no meio dos três, era a própria imagem da divindade em forma de gente, a simples visão dele era capaz de convencer qualquer cético de que anjos existiam. E foi como insulto pessoal que ouviu o comentário da tal de Haruno, afilhada de Senju Tsunade, até porque, aqueles ali eram realmente esperados, convidados pessoalmente por seu irmãozinho.

- Então os anormais chegaram – Sakura falou desdenhosa para Ino, que a olhou chocada, achando que ela tinha descido demais para que quisesse continuar a tentar manter aquela amizade de infância quase destruída – o pervertido que só sabe desenhar, o anormal que só sabe bater e o pior deles, o monstrinho bicha de Konoha.

Tsunade chegou a cuspir a bebida que estava tomando, sentindo seu rosto corar diante da forma como todos a olhavam, já que ela era a responsável por Sakura estar ali. Só entendera que Sakura não fora convidada, como a mesma afirmara ter sido, quando haviam chego, pela reação fria do aniversariante. Sakura, mais uma vez, a usara para conseguir o que queria, como sabia que a usava na escola para não ser advertida ou punida quando pegava pesado demais com os demais alunos.

A reação foi instantânea, Sai e Gaara fecharam seus rostos até então relaxados, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Naruto, que apenas sorriu olhando para todos os convidados antes de lançar um olhar sobre cada ombro para seus irmãos. Nenhum dos dois relaxou, mas estava obvio que a retirada imediata estava esquecida.

- Oi teme, feliz aniversário – Naruto falou alto, andando pelo jardim até Sasuke, sentindo que os músicos contratados, que tinham dado uma pequena pausa quando Sakura os insultara abertamente, mantinham o silêncio agora para sua réplica – eu trouxe um presente, todos nós compramos alguma coisa para você, mas dada minha fama, acho que isso é mais pertinente, pense como um presente bônus.

Naruto terminou suas palavras ao parar diante de Sasuke e ficar na ponta dos pés, dando um selinho nos lábios entreabertos pelo choque de Sasuke. Que acabou por dar um meio-sorriso quando o loiro se afastou.

- Hn – Sasuke resmungou, fazendo o loiro sorrir ainda mais viciosamente – obrigado pelo presente, dobe.

- Os meus irmãos darão seus presentes depois – Naruto explicou antes de se voltar para Neji, que tinha se aproximado com Hinata. Com um movimento de mão, Naruto indicou aos músicos que deveriam voltar a tocar, sendo prontamente atendido – Hina-hime, Neji.

- Naruto – Neji saudou sorrindo de lado, Lee tinha insistido que almoçassem com os mais jovens depois de comer o bento de Naruto, e Tenten o seguiu, obrigando-o a se unir a eles também, o que o tinha aproximado do loiro, que estava fazendo muito bem a Hinata – tente ignorar os rudes, Naruto, eles não merecem um minuto de sua atenção.

- Mas achei muito boa a sua resposta – Hinata falou levemente corada – acho que Sakura está em choque.

- A vingança é um prato doce – Sai falou sorrindo para Hinata, que o olhou confusa antes de lhe sorrir. Hyuuga Hinata estava desenvolvendo um sorriso realmente bonito desde que começara a conviver com Naruto, o que encantava Sai, dada a mudança em sua fisionomia toda.

- Não, Sai-kun – Hinata falou sorrindo – não penso em vingança, não acho que ela traga algo de bom, mas apreciei a réplica de Naruto-kun, pois ela devolveu o fel com muita classe, mostrando coragem.

Sakura, finalmente refeita do choque de ver aquele anormal beijando seu Sasuke-kun, tentou abrir a boca, para sentir a mão pesada e repressora de Tsunade em seu ombro, Ino já havia se afastado, enojada. Olhando sua madrinha, ela gelou.

- Não pense em abrir essa boca, Sakura – Tsunade falou friamente, estava furiosa – ou eu a farei desejar jamais ter aprendido a falar. Achei que pelo menos sabia se comportar em ambientes como esse, mas parece que me enganei. Me espere aqui, eu vou me despedir dos Uchiha.

- Mas, madrinha – Sakura tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de Tsunade a calou.

Assistiu impotente sua madrinha andando até Itachi, que observava sorrindo seu irmãozinho, que olhava quase ostensivamente para o ruivo que falava com ele, enquanto os dois se mantinham na periferia do novo círculo que se formava com a aproximação dos Hyuuga. Estava também admirado pela forma como o loiro agira, ele parecia angelical e inocente demais, mas era firme e decidido, a coragem com que ele encarara os convidados e mostrara que não estava nada abalado pelo desdém de Sakura, além do doce presente que ele dera a seu irmãozinho, algo que se via invejando.

Tsunade chegou até ele, olhando quase contrita por debaixo de toda a irritação.

- Estou partindo, não preciso explicar porque, tenho? – Tsunade perguntou, honesta como sempre, o que agradava Itachi, que apenas concordou – me desculpo pelo comportamento de minha afilhada, não vai se repetir.

- Apreciamos muito sua vinda – Itachi falou educado – mas isso não se estende a sua afilhada. Sempre será bem-vinda em nossa casa, Tsunade, mas isso pode ser revisto se ela estiver lhe acompanhando. A rudeza com que ela se expressou foi um insulto a nossa casa e família.

- Foi rude mesmo – Kakashi falou olhando para Tsunade – e só não foi pior porque o loirinho ali teve jogo de cintura e fez de tudo isso uma grande brincadeira.

- Realmente – Tsunade olhou sobre o ombro e viu o loiro que Sakura atacara vulgarmente conversando com os Hyuuga, Hiashi tinha se unido ao sobrinho e filha, intrigado sobre o loiro – quem é ele?

- Uzumaki Naruto – Kakashi falou e sorriu indulgente quando Itachi o olhou curioso – ma, ma, Itachi-kun, acha mesmo que eu iria deixar de dar uma olhadinha na lista de convidados, principalmente nos nomes incluídos pelo próprio Sasu-chan?

- Deixe-o ouvir isso e você é um homem morto – Itachi comentou sorrindo de lado.

- Eu sei, mas Sasu-chan está entretido com Sabaku no Gaara – Kakashi sorriu amplamente – minha fonte me ofereceu uma boa descrição desses três irmãos. Shimura Sai é o mais velho, e o mais artístico, e realmente passaria por um Uchiha facilmente. O ruivo é Sabaku no Gaara, que já construiu uma fama bem ampla de demolidor, o que me faz pensar que ele estava preparando o terreno para que ninguém se meta com o último, e aparentemente mais frágil, dos três irmãos, Uzumaki Naruto, do qual ainda se sabe muito pouco além de ser protegido pelos irmãos, pelos amigos que fez desde que começou a freqüentar a Konoha Gakuen e por quase todas as sempais. Parece que mulheres mais velhas têm uma atração maternal por ele, o que me intrigou até vê-lo pessoalmente. Ele é uma delícia, não é?

- Você já parece saber bastante – Tsunade comentou surpresa – você se referiu a eles como irmãos, mas seus sobrenomes e aparências são completamente diferentes.

- Adotivos – Kakashi falou calmamente – a história, e ela me intriga, é que os três são órfãos desde a infância e em algum ponto de suas vidas, se conheceram e foram separados, até a emancipação dos três no início do ano, quando se mudaram para Konoha. Ninguém sabe mais do que isso, e a única fonte de Konoha que parece ter livre acesso a casa em que vivem no final da estrada da floresta, não parece nem um pouco apta a divulgar o que quer que tenha descoberto por eles. Há rumores de que estejam no programa de proteção a testemunha, mas eu desconsiderei isso, Gaara e Sai herdaram imensas fortunas, as quais tiveram total acesso depois que se emanciparam. Fortunas são facilmente rastreáveis.

- Realmente são – Tsunade olhou para os três irmãos e viu que os Hyuuga pareciam bem íntimos deles, para os padrões Hyuuga, claro – mas são lindos como pinturas, não são? E Naruto, ele é tão...adorável.

- É o que eu estava falando – Kakashi apontou sorrindo – e se reparar em todas as demais mulheres da festa, todas elas, até mesmo a esquiva e quase brutal Inuzuka Tsume, estão olhando para o doce Naruto como se desejassem o pegar no colo e assegurar que nunca mais ninguém mal e feio como Sakura o destratará.

Tsunade concordou com isso, era exatamente o que estava sentindo, e não apenas pela covardia do ataque de Sakura, ou pelo despropósito do mesmo, mas também pela aparência do loiro, que agora, sorrindo para Hyuuga Hinata, a fazia lembrar de um outro sorriso, um muito amado por ela, o sorriso de Senju Nawaki, seu irmãozinho, que morrera antes mesmo de ter oportunidade de realmente viver. E os olhos dele, mesmo que de cor e formato totalmente diferentes, tinha a sabedoria que havia nos olhos de seu Dan, seu grande amor e noivo, que morrera mais de trinta anos atrás. Estranhamente, aquele único jovem parecia unir os traços das duas pessoas que Tsunade mais amara em sua vida, cujas perdas ainda lamentava imensamente.

- Eu já vou – Tsunade falou dando as costas a Itachi e Kakashi e andando até Sakura, pegando seu braço e praticamente a rebocando para fora da propriedade dos Uchiha, antes que ela fizesse mais alguma bobagem.

- Ei, cara de raposa – Inuzuka Kiba se aproximava do grupo em que estava Naruto, sua mãe e irmã mais velha estavam logo atrás dele e queriam muito conhecer o corajoso loiro – essa é minha mãe, Tsume, e minha irmã, Hana. Elas queriam conhecer o grande líder do mal que está me fazendo estudar e me safar de todas as detenções.

Naruto se voltou para Kiba, sorrindo para as duas mulheres com uma inocência tão grande que quase era impossível para elas pensarem que aquele anjo era capaz de aprontar alguma, mas tinham visto a forma como ele recebera e replicara as rudes palavras da tirana da escola e sabiam que o loiro não era todo inocência e delicadeza, que sua aparência podia enganar.

- E ai, sarnento – Naruto replicou amistoso – eu sinto muito por vocês. E senhora Tsume, não a responsabilizo pelo comportamento dele, entendo que seja a maior vítima de todas.

Hana riu abertamente, vendo sua mãe rir alto, enquanto afagava a mão que agarrara a dela em um gesto solidário.

- Nem todos entendem o quanto eu sofro, Naruto-kun – Tsume replicou ainda rindo – mas eu e Hana nos divertimos muito ao ouvi-lo contando o que andam aprontando na escola. Mas o conhecendo agora, começo a entender porque ele se safa tão facilmente.

- Naruto parece tão contrito quando nos pegam, que ninguém tem coragem de repreende-lo – Kiba falou sorrindo amplamente – e por conseguinte, não me repreendem também.

- Naruto-kun não parece contrito, ele realmente fica quando percebe que atrapalhou alguém – Hinata saiu em defesa de Naruto, o que chocou seu pai, que até então não tinha notado a profundidade das mudanças ocorridas em sua filha mais velha – e os professores pensam que é punição o fato de vocês se oferecerem a limpar o que sujaram, Kiba-kun.

- Ah, Hinata-chan – Kiba respondeu sorrindo para a Hyuuga, que sorriu de volta para ele. Antigamente, pensava que Hinata era estranha e depressiva, mas tivera a oportunidade de conhecer a bela Hyuuga depois que Naruto chegara e agora eram bons amigos, assim como tinha apreciado muito conhecer Shino, que se unia a eles agora, seguido de Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino – mas antes, me obrigavam a limpar tudo e ainda ficar em detenção.

- Naruto exerce uma atração benéfica naqueles que estão entorno dele – Shino falou acenando com a cabeça em cumprimento aos demais – e os professores já sabem que ele é alguém em que podem confiar. E as notas de todos nós têm melhorado desde que ele chegou, até mesmo as suas, Kiba.

- O que eu agradeço – Hana falou sorrindo – era eu que tinha que ensinar alguma coisa para esse cabeça-dura na noite antes das provas.

Kiba olhou envergonhado para a irmã, que ria com Naruto. Então riu, porque era verdade, mas agora era Naruto, ou um dos irmãos dele, quem explicava as coisas que não entendia. E eles tinham o costume de estudar em grupo, durante o almoço, e Kiba acabava fazendo os deveres de noite, percebendo que entendia muito mais do que antes.

- Hinata já está respondendo as perguntas em sala de aula, já que seus trabalhos sempre foram perfeitos – Shino continuou – Naruto a ajudou a ter mais confiança em si mesma.

- Hai – Hinata sorriu para Naruto, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Naruto – Naruto-kun foi um bom amigo para todos nós.

- Hai – Shino e Kiba responderam juntos e então Shino se voltou para os que o seguiam – esse são Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino, eles estudam na nossa escola, no nosso ano, mas estão em outra sala.

- Olá – Naruto sorriu para os três.

- Oi – Chouji sorriu docemente. Era inseguro, normalmente as pessoas o consideravam apenas um gordo idiota, Shikamaru era o único amigo que tinha, e Ino, embora fosse vizinha deles, dificilmente dava atenção a eles na escola – eu o vi na sala do clube de culinária, seus biscoitos de chocolate são ótimos.

- Eu o vi também – Naruto falou sorrindo maliciosamente e Chouji pensou que logo viria alguma gracinha. Shikamaru não pareceu pensar o mesmo, tanto que resmungou um problemático – você fez aquela massa folhada perfeita. Juro que estou seguindo a receita, mas a minha não fica tão crocante.

Chouji piscou atordoado e então sorriu, o loiro lembrava dele pelo que tinha feito na sala do clube, e não pelo que tinha comido, como todos os demais pareciam notar e esfregar em sua cara.

- O segredo está em abrir a massa – Chouji falou feliz e Naruto o olhou como se tivesse lhe contado um segredo do universo, e não uma simples dica sobre massa – e qual o seu segredo nos biscoitos?

Naruto sorriu vulpinamente e então se aproximou de Chouji, colocando a mão livre no ombro dele e ficando na ponta dos pés. Chouji, a principio, se alarmou, dando um passo atrás e batendo nas costas de Gaara, que estava de frente para Sasuke, ouvindo algo que o moreno falava. Chouji, sem perceber, acabou empurrando Gaara, fazendo Sasuke se mover imediatamente e tentar amparar o ruivo, e os dois acabaram com os lábios colados, para espanto de Ino, que observava tudo chocada, antes de voltar seus olhos para o loiro, que observava a mesma cena com olhos brilhando de divertimento. Naruto sussurrou algo no ouvido do Akimichi, que corou pelo contato quase íntimo do loiro, sem perceber que fora manipulado facilmente para ajudar a unir o casal atrás deles, que ainda se beijava, dessa vez por iniciativa própria. E então Chouji ao ouvir o segredo de Naruto.

- Só isso? – Chouji perguntou e então sorriu quando Naruto se afastou novamente – mas reconheço, faz toda a diferença, se pensarmos bem.

Naruto concordou solene. Chouji parecia saber agora o que seu movimento involuntário causara e olhava quase conspiratório para Naruto, que lhe sorria em retorno, aparentemente, uma amizade tinha se formado naqueles poucos momentos. Shikamaru sorriu de lado, quase sonolento, aparentemente, teria que dormir em outra mesa a partir de agora. Então lembrou que ultimamente, dado o aumento do grupo, eles estavam comendo no jardim, debaixo de uma das frondosas árvores. Seria bom dormir sobre a grama, na sombra, ouvindo a conversa dos demais.

Ino ainda estava confusa, ainda mais por perceber que o inocente Chouji, mesmo não sabendo que fazia parte de um plano do loiro, que já começava a ficar conhecido pelas brincadeiras que fazia na escola, e que eram muito divertidas, Ino admitia, estava consciente de sua participação involuntária e estava orgulhoso disso.

Olhou então Sasuke e Gaara, cujo beijo parecia estar chegando ao fim pela necessidade de oxigênio, e só de olhar, ela mesmo estava ficando ofegante. Eles formavam um lindo casal, pensou romântica, e pelo menos não tinha perdido Sasuke para Sakura, pensou desdenhosa. Então Sasuke sorriu, um lindo sorriso, um sorriso que era unicamente para Gaara e Ino sorriu também, era só uma menina romântica por dentro e sabia, fora que era lindo ver o frio e esquivo Uchiha Sasuke acariciando o rosto de alguém e o observando com tal devoção. E não era todo o dia que se via Gaara corado que não pelo desejo de sangue, mas apostava que não era nada violento o que estava fazendo suas bochechas corarem agora.

- Problemático, muito problemático – Shikamaru sussurrou e Ino o olhou, vendo que ele estava trocando olhares com Sai, que sorria amplamente, mostrando que era mais um dos participantes daquele plano quase maquiavélico.

- Naru-chan – Gaara chamou baixo, e Naruto se voltou para ele, olhando primeiro a mão entrelaçada com a de Sasuke e então os olhos de Gaara, que corou um pouco mais – aqui, estão servindo doces.

Naruto e Chouji se entreolharam antes de pegar os pratinhos com doces que eram oferecidos a todos. Por cortesia, e para ver o loiro sorrir, todos aceitaram, colocando os pratinhos sobre a mesa mais próxima, onde os mais velhos sentaram para conversar, enquanto os jovens se aproximavam aproveitando dos doces, que foram comidos, em sua maioria, por Naruto e Chouji, que finalmente encontrara alguém que tinha um apetite tão grande pela vida quanto ele.

**Naru-chan**

- E então, acha que a maldição acabara agora? – Fugaku perguntou a Izuna, que assistia da janela da sala a animada festa no jardim. Mikoto estava ao lado de Izuna, mas ele era a referência quando o assunto era a maldição de Kyuubi.

- Não, ainda não – Izuna suspirou – infelizmente, o relacionamento que se inicia hoje nada tem a ver com a maldição de Kyuubi.

- Conte sobre os companheiros de Kyuubi no Kitsune – Mikoto pediu, sorrindo enquanto contemplava o brilho nos olhos de seu filho mais novo, que jamais parecera mais feliz em sua vida. A maioria das pessoas já tinha partido, apenas os Hyuuga permaneciam, já que Hiashi tinha negócios a tratar com Itachi, o que o impedia de se aproximar dos mais jovens, que não tinham partido com seus pais. O bufe contratado já tinha ido embora, deixando tudo limpo e perfeito atrás de si, as mesas do jardim seriam recolhidas no dia seguinte. Os músicos, todos, menos as duas empregadas felizes em servir aos seus patrões e aos amigos deles, estavam comendo os doces e bolo que Naruto servira para elas, bebericando seus refrigerantes enquanto os mais jovens confraternizavam, como amigos de longa data. Seus sentimentos eram agradáveis quando pensavam em transportar a comida que restava para a geladeira mais tarde, mas não estavam preocupadas com isso, queriam que seus patrões aproveitassem aquela linda festa até o fim.

Kakashi estava conversando com Hiashi e Itachi, mas como Itachi, lançava olhares para o grupo de adolescentes animados, e parecia pensar o mesmo que Mikoto: Sasuke jamais gostara tanto de uma festa.

- O Ichibi no Shukaku foi o primeiro – Izuna falou baixo – nós o conhecemos quando fugíamos pelos desertos entorno de Suna. Ele foi atraído pelo poder que sentia, e se revoltou ao conhecer Kyuubi no Kitsune.

- Por quê? – Fugaku perguntou surpreso.

- Ichibi no Shukaku não pedira para ser o que era – Izuna falou calmo, olhando o passado com uma serenidade que não sentira na época, mas que os anos fizeram com que compreendesse amplamente todos os acontecimentos – não era para se tornar Shukaku, não originalmente. Mas o destino, ou melhor, o pai biológico dele, usou seu corpo ainda em desenvolvimento, dentro de sua mãe biológica, para selar o verdadeiro Shukaku, que fora aprisionado por um sacerdote de Suna. Não era para ele se tornar o próprio Shukaku, era para ele se tornar um jinchuuriki, um sacrifício humano, uma gaiola de carne e osso para o demônio de areia. Mas algo deu errado, e ele se tornou o próprio Shukaku, sendo aceito pelo menos, não como cria, mas como vingador. O desejo de vingança de Shukaku e o da mãe biológica dele se fundiram assim, ambos desejavam se vingar de Suna e de todos aqueles que os tinham prejudicado ao afrontar os deuses, criando a maior profanação de todas. Shukaku, o verdadeiro, e a mãe dele morreram no momento em que ele nasceu, e seu corpo humano foi sua primeira forma, mas ele não era humano, nem jamais seria, nasceu para se tornar um hanma.

- Como Kyuubi no Kitsune – Mikoto falou confusa.

- Mas diferente de Kyuubi no Kitsune, ele jamais foi desejado, a não ser como arma – Izuna apontou – e o amor que criara Kyuubi no Kitsune o envolvia, o tornava único e inigualável. E isso contrariava todas as idéias e conceitos de Shukaku. Por isso ele o invejou, ele o odiou, e ele o perseguiu até que Kitsune concordasse em lutar com ele.

- Oh – Mikoto já não olhava os jovens conversando no jardim, olhava para Izuna – e como...

- Durante a luta, Kitsune não usou o poder herdado de seu chichiue, usou seu próprio poder, e lutou com tudo que era e tinha – Izuna falou sorrindo – sua convicção era tão grande, sua determinação tão ampla, que suas almas se encontraram durante a luta, e Shukaku entendeu que estava diante de um igual, alguém mais forte e maior do que ele, mas alguém diferente de tudo que já encontrara em sua vida e na de Shukaku, encontrou alguém que o aceitava, que estava disposto a ensinar-lhe como ver o mundo de forma diferente. Shukaku, pela primeira vez nas duas existências, tinha encontrado alguém que o amava, mesmo que só tivesse mostrado sua face mais detestável. Aquela luta os uniu, e modificou Shukaku para sempre.

Mikoto fungou, concordando com a cabeça.

- O hanyou de Nekomata se uniu ao grupo dois anos depois, no ano em que Kyuubi no Kitsune foi selado – Izuna sorriu agora – ele era um dos servos youkais de um homem cruel e desumano, cujo único objetivo era obter poder para si mesmo. Seu nome foi esquecido pela história, Kitsune o destruiu e libertou os youkais que ele aprisionava, o hanyou nos seguiu, era jovem ainda, não sabia assumir outras formas que não a de gato, e foi adotado prontamente por Kyuubi no Kitsune, como uma espécie de animalzinho de estimação, já que Shukaku não conseguia mais negar nada a Kitsune, assim como eu jamais pude.

- Se andavam em grupo, como Madara...- Fugaku não terminou seu argumento.

- Kitsune sabia que o momento chegara – Izuna falou, agora compreendia que embora desejasse ser livre para sempre, embora tivesse uma família finalmente, Kitsune sabia que um dia seria pego, e que aqueles que estivessem com ele seriam feridos, possivelmente mortos, ele apenas escolhera o que menos os feriria – ele nos pediu coisas diferentes, desejando ficar sozinho no esconderijo aonde vivíamos, e todos nós partimos. Eu me deparei com Madara no caminho, e quase fui morto por meu próprio irmão, minha carne e sangue. Kyuubi no Kitsune estava sozinho quando Madara chegou a ele, e ambos lutaram, mas Madara usava truques sujos, e era muito poderoso, seu Sharingan era o mais poderoso já visto, e ele acabou vencendo, e seqüestrando nosso Kitsune. Madara tinha se tornado um demônio, aprendera a sugar a energia vital de humanos e youkais. Quando Shukaku e Nekomata me encontraram, eu já estava mais forte, mesmo assim jamais poderia voltar para cá sozinho. Eles me trouxeram, mas quando chegamos, Madara já agonizava e Kitsune estava selado, levando com ele todo o poder que Madara acumulara, deixando apenas o veneno de sua alma corrompida. Durante todos os anos em que eu procurei por ele aqui em Konoha, aqui nessa casa, enquanto eles partiam pelo mundo, procurando por todos os lugares em que Madara passara por uma pista sobre o paradeiro do Kitsune.

- Até que todos se encontram aqui, quando o selo finalmente foi desfeito – Mikoto falou sorrindo para Izuna – como que determinado que todas as peças deveriam estar novamente juntas no tabuleiro. Meus filhos, como últimos Uchiha existentes, e os dois companheiros de Kyuubi no Kitsune.

- A primeira parte do rompimento da maldição era a liberdade de Kitsune – Izuna falou convicto, sorrindo ao ver Naruto bocejando e sendo pego no colo por Sai, que o acomodou ternamente, como se ele fosse uma criança muito amada. Sasuke provocou Naruto, que coçava os olhos e por isso Sasuke recebeu uma pequena cotovelada de Gaara, o que lhe fez sorrir ternamente ao ruivo – a segunda foi o reencontro de Kitsune com sua família, algo que foi tirado por Madara duas vezes. Itachi e Sasuke estavam juntos no momento em que o selo foi quebrado, ou seja, Uchiha o libertaram de seu longo confinamento. Eu indiquei o caminho que ele deveria seguir para encontrar os seus, sou um Uchiha, mesmo que um Uchiha morto. Agora virá a terceira e última etapa, a mais nebulosa de todas.

- Mas um Uchiha terá que concluí-la, para que todos nós possamos ir em paz – Fugaku concluiu e Izuna concordou. Fugaku então olhou novamente o jardim – então só nos resta rezar, para que os corações deles compreendam o que terão que fazer, para que sejam forte para as provações que virão.

- Nem tudo envolve dor e sofrimento, Fugaku – Izuna falou, mas nem ele estava certo de que não haveria dor no futuro – mas aqueles que carregam o sangue de Madara, deverão devolver tudo que foi tirado de Kyuubi no Youko, de seu companheiro, meu grande amigo Minato, e da cria deles.

- E a nós, é dado apenas o dever de velar por eles, e assistir sem poder interferir em seus caminhos – Mikoto suspirou – mas Sasuke está tão feliz, que temo que ele sofra demais se perder essa alegria.

- E como ele poderia ser plenamente feliz se nós ainda devemos a Kitsune a felicidade que lhe foi roubada por nosso sangue? – Fugaku perguntou sombrio – mas você está certa, minha amada, só nos resta velar por eles, e rezar pelo melhor, para todos os envolvidos.

**Naru-chan**

**Demorou, mas o site melhorou, espero que ele não volte a adoecer...**

**Por isso, aqui está à dobradinha, espero que aproveitem,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Também notei que esqueci de mencionar que é UA (Universo Alternativo), por isso, desculpem-me pelo lapso.**

**Naru-chan**

Diziam que ouvir a conversa dos outros, era escutar o que não se queria ouvir, e Uchiha Sasuke jamais tivera motivos para duvidar disso, mas não pudera se impedir de ficar ali, fora daquela sala, escutando. Não conseguia se mover dali, nem mesmo seu orgulho o impedia de ouvir como um espião ordinário a conversa entre Naruto e Gaara, que o fizera parar antes de entrar na sala porque ouvira seu nome, Naruto falara seu nome, provocando Gaara sobre o relacionamento deles.

Ainda não tinham um relacionamento, apenas se beijaram em sua festa de aniversário. Não que Sasuke não quisesse, o que mais queria era continuar com Gaara, aprofundar o relacionamento deles, mas Gaara não lhe dera o número de seu telefone, não dera qualquer indicio de que desejava o mesmo que ele, que não fora apenas impulso o que os tinham feito ficarem juntos em sua festa.

- E então, como vocês estão? – Naruto perguntou animado, aproveitando que ainda era cedo, e que Sai estava na sala do clube terminando um quadro – como você está?

- Não estamos – Gaara falou calmo, seu tom estava ainda mais rouco do que o habitual e ele tinha evitado aquele tópico durante todo o fim-de-semana, mas Naruto o pegava agora, sozinho – não posso ficar com ele.

- Por quê? – Naruto perguntou e não havia mais alegria em sua voz, apenas curiosidade – você quer, eu sei que quer.

- Eu quero – Gaara falou baixo e Sasuke, por mais que desejasse fugir, ou se revelar e acabar logo com aquilo, se manteve onde estava – mas eu não posso.

- Por quê? – Naruto insistiu e Gaara suspirou, um suspiro que cortou o coração de Sasuke, já que mostrava imenso pesar.

- Ele faz perguntas demais – Gaara falou finalmente e Sasuke arregalou seus olhos, se sentindo furioso – ainda não são perguntas difíceis, mas um dia elas virão. Os seus segredos, os segredos de Sai, os meus segredos, eles estão entrelaçados, como nossas vidas estão entrelaçadas desde o principio, desde antes que nos encontrássemos. Você sabe, você sente isso, Sai sente isso, e se eu continuar com ele, sendo sedado por seus beijos, eu acabarei me ferindo, e ferindo ele por não poder revelar nada do nosso passado.

- Você abrirá mão do que sente, do que pode vir a construir ao lado dele por temer revelar meus segredos ou aos de Sai? – Naruto perguntou finalmente.

- Eu vou desejar que ele me conheça, vou desejar me revelar, para testar o que ele sente por mim, se continuássemos – Gaara falou resignado.

- Você o ama? – Naruto perguntou sério.

- Não! – Gaara respondeu prontamente e o coração de Sasuke se apertou dolorosamente, era quase irreal saber que eles não podiam ouvir o grito de sua alma – mas eu posso vir a amar, se eu continuar...se eu permitir, eu posso vir a amá-lo.

- E por que não se permite, meu Gaara? – Naruto perguntou carinhoso.

- Porque eu jamais arriscaria você – Gaara falou beijando a testa de Naruto.

- Por mim? – Naruto perguntou quase chorando pelo que fazia a seu Gaara.

- Eu o amo, Naruto – Gaara falou e o coração de Sasuke já não sofria tanto, ele entendia que a declaração de amor de Gaara a Naruto não era o mesmo amor que o ruivo poderia um dia sentir por ele, era um amor fraternal, como ele sentia por Itachi e seu aniki sentia por ele – você foi a primeira pessoa a me aceitar, a me amar. Foi você, com seu carinho, aceitação e amor que fez quem eu sou hoje, o que eu sou e se eu posso olhar para meu passado e sorrir, se eu posso dizer que sou ou fui feliz, foi porque você estava lá, ao meu lado. Você construiu a pessoa que eu sou, mais do que eu mesmo, e você fez o mesmo com Sai. Tudo que somos, tudo que temos, devemos a você...

- Eu jamais quis que me devessem...- Naruto tentou interromper.

- E é exatamente por isso que nós devemos a você, porque jamais desejou nada além de nossa felicidade – Gaara falou – durante todos os anos em que estivemos juntos, nós fomos felizes, foram os mais confusos e felizes anos de nossas vidas. E então nós perdemos você, você foi levado de nós e não pudemos fazer absolutamente nada. Ficamos juntos, porque um trazia lembranças ao outro, porque se nos separássemos, seria como se desistíssemos de encontrá-lo novamente, como se jamais pudéssemos encontrá-lo novamente e isso nos mataria. Talvez você jamais perceba a importância que teve em nossas vidas, talvez jamais entenda a profundidade do que sentimos por você. Você é nosso sol, Naruto, você é o motivo para termos continuado, por termos sobrevivido, você e só você foi o que nos guiou, o que nos salvou. Nos salvou tantas vezes, mesmo quando não estava conosco, chegou em nossas vidas nos momentos de maior dor, de maior desespero e foi a luz que iluminou nossa escuridão, foi pai e mãe para mim e para Sai. Você, e só você, e eu não quero arriscar isso, eu tenho medo de te ferir, porque eu não resistiria se eu te trouxesse dor.

O silêncio dentro da sala podia ser cortado com uma faca, assim como o silêncio de Sasuke, que entendia o comportamento de Gaara agora. Mas queria que Gaara fosse mais corajoso, que se arriscasse, que confiasse mais nele.

- Gaara, você esquece que Sasuke jamais faria nada para lhe ferir – Naruto falou finalmente e Sasuke arregalou mais uma vez os olhos diante da certeza com que Naruto falava aquilo – você, mais do que ninguém, deve ter percebido o coração generoso que ele tem escondido por detrás daquela postura fria e controlada. Você, mais do que ninguém, deve ter notado a insegurança que comanda seus atos e o faz se portar friamente. Sabe que no fundo, Sasuke é só um rapaz sozinho, amedrontado pelas cobranças do mundo sobre ele, temendo que ninguém enxergue quem ele é, mas apenas o sobrenome que ele carrega.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça e Sasuke sorria levemente fora da sala, Naruto, aparentemente, com aquele jeito desligado e sonhador, tinha visto mais profundamente do que qualquer outra pessoa, tinha lhe visto completamente, talvez visto mais do que seu aniki, que era a pessoa que mais lhe conhecia, pelo que Sasuke sabia antes de ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Sasuke não é o indiferente que quer finge ser, e ele vai entender se você falar para ele que há coisas sobre você, sobre seu passado, que ainda não se sente pronto para revelar, e principalmente coisas sobre nós que não pode revelar – Naruto falou sorrindo enquanto acariciava o rosto de Gaara – eu o amo, meu Gaara, meu irmão, meu primeiro irmão. Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que me fere imensamente pensar que você não vai tentar, que não vai se abrir para o que pode ser amor por medo de me prejudicar. Me fere pensar que eu possa ser o algoz desse sentimento que já sinto estar em seu coração, um coração que eu amei desde que vi pela primeira vez. Fale com ele, ele vai entender.

- E se ele não entender? – Gaara perguntou inseguro. Beijava o rosto de Naruto, querendo assegurar que ele jamais seria algoz de nada, que jamais o ferira de forma alguma, que sentia muito por fazer com que ele se ferisse por suas palavras e medos.

- Então ele não merece o meu Gaara – Naruto falou – mas você deve a si mesmo, a ele, e a mim, essa oportunidade.

Gaara sorriu, concordando e então beijou a testa de Naruto e saiu da sala, encontrando Sasuke chegando.

- Precisamos conversar – Gaara falou rouco e Sasuke, que fingia acabar de chegar e estar surpreso, apenas concordou – por aqui.

E Sasuke o seguiu, mas ao passar pela porta aberta e olhar Naruto, que lhe piscou, entendeu que o loiro soubera, em algum momento, que ele estava ali, e que não se importara, porque não tinha nada para esconder agora. Os segredos estavam no passado, e embora Sasuke estivesse muito curioso, entendia que podia ferir Gaara e seus irmãos com sua curiosidade, e isso jamais permitiria que acontecesse. Gostava de Gaara, de uma forma como jamais gostara de ninguém antes, estava atraído pelo ruivo. E Naruto era seu amigo, seu melhor e mais íntimo amigo, alguém que o entendia, que não o julgava, que via quem ele era e não seu sobrenome, como sempre desejara encontrar.

Gaara entrou na sala de depósito do lado da sala deles e Sasuke entrou atrás dele, mas sem fechar a porta.

- Há coisas sobre mim que eu jamais poderei revelar – Gaara foi direto, era seu estilo, não podia fugir de quem era e não fugiria – meu passado...

- Ele se entrelaça com o de seus irmãos, eu sei – Sasuke cortou e Gaara o olhou desconfiado – eu tenho segredos no meu passado também, segredos que não são só meu, são de meu irmão, da minha família. Segredos que somente os mais íntimos um dia virão a conhecer.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando diretamente para Sasuke, que sorriu.

- Eu quero continuar com você, Gaara – Sasuke resolveu ser corajoso, se arriscar, porque Naruto merecia isso, porque ele e Gaara mereciam aquela oportunidade que Naruto criara para eles – quero um relacionamento com você. E se conseguirmos isso, um dia o meu passado e o seu passado terão que aparecer, mas no momento, o que importa é o presente, e o futuro.

- Eu gosto do som disso – Gaara falou rouco, e seus olhos verdes estavam enevoados, como Sasuke lembrava que estavam quando tinham se beijado.

Aquele era um convite que Sasuke não queria, e não iria recusar, por isso se aproximou mais do ruivo, passando a mão por sua cintura e se unindo a ele. Os lábios foram se aproximando, até se unirem e aquela eletricidade que sentira desde o primeiro contato, aquele beijo acidental causado por Naruto. Eles ouviram um ofego, mas nenhum dos dois sabiam quem tinha o produzido, nem queriam saber, não quando as línguas se entrelaçavam afoitas. As mãos não estavam mais serenas, elas tocavam, quase que dolorosamente, as costas um do outro, os lados, ainda inseguras demais de ir mais longe e desvendar as partes mais íntimas um do outro, mas o desejo já surgira, já estava ali, esperando apenas o momento para isso. As bocas não se preocupavam tanto, não quando as línguas se entrelaçavam naquela dança excitante e antiga, porem única a cada encontro. O sabor e cheiro um do outro se unia, anestesiando o parceiro, ambos queriam prender o outro, esfregar-se no outro até que seu cheiro estivesse na outra pele, o marcando como sua propriedade. E então o ar pareceu mais quente, e mais raro, e ambos, ainda inexperientes, se separaram para respirar ofegantes, com os olhos se abrindo enevoados, fixos um no outro.

- Estamos namorando agora? – Gaara perguntou inseguro e Sasuke concordou com a cabeça – eu terei que parar de bater...

- Se alguém o irritar, ou você sentir que é uma ameaça a Naruto, então nós dois espancamos o idiota, para ele saber que não pode sujar conosco – Sasuke falou sorrindo de lado.

- Isso soa bem – Gaara sorriu levemente e então os lábios voltaram a se unir. Felizmente ainda era cedo, ambos tinham chego muitos minutos antes dos demais, e teriam tempo para aproveitar um ao outro, ou pelo menos era o que esperavam. Mas, aparentemente, aquele era o dia de ouvir conversas alheias, e nem todas eram tão alegres como a que Sasuke ouvira fora da sala e que o trouxera até ali, com Gaara junto dele.

**Naru-chan**

Haruno Sakura tivera o pior fim-de-semana de sua vida. Não só as coisas não tinham acontecido como ela imaginava no sábado, durante a festa de Sasuke-kun, primeiro porque ele não reagira a sua presença como esperava, nem ao fato de que era afilhada de Senju Tsunade, o que fazia muitas outras pessoas se impressionarem.

E então aqueles músicos incompetentes haviam parado de tocar bem quando falava em particular com Ino, causando aquele pequeno distúrbio, e o que aquele loiro idiota fizera, aquele monstrinho insidioso fizera, diante de todos os convidados? Beijara Sasuke nos lábios, o seu Sasuke-kun e Sasuke, tão educado que era, ficara tão chocado que nem mesmo afastara aquele anormal. Mas Tsunade a levara embora, a proibira de defender o que era seu, ou melhor, o que seria seu.

E fizera o maior escândalo, dizendo aos seus pais que jamais poderia levar Sakura em qualquer outro evento, que Sakura a envergonhara imensamente e que seus pais tinham a responsabilidade, por terem mimado demais, por terem feito com que acreditasse que era maior e melhor do que verdadeiramente era. E seu pai se enfurecera, acusando a mulher de mimar realmente Sakura, de fazê-la pensar desde pequena que era uma princesa e não filha de pessoas que tinham construído uma vida boa à custa de muito trabalho duro. E sua mãe apenas chorara, como Sakura mesma chorara por aquela injustiça, mas sua mãe apenas balbuciara que queria apenas que Sakura fosse aceita, que conseguisse uma boa educação, bons amigos e uma bolsa de estudos para poder prosperar. Ouvir que sua mãe esperava que ela estudasse e trabalhasse para se sustentar até o fim da vida, conseguindo, quem sabe, um homem como seu pai, que jamais pudera dar a ela a vida que merecia, era a maior traição de todas.

Ela nascera para mais, para melhor, nascera para ser Uchiha Sakura e agora sabia e ninguém ficaria no seu caminho, muito menos aquele idiota fraco e pretensioso que era Uzumaki Naruto. Ele se arrependeria de ter entrado em seu caminho, e quando entrou na sala e viu que Naruto já estava ali, e estava sozinho, algo inusitado já que sempre estava ladeado por um ou os dois irmãos estranhos dele, achou que era a forma do destino concertar as coisas com ela.

Entrou na sala e colocou sua mochila cuidadosamente no gancho, observando que Naruto lia alheio a tudo mais, como parecia ser seu costume. O idiota tentando se passar por instruído e intelectual, pensou desdenhosa. Fazendo cena para impressionar seu Sasuke-kun, para fingir que poderia se igualar a ele.

- Olhe aqui, seu monstrinho – Sakura falou batendo no livro, que caiu no chão, produzindo um som alto, que fez Sakura ficar ainda mais excitada. Ninguém ficava em seu caminho, todos a temiam naquela escola, e mostraria aquele lixo o lugar dele – você vai se afastar do meu Sasuke-kun, entendeu?

- Seu? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo, desdenhando abertamente de Sakura, como jamais tinha feito antes. Sakura presumiu que ele estava se achando, só porque beijara Sasuke-kun, ainda não entendera que um Uchiha jamais o olharia realmente – não sabia que Sasuke já era propriedade de alguém, muito menos que era propriedade sua. Ele sabe disso? Concordou com isso?

Sakura se enfureceu pelo desdém com que aquele anormal falava com ela, com a falta de temor e ergueu sua mão, disposta a mostrar porque todos a temia. Era forte, muito mais forte do que julgavam, e aquele monstrinho iria pagar por todos os insultos e prejuízo que lhe causara.

A mão de Sakura se moveu, e Sakura já estava excitada para ouvir o som de carne batendo em carne, o som da dor daquele idiota, mas isso jamais aconteceu, quem sentiu dor foi ela, ao ter sua mão envolvida pela de Naruto, que a olhava quase cruelmente. Uzumaki Naruto parara seu movimento, e fora a primeira pessoa a fazer isso, ninguém antes, nem mesmo às garotas que se dedicavam as artes marciais já tinham feito isso.

- Achou realmente que poderia me intimidar? Me agredir? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo vulpinamente – achou que eu iria me sujeitar a ser seu saco de pancadas? Por quê?

Sakura ia gritar, mas a dor em sua mão foi maior e ela gemeu de dor, sentindo seus joelhos tremendo enquanto Naruto apertava, o som de seus ossos e juntas estralando foi sinistro, e assustador. Era a primeira vez que alguém a agredia fisicamente, assim como verbalmente, e seus joelhos fraquejaram, fazendo com que caísse ajoelhado no chão diante do loiro.

- Gaara e Sai acham que tem que me proteger, mas é porque me amam, e porque sabem que eu não gosto de ferir as pessoas – Naruto falou sorrindo de lado, um sorriso sinistro – mas você não é uma pessoa, é? Não, não é. É só um verme cruel que machuca e fere todos aqueles que valem mais do que você, que compensa com maldade sua própria inferioridade. Algo que não merece um segundo de meu tempo, que sujaria a meus irmãos se eles pudessem interferir. Você é lixo, é nada, algo daninho e rancoroso, que vive da inveja e cobiça, que vive para humilhar e ferir, mas agora é a hora de sua punição.

Gaara e Sasuke estavam na porta, assim como Sai, Kiba e Hinata, ao verem Sai correndo apressado e preocupado, tinham lhe seguido, e assistiam de ambas as portas da sala aberta ao confronto entre Naruto e Sakura, todos preocupados apenas com o loiro, e secretamente, ou não tão secretamente assim, felizes pelo desenrolar das coisas ao verem que não era Sakura quem feria Naruto, mas o loiro que dominava a situação.

- Eu o amo, eu amo Sasuke-kun – Sakura gritou furiosa, suas lágrimas, reais agora, caindo pela dor de sua mão – ele é meu, ele vai ser meu! Não seu!

- Meu? – Naruto sorriu, apertando ainda mais a mão, sabendo que agora a quebrara e não se sentindo nem um pouco de piedade – não se preocupe, a parte de Sasuke que eu quero sempre será minha, eu a conquistei por mim mesmo, sem usar truques sujos, sem fingir ser nada além do que sou. Mas ele não é meu, jamais será meu, e nem eu, nem ele, queremos nada assim, como você pensa. Jamais haverá um relacionamento romântico entre nós.

- Não vai mesmo, eu não vou permitir – Sakura gritou – está me machucando, pare!

- Você parou porque Hinata estava sofrendo? Não, você continuou, porque o sofrimento dela, e de muitas outras meninas antes e depois dela, esse sofrimento, saber que machucava, que magoava, que humilhava, te faziam se sentir poderosa, não é? – Naruto falou friamente – eu não preciso disso, eu sei quem eu sou, o que sou, conheço minha força melhor do que ninguém. Eu não tenho piedade por aqueles que não sentem isso por ninguém, por aqueles que só têm dó de si mesmos. Eu não a desprezo, Haruno Sakura, eu sou indiferente a você pessoalmente, mas eu desprezo existências como a sua, e odeio o sentimento distorcido que você professa tão facilmente, sem entender o que ele realmente é. Você dizer que ama Sasuke é um insulto, ao Sasuke e ao amor, porque você não tem a mínima idéia do que amor seja. Me enoja estar tocando em você, me enoja ter que dividir esse espaço com você, e até mesmo ter que ver ou falar com você. Por isso, não me dirija à palavra, não se aproxime de mim ou dos meus, e não sonhe com Sasuke, porque você jamais o terá. Sabe por quê? Porque ele jamais olhara para algo tão daninho e baixo como você. Ele é um Uchiha, como você bem sabe, e os Uchiha, desde os primórdios dos tempos, só desejam o melhor e você – Naruto riu alto, um sorriso desdenhoso e cruel – você jamais conseguiria se tornar menos do que mediana, do que comum, e isso com muito esforço, se começasse a se modificar agora. Por isso saía!

Naruto empurrou a mão de Sakura, libertando-a e fazendo com que a garota caísse no chão, e ao ver as pessoas que os observavam da porta, gemeu.

- Me ajudem – Sakura pediu baixo – ele me atacou, esse covarde me...

- Cale-se – Hinata rosnou, encontrando finalmente sua força e enfrentando seu medo, aquele medo em forma de Haruno Sakura, que só era forte em sua mente, que alimentara com sua insegurança – bem feito, Haruno, muito bem feito. Você merece isso e muito mais. Naruto-kun jamais te atacaria se você não tivesse se metido com ele antes. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa, você é!

Hinata então avançou, passando quase que por sobre Sakura e colocando sua mochila no gancho antes de sentar e olhar Naruto.

- Como foi o resto de seu fim-de-semana? – Hinata perguntou como se Sakura não tivesse ainda praticamente deitada no chão, com a mão obviamente quebrada e arroxeando – quais são as novidades?

Estava forçando, e Hinata sabia, mas queria quebrar a tensão, queria mostrar a Sakura que não iria mais temê-la, que não iria nem mais se importar com sua presença. Ela a insultara, a atormentara e perseguira, e agüentara calada, pensando que merecia, mas jamais aceitaria que Sakura tentasse, que cogitasse a idéia de fazer isso com Naruto, não com Naruto!

- Eu e Sasuke estamos namorando – Gaara falou rouco, seguindo com Sasuke até o lugar desde, atrás de seu irmãozinho – como Naruto queria.

- Só o dobe? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo de lado para Gaara, que deu um pequeno sorriso antes de beijar os lábios de Sasuke e ir afagar Naruto – isso te feriu?

- Não – Naruto sorriu amplamente, enquanto Hinata examinava sua mão, preocupada – não se preocupe, hime, não sou frágil e delicado como aparento.

- Naru-chan é o mais forte entre nós – Sai falou se aproximando sorrindo, sendo seguido por Shino e Kiba, que sorriam diante do comportamento de Naruto e Hinata. Kiba se espantou pela revelação, assim como Sasuke – mas gostamos de ficar entorno dele, e não queremos que ele se suje com o lixo. Mas parece que o lixo sempre o encontra sozinho, não é?

- Infelizmente – Gaara falou sereno – Naru é a única pessoa que sempre me venceu. Nossas forças são quase que equivalentes, embora eu seja um pouco mais fraco do que ele. Porem, sua determinação, essa sempre me domina, fazendo com que eu perca a vontade de lutar. Não importa o quanto eu fique forte, Naru sempre será mais forte do que eu.

- Gaa-chan? – Naruto sussurrou olhando Gaara com interesse – então...se acertaram?

- Hai – Gaara se inclinou e beijou a cabeça de Naruto, enquanto Sakura se erguia ultrajada.

- Sasuke-kun, está namorando esse...esse...esse monstro? – Sakura acabou por gritar as últimas palavras, fazendo Sasuke a olhar friamente antes de sorrir de lado, um sorriso tão cruel quanto o de Naruto para ela.

- Estou namorando Sabaku no Gaara – Sasuke falou friamente, mas havia uma insinuação de ira em sua voz, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mostrando a mais secreta característica de sua família. Gaara já os tinha visto, quando se beijavam e vira isso como um elogio, Sakura via agora, por motivos completamente diferentes – e se ousar falar dele, ou pensar nele, nesses ou em quaisquer termos, eu a destruirei, lixo.

Sasuke então sorriu, sentindo a mão de Gaara lhe acariciando os cabelos da nuca antes de sentar em seu colo.

- Não preciso de proteção – Gaara sussurrou rouco, tentando parecer incomodado pelo ato de Sasuke.

- Eu sei – Sasuke falou sorrindo – eu também não preciso, mas sei que vai tentar me proteger também.

Gaara sorriu levemente e Sasuke não resistiu, lhe beijou aqueles lábios tentadores e avermelhados por seus beijos anteriores. Isso foi demais para Sakura, que correu para fora da sala, esbarrando em Sai, que já a esperava e a fez perder o equilíbrio, mesmo assim ela continuou, mas foi delicioso, na opinião de Kiba e Shino, verem Sakura sair cambaleando para fora da sala de aula. As coisas tinham finalmente mudado, pensou Shino vendo Naruto e Hinata conversando, enquanto a Hyuuga acariciava a mão de Naruto e agradecia por ele ter pensado nela quando tratara com Sakura. Hinata finalmente percebia a força que tinha, finalmente aceitava a força que sempre estivera, subestimada, dentro dela. Hinata já tinha começado a mudar, já estava mais confiante e luminosa, mas agora ela se tornaria o que nascera para ser, quem nascera para ser, a pessoa que Shino sempre soubera que ela era.

**Naru-chan**

Uchiha Itachi chegou em casa depois de um dia estressante, onde cuidara, e muito bem, dos negócios de sua família ali em Konoha. Isso tinha sido bem cuidado, por uma junta administradora indicada por Hyuuga Hiashi, e Itachi tinha que admitir que os homens tinham caráter, mas não visão e por isso não tinham lucrado tanto quanto poderiam naqueles anos todos. Mas agora, sobre seu controle, eles prosperariam muito mais, e todos estavam mais do que satisfeitos em trabalhar sobre as ordens de Itachi, mesmo que ele tivesse a metade da idade deles. Depois da reunião que tinham tido, todos eles estavam dispostos a admitir que a visão do prodígio Uchiha os levaria muito mais alto do que jamais tinham sonhado.

Estava tirando o terno, seguido da gravata, Kakashi estava ao seu lado, aparentemente, resolvera se mudar para lá, mas Itachi não questionava, Kakashi os abrigara e modificara sua vida quando tinham ficado órfãos. Tinha se acostumado a viver com eles, como tinham se acostumado a viver com Kakashi, e o homem, embora tivesse os apoiado quando decidiram retornar para Konoha, tinha vivido sozinho novamente. A solidão, por mais natural que fosse para pessoas como eles, não fazia bem a ninguém. Kakashi viera sobre o pretexto da festa de aniversário de Sasuke, ficara mais tempo e não falava, ou cogitava, a idéia de ir embora. E os irmãos Uchiha o deixavam ficar, gratos por sua presença, já que era mais uma pessoa naquela ampla e solitária casa.

Claro que Kakashi tinha se desfeito do terno sobre medida e da gravata ainda no carro, mas Itachi preferira manter a aparência perfeita até estar na segurança de sua casa. Ali ele poderia ser ele mesmo, mas não em qualquer outro lugar.

- Parece que Sasu-chan tem companhia – Kakashi falou abrindo a porta ampla de vidro que dava para o jardim.

Itachi se voltou no mesmo momento, ouvindo o deslizar quase silencioso das portas que mandara instalar para ter mais luz na sala, decisão da qual não se arrependia nem um pouco, como acontecia com quase todas as suas decisões. Esperava ver seu irmãozinho sentado em uma das mesas do jardim, que ficavam próximas a bela piscina e tinham lindos guarda-sóis que protegeriam sua pele pálida. Mas Sasuke não estava na área da piscina, e sim mais além, sentado sobre uma manta que Itachi não conhecia, que estava estendida sobre o chão. Suas costas estavam apoiadas em uma das várias árvores frutíferas do antigo pomar que for plantado pela avó paterna deles. Sentado no colo de seu irmãozinho, virado para ele, estava o ruivo que ele beijara no dia de seu aniversário, Sabaku no Gaara, pensou Itachi, sorrindo por perceber que aparentemente, seu irmãozinho tinha finalmente conquistado o ruivo.

- Pobre Sasu-chan – Kakashi suspirou divertido – ainda não aprendeu a namorar sem a presença dos irmãos do noivo.

Itachi abriu os olhos ao notar os dois outros adolescentes, deitados na outra ponta da manta, parecendo tão íntimos quanto Sasuke e Gaara. Aqueles eram os irmãos de Gaara, Itachi reconheceu o moreno muito parecido com eles e o loiro delicioso do qual não pudera se aproximar na festa de Sasuke.

- Cante para mim dormir, kitsune – a voz de Sai era sedosa ao pedir, quase ronronante.

- Cante – Gaara pediu afastando seu rosto do ombro de Sasuke – eu gostaria de ouvir você cantando também.

- E o dobe sabe cantar? – Sasuke provocou sorrindo.

Naruto, deitado sobre a manta, parecendo extremamente relaxado, enquanto Sai se mantinha quase sobre ele, virou o rosto para Sasuke e lhe mostrou a língua antes de levar a mão aos cabelos negros de Sai e abrir a boca. Sua voz chegou até a casa, de onde Itachi e Kakashi saiam, parecendo iluminá-la mais do que sol. Um dia, muitos anos no passado, aquela casa tivera musica, boa musica produzida por sua mãe, que era hábil em muitos instrumentos. Ela havia ensinado Sasuke e Itachi pessoalmente a tocar piano e violão, e ambos eram hábeis em tais instrumentos, mas jamais tinham voltado a tocar desde que a tinham perdido.

Era a primeira vez que musica voltava a soar por aquelas salas e corredores desde que Uchiha Mikoto morrera, e Itachi percebia que sentira falta daquilo, sentia falta da mãe, como Sasuke sentia. E não seria difícil conseguir que Sasuke o acompanhasse novamente a sala de musica.

"_Nas asas de um vento sobre o mar escuro,¹_

_Os anjos já vêm para velar por seu sono,_

_Os anjos já chegam para velar por você._

_Escute o vento que pelo mar se aproxima,_

_O vento que sopra amor, escute o vento soprar,_

_Baixe a cabeça, escute o vento soprar._

_Os barcos navegaram pelo mar azul,_

_Em busca do arenque prateado,_

_A prata do arenque e a prata do mar."_

As mãos de Naruto não tinham parado de afagar os cabelos de Sai, mas ele se erguera, ficando de quatro sobre o loiro, observando-o quase que apaixonadamente enquanto ele cantava. Gaara tinha voltado a acomodar a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke, os olhos fechados, sentindo a musica de Naruto ecoar dentro dele. Até mesmo Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Gaara, um pouco espantado por Naruto possuir um instrumento tão afinado e poderoso. A voz do loiro era adorável.

"_Logo serão a prata para o meu amor,_

_Escute o vento soprar, amor, escute o vento,_

_Baixe a cabeça, escute o vento soprar."_

- Você sempre foi o meu vento, amor – Sai sussurrou baixando a cabeça e beijando a testa de Naruto.

- Vocês parecem tão incestuosos assim – Sasuke falou baixo, sorrindo, sem abrir os olhos. Já se sobressaltara antes com o comportamento amoroso de Naruto com seus irmãos, que sempre acontecia quando estavam sozinhos, e como tinham começado a mostrá-lo diante dele, entendia que fora aceito como família.

- Já nos disseram isso antes – Gaara falou sorrindo – mas para nós, que não tivemos nada, que nunca fomos queridos ou aceitos, o amor com que Naruto nos envolveu desde que o conhecemos, é uma dádiva preciosa demais para desperdiçarmos com preconceitos ou hipocrisias. Nós nos amamos, dormimos, comemos e até nos banhamos juntos, nos tocamos e beijamos, mas não fazemos sexo uns com os outros, não nos desejamos dessa forma, não há maldade, malícia ou cobiça no que sentimos uns pelos outros.

- Eu entendo – Sasuke falou e então ouviu a risadinha de Naruto e abriu os olhos, vendo que o loiro o olhava enquanto ria – eu pelo menos tento entender, dobe. Mas não é muito fácil para mim.

- Vocês, filhos de velhos clãs, são tão estranhos – Naruto falou sorrindo, enquanto Sai se deitava novamente e usava sua barriga como travesseiro – escondem seu amor e seus anseios por detrás do abrigo frio de seus orgulhos. Esquecem que são apenas humanos, fracos e carentes, como todos os demais. Tentam esconder que sentem, sangram e choram, tentam fingir que não possuem fraquezas e, às vezes, esquecem o que realmente anseiam e abrem mão daquilo que mais precisam.

Sasuke suspirou, entendia muito bem aquelas palavras, elas tocavam fundo dentro dele, e sabia que Neji, se as ouvisse, sentiria o mesmo. Tinham aprendido, desde a infância, tinham sido doutrinados, quase adestrados para serem perfeitos, para serem controlados e serenos. Sentimentos eram fraquezas, que só eram permitidas em privado, como se fossem segredos sujos e não o que os motivava. Nisso, entendia a forma de pensar de Gaara e seus irmãos, e os invejava imensamente, pois eles tinham o calor puro dos sentimentos uns dos outros, não se questionavam sobre isso, sabiam a cada toque, a cada dia.

- Ah, tanta sabedoria em um adolescente – Kakashi falou ao chegar perto, alertando os quatro adolescentes de sua chegada, já que eles não os tinham notado até então – estou ficando velho, ou apenas imaturo.

- Ignorem o homem de cabelos prateados – Sasuke falou sorrindo de lado – o outro é meu aniki. Como foi a reunião, aniki?

- Ma, ma, Sasu-chan – Kakashi reclamou fingindo magoa, e sorrindo ao ouvir Sasuke rosnar baixo pelo apelido de infância que usava diante de seu namorado e amigos – isso é forma de tratar o homem que abrigou seu pequeno e trêmulo corpo durante todos esses anos?

- Ele é louco, ou apenas pervertido? – Naruto perguntou olhando Sasuke com curiosidade, o que fez Sasuke sorrir de verdade.

- Ambos – Itachi respondeu por seu irmãozinho, atraindo aqueles grandes olhos cerúleos para si – e a reunião foi um sucesso, ototo.

- Como se pudesse ser de outra forma – Kakashi falou alegre e olhou de Itachi para Sasuke, suspirando pesadamente, quase dramático – sou Hatake Kakashi, e fui o tutor legal desses ingratos por anos a fio, desperdiçando minha juventude com eles.

- Sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – Naruto respondeu sorrindo – esse folgado aqui é Shimura Sai, e aquele é Sabaku no Gaara.

- Não sou folgado – Sai se defendeu – apenas tenho bom gosto para travesseiros. E é meu direito como ototo ser mimado e acalentado.

- É vergonhoso ter que continuar ouvindo essa mesma ladainha – Gaara falou observando o irmão de Sasuke – você e seu irmão se parecem muito.

Sasuke apertou um pouco mais a cintura de Gaara, o puxando para mais perto enquanto Naruto ria abertamente e Sai escondia o rosto na barriga de Naruto para rir. O movimento de Sai acabou por erguer a camiseta leve que Naruto usava, mostrando uma boa faixa da pele dourada do ventre do loiro, o que atraiu os olhos de Itachi e Kakashi no mesmo momento. Quando Sai se moveu, revelou também uma tatuagem em forma de espiral, circulada por oito outros símbolos.

- Ma, ma – Kakashi se aproximou de onde Naruto estava, os olhos cinzentos fixos no símbolo tatuado sobre o tonificado ventre do loiro – Sasu-chan tem amigos interessantes, onde conseguiu essa tatuagem, Naru-chan?

Dessa vez Sasuke não rosnou pelo apelido de infância e sim pela forma íntima como Kakashi usara o nome de Naruto, e pela forma como ele olhava seu amigo.

- Eu a consegui aqui em Konoha – Naruto falou sorrindo – a de Sai é daqui de Konoha também, mas a de Gaara foi feita em Suna.

- Viajados – Kakashi sorriu ao olhar os braços a mostra de Sai, tentando descobrir aonde era a tal tatuagem quando o moreno abriu a boca sugestivamente para ele e mostrou a língua.

- E a sua? – Itachi perguntou a Gaara, batendo em Kakashi, que quase babava sobre o moreno Sai.

Gaara sorriu de lado ao ver os olhos de Kakashi se voltando para ele, e sentiu as mãos de Sasuke tensas entorno a sua cintura, assim como o corpo tenso do moreno. Sasuke era tão ciumento, pensou enquanto afastava os cabelos com a mão, revelando o símbolo gravado em vermelho acima de sua têmpora esquerda.

- O que significam? – Kakashi perguntou curioso.

- Não seja intrometido – Sasuke rosnou, sabia que Gaara não gostava que lhe perguntassem sobre seu passado, e ficava contente com todo o resquício de informação que ele e os irmãos soltavam durante as conversas.

- São símbolos antigos – Sai falou calmamente, mas lançou um olhar para Gaara e Naruto, indicando que não revelaria nada que não quisesse realmente – o meu é uma antiga maldição de silêncio. Ele, aparentemente, deveria me impedir de falar sobre uma determinada pessoa. Eu o tenho para sempre me lembrar do que eu fui, do que fizeram comigo, de como me segregaram antes de conhecer Naruto, antes de ser apreciado e aceito por ele. O selo maldito do silêncio eterno não funciona mais, não tem um propósito, apenas me lembra do que eu, por minha própria vontade, tenho que proteger.

Kakashi se aproximou um pouco mais de Sai, que lhe mostrou novamente a língua. Kakashi era um estudioso, um antropólogo formado, e seu objeto de estudo sempre fora os selos malditos da antiguidade, e jamais vira, em nenhum de seus estudos ou nos pergaminhos antigos a que tivera acesso, um selo tão bem detalhado quanto aquele. Mas sabia que ele tinha os pontos chaves que confirmavam a alegação de Sai. Por isso olhou o de Gaara, tentando entender onde já o vira.

- O meu não é um selo – Gaara falou calmamente e sua voz rouca encantou Kakashi, para irritação de Sasuke – é uma palavra, esse símbolo foi extraído da língua dos nômades, uma língua já perdida para muitos. É o símbolo da palavra amor.

Kakashi concordou, línguas não eram sua especialização, mas era interessante saber que aqueles adolescentes tinham aquela cultura. E então seus olhos se voltaram para o ventre exposto de Naruto, cuja mão brincava languidamente sobre eles, contornando os desenhos com a ponta do dedo.

- O meu é um selo – Naruto sorriu e Kakashi o olhou confuso, de modo algum aqueles nove desenhos formavam um selo – dois selos de quatro estações para segurar o poder, e um selo de simbiose para a utilização do mesmo.

- Do poder, que poder? – Kakashi perguntou se ajoelhando e olhando, não tinha mais nenhuma malícia em seus olhos, apenas o olhar de um apaixonado pelo antigo.

- De Kyuubi no Youko – Naruto falou sorrindo e Kakashi o olhou assustado, enquanto Itachi e Sasuke gelavam – esse é o antigo selo, o Shiki Fuujin, ou Selo do Deus da Morte, que foi usado para selar Kyuubi em sua única jinchuuriki.

- Isso é lenda – Kakashi sussurrou e então testou o menino – quem foi o jinchuuriki?

- Uzumaki Mito – Naruto sorriu de lado.

- Uma parenta, dobe? – Sasuke perguntou tentando romper a tensão.

- Pode ser – Naruto sorriu – mas ela se tornou Senju pelo casamento, a senhora Senju Hashirama, que morreu em idade avançada, sem Kyuubi.

- Sem Kyuubi? – Kakashi sabia a lenda Uchiha, mas conhecia outras versões daquela história, como a que o loiro dissera, que Kyuubi estivera selada dentro de uma mulher do lendário país do Redemoinho, que se tornava esposa de Senju Hashirama, o maior inimigo político de Uchiha Madara.

- Um selo como esse, um selo de contenção, por mais forte que seja, é vulnerável em duas ocasiões distintas – Naruto falou tocando seu selo – quando as emoções de seu jinchuuriki se alteram, quando o gatilho chega ao seu limite e seu ódio ou ira se tornam um com a de sua bijuu e ela pode rompê-lo e recuperar a liberdade destruindo seu hospedeiro, ou...

- Ou? – Kakashi estava fascinado, se aquele menino tivesse como provar o dizia com tanta convicção, o beijaria ali mesmo.

- Ou no momento do parto, quando o selo se torna vulnerável – Naruto sorriu amplamente – quando o primeiro filho de Mito e Hashirama nasceu, o selo se rompeu, libertando Kyuubi, que fugiu, se revelando a Konoha e a Madara, que a cobiçou e caçou até sua morte. Essa é a maldição de Uchiha Madara, e o porquê dele odiar tanto Senju Hashirama, já que ele possuía a mulher que possuía Kyuubi no Youko.

- Como sabe tudo isso? – Kakashi agarrou a mão de Naruto a segurando com força e Itachi se aproximou, apertando o ombro de Kakashi, usando um ponto de pressão que fez Kakashi perder a mobilidade, momentaneamente, daquele braço, mas isso não afastou Kakashi do loiro, o que lhe incomodava imensamente.

- Temos livros e pergaminhos que contam muito sobre isso – Gaara respondeu, sabia o que Itachi tinha feito e perguntaria a Sasuke se ele sabia também, e se poderia lhe ensinar, era muito útil, pensou quase viciosamente enquanto Kakashi se movia para ele – uma vasta herança em documentos antigos, em arte e pergaminhos de valor incalculável.

- Mas...você disse que...- Kakashi estava confuso agora.

- Que não fomos queridos? Que não fomos amados? – Gaara perguntou quase friamente – é verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que aqueles que nos ensinaram sobre a rejeição e o ódio não nos legaram algo de útil. Porem, a maioria dessas coisas não foram legadas a mim ou a Sai, mas a Naruto.

- Mas não há coleção alguma, nesse assunto, em nome de nenhum de vocês, não há qualquer herança ou fortuna Uzumaki – Kakashi falou, mostrando que os investigara, o que não surpreendeu nenhum dos irmãos. Kakashi se deu conta do que falara, e do insulto que era, baixando seus olhos e pensando que estava perdido, a possibilidade de ver uma daquelas raridades estava perdida para ele, e possivelmente o namoro de Sasuke, que o perseguiria por todo o resto de sua existência, fazendo de tudo para que fosse tão solitária a amarga quando a dele. Sasuke era muito vingativo.

- Não expomos, não divulgamos – Sai falou lépido, não se importava que aquele homem tivesse pesquisado sobre o passado deles, estava bem coberto, ele e Gaara tinha gasto um bom tempo planejando tudo isso. Não havia fios soltos, não fora os que desejaram deixar assim.

- Mantemos em casa, para nosso entretenimento – Naruto sorriu amplamente e bateu os dedos sobre o volume ao seu lado, até então ignorado por Kakashi, que pulou sobre ele, pegando com a mão que ainda podia mover e abrindo, encontrando sobre a encadernação de couro, um dos livros mais raros já impressos, um livro sobre demônios, um que apenas os Hyuuga ainda possuíam, e não totalmente completo como aquele. Então notou que as folhas eram novas, assim como as letras da impressão – os originais estão guardados em uma sala especial para eles, mas meus irmãos mandaram fazer cópias para que usássemos livremente, sem prejuízo aos originais.

- Vocês possuem o original completo do Conto dos Nove Demônios em casa? – Kakashi perguntou surpreendido vendo Naruto concordar com a cabeça, então seus olhos voltaram para o livro, indo direto para a parte que não conseguira ler do livro dos Hyuuga, já que eles não tinham aquelas páginas – como dormem tranqüilos sabendo que tem todo esse tesouro embaixo de seu teto?

Itachi, sabendo que Kakashi só ficava eloqüente assim quando o assunto eram livros ou pergaminhos, antigos ou os pornográficos da série Icha-Icha, olhou para Naruto, que sorria quase triste para Kakashi, como que não o compreendesse completamente, ou se apiedasse do que compreendia.

- Tesouro? – Naruto perguntou sério, o que fez Gaara se mover, sentando entre as pernas abertas de Sasuke, encostando suas costas no peito dele. Quando Naruto falava com aquela voz, ouviria algo que alegraria sua alma, ouviria mais uma vez as palavras que lhe mantinham vivo e queria que Sasuke ouvisse também – isso? Não, não são tesouros, Hatake Kakashi, são apenas livros e pergaminhos antigos, contendo, em sua maior parte, ilusões, fabulas ou superstições. Não são tesouros, jamais serão.

- Não entende? – Kakashi perguntou confuso diante da solenidade com que os irmãos de Naruto, e o próprio, o olhavam agora – não sabe quanto isso vale? Só essa cópia, sendo apenas uma cópia, vale milhões.

- É apenas dinheiro – Naruto falou piedoso – apenas isso, dinheiro, que é tão volúvel quanto às areias do deserto onde encontrei o meu Gaara. Valor, tesouro, para mim é algo mais palpável, mais inestimável, e esses tesouros são protegidos pela tecnologia da casa onde vivemos.

Kakashi não conseguia nem imaginar o que mais aqueles três adolescentes possuíam em sua casa para Naruto desdenhar tão seriamente do que tinha nas mãos.

- E eles andam, falam e comem comigo – Naruto completou dando um pequeno sorriso – isso é apenas um livro, um objeto de entretenimento ou decoração, como um quadro, um vaso ou cadeira. O que eu considero inestimável, o que não tem valor que possa ser calculado para mim, o que é realmente o meu maior tesouro, são os meus irmãos preciosos, que a vida trouxe para mim. Tudo mais pode ser substituído, mas não eles, porque são únicos e preciosos para mim.

- Obrigado – Sai sussurrou ficando de quatro sobre Naruto e lhe beijando a testa – obrigado por dizer novamente aquilo que eu mais queria ouvir.

Gaara sorriu para Naruto antes de olhar Sasuke por sobre o ombro, vendo que Sasuke se recuperava da surpresa e sorria.

- Não dá – Sasuke falou baixo, mas todos puderam ouvir – não consigo nunca vencer Naruto quando o assunto são as palavras certas. Ele é muito melhor do que eu nisso.

- E quem consegue? – Gaara perguntou beijando a bochecha de Sasuke, que corou levemente, concordando com seu namorado.

Sim, pensou Itachi, olhando com ainda mais interesse ao irmãozinho loiro do namorado do seu próprio irmãozinho. Tanta beleza, inteligência e sensibilidade não deveria poder coexistir junta, não em tão pouca idade, ainda mais depois de ver o quanto aqueles olhos cerúleos ficavam sábios ao falar sobre aquilo que era caro para ele. Entendia o que o loiro queria dizer, assim como Kakashi entendia agora, colocando o verdadeiro valor nas coisas. Ele, como irmão, tinha algo inestimável também, algo que infelizmente não poderia controlar ou proteger completamente, pois era Sasuke. O dinheiro, os bens, a posição social que possuíam, tudo isso poderia ser perdido ou reconquistado, mas não Sasuke. Se o perdesse, seria para sempre, sem substituições, pois pessoas, diferentes de objetos, eram únicas e inestimáveis em si mesmas.

Sasuke tinha tirado a sorte grande, pensou ternamente, tinha conquistado a pessoa que atraíra seus olhos, alguém que poderia se tornar o amor de sua vida, já que os Uchiha só possuíam um único amor, como as raposas, pensou divertido. E de bônus, Sasuke conseguira dois amigos, que eram a família de seu amado, pessoas que jamais olhariam para ele e veriam a fortuna que ele possuía, o nome que carregava. Pessoas que o veriam e estimariam por quem era, por seus defeitos e virtudes.

**Naru-chan**

Do segundo andar da Mansão Uchiha, o eco de cabelos negros revoltos e pele pálida contemplava o jardim. Sabia que outros Uchiha estavam nas demais janelas, alguns mais ousados estavam pelo jardim, quase próximos demais dos vivos que conversavam alheios há suas presenças.

Tinha despertado de seu longo sono pela canção, uma canção esquecida no tempo, à canção que sua mãe cantara para ele e seu irmãozinho. Não seria bem vindo entre os Uchiha, e embora pudesse vê-los, eles jamais o veriam. Não até que a maldição acabasse.

Aquela canção, a qual jamais dera verdadeiro valor em vida, lhe despertara. Deveria ter sabido que Izuna a ensinaria, que a perpetuaria, mesmo que a mãe deles tivesse morrido quando ainda eram meninos.

Em todos aqueles anos, em que também fora encarcerado, tivera tempo para refletir sobre tudo, sobre seus erros e poucos acertos. E sofrera.

Era Uchiha Madara, o Flagelo dos Uchiha, o Maldito. Era Uchiha Madara, o maior idiota de todos os Uchiha, de todos os idiotas que já tinha pisado sobre a terra. Fora, em sua vida, dotado de grande inteligência, força e poder, e colocara tudo a perder pela loucura da ganância. Desejara mais do que possuía, não dava valor a nada, queria tudo, queria o mundo e muito mais, e acabara pateticamente envenenado por sua própria cobiça, pelos crimes que cometera contra seres que jamais compreendera, mas que invejara. Queria ser eterno, e acabara por ferir o único ser que poderia lhe dar redenção. Kyuubi no Kitsune, o belo kitsune dourado que tivera sobre sua cama, indefeso e despido, mas que com seu corpo corrompido, não pudera tocar. O selara por despeito e raiva, em um momento de loucura, para entender, quando já era tarde demais e não podia mais reverter o que fizera, que seu coração ansiava mais do que tudo pela aceitação daquele ser, e não por sua submissão.

Durante todos aqueles anos, desejara, como no momento de sua morte, ter se tornado escravo daquele ser luminoso e dourado, de se curar em sua doçura. E sabia que muito do ódio que o motivara a selá-lo, e a não revelar a seu irmãozinho o paradeiro do selo, fora por ciúme, por saber que outro Uchiha, um melhor do que ele, encontraria abrigo naqueles braços macios, faria daquele corpo dourado seu. Por ciúme, por cobiça, por ganância, perdera tudo que valera a pena em sua vida, tudo que fora verdadeiramente importante e agora era à hora daquela maldição se desfazer e ele não podia deixar de invejar Uchiha Itachi, que teria tudo aquilo que lhe fora negado, que teria a aceitação, e até submissão, daquele que ensinara a odiá-lo.

Não, não confraternizaria com os demais, não atormentaria sua longa vigília com sua presença, não se mostraria a eles, mas queria, e iria, até Uchiha Itachi e lhe mostraria sua versão da história, e ela não era bonita, era mais cruel do que a que Izuna contara. Mas Izuna sempre fora bom, generoso e leal, mesmo na desgraça, mesmo com o ódio, não lhe dera o merecido, o poupara, ou aqueles que viriam depois deles, da verdade sobre sua pessoa. Mas Itachi teria que conhecer sua história, e saber que um fantasma do que um dia fora um homem maior do que ele jamais seria, o invejava pelo que ele conseguiria. Porque ele, Uchiha Madara, sabia como aquela maldição acabaria, sabia cada passo do que se realizaria, mas não esperava estar desperto para ver acontecer, para ter o que mais cobiçava esfregado em sua cara, enquanto outro Uchiha mantinha o prêmio que mais desejara.

Mas essa era sua sina, pensou Madara ironicamente, dolorosamente, aquela era a sua maldição e a cumpriria. Nenhuma temporada no inferno seria pior do que aqueles anos pairando, sozinho, desejando, sofrendo, penando pelo que não podia mais modificar, pelo que não podia mais ser desfeito por ele. Por jamais ter dado valor aquilo que era mais valioso e caro enquanto podia. Por sua cegueira, merecia toda a punição do mundo, e a cumpriria cordato, porque pudera, mais uma vez, contemplar o rosto sorridente de Kyuubi no Kitsune, de vê-lo com seus irmãos, de ver o amor que os ligava tão fortemente. Um amor que ele desejava para ele, que ele pensava merecer acima de todas as coisas, mesmo não sabendo amar, mesmo não merecendo ser amado.

**Naru-chan**

**Legenda:**

**¹Canção Irlandesa, cujo nome desconheço, tirada do livro Scarlett, de Alexandra Riplley.**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um cap saindo do forno, e espero que todos apreciem, como eu apreciei escrever. **

**Até mais e, **

**Beijos da Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Neji e Hinata tinham observado Sai mais uma vez. Fazia uma semana que todos os dias, quando chegavam na escola, podiam ver o moreno acariciando um gatinho abandonado, deixando em uma caixa no parque enfrente a escola para ser adotado. No primeiro dia havia seis gatinhos, todos de cores diferentes, mas Sai parecia atraído pelo único predominantemente negro do grupo. O gatinho era lindo, todos eles eram, mas o que Sai sempre visitava tinham as patinhas brancas, assim como uma única mancha branca na cabeça, entre as orelhas. E era o único que não tinha sido escolhido.

Um a um, os irmãozinhos dele tinham sido escolhidos e levados, menos ele, o que cortava o coração de Hinata, ainda mais por Sai não parecer cogitar a idéia de adotar o pobrezinho.

Hinata não tinha notado, mas Neji sim, ele tinha notado e muito bem que Sai parecia querer esconder seus encontros com o filhote dos irmãos, assim como eles escondiam de Sai que sabiam. Já tinha visto os olhos preocupados de Gaara sobre Sai, quando ele saia da escola depois de terem chego, dando uma desculpa de que esquecera ou precisava fazer algo na sala do Clube de Artes, sendo que ia para a praça ver o gatinho. E havia Naruto, sempre na janela, observando seu irmão moreno.

Hinata não notara, mas Neji sim, e por isso, quando conseguira ficar quase sozinho com Naruto e Gaara, quase porque Sasuke estava junto, questionara os irmãos. Gaara o olhou friamente, como se questionasse quem ele era, ou o que ele achava que era, para questioná-lo sobre sua família, sobre seu comportamento. Neji pensou que Gaara o desafiaria para uma briga, mas Naruto tocara o irmão ruivo e suspirara.

- Sai não quer que nós saibamos o que ele faz – Naruto falou pesaroso.

- É obvio que ele quer aquele gatinho – Neji apontou e Sasuke, que também já tinha notado o comportamento de Sai, apenas encarava Neji, como que sabendo o que ele iria ouvir. Só então Neji entendeu que Sasuke já havia questionado os irmãos, e recebido a mesma resposta que Naruto dava agora.

- Acha que ele o quer? – Gaara perguntou quase cruelmente – e porque ele esconde de nós isso? Que tipo de irmãos você pensa que somos?

- Gaara – Naruto falou baixo, e isso calou Gaara, quase acabando com a hostilidade que ele dirigia a Neji agora – Neji, Sai sabe que se ele levar esse gatinho para casa, nós o receberemos bem, abriremos nossas vidas para ele e ele será bem tratado e mimado. Mas levá-lo para nossa casa implica muitas coisas. Talvez o ambiente em que nós vivemos não seja bom para o gatinho. Talvez ele possa encontrar um lugar melhor, uma casa e donos melhores. E talvez, só talvez, Sai esteja se vendo naquele gatinho, e não queira enfrentar os sentimentos que surgirão se o levar para casa, se o ver conosco. Você é uma pessoa inteligente, Neji, e é sensível também, mas está errando ao fazer as perguntas erradas, para as pessoas erradas. Não é o nosso comportamento que deve questionar, não é nossa ação ou omissão, e sim as de Sai. E por amarmos ele, por entendermos o coração dele, com suas fraquezas e forças, sabemos que quando ele estiver pronto, nos dirá sobre o gatinho.

Neji concordou com a cabeça, não tinha realmente questionado o comportamento de Sai, tinha apenas visto a desolação e anseio naqueles olhos negros, quase sempre inexpressivos. Havia algo que compelia Sai, que o atraia aquele pequeno gatinho escuro, e ao mesmo tempo, que o impedia de levá-lo para casa, de dividi-lo com os irmãos.

Não questionara o comportamento de Sai, mas questionara seus irmãos, para descobrir que a verdade estava muito mais distante do que ele acreditava. E por isso, e porque o gatinho era mesmo bonito, levou-o para casa naquela tarde, depois da escola. E fizera isso diante dos olhos dos irmãos de Sai e do próprio.

Não foi com espanto que percebeu que todos na casa dos Hyuuga tinham se assustado com o fato do centrado e sóbrio Hyuuga Neji chegar com um gatinho vadio, avisando que estava adotando-o, mas todos também pareceram se encantar pelo pequeno gatinho curioso e carinhoso. Hinata e Hanabi suspiraram, acariciaram e alimentara o pequeno até que ele passasse mal de tanto leite e salmão dado a ele. Por isso Neji, junto com seu tio, que assumiu sozinho e voluntariamente para levar Neji e pagar pela consulta, acabou passando o primeiro pôr-do-sol como dono de um animalzinho de estimação, no consultório de um veterinário do clã Inuzuka, que eram os melhores do ramo, e por isso mesmo, escolhidos por Hiashi.

Quando finalmente voltaram para casa, com o gatinho medicado e vacinado, Sai estava lá esperando por ele, e mesmo sonolento, o pequeno gatinho miou desejoso até que Neji o colocasse nas mãos de Sai. Hinata e Hanabi estavam mostrando ao pai os artigos que Sai tinha trazido como presente, comprados em uma pet-shopping dos Inuzuka, algo que nem Hiashi, nem Neji, tinha pensado em fazer. Agora o gatinho tinha uma cama bonita, vários potes de comida, água e leite, ração especial para filhotes, brinquedos, escovas, um poste de arranhar, uma caixa de areia e muita areia especial, que formava torrões, para facilitar a remoção de resíduos da caixa.

Não demorou para seu tio e suas primas irem fazer alguma coisa, realizar uma das tarefas que sempre tinham, deixando-o sozinho com Sai, que tinha o gatinho em seu peito, esfregando de leve sua bochecha na cabeça do mesmo, que ronronava de prazer. E Neji continuava a ver todo o anseio que pensara ver no parque nos olhos de Sai.

Por isso se tornara comum ver o moreno Sai chegando ao pôr-do-sol, quase sempre com algum petisco para o gatinho. E a cada vez que ele chegava, Neji se via mais e mais fascinado pela beleza única de Sai, pelo comportamento dele, por sua personalidade maliciosa e inocente. Maliciosa porque Sai vivia fazendo comentários de duplo sentido, ou indecentes mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia inocente de tudo que se referia as emoções humanas. Havia tanta complexidade em Sai, que Neji pensava que via, a cada dia, uma nova faceta do moreno.

- Se você gosta tanto dele, por que não ficou com ele? – Neji acabou por não agüentar e perguntar, surpreendendo a si mesmo e a Sai, que o olhou com aqueles olhos negros amendoados. Muitos pensavam que Sai era muito parecido com Sasuke, como uma cópia mais pálida e mais magra do mesmo, mas naqueles dias, observando Sai de perto, por mais que entendesse porque alguns até os confundissem, via Sai completamente diferente de seu amigo Uchiha.

Sabia que os irmãos de Sai também pensavam o mesmo, Sai era completamente diferente de Sasuke, Naruto dissera, nada parecidos, o que Gaara resmungava sempre que alguém apontava a semelhança entre os dois. Sai apenas sorria falsamente quando ouvia um comentário assim, mas havia algo mais, algo que poderia explicar aquela semelhança, que os três irmãos sabiam, mas não queriam ou não podiam partilhar com os demais.

Sai olhou para Neji diretamente, parecendo surpreso e então suspirou.

- Eu não poderia – Sai falou baixo, com uma voz tão pequena que Neji queria se bater por ter trazido sofrimento a Sai. O gatinho parecia absorver também a mudança nos sentimentos do moreno, por isso miou baixinho, lambendo a bochecha de Sai, como que o consolando.

- Algum de seus irmãos é alérgico? – Neji perguntou e Sai sorriu, como se aquela possibilidade fosse impossível – ou eles não gostam de gatinhos?

- Eles gostam – Sai falou baixo, o pesar volta aos seus olhos negros, enquanto acomodava o gatinho em seu colo e o acariciava, como se assegurando de que estava bem, de que tudo ficaria bem – eu sei que gostam. Naruto, provavelmente, mimaria esse pequeno até o absurdo, fazendo com que ele crescesse acreditando que era um Nekomata poderosíssimo, e talvez se tornasse realmente isso. Gaara o acariciaria sempre que um de nós não estivesse fazendo isso, e riria quando seu temperamento ficasse esquivo ou intratável pelo mimo.

Neji sorriu diante daquela imagem, não poderia pensar em uma família melhor para abrigar aquele gatinho, embora não fosse abrir mão dele para ninguém além de Sai, que o merecia. Mas os olhos de Sai ficaram tristes novamente, ficaram desolados, na verdade.

- Mas eu não suportaria – Sai sussurrou baixinho e Neji o olhou confuso – você não sabe, ninguém fora os meus irmãos sabem, mas eu não conheci meus pais. Eu não sei nem mesmo o sobrenome deles, seus nomes, nada.

- Mas, e o nome que usa? – Neji perguntou surpreso – o dinheiro que...

- Não são dos meus pais – Sai falou baixo quando a voz de Neji morreu, mostrando que ele também tinha investigado o passado de Sai e seus irmãos – o sobrenome e a fortuna, são do homem que me criava, que me adotou legalmente.

Neji estava confuso, mas não pressionou Sai, e assim eles ficaram longos minutos em silêncio.

- Ele não foi um pai adotivo ou guardião – Sai continuou depois de um tempo. Havia algo em Neji, na sua presença, que o fazia baixar a guarda e querer confessar seus medos, suas dores. E havia a beleza dele, que o fazia cada vez mais presente nos desenhos que fazia durante os intervalos ou em casa – eu não lembro de ter sentimentos, nenhum vínculo, nada. Eu não existia como pessoa até Naruto aparecer na minha vida. Eu não fui criado para ser um herdeiro, eu fui criado como um animal de estimação, e não um animal como esse gatinho. Não, eu não era para agradar ou acompanhar, eu era um cão de proteção. Meu quarto era escuro, sem janelas, eu comia as sobras da mesa, comia no chão. Eu não tinha nada, nem um nome eu tinha. E então um dia, meu mestre, porque era assim que ele gostava de ser chamado por mim e pelos outros que viviam ali, sendo que eu era apenas o último de todos, o mais imprestável na opinião dele, ouvimos sobre a chegada de Naruto e Izu...

Neji ergueu seus olhos, observando Sai e entendeu que ele não iria falar o nome da segunda pessoa, não porque não queria revelar seu nome, mas porque não podia dizer aquele nome, pois o pesar o sufocava.

- O guardião de Naruto – Sai continuou, piscando para afugentar as lágrimas, indicando que houvera muito amor na ligação dele com o homem que não podia dizer o nome, tanto quanto havia por Naruto e por Gaara agora – o mestre temia o guardião de Naruto, mas desejava Naruto imensamente. Mais um para sua coleção, ele dissera, o melhor de todos e ele merecia possuir o melhor e nós ajudaríamos.

Neji tentava imaginar a vida de Sai antes de Naruto aparecer, antes do homem que fora o guardião de Naruto chegar na vida dele. Era irreal, mas sentia que Sai tinha vivido naquele inferno, e que ele jamais chegaria perto de imaginar quão terrível era a vida de Sai até ser resgatado por Naruto.

- Gaara já estava com eles, mas meu mestre ainda não sabia sobre ele, e não se importava, queria Naruto, sua beleza, sua inocência – Sai falou baixo, perdido em suas dolorosas recordações enquanto afagava o gatinho que gerara aquelas memórias todas – o mestre convidou o guardião e Naruto para um jantar, Gaara não foi convidado e não apareceu, mas ficou do lado de fora da mansão, em vigília, ele também não confiava no mestre, como o guardião de Naruto e o próprio Naruto não confiavam, por isso, quando o jantar foi servido, Naruto trocou os pratos. O mestre foi envenenado pelo veneno que mandara colocar na comida de Iz...do guardião de Naruto.

Sai tinha os olhos fechados, mas as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto pálido, mostrando os sentimentos que ele abrigava dentro de si.

- Houve tumulto, alguns dos meus iguais se rebelaram, eles só tinham um sentimento, o de lealdade por nosso mestre – Sai continuou – mas não foram capazes de vingar nosso algoz, não contra Gaara, não contra o guardião de Naruto e nos foi dada a liberdade. A maioria dos que não tinham se rebelado tinham família em algum lugar, tinham um nome, eu não. Por isso Naruto decidiu ficar comigo. Sei que não foi por amor, ele ainda não me amava, não tinha como me amar, eu não era nada, nem mesmo um gatinho como esse. Mas Naruto quis ficar comigo, e cuidou de mim, me alimentou e banhou, dormiu comigo e falava comigo, mesmo quando eu não sabia o que falar para ele. E aos poucos, Gaara e o nosso guardião foram me aceitando também, primeiro porque Naruto me queria na família, eu era um capricho. O guardião de Naruto conseguiu que eu me tornasse herdeiro do mestre, mas sua fortuna foi dividida entre os que desejaram, poucos quiseram algo daquele homem, mas eu aceitei, porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

Neji não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sai, que seguia desnudando sua alma com os olhos fechados e o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- E aos poucos, lentamente, eu fui entendendo o que apertava meu peito, o que me fazia sorrir – Sai continuou – aos poucos, eu fui começando a falar, primeiro com Naruto, depois com os demais, e fui aprendendo o nome das emoções que Naruto tinha despertado em mim. Eu fui me tornando uma pessoa, não mais um animal, não mais um ser irracional, mas de um gatinho como esse, eu me tornei uma criança. Naruto fez isso comigo, ele construiu e alimentou, amparou cada pequeno e grande passo. Por isso que eu não podia levar esse gatinho para nossa casa. Doeria demais, eu compararia o tempo todo, seria muito doloroso me ver nesse pequeno, todos os dias, todas as horas.

Neji não conseguia mais ouvir, não conseguia deixar de perceber que a resposta estivera nas palavras e reações de Naruto e Gaara o tempo todo. Eles conheciam Sai, sabiam que ele sentia melhor do que ninguém, por isso não revelavam que o viam, que sabiam o que ele fazia. E provavelmente, não comentavam nada quando Sai saia para visitá-lo, mesmo sabendo onde ele iria e o que iria fazer.

Sem perceber, foi se aproximando de Sai, até tocar o rosto dele, sentindo a pele macia e translucida do moreno, quase frágil demais para ser real. Sai abriu seus olhos escuros, ainda contendo os resquícios do terror que vivera antes de Naruto desejá-lo. Mas havia confusão também, como se ele não soubesse por que de Neji querer estar perto dele, querer tocá-lo, principalmente depois de revelar a parte mais feia de seu passado.

- Por quê? – Sai sussurrou confuso.

- Não sei – Neji respondeu enquanto seus lábios pareciam puxados por uma força invisível até os pálidos de Sai.

O que Hinata viu da porta do quarto de Neji, foi seu primo sentado quase diante de Sai, inclinado sobre ele, que estava sentado na porta de correr que dava a pequena varanda do quarto, que dava para o jardim. silenciosamente, ela tinha ouvido parte da história de Sai, e chorava por ele, pela criança que ele fora, e pela beleza da existência de Naruto na vida dele. E silenciosamente, ela vira o momento em que Neji se aproximara do moreno, e o primeiro beijo deles. Primeiro um simples roçar de lábios, como que testando, para então se transformar em um beijo realmente lindo, desses que ela pensava só acontecerem em filmes. Um beijo realmente romântico, mas que falava muito de desejo.

Um beijo partilhado enquanto as mãos quase entrelaçadas acariciavam o gatinho negro que os unira, que os levara até ali e ocasionara a revelação que o precedera.

E então, tão quita quando chegara, ela se afastou, porque aquele não era um momento dela, era deles. Mas isso não a impediu de correr para seu próprio quarto e ligar para Naruto. O amigo sempre pedia que ela o mantivesse a par do comportamento de seu irmão moreno na casa dos Hyuuga, e Hinata finalmente entendera por que. Naruto sempre sabia, ou pressentia, os sentimentos e anseios de seus irmãos, e não foi com espanto, mas com alegria contagiante, que Naruto ouviu a novidade.

Hinata só não percebeu seu pai, parado na porta de seu quarto, com os olhos arregalados enquanto ouvia a descrição de Hinata do beijo partilhado por Sai e Neji. Também não o ouviu se movendo silenciosamente até a porta do quarto de Neji para confirmar que sua filha mais velha não mentia ou aumentara nada. O beijo que Neji e Sai ainda partilhavam era tudo o que ouvira Hinata falando, e mesmo que Sai fosse um homem, e ele jamais tivesse imaginado que Neji seria atraído por seu próprio sexo, não o desgostou. Havia algo de diferente naqueles três irmãos, algo que ele já previra que traria muitas alegrias para quem tivesse o prazer de conviver com eles. E Neji estar com Sai só garantiria que os dois outros irmãos do moreno freqüentariam aquela casa, conviveriam com sua família, e isso o alegrava imensamente. Assim como tinha que admitir, nem que fosse apenas para si mesmo, que jamais vira Neji parecer tão realizado, ou humano, como quando o observara beijando o artístico irmão moreno de Naruto.

**Naru-chan**

Sasuke pela primeira vez em sua vida estava parado diante do quadro de notas gerais, Hyuuga Neji estava em primeiro lugar, mas estava um ano acima, e Sasuke já esperava o nome de Neji ali, sabendo o quanto ele era dedicado aos estudos. Junto ao seu nome em segundo lugar, estavam os nomes de Sabaku no Gaara, o seu nome e então o de Uzumaki Naruto, em terceiro lugar estava o de Shimura Sai e em quarto o de Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura, como uma sombra, estava em décimo quinto lugar, tendo caído vertiginosamente desde que Naruto e seus irmãos tinham começado as aulas.

- Esse terceiro lugar tem gosto de quinto – Sai falou animado – pelo menos ainda estou entre os cinco melhores.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – sou o quarto lugar, vamos comemorar, mas não fale para os inteligentes, eles podem não gostar dessa cerimônia de plebe.

- Naruto – Gaara chamou - ramen?

- O segundo lugar está falando com você – Sai sussurrou – você é influente, os gênios te conhecem.

- O que eu faço? – Naruto fingiu estar nervoso e Gaara rosnou enquanto Sasuke ria baixinho, já era normal ver Naruto provocando um dos irmãos, mas normalmente Sai era a vítima e não Gaara.

- Aceite, aceite – Sai falou, os dois imitavam comicamente o comportamento de muitas garotas daquela escola.

- Sim, qualquer coisa eu caso com ele e o domino completamente – Naruto falou sorrindo maldosamente. E isso fez Sasuke levar a mão para sua boca, impedindo que vissem seu sorriso, fingindo tossir em vez de rir abertamente pelo comportamento de Naruto e Sai. Aqueles eram, ele podia jurar, o pensamento de muitas garotas, algumas das quais coravam enquanto ouviam os dois irmãos brincando, ironizando seus comportamentos, mesmo que jamais fossem reconhecer abertamente que eram a matéria-prima para essa provocação.

- Isso – Sai incentivou enquanto Gaara olhava Naruto, esperando sua resposta.

- Vamos sim, tanuki – Naruto sorriu coquete, algo que sempre espantava Sasuke quando Naruto mostrava aquela veia mais maliciosa e provocadora – eu convido.

- Não, eu convido, você poderia ter tirado o primeiro lugar – Gaara replicou sorrindo serenamente, todos podiam notar que Gaara, e Sasuke, sorriam mais desde que tinham começado a namorar.

Sasuke não olhou impressionado, ou surpreso, naquele tempo todo em que convivia com Naruto, e de Naruto para seus irmãos, até seu recente namoro com Gaara, já pudera ver a inteligência viva do loiro, que sempre parecia compreender muito bem a matéria dada em aula, por mais difícil que fosse aos demais. Naruto também vivia lendo, quando podia, e Gaara fazia o mesmo, apenas Sai preferia desenhar a maior parte do tempo, para então parar sobre o ombro de algum dos irmãos e perguntar alguma coisa, quase sempre incompreensível para os demais, recebendo uma explicação igualmente incompreensível, até que notavam que estavam apenas falando sobre a versão mais profunda, uma versão superior da teoria usada em aula, que era meramente ilustrativa ou superficial.

Naruto era uma dessas pessoas verdadeiramente inocentes, realmente gentis e alegres, o loiro dificilmente mostrava as dores que tivera em seu passado, e haviam um entendimento silencioso entre os três "irmãos" que fascinava Sasuke. Também achava divertido o fato deles usarem alcunhas de animais, Sai era o neko, Gaara era tanuki e Naruto o kitsune, e por deus, Sasuke muitas vezes observara que eles se assemelhavam aos animais que lhe davam o apelido.

- Quer vir também, teme? – Naruto perguntou enquanto iam para o ginásio, o loiro sempre o incluía em tudo que fazia, e parecia entender muito bem as respostas monossilábicas de Sasuke, e ignorar quando elas eram mais pesadas, roubando sua razão ao lhe dar um daqueles sorrisos amplos e luminosos. Gaara também parecia compreendê-lo muito bem, mesmo que com Gaara fosse mais comunicativo, mesmo porque, desde o primeiro dia, em que tinham mostrado sua relação, mais para afastar de vez Sakura do que qualquer outra coisa, não tinham ficado mais de muita intimidade na escola. Ainda se tocavam, ainda se olhavam, partilhando sorrisos e segredos, mas era apenas depois da aula que se permitiam viver aquele romance adolescente, quase sempre junto aos irmãos do ruivo, que quase sempre davam espaço para eles. Ainda mais agora que Sai andava sumindo depois de chegar e casa e trocar de roupa, Naruto apenas sorria para as costas dele e pegava um livro, indo se refugiar em seu sofá preferido ou no jardim para ler enquanto dava toda a privacidade do mundo a Gaara e Sasuke.

- Hn – Sasuke respondeu e Naruto sorriu.

- Ótimo, agora tenho que encontrar Hyuuga Neji e convidá-lo também – Naruto gritou decidido, como se Neji não fosse seu amigo, e possivelmente, pensou Sasuke, namorado de Sai. Nenhum dos dois tinha falado nada, mas havia um ar diferente quando eles se olhavam, e eles estavam se olhando muito, quando se encontravam para o almoço. Naruto apenas dava "aquele" olhar a Gaara, que replicava com um sorriso quase malicioso e ambos davam de ombros, para frustração de Sasuke, que se impedia de perguntar a Gaara quando estavam sozinhos sobre isso, e tinha que admitir que quando ficava sozinho com Gaara, seja na casa dele ou na sua, Sai e Neji nem passavam por sua mente, só tinha pensamentos sobre o ruivo, sobre como se sentia ao lado dele, e o que gostaria de fazer com ele, onde o beijar, onde o tocar. Era só Gaara, apenas Gaara e um pouco, muito pouco de Sasuke, nesses momentos.

Quando saíram do prédio, antes de seguir pelo pequeno caminho de jardim, Naruto parou, completamente alerta. Se agarrou ao braço de Gaara, olhando o grande cão branco que estava perto de Kiba, com o bento dele na boca.

- É só um cachorro – Gaara falou baixo, encorajando Naruto.

- Mas...

Sai riu de Naruto, enquanto Gaara conseguia fazer o loiro andar alguns passos, Sasuke observava Naruto ficar cada vez mais tenso. O grande cão branco farejou o ar, olhando Naruto, que pareceu se eriçar todo.

- Você é tal raposa – Sai desdenhou – querendo fugir de um cãozinho.

- Não sou – Naruto teimou infantil, fazendo um adorável beicinho amuado.

Sai apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados da nuca de Naruto, rindo desdenhoso dele. Sasuke observou a cena inteira, e quase riu quando viu um Naruto amuado tirar algo do bolso, podia jurar que era um novelo de lá, e viu Naruto jogar a bola sobre o gramado, para longe de onde o cachorro de Kiba estava. Sai foi atraído pelo formato e correu atrás da bola, parecendo um gatinho e quando o pegou se virou irritado, apertando o brinquedo de borracha em forma de novelo de lá.

- Você é tal gatinho – Gaara falou divertido, seus olhos então se deslocaram para Naruto, que corria alucinado com o imenso cão de Kiba atrás dele.

- Merda – Sai rosnou guardando o novelo em seu bolso – isso foi golpe baixo!

- Somos o que somos – Gaara respondeu simplesmente – Inuzuka, chame seu cão.

Kiba ria enquanto via Akamaru latindo como um filhote, com duas patas apoiadas no tronco da árvore em que Naruto escalara para fugir. Uzumaki Naruto era atraente, Kiba soubera disso desde o primeiro dia, mas era divertido também, vivia aprontando alguma e Kiba, que até então fora um bagunceiro solitário na escola, a chegada de um Mestre de Armações era um sonho. Toda semana Naruto aprontava alguma, e por seus grandes olhos azuis e comportamento realmente penitente, conseguia se safar quase sem nenhuma punição da parte dos professores e da direção. A influência de Naruto crescia a cada dia, ainda mais porque ele tirava ótimas notas. E Kiba se via atraído, não só pelo loiro e suas traquinagens, mas também pelos amigos que Naruto fizera quase que instantaneamente. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, esses tinham sido os primeiros, junto com Uchiha Sasuke, que agora namorava Gaara, todos da escola já sabiam. Naruto, ele não sabia porque, o havia convidado a se unir a eles no intervalo, e impedira seus irmãos de matá-lo sempre que sua língua se descontrolava. Haviam ficado amigos, e mais gente parecia se unir a cada dia. Primeiro os sempais, Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hinata, Mitsashi Tenten e Rock Lee, e depois aqueles que Naruto conhecera na festa de aniversário de Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji e Yamanaka Ino. Sem querer, porque Kiba sabia que Naruto não fazia isso de caso pensado, o loiro havia atraído todos os mais celebres membros da restrita sociedade de Konoha e dado a eles presentes únicos, o de serem vistos por quem eram, e não por seus sobrenomes. Sua mãe e irmã mesmo, que jamais foram afetadas ou impulsivas quando o assunto eram novas amizades, tinham se derretido pelo loiro, por isso restava apenas apresentar mais um "membro" de sua família a Naruto, e ele era Akamaru, que perseguia o loiro agora.

- Akamaru – Kiba chamou enquanto caminhava para seu cachorro, Akamaru era muito bem treinado, e sua mãe enviara Akamaru com seu bento, já que esquecera de pegar o almoço naquela manhã, e como sempre, não tinha dinheiro em espécie, única forma de se comprar algo naquela escola. Akamaru era seu melhor amigo, por isso podia ver que ele estava excitado e divertido com o cara de raposa que correra dele – aquele é Naruto, menino, eu lhe falei dele.

- Ele é grande – Naruto falou dos galhos onde estava abrigado – muito grande.

- E dócil como um filhote – Kiba garantiu – ele está apenas brincando com você.

- Não sei não, há dentes demais ai – Naruto falou baixinho.

Akamaru latiu feliz, então deixou a boca aberta, a língua pendurada amigavelmente ao lado.

- Tem medo de cachorros? – Kiba perguntou confuso, jamais pensara que Naruto podia temer alguma coisa, não depois dele ter enfrentado, sozinho, Haruno Sakura e de forma impressionante, não apenas se defendo, mas destruindo a mesma.

- Não! – Naruto gritou indignado – apenas respeito receoso.

Kiba riu, Naruto não parecia do tipo que temia cachorros. Devia ter algo mais ali, e poderia, facilmente, ser apenas mais uma das brincadeiras de Naruto, mas ele teria problemas se alguém descobrisse que Akamaru estava ali, mas contava com Naruto para amenizar as coisas para ele.

- Eu ganhei Akamaru quando era pequeno, ele era um filhotinho, ficava sempre dentro da minha blusa – Kiba falou acariciando o pelo branco de Akamaru – ele cresceu o suficiente para me carregar agora.

- Sangue de Inu – Naruto falou baixo, mas Kiba e Akamaru ouviram e Akamaru latiu animado – tudo bem, eu desço, mas você não pula em mim.

Akamaru latiu concordando, se afastou da árvore então, esperando. Quando Naruto pulou no chão, Akamaru pulou sobre ele, deitando-o no chão e lambendo todo o rosto do loiro. Naruto ria, tentando afastar Akamaru dele, Kiba apenas ria divertido, Akamaru era amigável, mas jamais se mostrara tão amigável assim com alguém que acabasse de conhecer. Mas sua mãe também não se mostrava e adorara o loiro a primeira vista.

- Pare, pare – Naruto pediu ofegante, Akamaru estava lhe fazendo cócegas – ah, socorro!

- Inu – Gaara falou baixo, em um tom de comando e Akamaru parou, sem se virar para Gaara – deixe-o respirar um pouco.

Kiba olhou espantado para Akamaru, que então lambeu o rosto de Naruto novamente, antes de se mover e começar a ajudar o loiro a se erguer. Aquele era um comportamento atípico, Akamaru jamais deixava um brinquedo de lado, e o loiro parecia um brinquedo para Akamaru. O grande cão branco também não aceitava ordens de ninguém que não Kiba, mas Gaara simplesmente falara e Akamaru acatara, parecia que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Sua mãe, e sua irmã ficariam impressionadas quando ele contasse que Akamaru, que dificilmente atendia a qualquer ordem delas, a não ser que fosse algo benéfico à Kiba, atendera prontamente a uma ordem de Gaara. Mas ele também não pensaria duas vezes, pensou Kiba, mesmo já conhecendo melhor o ruivo.

- Você é um bom cão – Naruto falou segurando o pescoço de Akamaru com o braço, o grande cachorro parecia envergonhado por ter sido pego em uma brincadeira – e me babou todo.

Akamaru latiu feliz, Naruto então soltou o cachorro e se ergueu, acariciando o pelo macio de Akamaru.

- Você é um bom Inu – Naruto falou – agora eu tenho que ir, vamos nos encontrar outro dia e brincar novamente.

Akamaru concordou com um latido e então deu uma volta entorno de Naruto, antes de fazer o mesmo com Kiba e correr para casa. Queria contar aos outros cachorros sobre o menino raposa que estava brincando com Kiba todos os dias na escola. Tinha que contar o quanto ele era bonito e cheiroso, e que seu poder era imenso e puro.

- Nossa, ele jamais se comportou assim – Kiba falou impressionado – quer dize, ele pula nas pessoas, e faz cócegas até que não consigam respirar mais, porem jamais pareceu tão encantado com alguém, ou acatou ordens de alguém que não eu.

- Tudo que existe tem respeito por Gaara – Naruto falou animado – né, tanuki?

- Faz parte – Gaara falou dando um sorriso para Naruto, enquanto estendia seu lenço para o loiro – você está com cheiro de cachorro.

- Ah – Naruto fez uma cara de desagrado – estou cheirando a Kiba?

- Hai – Gaara confirmou.

- Eu não...- Kiba tentou se defender, mas foi cortado.

- Pulguento – Naruto falou apontando para Kiba – você fez de propósito!

Sasuke observou a forma como Kiba e Naruto começaram a discutir amigavelmente, trocando insultos enquanto se afastavam para o ginásio. E não pode deixar de pensar que finalmente entendia o que queriam dizer com aproveitar os anos escolares.

**Naru-chan**

Neji tinha um problema e sabia, exatamente por isso estava gastando seu tempo na sala do Conselho Estudantil para ponderar a melhor forma de resolver isso. Quando aquilo começara, ele pensara que seria interessante, excitante, mas isso mudara agora, não queria mais aquilo, estava lhe fazendo mal e queria apenas pensar na forma mais rápida e indolor de acabar de vez com aquilo tudo. Mas não conseguia pensar direito com tantas coisas em mente, e foi exatamente por isso que mal ouviu as batidas na porta, só entendendo o que ouvira quando a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Naruto apareceu no pequeno vão que ele abrira, olhando pela sala e procurando por ele.

- Hyuuga Neji – Naruto sorriu amplamente ao entrar – eu estou aqui para convidar o primeiro lugar no quadro de notas para comemorar conosco, eu, o quarto lugar, e Sai, o quinto, pensamos nisso, temos um plano.

Neji teve que sorrir ao ouvir Naruto falando aquilo, seus problemas esquecidos por enquanto, não iria abrir mão de um momento de descontração como aquele que o loiro lhe oferecia.

- Você está em segundo lugar, e Sai em terceiro – Neji falou, internamente orgulhoso da posição no quadro geral que Sai ocupara, superando, como Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Hinata todos os sempais, colegas de Neji – e é um plano de estudo?

- Tem gosto de quarto lugar, meu nome está por último – Naruto amuou – e Sai disse que o dele está em quinto, mas mesmo assim chamamos Hina-hime. E nosso plano nada tem a ver com os estudos, ele vai me ajudar a conquistar Gaara, que é o verdadeiro segundo lugar, ou então você, assim eu os domino e tenho sua inteligência para sempre.

Naruto dava risadinhas maléficas que fizeram Neji sorrir indulgente. Se Hinata estaria comemorando, algo que sabia ser a primeira vez da prima, Shino e Kiba estariam também, não importava a posição em que tinham ficado. E a idéia de Naruto conquistando a ele ou a Gaara era hilária, ainda mais porque fora Naruto quem realizara o namoro de Sasuke e Gaara, algo que não permitiria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, abalasse.

- Naruto, Sai me disse por que não levou o gatinho para casa – Neji se viu revelando e a diversão nos olhos de Naruto, suas risadinhas maquiavélicas e simulação se foram, dando lugar a um sorriso pequeno, mas ainda assim lindo, porque era o típico sorriso de irmão mais velho preocupado que via seu irmãozinho crescendo – ele vai a minha casa todos os dias, para ver o koneko.

- Ele deu esse nome – Naruto sussurrou e Neji concordou, fazendo Naruto sorrir – era assim que eu o chamava, no início. Ele lhe disse, não, que quando ele veio morar conosco, ele não se sentia um ser humano, uma criança.

- Ele disse – Neji falou e então seu rosto se contraiu em ira – que tipo de monstro faria isso com uma criança? Quem faria isso com Sai?

- Alguém cujo nome já foi esquecido e não será novamente lembrado – Naruto falou calmamente – entendo sua ira, ela foi a minha também, mas monstros assim ainda existem, e a maioria deles pode conviver com os demais e jamais despertar qualquer suspeita. São pessoas que sabem exatamente como se portar, como esconder suas maldades, mostrando apenas a generosidade com que brindam os menos favorecidos, ganhando notoriedade daqueles que desejam superar. Não se engane, como aquele homem, existem muitos por ai, escondidos entre os demais, ferindo apenas porque podem, sem jamais pagar por isso.

- Não podem – Neji rosnou e então se controlou – isso não importa agora, não foi para isso que veio aqui, não é? Sim, eu adoraria comemorar nossas posições, chamarei Tenten e Lee também, mesmo que eles não tenham se classificado entre os dez primeiros. Onde estão pensando em ir?

- Ichirako Ramen – Naruto falou animado, como se a sombra da fúria jamais tivesse tocado seus olhos, agora eles brilhavam com gula – Gaara disse que pagava todo o ramen que eu pudesse comer. Vamos fazer uma grande festa com nossos amigos, porque fizemos por merecer, não? Seu tio vai ficar muito orgulhoso ao saber que você manteve seu lugar intocado, e que Hinata chegou ao sexto lugar.

- Quarto – Neji corrigiu sorrindo, não pensara em ligar para o tio, mesmo tendo visto o quadro naquela manhã, antes dele ser colocado em exposição. Teria que ligar para ele e comunicar que ele e Hinata não iriam diretamente para casa, e aproveitaria para comunicar a posição de Hinata a ele, que ficaria muito orgulhoso sim, de ambos.

- Naruto – Neji chamou quando viu o loiro caminhando para a porta – eu quero Sai para mim.

Naruto não se voltou para ele, apenas o olhou por sobre o ombro, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios carnudos.

- Então Sai foi mais rápido e já agarrou o primeiro lugar – Naruto sussurrou, voltando a brincadeira que o levara até ali – menino esperto, ele sabe como subir.

- Ele me disse muito sobre o passado de vocês, sobre seu guardião – Neji falou e viu os olhos de Naruto mostrarem a mesma emoção bruta que os de Sai mostraram quando ele falou sobre o homem – ele não consegue dizer o nome dele, e não importa. Ele morreu, não foi?

- Morreu – Naruto suspirou – e só eu consigo dizer o nome dele, Gaara e Sai, que tão pouco o tiveram, ainda sofrem por essa perda. Ele morreu pouco depois de eu ser levado embora, eu jamais pude me despedir dele, assim como eles não puderam no final. E durante muito tempo, foram só os dois, sem saber se me veriam novamente, sem saber se teriam novamente a família com que sonharam. E então eu voltei, mas ainda a assuntos que nem mesmo entre nós podem ser tocados. E Sai é o mais sensível, o mais inseguro de nós, como um irmãozinho mais novo que é e sempre será.

- Eu não me importo com um nome – Neji falou sereno – importa saber que ele foi uma boa pessoa para você, para Gaara e Sai. Que os protegeu e cuidou, e importa confirmar que isso realmente é um assunto muito delicado para ele, e para vocês. Um dia eu vou querer saber o nome do homem que tão importante foi para Sai, mas não hoje, porque por agora, eu sei quem é mais importante, e essa pessoa é você Naruto. Como você já sabia, ele não queria levar koneko para casa com medo de se ver nele, o que me chocou demais. Era tão ruim assim?

- Era – Naruto suspirou – ele realmente era um animalzinho, no início arredio, mas ainda assim desejoso de aceitação, apenas amedrontado e inseguro – Naruto suspirou – depois ele foi aprendendo, percebendo que era mais do que um gatinho, que era um menino. E então eu já tinha lhe dado o nome de Sai, e ele foi crescendo, aprendendo, tão confuso, tão inseguro, tão precioso o meu Sai.

- Sim – Neji sorriu, Naruto não era um irmão mais velho agora, ele parecia um pai amoroso ao dizer aquelas palavras – eu o quero para mim, ao meu lado.

- E deseja o que de mim? Minha aprovação? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo e Neji percebeu que era exatamente isso que precisava, que desejava. Queria a aprovação de Naruto, sua benção, porque era muito importante para Sai, e para ele mesmo, podia perceber agora – você a tem. Sai merece ser muito feliz, Neji, e eu acho que você pode fazer isso, assim como Sai poderá lhe fazer feliz, Neji, como nenhum de vocês jamais foi.

Neji concordou, entendia aquilo, sentia aquilo.

- Obrigado, Naruto – Neji falou e já que estava sendo sincero, resolveu ser completamente, ou o máximo que poderia ser – eu já o beijei. Temos estado juntos há mais de uma semana.

- Eu sei – Naruto se virou agora, sorrindo amplamente – Sai não me disse nada, mas eu sei. Eu conheço meus irmãos, Neji, conheço suas almas e essências. Eu soube no primeiro dia, quando ele chegou em casa atordoado, não fiz perguntas, e impedi Gaara de fazê-las também, quando ele desejar nos falar, estaremos lá para que ele fale.

- Faz com que eu me sinta um segredo – Neji comentou tentando não se emocionar com aquela ligação, não se enciumar por ela.

- Não, acho que ele queria nos contar naquele dia, e em todos os outros – Naruto sorriu – mas ficou difícil. Se ele falar sobre você, terá que contar porque foi até você, e essa é a parte que ele ainda não tem coragem para revelar. Mas logo as coisas serão mais claras, logo ele conseguira conversar francamente conosco. Gaara pode guardar um segredo por algum tempo, eu posso ocultar por séculos, mas Sai jamais conseguiu guardar algo para si durante tanto tempo assim, e é isso que está mantendo Gaara quieto. E eu penso que depois de hoje, ele falará conosco, como eu disse, Sai não sabe guardar segredos, pelo menos não os seus próprios segredos. Mas é bonitinho o ver se rebelar contra si mesmo agora que finalmente ele tem segredos próprios.

Neji se viu sorrindo também, imaginando como Sai era em casa, com seus íntimos irmãos, que tudo sabiam sobre ele. Não tinha porque se enciumar, se preocupar. Naruto e Gaara eram acréscimos, apoios, eram a família de Sai, tão amorosa e unida que nem mesmo o sangue poderia diferenciar. Neji sabia que haviam famílias de sangue que não suportavam ou amavam seus integrantes, assim como sabia que amor fraternal não era apenas entre pessoas com sangue igual. Ele amava Hinata, amava como a uma irmã, aprendera recentemente, e não era porque ela tinha seu sangue, ou parte dele, e sim pela pessoa que a prima era, a pessoa que finalmente ela revelava inteiramente a todos.

- Estaremos esperando no portão – Neji falou se despedindo de Naruto, que lhe acenou e partiu.

Sozinho, Neji se viu pensando novamente naquele antigo problema, percebendo que tinha se enterrado ainda mais nisso.

- Sim, não pode passar de hoje – sussurrou para si mesmo, começando imaginar exatamente como faria aquilo, como se livraria daquilo.

**Naru-chan**

Itachi acabara se unindo a Sasuke no final de seu dia, estava feliz por ele, orgulhoso de sua colocação no quadro geral de notas, e mais ainda da forma como ele resolvera comemorar aquilo. Quando ele mesmo conseguira algo assim, simplesmente voltara para casa e falara aos pais, que não tinham dado muita importância, diante dele. Mas Sasuke não, ele tinha amigos para comemorar com ele, e por ele, e iria aproveitar isso. Não dava maiores importâncias sobre o fato, sobre sua colocação, como Itachi, sabia que aquilo se devia por sua inteligência e esforço próprio, era conseqüência disso, mas a diversão de ter seus amigos reunidos para comemorar, de comemorar com eles, por eles e por si próprio, fazia Sasuke sorrir ainda mais ao comunicar seu irmão e convidá-lo, pelo telefone a se unir a eles. E exatamente por isso Itachi concordou em ir, em comemorar também e embora não fosse apreciador de ramen, e de o restaurante escolhido não ser nem um pouco parecido com nada do que ele estava acostumado como Uchiha, era muito bom e foram muito bem atendidos, e não por seus sobrenomes e sim porque essa era a política da casa e motivo de sua reputação.

Claro que Kakashi insistira em acompanhá-lo, e ficara provocando Sasuke ou Naruto o tempo todo, quase sendo ostensivo, enquanto ignorava Hyuuga Neji, a quem conhecia muito bem, como Itachi conhecia. Algo estava estranho, e quando Neji se afastou para ir ao banheiro, Kakashi o seguiu, deixando evidente que havia algo acontecendo.

- Acredito que seja nossa hora – Naruto falou para Gaara, que concordou.

- Eu vou também – Sai falou – e depois, quando chegarmos em casa, eu quero falar com vocês.

Os dois irmãos concordaram prontamente, fazendo Sai sorrir, e então suspirar, percebendo que seu segredo não era tão secreto assim. Balançou desolado a cabeça enquanto Sasuke se erguia.

- Fique – Gaara disse em comando, mas quase gentil – nós os traremos para cá. Naruto quer que revelemos, pelo menos uma parte, de nosso passado, para que parem de especular. Isso é o que nos incomoda, a especulação gerada e Kakashi a está incentivando, Umino veio nos falar sobre isso, e por ele estar preocupado, Naruto quer impedir que continue.

- Kakashi está incomodando vocês – Itachi apontou sucinto – e aqueles que o cercam com sua curiosidade.

- Está – Naruto sorriu – mas vai parar agora, ou vai se machucar.

Itachi sorriu de lado, pois embora o loiro fosse quase delicado demais com os amigos, havia algo duro dentro dele, algo forte, que indicava que ele não permitiria, como Itachi mesmo não permitiria, que continuassem a preocupando ou assediando as pessoas que contavam com sua afeição. Sim, dessa vez, Kakashi tinha ido longe demais, e então olhou para Sasuke.

- Quem é Umino? – pediu baixo.

- Nosso professor conselheiro, Umino Iruka – Hinata respondeu por Sasuke, que olhava para Gaara e seus irmãos como se desejasse estar ali com eles – e eles vão retornar.

- Neji está com problemas também – Tenten apontou.

- Não, Neji-nii-san pode ter ajudado Kakashi-san no início, mas não agora – Hinata falou convicta – agora que ele sabe de coisas que foram ditas apenas para ele, não trairia quem as falou apenas pela curiosidade de Kakashi-san.

Neji estava furioso ao sair do banheiro e ver Kakashi apoiado na parede, esperando-o.

- Neji-kun, não me contou nada de útil nessas últimas semanas – Kakashi apontou, estava muito curioso sobre aqueles três irmãos, como Neji também estivera, mas agora o empenho do Hyuuga parecia ter enfraquecido, ou acabado e não contava com nenhuma outra boa fonte na escola. Sasuke o mataria se apenas perguntasse a Gaara, e ele mesmo não abria a boca para falar nada sobre o passado de seu namorado ou dos irmãos dele.

- Não estarei lhe revelando nada mais do que generalidades, Kakashi – Neji falou tentando ignorar o homem e indo lavar suas mãos.

- Mas tem acesso a muito mais coisas agora, não? – Kakashi apontou, sabendo que estava correto, havia um clima entre Sai e Neji e se Neji fosse esperto, como sabia que era, usaria isso a favor deles – está sendo egoísta, Neji-kun.

- Sim, eu estou – Neji se voltou para Kakashi – e sim, eu tenho acesso a muita informação, que me foi dita pessoalmente e não trairei isso, Kakashi.

- Sai-kun pediu segredo? – Kakashi provocou.

- Não pediu, e não precisaria – Neji respondeu sério – não adianta me ligar, ou me procurar, não vai saber mais nada por mim. Eu não vou trair a confiança que Sai depositou em mim, ou a confiança que seus irmãos têm em mim. Está acabado.

- Ma, ma – Kakashi suspirou e então gelou ao sentir o olhar a suas costas. Neji ficava lívido, indicando problemas e com um simples olhar, coisa que nem precisava, viu os três irmãos, em sua pose normal. Gaara à esquerda, com os braços cruzados e cara de enfadado, Naruto ao meio, olhando seriamente e Sai à direita, segurando seu caderno de desenhos misterioso – também comeram demais?

- Não – Naruto falou sério – venham, está na hora de parar com isso.

Naruto então se virou e caminhou para a mesa, seus irmãos o ladeando, enquanto Sai lançava um único olhar a Neji, um que dizia que ele não estava tão encrencado quanto pensava que estava, o que não amenizou o peso no coração do Hyuuga, que prontamente os seguiu.

Naruto se acomodou em seu lugar e suspirou, esperando que todos voltassem a se acomodar.

- Eu não fui planejado, mas fui muito amado por meus pais desde que eles descobriram que eu nasceria – Naruto começou, sabendo que seus irmãos precisavam de sua liderança – mas meus pais tinham inimigos, e um em particular, alguém que os odiava e que jamais os deixaria em paz. Nasci órfão de pai, e não tinha nem mesmo um mês de vida e já era completamente órfão. O inimigo de meus pais tinha os alcançado e a única forma de me proteger era me enviando para longe, confiando-me a um guardião e protetor. Nenhum lugar era realmente seguro para nós, mesmo assim, nada me faltou enquanto íamos de lugar em lugar, procurando uma utopia, um porto-seguro. Em uma dessas andanças, encontramos Gaara nos desertos de Vento e quando eu o vi, soube que ele era como eu.

- Não, não como você, mas parecido – Gaara interrompeu e Naruto lhe concedeu a vez de falar – eu nasci em uma família abastada de Vento, mas a mulher que me deu a luz tinha uma saúde muito frágil e não fora proibida ter filhos, mas o marido dela precisava de filhos, queria que eu nascesse e quando eu nasci a matando, me odiou. Ambos me odiaram e temeram, e eu jamais conheci nada além do desprezo e ódio até encontrar Naruto. Naruto era tudo que eu não era, tudo que eu gostaria de ser, e sua existência me enfureceu e eu o persegui e encurralei até que ele lutasse comigo. E então eu conheci a derrota, através de Naruto, pela luta que eu desejei, eu conheci o medo de morrer, de saber que minhas forças, que tudo que eu era não me manteriam vivo. Naruto tinha a minha vida nas mãos, e em vez de fazer como eu e não ter qualquer piedade, ele me estendeu a mão, ele me aceitou. E se tornou minha família, convencendo seu guardião a me aceitar também, e então meu mundo e vida se modificaram, eu comecei a me tornar o que sou hoje.

- Eu conheci Naruto alguns anos depois – Sai continuou, era sua deixa e sabia disso, estava pronto para isso, embora não tivessem realmente conversado ou planejado aquilo – jamais conheci meus pais, não sei se eles me queriam, se em algum momento me amaram ou odiaram. Eu não conheci a mim mesmo como pessoa até Naruto me ver como uma. Fui criado por um homem cruel, que me criou como animal de estimação, como um cão de guarda, e era isso que eu pensava que era até Naruto ser cobiçado por esse homem. Ele morreu, felizmente, e eu persegui Naruto, porque não sabia o que fazer e Naruto me adotou. Primeiro como gatinho da estranha família que ele tinha, e então foi me incentivando e ensinando, criando o Sai que vocês conhecem hoje. Das dores do meu passado, da escuridão em que eu vivia, não desejo falar, vocês podem imaginar, como podem imaginar como foi a vida de Gaara até que Naruto aparecesse e nos aceitasse.

Hinata estava chorando, assim como Tenten fungava enquanto dava seu lenço a Lee, que se desfazia em lágrimas. Sasuke estava furioso pelas pessoas que tinham ferido tão gravemente aquelas crianças que seu Gaara e os irmãos dele tinham sido, odiando todos eles, e odiando Kakashi por ter causado aquilo tudo. Shino e Kiba tentavam consolar Hinata, enquanto eles mesmos se sentiam abalados, sabiam que havia segredos no passado de seus amigos, mas não imaginavam que fosse tão ruim, e só podiam imaginar o quão ruim fora, diante das palavras sucintas com que eles tinham expressado seus horrores.

Itachi fulminava Kakashi, que se encolhia envergonhado pelo que acabara descobrindo. A excitação da espionagem tinha se desfeito completamente agora que ouvia as dores dos irmãos que tanto cercara e questionara. Sabia, muito bem, que ele causara aquilo, e que doía nos irmãos, assim como doía em todos os amigos deles ouvir aquilo com tal desapego.

- Não tivemos muito tempo – Naruto continuou – mas foram dias felizes até o inimigo de meus pais me encontrar e me levar.

- Seqüestrado – Neji rosnou – ele o seqüestrou?

- E feriu gravemente meu guardião – Naruto suspirou – felizmente Gaara e Sai não estavam lá no dia, e não se feriram fisicamente.

Ficou subtendido o ferimento que Gaara e Sai tinham sofrido e todos ali sabiam, ou imaginavam saber, como era ter alguém tão importante para eles seqüestrado por um inimigo. Assim como todos sabiam a proteção que Sai e Gaara tinham para com Naruto, a forma como eles pareciam sempre estar perto, com o loiro sobre seus olhos, como se Naruto precisasse de proteção vinte e quatro horas por dia. Aquelas revelações explicavam muito sobre o comportamento dos três irmãos, sobre sua união incomum.

- O guardião de Naruto morreu, nos deixando sozinhos – Sai falou – sozinhos para procurar Naruto, onde quer que ele estivesse, sem saber se um dia o encontraríamos, e como o encontraríamos.

- Por isso se emanciparam, e a Naruto por revelia – Neji apontou e os irmãos concordaram enquanto Kakashi o olhou – não tinha obrigação nenhuma de revelar algo que é de domínio público, se foi preguiçoso o suficiente para não procurar sozinho, não iria contar com os frutos do meu esforço.

- Não quero falar sobre o tempo em que estive com aquele homem – Naruto falou e sua voz era dura, o que fez Hinata soluçar – não quero ferir ninguém, mas não fui estuprado, como parece pensar, teme. Ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu e por isso eu fui preso em um lugar frio e escuro, deixado sozinho, até que a porta, um dia, simplesmente se abriu e eu pude correr para fora, e de lá para meus irmãos, que me esperavam. Que jamais deixaram de me buscar.

- E então vocês o protegeram e curaram até que se mudassem para cá – Neji apontou – se transferiram e construíram um lugar onde pudessem reconstruir o que fora tirado de vocês. Onde Naruto, e vocês mesmos, pudessem esquecer o que haviam passado, onde poderiam construir um futuro. E fizeram isso, tentaram esquecer completamente, e teriam conseguido, se não fosse esse intrometido.

- Esquecer é mais difícil do que não falar – Naruto sorriu para Neji – mas sim, é o que queremos, e resolvemos que estava na hora de falar isso, mesmo que sucintamente, para que parem de especular sobre nosso passado, de pesquisar por ele. Iruka sensei está preocupado com isso, Kakashi andou abordado o assunto com outros professores e agora teremos que conversar com todos eles, agora teremos que explicar o porquê de estarmos aqui, de possuirmos o que possuímos.

- Merda – Sasuke rosnou – eu vou matar você, Kakashi.

Kakashi tremeu, Sasuke era extremamente vingativo, mas merecia qualquer punição e agora sabia. O que esperava encontrar no passado daqueles irmãos? Flores?

- Um dia precisaríamos falar – Naruto defendeu Kakashi, que ficou ainda mais envergonhado – um dia, essas perguntas todas iriam surgir naturalmente, agora é melhor do que depois, quando nos afastarmos muito e não desejarmos mais olhar para trás.

- Não queremos olhar para trás – Sai falou baixo, para Naruto – eu não quero, mas acabei olhando.

- Por isso agora é à hora, e então colocamos uma pedra sobre isso – Naruto falou resoluto – e nossos amigos têm o direito de saber o que somos, o que nos fez o que somos.

- Não – Hinata falou chorosa – não temos o direito não. Sabemos quem são, e isso é o que importa. Não tínhamos o direito de saber nada disso, ninguém tem, só vocês. Foi errado, foi feio terem cercado vocês assim, terem espionado vocês assim. Ninguém gostaria de passar por isso, ninguém aqui gostaria de ter que reviver algo assim, e ninguém aqui pode ter gostado de saber que vocês foram tão magoados.

- Isso reforça nossa admiração – Tenten falou afagando as costas de Lee, que estava chorando demais para falar alguma coisa que não "coragem juvenil" ou alguma dessas bobagens – mas Hinata está certa, toda a família possui segredos e nenhum de nós se sentiria confortável, para dizer o mínimo, se fizessem o mesmo conosco. Estamos do lado de vocês, e foi muito feio, Neji.

- O novo sempre desperta curiosidade – Naruto falou – e Neji começou a pesquisar sobre nós por medo de que pudéssemos ser algum perigo para ele e os seus. Não foi por reles curiosidade, ou bisbilhotice, ele começou para proteger o que amava, e continuou para entender o que nos fez sermos o que somos.

- Não descobriria pesquisando vocês – Neji falou calmo – vocês são o que são, ou quem são, por que se encontraram. Sai e Gaara dizem que não seriam nada sem você, e você mostra que não seria nada sem o homem que foi seu guardião e sem seus irmãos. E isso eu descobri falando com vocês, observando apenas vocês. Jamais tive a intenção de ferir ninguém.

- Exatamente por isso eu não vou matar você – Sai falou sorrindo e Neji gelou.

- Ele não contou nada demais para Kakashi – Gaara defendeu Neji, que o olhou curioso e agradecido – nada do que todos na escola sabiam.

- Podia ter dito mais, eu sei – Sai falou – coisas que eu só disse para ele.

- Mas não fez – Naruto sorriu amplamente – e disse a Kakashi que não falaria mais nada, não porque você pediu, mas porque ele não queria trair a sua confiança, neko-chan.

Sai sorriu para Naruto e então olhou Neji e concordou com a cabeça.

- Por isso, você deve aceitar namorar com ele – Gaara provocou trocando um olhar com Naruto, que riu baixinho – afinal, ele é o primeiro lugar e você pode aproveitar para dominá-lo e usurpar sua inteligência para sempre.

Sai corou, mas sorriu para seus irmãos e então para Neji, que sorriu de volta, sabendo a resposta para seu pedido sussurrado antes de Sai sair de sua casa ontem. E por ter sido tão rapidamente perdoado, por estar feliz por não ter sacrificado o que se iniciava com Sai por aquela pesquisa tola, ele se ergueu e puxou Sai para si, beijando seus lábios pálidos, como desejava fazer a muito, como fazia sempre que o moreno chegava a sua casa.

- Mais um saindo do ninho – Naruto suspirou pesadamente, em um drama fingido e Sasuke sorriu ao puxar Gaara para si – meus irmãozinhos, ontem apenas menininhos inocentes, hoje adolescentes hormonais, alguém tem um lencinho?

Itachi, sorrindo, estendeu a Naruto o lenço que sempre levava.

- Um homem a moda antiga – Naruto sorriu para Itachi, enquanto fingia limpar lágrimas que jamais tinham nascido – uma delicadeza que infelizmente se perdeu com o tempo.

- Minha mãe jamais me deixou, ou a Sasuke, sair de casa sem um no bolso – Itachi confidenciou, pensava que devia pelo menos isso ao loiro, que corajosamente havia aberto para eles todos parte de seu passado e dos irmãos, revelando muito mais escuridão do que presumiam – é uma forma de honrar a educação que ela me deu, os momentos que tive com ela, embora não o use nunca.

Naruto ia devolver o lenço quando fez um beicinho de lado, levando um dedo aos lábios, parecendo pensativo antes de sorrir amplamente.

- Acho que é de bom tom, então, eu lavar antes de devolver, não é, Itachi-san? – Naruto perguntou divertido.

- Seria de bom tom – Itachi sorriu – mas não sei se desejo que devolva, para que eu tenha uma coisa que já esteve com você, ou se desejo que fique com ele, tendo uma coisa minha.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos diante das palavras do irmão e Gaara lhe beijou a bochecha, fazendo com que quase esquecesse que seu irmão mais velho parecia estar flertando com Naruto, sendo que Uchiha Itachi jamais, nunca mesmo, flertava. E Naruto apenas corou levemente, algo que quase nunca acontecia, mostrando que não era completamente imune, ou que desejava ser imune ao charme que o Uchiha mais velho usava com ele.


	6. Chapter 6

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Sasuke tinha saído excitado, lembrou Itachi com um sorriso nos lábios. Aparentemente, Hyuuga Neji havia o convidado para se hospedar na casa que tinham fora de Konoha, no distrito das onsens, durante aquela semana de descanso depois das provas. Sasuke estava excitado porque era o momento de usar o carro que Itachi lhe dera de presente de aniversário, e a primeira vez que viajaria com Gaara. Nem as implicâncias de Kakashi, que provocara o menor dos irmãos incessantemente com comentários maliciosos sobre sexo homossexual, haviam minado o bom-humor em que Sasuke estava. O único por menor, ele confidenciara, era que Naruto decidira não ir e com isso, todos os demais amigos, até mesmo as primas de Neji, tinham recusado o convite, mas Naruto insistira que Sasuke e Gaara, assim como Neji e Sai fossem aproveitar os dias de folga. Sasuke não sabia se ficava consternado, ou feliz por isso, só sabia que sentiria falta do bom amigo que conseguira, assim como sabia que Gaara sentiria falta do irmão.

E então Kakashi provocara Sasuke, dizendo que deveria chamar o Naru-chan para se hospedar ali, o que não provocara apenas Sasuke, mas também Itachi, embora achasse aquela idéia muito boa. E Sasuke informara que tinha pensado nisso, assim como Hinata, mas Naruto dissera que queria arrumar algumas coisas em casa. Aparentemente, Gaara e Sai dormiam no quarto com Naruto, sem usar os demais quartos, destinados a eles e Naruto queria personalizá-los agora, torná-los agradáveis aos irmãos, já que eles estavam tão independentes. Era a forma de Naruto mostrar que aprovava os relacionamentos dos irmãos e aceitava a presença de seus namorados em casa. Isso mostrava a dinâmica da casa daqueles irmãos, claramente, era Naruto quem comandava, não ordenando, mas guiando gentilmente os irmãos, usando sua sensibilidade e profundo conhecimento que tinha de suas psiques.

Sasuke partira excitado e feliz depois que Itachi prometera que iria passar dali a um ou dois dias para ver como o loiro estava, ainda mais por saber que os amigos, assim como Iruka sensei, fariam o mesmo. Poderia até acontecer de Naruto não ter nenhum minuto sozinho, e Kakashi se mostrara muito favorável a visitar o loiro, ainda mais por querer ver a biblioteca que ele possuía.

Kakashi ainda não fora completamente perdoado pelos irmãos Uchiha, a reunião de Naruto e seus irmãos na escola aconteceria depois daquela semana de descanso e até lá, havia uma tensão em todos os amigos dos três, que se preocupavam com as perguntas que poderiam ser feitas aos irmãos, e sobre as memórias que poderiam trazer aos amigos que tinham feito.

Aproveitando que era fim-de-semana, que o dia estava muito bonito, Itachi partira para a casa onde Naruto morava, sorrindo internamente pelo loiro ainda não ter lhe devolvido o lenço, sem saber se aquele não seria o momento em que aquele lenço com suas iniciais bordadas lhe seria devolvido. E é claro, Kakashi, como que prevendo seu intuito, já o esperava em seu carro, fazendo com que o levasse consigo. Sasuke lhe havia dado o endereço de Naruto, com um pequeno mapa indicador, e não precisara dizer para manter bem longe de Kakashi, que poderia ter uma recaída e ir espionar o loiro enquanto ele estava sozinho. Kakashi parecia pensar que Naruto era o mais vulnerável dos três irmãos, sendo que Sasuke sabia, como Itachi sentia, que era justamente o mais forte e que saberia muito bem punir Kakashi se pensasse que ele estava ou poderia prejudicar seus irmãos. Sasuke via muito de Itachi no loiro, na sutil manipulação com que ele agia às vezes, sempre para o bem dos irmãos ou amigos, a forma como ele parecia sempre saber o que estavam sentindo ou pensando, estar sempre pronto para resolver os problemas antes mesmo que ele se formassem, sempre apoiando discretamente aos irmãos. Itachi fazia isso com ele, e só percebera depois de observar a dinâmica do relacionamento de Naruto com Gaara e Sai.

Itachi, ao falar com seu irmãozinho, percebera o mesmo, e admirava ainda mais o loiro por isso, era necessário muito amor, e muita inteligência, para agir assim. Ele só tinha Sasuke com que se preocupar, e o irmãozinho era muito parecido com ele em algumas coisas, o que lhe ajudava muito. Mas Naruto tinha dois irmãos, completamente diferentes um do outro e dele mesmo, mesmo que tivessem similaridades, o loiro deveria ter ainda mais instinto fraternal do que ele, ainda mais porque não fora praticamente treinado desde o berço para cuidar de seus irmãos como Itachi fora com Sasuke.

A casa ficava longe, fora dos antigos muros de Konoha, que ainda eram preservados, embora a cidade tivesse se estendido há muitos anos por fora deles, forçando a abertura de mais portões. Mas era relaxante dirigir pela via nova que cortava a floresta, até chegar na clareira onde a casa fora construída. Uma casa de contos de fada, pensou Itachi, muito menor, muito mais nova, mas tão bela quanto a Mansão Uchiha. Era uma casa com personalidade, e que abrigava muito bem os três irmãos, uma casa perfeita para recomeçarem.

Quando estacionou o carro diante da porta principal, ao lado de onde o carro de Sai estava estacionado, Kakashi pulou do carro assim que ele parou e correu para a porta da frente, enquanto Itachi suspirava e desligava o carro, saindo do mesmo no instante em que um carro popular chegava à clareira, estacionando ao lado do dele. Observou o homem de cabelos castanhos muito escuros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, pele azeitonada e aparência pacata, se não fosse à cicatriz levemente mais clara que a pele na base do nariz, que dava um charme travesso ao rosto confiável. O homem saiu do carro, sem se preocupar em tirar a chave da ignição e olhou Itachi com curiosidade antes de sorrir.

- Você é parente de Uchiha Sasuke? – o homem perguntou simpático e Itachi concordou.

- Uchiha Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke – se apresentou Itachi, querendo saber quem era aquele homem, que já se mostrava muito a vontade andando para a porta da frente da casa, a qual Kakashi espancava enquanto tocava alucinadamente a campainha – e você é?

- Umino Iruka – Iruka sorriu estendendo a mão para a maçaneta e a girando, mostrando que a porta estava destrancada – sou o Professor Conselheiro da turma deles. Também vieram ver como Naruto estava?

Itachi concordou com a cabeça e Iruka fez um gesto indicando que deveriam entrar, e então olhou para as escadas, que terminavam no vestíbulo diante da porta. Naruto descia as escadas coçando os olhos como uma criança, vestindo apenas uma camisa grande, que chegava até o meio de suas pernas grossas e douradas, reveladas em seu esplendor aos que assistiam o loiro descendo.

- Foi dormir tarde? – Iruka perguntou se adiantando e recebendo Naruto no final da escada, e quando o loiro parou de coçar os olhos e baixou as mãos, o abraçou ternamente.

- Mas acabei o quarto de Gaara – Naruto suspirou sorrindo – por que o barulho?

- Você tem mais visitas – Iruka falou apontando Itachi e o outro homem, que obviamente acordara Naruto. Não sabia ainda quem ele era, mas era bonito.

Naruto olhou confuso para o vestíbulo e sorriu.

- Itachi-san, Kakashi – Naruto cumprimentou – que bom que vieram. Que horas são?

- Dez – Itachi falou sorrindo, mas estranhando a forma quase protetora com que Umino Iruka mantinha o braço sobre os ombros de Naruto, e que parecia dissecar Kakashi agora – não queríamos incomodar.

- Não incomodam – Naruto sorriu e então bocejou – já tomaram café?

- Vamos para a cozinha – Iruka convidou, mostrando que estava muito acostumado a freqüentar aquela casa, e se sentir muito a vontade nela – hoje eu faço o café. Sua comida é melhor que a minha, eu reconheço, mas hoje vai ser mimado, entendeu, mocinho? E depois do almoço, vai tirar uma soneca, e nada de ficar acordado até tarde novamente. Eu ajudarei no que for.

- Obrigado, Iruka sensei – Naruto falou enquanto seguia Iruka, e convidava com um movimento de mão, a Itachi e Kakashi os acompanhar – mas eu quero, realmente, fazer sozinho, e já adiantei bastante o quarto de Sai ontem, não vai demorar muito para acabá-lo.

- Tudo bem – Iruka sorriu enquanto começava a fazer café, assim como separando as coisas para o chá, não sabia o que os demais preferiam, mas sabia que Naruto gostava de café e enquanto ele preferia o chá. Tirou também os ingredientes da geladeira para fazer uma omelete e algumas panquecas – sentem-se.

Naruto se sentou em uma das cadeiras entorno da mesa oval que ficava na cozinha ampla.

-Iruka sensei, não precisa ficar olhando Kakashi assim, ele sente muito por ter nos espionado – Naruto falou sorrindo para Iruka – e Sasuke prometeu que ia fazê-lo sofrer bastante.

Iruka não sabia se podia confiar realmente naquela declaração, Uchiha Sasuke não tinha se protegido muito bem de Haruno Sakura, que parecia estar juntando forças para voltar a atormentá-lo. Iruka não gostava da aluna, era a primeira vez que sentia isso por alguém colocado sobre sua responsabilidade, mas não conseguia encontrar em si mesmo, ou na garota, alguma coisa em que pudesse se apoiar. Via Sakura como ela era: metida, vulgar, tirana e mentirosa. A repreendera apenas uma vez, porque ela mostrava sua verdadeira face diante dele apenas uma vez, e a garota o ameaçara com uma declaração de que ele a assediara. Iruka descartara isso, e comunicara a direção, mas Sakura era afilhada de Senju Tsunade e nada podiam, ou queriam, fazer contra ela.

- Você é um bom sensei, Iruka – Naruto falou e Iruka corou – e é uma boa pessoa, mas cobra demais de si mesmo e dos demais. A curiosidade é uma característica humana, assim como o fato de sempre se formarem grupos contra ou a favor de alguém.

- Não deveriam – Iruka falou com voz irritada – não deveriam se meter onde não foram chamados. Não importa...

- Mas importa – Naruto sorriu – e os documentos de Kumo já chegaram, iremos levar quando nos reunirmos com vocês.

Iruka concordou e então suspirou.

- Vocês moravam em Kumo? – Iruka perguntou baixo.

- Moramos em muitos lugares – Naruto falou – mas quando nos separamos, estávamos em Kumo. Pensei que já soubessem disso.

- Não – Iruka sorriu – nos documentos que temos, não diz onde viviam, nem mesmo onde nasceram.

- O mistério deve estar deixando muita gente maluca – Naruto riu – eu e Sai nascemos em Fogo, Gaara nasceu em Vento, mas o mundo foi o nosso quintal.

- Enquanto fugiam, como faziam com a fortuna que possuíam? – Kakashi perguntou, para ser alvejado pelos olhares frios de Itachi e Iruka.

- Meu guardião, ou melhor, o nosso guardião, era um homem de posses – Naruto sorriu – não herdamos nada dele, tudo que ele tinha foi para sua família, que estava quase falida quando ele morreu. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, ele não pensava em lucro pessoal, e se sacrificou muito por nós. Ele era um homem bom, um homem muito bom, e foi o primeiro homem que eu amei incondicionalmente.

Itachi sentiu inveja daquele homem desconhecido, que tão importante fora para Naruto e seus irmãos, mas principalmente para o loiro. A forma como ele dissera aquelas palavras incomodava por demais Itachi, o deixavam inquieto, como se a simples memória daquele homem morto fosse um absoluto rival para ele, e para o que começava a sentir pelo loiro. Uzumaki Naruto o atraia imensamente, e já se pegara flertando com o loiro, algo que jamais fazia. Não era pudico, na verdade, tivera e ainda tinha seu quinhão de sexo, mas sempre com pessoas que se sujeitavam a suas regras. Uchiha Itachi, até então, não buscara relacionamentos, apenas encontros de uma noite ou duas, um pouco de diversão, sem laços, sem amarras. Naruto não era uma pessoa assim, não era em nada parecido com as pessoas com que Itachi já tinha saído. E jamais sentira por ninguém o que começava a sentir pelo loiro, uma prova de como ele era especial.

- Naru-chan – Kakashi chamou enquanto Iruka colocava a grande omelete em um prato e deixava sobre a mesa, indo bater a massa das panquecas – parece até uma declaração de amor.

Naruto ergueu seus grandes olhos, enquanto cortava e separava a omelete em quatro partes iguais, colocando nos pratos de todos as suas partes antes de pegar a sua. O loiro pareceu confuso e então sorriu malicioso.

- Ele jamais me veria assim – Naruto confidenciou facilmente – eu perdi algum tempo pensando que um dia ele poderia vir a ser meu companheiro, mas então entendi que ele jamais me veria assim, que eu sempre seria a criança que ele cuidou e criou, nada mais do que isso, por maior ou mais forte que eu me tornasse, por mais sensual ou bonito que eu chegasse a ser. E então eu percebi que ele também tinha um amor dentro de si, alguém que aquecia seu sangue e despertava seus anseios, alguém a quem eu jamais me compararia, que eu jamais poderia suplantar. Por isso parei de perder meu tempo, deixei de lado essas idéias idiotas e aproveitei o que me era dado, e aprendi muito com isso, assim como pude finalmente ouvi-lo falando sobre seu amor impossível.

- Impossível? – Iruka perguntou, meio chocado pelo que Naruto dissera tão abertamente. Sabia que o loiro não tinha preconceitos, tanto que deixara seus irmãos queridos namorarem pessoas do mesmo sexo, e parecia muito feliz por eles. Mas ouvir Naruto revelar que ele também, e desde criança, se imaginara romanticamente envolvido com um homem muito mais velho, o chocava, e alegrava ao mesmo tempo, porque não temia mais que Naruto descobrisse sua preferência sexual e o afastasse ou se enojasse dele.

- Sim, era um homem – Naruto suspirou e Iruka corou, mas Kakashi pareceu não entender – um homem casado e muito feliz com sua esposa e filhos, que jamais pensara nele daquela forma, que jamais imaginara que despertava tais desejos em seu amigo. E por saber que ele estava feliz, meu guardião jamais se declarou, jamais falou o que sentia, e fez de tudo para preservar aquela felicidade, sendo feliz apenas por saber que aquele que amava estava feliz.

- É, isso é amor mesmo – Iruka comentou fazendo a primeira panqueca e olhando sobre o ombro para Naruto – quantos anos tinha quando...

- Onze – Naruto sorriu indulgente – um menino tem que sonhar, não?

- O que Gaara e Sai pensavam sobre isso? – Itachi quis saber, se sentindo ainda mais enciumado daquele homem, daquele fantasma.

- Eles acham que eu devo ter tudo que quiser – Naruto sorriu – mas acho que isso eles jamais ficaram sabendo. Gaara tinha acabado de se unir a nossa estranha família, e meu Gaara ainda não pensava como um menino entrando na puberdade, foi só recentemente que meu Gaara amadureceu nesse quesito.

- E Sai? – perguntou Iruka curioso.

- Sai aprendeu a ser desbocado e malicioso lendo alguns livros estranhos – Naruto riu, parecendo lembrar coisas engraçadas – ele lia qualquer livro que caísse em sua mão, principalmente livros sobre o comportamento humano. Mas não os compreendia, fazia perguntas estranhas, até que descobrimos que ele não estava lendo livros sobre o comportamento humano, como presumíamos, mas novelas românticas idiotas. Essa era a base intelectual de Sai sobre a dinâmica dos relacionamentos humanos!

Iruka riu, Itachi apenas sorriu, mas Kakashi olhou confuso para Naruto, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Icha-Icha era sua bíblia, seu código de ética e comportamento, era tudo!

- Gaara quase o matou quando ele pensou que para dizer o que sentia por mim, precisava ter sexo comigo, ainda mais quando disse que eu era, obviamente, um uke – Naruto ria abertamente – precisei acalmar Gaara, enquanto explicava para Sai o que ele realmente sentia e como ele podia expressar isso sem ser castrado por Gaara. E explicar para Gaara o que a queria dizer com uke. Eram tão inocentes, os meus irmãos.

- Inocentes? – Iruka perguntou chocado, virando a panqueca com uma espátula – Sai tentou dormir com você.

- Porque acreditou nos livros que lia – Naruto defendeu sorrindo – mas quando eu expliquei a diferença, ele entendeu, e nunca mais pensou em algo assim, por isso Gaara o deixou viver. Mas foi engraçado ver a cara de Gaara quando ele perguntou, algum tempo depois, se eu e Gaara já tínhamos tido sexo, e quando disse que não, ele simplesmente sorriu, dizendo que sabia, porque ambos tínhamos cara de uke.

Kakashi ria agora, mas não Iruka ou Itachi, embora tivessem que admitir que Naruto tinha, realmente, cara de uke.

- Neji vai ser o uke? – Kakashi perguntou quando Iruka colocou a primeira panqueca no prato já limpo de Naruto, o único que já havia comido toda a omelete.

- Não – Naruto sorriu de lado – Neji não vai ser um uke, e Sai já sabe disso. Agora, se me pergunta qual será a dinâmica entre Sasuke e Gaara, eu não saberia dizer, mas acredito, que em algum ponto, eles acabarão aceitando ambas as posições.

- Acha que Sasuke vai ser um uke? – Kakashi perguntou – um Uchiha, passivo?

Naruto riu insolente e todos o olharam. O sangue de Itachi correu mais rápido, e mais quente, ao ver o sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos do loiro, lábios que gostaria de devorar agora, e o faria, se estivessem sozinhos.

- Uma mente estreita a sua, Kakashi – Naruto falou, e sua voz mostrava toda a malícia que seus olhos e sorriso possuíam – nem sempre o uke é passivo, às vezes, ele é quem seduz e quem comanda todo o ato. Não é porque ele se abre, se entrega a outro, que não tome na mesma medida. E acredito que Sasuke, um Uchiha, vá aprender isso nessa semana na onsen dos Hyuuga, assim como Neji. Fora que se você pensa que em um relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, um deles deve assumir o papel feminino e outro o masculino, então penso que deve procurar uma mulher de verdade, e não rebaixar e humilhar seu parceiro por causa de seus preconceitos tolos. Há prazer em ambas às posições no sexo, e em um casal que tem afeição e confiança, a troca de posições é saudável e prazerosa.

Estava decidido, pensou Itachi, seduziria Naruto na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, provaria aquela filosofia. E kami-sama o protegesse, mas pressentia que jamais se decepcionaria com o loiro, e que jamais o deixaria ir.

- Naru-chan – Iruka chamou colocando um prato com as panquecas no meio da mesa e se sentando para comer – você já...já...

- Virgem – Naruto falou pegando mais uma panqueca e colocando manteiga sobre ela antes de devorar – como no dia em que nasci.

Iruka relaxou, sorrindo paternalmente para o loiro, que voltava a comer. Kakashi riu disso, achando aquele professor muito lindo, e muito gostoso, tinha que reconhecer. Se tivesse um professor como aquele, não teria se esforçado tanto para terminar tão rápido a escola. E Itachi...Itachi apenas sorriu, sabendo que seria o primeiro amante de Uzumaki Naruto, e o último, estava decidido a possuir completamente aquele loiro insolente, aquela caixinha de surpresas adorável.

- Mas agora, Iruka sensei – Naruto falou enquanto comia suas panquecas com grande entusiasmo – vai me revelar, finalmente, o que realmente lhe fez vir até aqui? O porquê dessa ruginha preocupada em sua testa, e não minta dizendo que é pela reunião que teremos, sabe muito bem que eu e meus irmãos não precisamos de preocupação, e que não aceitaremos intervenção. O que o faz ficar tão preocupado, sensei?

Iruka corou, e então suspirou, aparentemente, Naruto já aprendera a lê-lo muitos bem, como lia seus irmãos e aos livros que sempre mantinha por perto, a que se dedicava quando terminava seus deveres e ainda não podia sair e aproveitar o sol no jardim da escola. Livros que tinham atraído a atenção de Iruka, ainda mais ao ficar sabendo que quase todos eram sobre maldições e sobrenatural.

- Um amigo meu está com um problema – Iruka falou – eu pensei em abordar o assunto com você mais tarde. Aparentemente, o afilhado dele está desenvolvendo comportamentos estranhos desde a morte do pai. Azuma está até pensando que ele está possuído, Naru-chan.

- Azuma, Sarutobi Azuma? – Kakashi perguntou, surpreso pelo pacato e lindo professor conhecer Azuma, seu amigo de infância, e jamais ter ouvido falar de Umino Iruka.

- Hai, Hiruzen-san foi meu tutor desde que perdi meus pais – Iruka falou calmo – convivi muito com sua família por causa disso, mas Hiruzen-san foi gentil e me permitiu manter minha casa, a casa em que eu vivera com meus pais – Iruka então corou e Naruto o olhou curioso, o fazendo suspirar, era hora de falar o que realmente era, e porque jamais aceitara muito bem que o loiro o considerasse um homem bom – Azuma também foi meu primeiro namorado.

- Hum – Naruto pesou um pouco – e ele o tratou bem, sensei?

De todas as perguntas que Naruto poderia fazer, de todas as reações que podia ter, aquela tinha sido a única que Iruka não tinha previsto. Mas era tão...Naruto, que Iruka sorriu, concordando com a cabeça prontamente. Ele e Azuma eram jovens naquela época, mas o Sarutobi tinha sido muito gentil e paciente com ele, e fora Iruka quem terminara tudo, afinal, Azuma, diferente dele, não era realmente gay, mas bissexual e começava a notar mais as garotas. Não iria prender alguém que não desejasse ao seu lado, por isso o deixara ir, e mantivera o amigo para toda a vida.

- Sim, Naru – Iruka falou sorrindo – ele foi um ótimo primeiro amante, enquanto foi meu amante.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Itachi olhava a aura negra que cercava Kakashi e parecia se desprender dele. Sorriu então, pensando que o ex-tutor e amigo estava interessado no emocional professor de Sasuke, e pela forma como ele o olhara quando descobrira quem era, e como mostrara que não perdoava tão rapidamente, mesmo que Naruto desejasse, Itachi previa o tormento que Kakashi passaria, e já se divertia com isso.

- Então eu ajudo, sensei – Naruto sorriu amplamente – pode falar com ele, e combinar um encontro no Templo de Fogo, acredito que é o melhor lugar para algo assim, não?

Iruka sorriu amplamente, estendendo a mão e apertando a do loiro, agradecido.

- Os Sarutobi, todos eles, fizeram muito por mim, Naru – Iruka sussurrou – e seria bom se você pudesse ajudar, mas não quero que se esforce, entendeu?

Naruto apenas concordou, voltando a comer como se fosse uma criança, uma criança feliz por ter uma nova aventura, um novo desafio a sua frente.

**Naru-chan**

Neji sempre achara extremamente relaxante estar em uma onsen, jamais entendera como alguns casais podiam pensar realmente que um encontro em uma onsen poderia ser romântico, não quando tudo que sentira até então era a purificação que as águas quentes lhe despertavam, nada além do leve descongestionamento nasal causado pela vaporização dos elementos químicos presentes na água. Mas agora entendia o quanto tinha sido tolo e inocente, agora que tinha Sai na mesma onsen que ele, usando apenas uma pequena toalha envolta em sua cintura quase fina demais para um homem. Sai, completamente despido por debaixo daquela obscena toalha, assim como ele mesmo estava completamente nu por debaixo de sua toalha. Sai, com toda aquela pele pálida, reluzindo pela umidade, com seus cabelos muito lisos e negros colados entorno de seu rosto relaxado, com as bochechas levemente coradas pelo calor.

Só então Neji entendia porque onsens eram o destino romântico de casais de todos os tipos e idades.

Era tentador demais, mas Neji estava disposto a sacrificar sua libido, recém descoberta e aparentemente insaciável, em prol de cimentar o relacionamento dele com Sai. Não queria, nem por um segundo, que o moreno questionasse suas intenções, ou que ele o desejava apenas sexualmente, embora Neji, para alguém que jamais se sentira atraído por um homem, se visse pensando, e sonhando, muito em sexo com Sai.

Não sabia também, se ficava feliz ou aterrorizado por a casa que tinham ali ter onsens particulares para cada quarto. O terreno tinha sido escolhido pessoalmente por seu avô, que o desejara pelas cinco piscinas naturais da mesma nascente, planejara a casa para que cada quarto desse para uma delas, visando à privacidade de cada um dos ocupantes dos quartos daquela casa. Era o retiro de sua família, para onde iam quando doentes, cansados ou simplesmente desejando um pouco de paz. E havia muita paz ali, até Neji levar Sai com ele para aquele reduto. Agora, havia apenas o desejo, cada vez mais evidente, que corria por seu corpo e se avolumava por debaixo de sua pequena toalha.

E então os olhos negros de Sai se abriram, aqueles olhos amendoados, olhos de gato, como os de koneko, que tinha ficado em casa, sobre a proteção de suas primas. Aqueles olhos foram diretamente para Neji, primeiro percorrendo seu rosto bonito, seus cabelos longos presos em uma trança, e então seguindo a linha do maxilar para a garganta, os ombros largos, braços levemente musculosos e aquelas mãos...Sai andava divagando muito sobre as mãos de Neji, mãos grandes, macias, mas fortes, com dedos longos que sabiam ser delicados enquanto exerciam pressão. E então havia o peitoral definido, o abdômen esculpido, os quadris estreitos, as penas musculosas. E aquela toalha branca e úmida, colada ao corpo do Hyuuga, dando uma boa idéia sobre o volume que ocultava. Sem perceber, começara a tocar sua garganta, enquanto observava Neji e lambia os lábios, imaginando o gosto daquela pele, lembrando do pouco que já provara, e do viciante gosto daquela boca bem desenhada.

- Neji – Sai sussurrou e com um gemido alto, o Hyuuga se moveu para ele, pressionando-o a parede de pedra da piscina natural.

Neji gemeu novamente, se encaixando entre as pernas relaxadas de Sai, sentindo todo o corpo delgado de encontro ao dele. Sentindo as mãos de Sai em seus ombros, às coxas pressionando os seus quadris, e o sublime prazer de sentir sua ereção, que se intensificava com o contato com a semi-ereção de Sai. O beijo que se iniciou, e nenhum deles sabia exatamente quem procurara os lábios do outro primeiro, e nem se importavam, foi mais quente, e mais apaixonado do que qualquer outro que já havia trocado.

As mãos, impacientes, tocaram as partes agora descobertas e úmidas do corpo amado sem pudor, usufruindo da mesma paixão que os lábios, enquanto os membros completamente eretos, ainda cobertos pela cada segundo mais incomoda toalha de cada um, se roçavam eroticamente.

- Kami-sama – Sai sussurrou quando Neji libertou-lhe os lábios inchados pelo quase doloroso beijo, enquanto o Hyuuga deixava uma trilha de fogo na pele de seu pescoço – eu preciso de você, Neji.

- É tudo que eu queria ouvir – Neji sussurrou enquanto segurava Sai pela cintura e o tirava de dentro da onsen, sentando-o sobre a borda de pedra enquanto tirava as duas toalhas e saia da piscina de pedra também. Pegou Sai no colo, caminhando enquanto o beijava, rumando ao futon duplo onde dormiriam aquela noite e todas as outras em que ficariam ali.

Deitou Sai com cuidado, como se ele fosse de porcelana, sabia que o moreno era resistente, ouvira muito e o conhecia muito bem, mas para ele, Sai era delicado e único. Sabia que o coração de Sai era frágil, que ele era inocente, por debaixo de toda aquela atitude, por debaixo de sua proteção a Naruto, existia ainda um menino sozinho, que não sabia se merecia as coisas boas que tinha recebido, e que aceitava as más como se as tivesse merecido. Um menino que ainda se identificava com o gatinho não desejado, e que quase chorara ao saber que o irmão iria decorar um quarto para ele.

Era seu Sai, tão lindo, tão complexo, tão sedutor. Seu e somente seu, e foi com carinho, e muita paixão, que ele tocou cada recanto daquele corpo encantador, até que nenhum deles agüentasse mais, até que Sai ronronasse, parecendo realmente o animal que lhe dava a alcunha amorosa com que seus irmãos o tratavam. Mas Neji, mesmo assim, não parara, o preparara completamente para aquilo, para a conclusão do ato, para a tomada total daquele lindo corpo, porque Sai era seu e tinha que consumar aquilo, precisava consumar o amor deles, assim como Sai implorava por ele.

- Meu neko – Neji sussurrou enquanto investia, quase enlouquecendo de prazer ao ter seu pênis oprimido pelo calor sedoso do interior de Sai, seu Byakugan, uma herança passada de Hyuuga a Hyuuga desde tempos imemoriais lhe mostrava a verdadeira essência de Sai, de seu Sai, ainda mais lindo, ainda mais delicado, e totalmente seu – meu Nekomata.

E Sai ronronou, arranhando suas costas, gemendo e se contorcendo como um gato no cio, se abrindo e entregando tudo a Neji, mas exigindo igual rendição, gerando igual prazer. Até que os corpos estivessem úmidos, não mais pela água da onsen, mas pelo suor gerado pelo prazeroso exercício a que se dedicavam. Era a primeira vez para Sai, e para Neji, era como se fosse à primeira vez, sua primeira vez com um homem, sua primeira vez com uma pessoa amada e qualquer experiência que tivesse tido antes, estava esquecida e suplantada. Em seu mundo, em seu coração e mente só existiam Sai, assim como sabia que nos de Sai só existia ele agora.

Sentia ainda mais prazer ao sentir as unhas de Sai arranhando seus ombros e costas, e quando os dedos de Sai seguraram sua bunda, cravando as unhas em seus glúteos enquanto arqueava e chegava ao êxtase, Neji teve que acompanhá-lo, por mais que desejasse agüentar, por mais que quisesse continuar, prolongando ao máximo aquele momento sublime, ele teve que se render aquele corpo que o apertava ainda mais intensamente, aquele rosto que mostrava total rendição e dominância, aquele gemido ronronado que seria sempre só seu, que somente ele ouviria, que somente ele causaria. Se enterrou pela última vez naquele corpo pálido, se unindo a Sai enquanto sussurrava o nome dele, seu mantra pessoal.

Caíram em um amontoado de membros, trêmulos e incapazes de qualquer coerência, como se não existisse mais nenhum osso em seus corpos. Toda a energia que ainda possuíam foi usada para afagarem e beijarem um ao outro, até que a doce languidez do sexo se tornasse sonolência, e então inconsciência. Como estavam, eles adormeceram, para acordarem juntos, como tinha que ser, como deveria ser. Conversaria depois, se é que precisavam mesmo conversar, se é que precisava realmente entender. Porque Neji, antes de dormir sabia, assim como Sai sabia, que tinham nascido para encontrar um ao outro, que finalmente tinham encontrado a razão para estarem vivos, e nada podia ser mais importante do que isso, absolutamente nada.

**Naru-chan**

Gaara olhou o corpo de seu amante, de seu Sasuke, adormecido sobre a cama e sentindo uma gostosa sonolência. Seu corpo não doeria, ele sabia, assim como o de Sai não doeria na manhã seguinte. Eram feitos de algo muito mais resistente do que o humano, mas era como humanos que tinham escolhido viver e morrer.

Naruto sabia, suspirou Gaara enquanto observava a lua banhando a onsen particular daquele quarto. Naruto sempre soubera que um dia revelaria quem e o que era a Sasuke, o incentivara a isso, e deveria saber também que Sasuke, com aqueles olhos magníficos, perceberia que ele não era humano, que não era normal. Mas Sasuke não parara, não se afastara dele, e não se mostrara repugnado dele. Sasuke não o rejeitara, como Naruto sabia que ele não rejeitaria.

A manhã não lhe traria dor, nem a Sai, mas traria perguntas, e Gaara as temia, porque poderia ser apenas um sonho frágil, um interlúdio que não duraria a luz da manhã. Poderia ser que Sasuke, depois do desejo saciado, depois do sexo, depois do sono, percebesse que não desejava passar o resto de sua vida atrelado a um...monstro.

- Não – Gaara sussurrou rouco – não sou um monstro. Sai e Naruto não são monstros.

- Não – Sasuke sussurrou da cama, abrindo os olhos alertas, acordara com o sussurro de Gaara, alerta pela ausência dele na cama ao seu lado, para encontrá-lo parecendo lamentável na porta que dava para o jardim e onsen.

Não estava confuso, estranhamente, sua mente lhe dizia que sempre soubera que Gaara não era normal, que não era igual a todos os demais. Fora seu Sharingan, que se revelara sem que ele desejasse no momento em que Gaara se abrira para ele, em que possuíra Sabaku no Gaara pela primeira, mas não última vez, que percebera que Gaara não era humano.

Não podia ser, não quando seu Sharingan mostrava uma aura completamente diferente entorno do ruivo, em seus olhos, em seu corpo. Seu Gaara não era humano, e ele não conseguia se importar com isso, apenas se sentira ainda mais excitado, e orgulhoso de ter encontrado um companheiro tão formidável. Um companheiro, fora isso que pensara, essa a palavra, e Sasuke o amava, e amaria para sempre, até sua morte e possivelmente depois dela, se existisse mesmo uma vida após a morte. Gaara era seu, e não abriria mão dele, para ninguém, por ninguém, e por nada. Iria ao inferno e retornaria se fosse preciso, não permitiria que nada ficasse entre eles.

- Não, você não é um monstro, Gaara – Sasuke falou se levantando e andando nu até o ruivo, cujo brilho de desejo se mostrou naqueles olhos verdes incríveis, excitando e orgulhando Sasuke, por se saber bonito e desejável aos olhos de seu companheiro – mas se você for, então eu sou também.

Gaara deu uma risada sem humor enquanto Sasuke se acomodava a suas costas, o envolvendo com braços e pernas, fazendo com que se encostasse em seu peito em busca de apoio e calor.

- Você é um Uchiha, é claro que é um monstro – Gaara falou e sua voz estava ainda mais rouca do que o normal.

- O que você é, Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou baixo – quero saber tudo sobre você, preciso saber.

- Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara – Gaara falou olhando novamente para a lua refletida na água – e sou Ichibi no Shukaku.

- Quem? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- O Demônio de Uma Causa, o Tanuki de Areia – Gaara falou se virando entre o casulo que Sasuke fizera para ele, deixando a yukata que usava cair levemente de seu ombro pelo pouco espaço que tinha para se mover, mas queria ver o rosto de Sasuke, e só conseguia ver curiosidade no belo e jovem rosto de seu companheiro – nasci em Suna, para ser o jinchuuriki no Ichibi – Gaara continuou – nasci com o ódio da mulher que me deu a luz, foi ela quem escolheu meu nome, seu último regalo para mim. Gaara, na língua esquecida de Suna, quer dizer "aquele que ama a morte". Sabaku quer dizer "deserto", seu desejo para mim era que eu fosse a "aquele que ama a morte no deserto". Eu o teria trocado, mas Naruto não desejou isso, ele me disse que um nome como o meu é um talismã contra o mal, e foi somente então que eu apreciei o meu nome. Não como um talismã dado pela mulher que deveria ser minha mãe, mas porque era o nome pelo qual Naruto me chamava, era o nome que eu tinha para ele, e o talismã que ele me deu!

- Quantos anos você tem, Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou quando Gaara parou de falar, depois de um longo silêncio onde um contemplava o outro, esperando o próximo movimento, a próxima revelação, estudando um ao outro, como esperando uma rejeição. Os dois tinham o coração na balança, os dois temiam mais do que tudo ferirem ao outro, ou saírem feridos.

- Minha forma humana, com a qual eu nasci, responde a forma de Naruto – Gaara falou calmo – até então, ele era a minha família, era o centro de um mundo, de meu universo. Se Naruto aparentasse ter quarenta anos, eu aparentaria ter quarenta anos, se ele aparentasse ter dez, eu aparentaria ter dez anos. Não conhecemos o envelhecimento como vocês, o tempo nada representa para nós. Eu tenho mais de trezentos anos.

- Por que é um jinchuuriki? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Não, eu fui gerado para ser um jinchuuriki – Gaara corrigiu, era melhor falar tudo, mostrar tudo e esperar que pudessem superar, ou então romperem de vez – mas o ódio e desejo de vingança da mulher que me deu a luz, sendo sacrificada por isso, como todos sabiam que seria, e a vontade de Shukaku se uniram, fazendo de mim mais do que um simples sacrifício humano, eles fizeram de mim o próprio Ichibi no Shukaku, o próprio demônio de Areia, e como demônio eu vivi por mais de vinte anos, vivendo pelo prazer de matar, pelo prazer de ser forte, garantindo minha existência acabando com aqueles que me desafiavam, que me desagradavam. Vivendo pela morte, deixando um rastro de sangue e desgraça as minhas costas, cheio de escuridão e ódio, cada vez mais ódio e mais solidão. E então Naruto apareceu...

- Fale – Sasuke pediu afagando o cabelo rubro de Gaara – me conte tudo. Eu quero saber, Gaara, eu preciso saber e o que quer que me disser, não vai sair daqui, isso eu prometo.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça, sabia que Sasuke não mentia, ou não pretendia mentir e precisava daquilo, tinha que falar e tinha que se revelar. Se Sasuke o aceitasse, seria por inteiro, e assim seria se o rejeitasse também.

- Eu não sabia quem ele era quando o conheci – Gaara sussurrou – eu jamais imaginaria que o que ele era. Mas eu o odiei, como eu o odiei! Ele era tudo que eu não era, tinha tudo que eu jamais teria, ele ria, ele chorava, ele era amado e amava. E kami-sama, eu queria provar o sangue dele, como jamais tinha desejado até então e o persegui, desafiei e ameacei, até que ameacei o humano que o criava. Foi à primeira coisa que aprendi sobre Naruto, que ele poderia agüentar qualquer coisa, ouvir qualquer insulto, se fosse para si, mas se fosse por alguém que ele amava, o gatilho seria acionado. Naruto iria até as últimas conseqüências, seria capaz do impossível para defender uma de suas pessoas preciosas, alguém que ele amasse. Esse era o legado que seus pais tinham dado para ele, e eu, um ser tão imperfeito, tão instável, tão sujo, lutei com ele e fui derrotado. E eu o temi, enquanto ele caminhava para mim, não completamente incólume, mas eu estava drenado, e ele vinha para mim. Jamais senti tanto medo na vida, jamais pensei que um dia conheceria o medo da morte, mas ele me mostrava o que existia de mais torpe de lamentável dentro de mim, e como muitos de meus adversários no passado, eu implorei para que ele não viesse, que ele não acabasse com minha existência...

Sasuke respirou fundo, porque podia ver, como se fosse um filme, a imagem formada sobre as palavras de Gaara. Podia ver, com profunda nitidez, o deserto, Gaara e suas roupas antigas, Naruto e seu kimono laranja, com passos oscilantes enquanto limpava o sangue de um corte em seus lábios, enquanto caminhava para Gaara. Os passos de Naruto não vacilavam, como ele jamais vacilaria em uma luta por seus irmãos. Era Naruto, a essência de Naruto, e por isso mesmo, a essência de Gaara.

- Mas ele me ignorou, caminhou até mim e se sentou ao meu lado – Gaara continuou, fechando os olhos e relembrando – colocou a mão em meus cabelos, como você está fazendo agora e sussurrou que estava tudo bem, que bastava. Ele conversou comigo, ele me revelou sua história, ele me disse seu nome e o nome de seus pais. E acomodou minha cabeça em suas pernas e me acariciou e afagou como se eu fosse uma criança. E ele me aceitou, me levou até onde ele estava acampado, me apresentou ao homem que eu ameaçara, e que eu teria matado apenas para lutar com ele. E ele me ouviu quando eu quis falar, e me amparou quando eu chorei, limpou e enfaixou minhas feridas, mesmo sabendo que elas desapareceriam em algumas horas. E me estendeu a mão, me ofereceu um lugar ao lado dele, para que eu pudesse aprender a ver como ele via as coisas, me chamou de amigo, me chamou de igual e me fez sentir que eu era. E então ele se tornou meu irmão, e quando Sai chegou, eu não me enciumei, eu não me rebelei, embora Sai tivesse se tornado o foco de Naruto. E então eu vi algo único, vi Naruto fazer de Sai um menino, e esse menino foi ensinado e amado como eu fora, e se tornou um irmão para Naruto, como eu era, mas o sentimento que ele tinha por mim, que eu sentia como que me envolvendo, não fraquejou, não se modificou, apenas se intensificou. Eu não estava perdendo nada, mas eu poderia ganhar e quando aquele homem levou Naruto, eu e Sai nos tornamos irmãos finalmente, porque tínhamos um mesmo objetivo, recuperar Naruto.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, podia compreender aquilo.

- Não recebemos nenhuma herança, construímos o que temos durante todo esse tempo, investimos, e esperamos, assumindo novas identidades quando necessário, sem jamais mudar muito – Gaara continuou – sem Naruto para nos dar uma indicação de tempo, poderíamos usar a aparência que desejássemos, podíamos ser pai e filho, nos revezávamos enquanto procurávamos por todo o mundo onde Naruto estava. O tempo, que jamais representara alguma coisa para nós, começou a contar, não porque envelhecíamos, porque isso não acontecia, mas porque sofríamos a cada segundo sem Naruto, sem saber onde ele estava, como ele estava, o que realmente tinha sido feito dele. E então, quando finalmente assumimos nossos verdadeiros nomes, quando viemos para cá, Naruto apareceu, finalmente livre, chegando a nós em uma noite de tempestade. Inteiro, poderoso, livre, e tínhamos tudo pronto, toda uma história atrás de nós, toda uma estrutura pronta para recebê-lo, para finalmente sermos novamente uma família, já tínhamos feito isso antes, mas não com tanto emprenho. Era para passarmos apenas alguns anos aqui, e então procurar um novo lugar, mas Naruto...ele disse que a hora estava chegando, a hora em que nos separaríamos novamente, não para sempre, não como tínhamos nos separado antes, mas que nos separaríamos, porque nossas vidas nos guiariam por caminhos diferentes. E então eu o segui para sua festa de aniversário e nós nos beijamos, fazendo com que eu entendesse, e temesse, as palavras de Naruto.

- Jamais vou pedir que você abra mão dele – Sasuke falou beijando a face de Gaara, que o empurrou e encarou demoradamente – que?

- Eu lhe falo que sou uma bijuu de mais de mais de trezentos anos e você me diz que não vai me afastar de Naruto? Você me beija? – Gaara perguntou surpreso e Sasuke sorriu.

- Eu entendi o que você falou Gaara, tudo que você disse – Sasuke falou sorrindo – acho incrível, e eu acredito em cada palavra.

- E não me teme? – Gaara perguntou confuso, só se sentira confuso assim quando Naruto o derrotara para ampará-lo. Era a mesma coisa, incrível demais para ser possível, mais do que ele estava pronto para acreditar, ou pensava merecer.

- Se você me desejasse mal, já me teria matado – Sasuke falou beijando a testa de Gaara, o símbolo amor em sua testa – você construiu uma fortuna maior do que a minha, por isso não deseja meu dinheiro. Você me aceitou como eu sou, e eu o aceito como é. Não importa o resto, não me importa se eu vou envelhecer e morrer e você vai continuar intocado pelo tempo. O importante é que estamos juntos, que vamos continuar juntos.

Gaara sorriu, beijando Sasuke apaixonadamente e se aproximando ainda mais, passando suas pernas por sobre as dele, para que seus corpos se tocassem completamente. E quando o beijo acabou, para que Sasuke pudesse beijar a tatuagem de Gaara, algo que adorava fazer, Gaara riu, atraindo sua atenção.

- Mas você está enganado, Sasuke – Gaara falou sorrindo – você não entendeu tudo. Eu não vou vê-lo envelhecer e morrer, eu vou envelhecer e morrer ao seu lado. Minha aparência correspondeu sempre a de Naruto, porque ele era o centro de meu mundo, mas ele não é mais. Eu sempre o amarei, e sempre o protegerei, porque ele me salvou, mas agora, minha aparência corresponde a sua. Você é meu companheiro, meu companheiro escolhido e amado, e agora você é o centro do meu mundo, a razão para eu continuar a existir. Foi isso que Naruto quis dizer com caminhos diferentes, o meu caminho não é mais atrás dele, ou ao lado dele, mas ao seu lado.

Sasuke sorriu amplamente, um sorriso que Gaara já conhecia, mas que sempre fazia seu coração acelerar e tornava o rosto de Sasuke ainda mais belo. Aquele era um sorriso que Gaara sabia ser só dele, um sorriso amoroso que nascera para ele, por ele.

- Se você me rejeitar, se me afastar de você ou me trair – Gaara falou rouco – eu vou morrer quando você morrer, porque a nós só é dado uma chance, um único amor, um amor para toda a vida. Se você não me desejar mais, eu passarei todos os anos que me restam o desejando, o odiando e amando.

- Jamais aconteceria – Sasuke falou sorrindo – eu serei seu durante todo o tempo que você for meu, Gaara.

- Para sempre – Gaara sussurrou antes de voltarem a se beijar.

Foi natural como a chuva quando Sasuke escorregou se pênis no ânus de Gaara, entrando lentamente, se unindo mais uma vez a seu companheiro. Seu companheiro de vida, para todo o sempre. Não existia mais Sasuke sem Gaara, assim como não existira Gaara sem Sasuke. Estavam juntos, estavam unidos e agora os sentimentos de Gaara eram os de Sasuke também, como os de Sasuke eram de Gaara, seus inimigos eram os mesmos, seus amigos eram os mesmos. Estavam unidos, como seus corpos, que lhes levavam mais uma vez ao êxtase daquela união. Por que eram um só, tinham nascido, em épocas, em séculos diferentes, mas tinham nascido para um dia se encontrarem, para um dia se unirem e então como um seguir para a eternidade.

**Naru-chan**

Uzumaki Naruto estava no jardim diante de sua casa, olhando a linda lua no céu, sentindo o vento, ouvindo o que ele lhe trazia. Seus poderes amadurecidos lhe davam onisciência, e já dominara aquele dom, sabendo quando se afastar e como se isolar de tudo aquilo, e como comandar para saber o que desejava. Antigamente aquele conhecimento lhe chegava incompleto, apenas ecos, como sonhos proféticos, agora o passado, presente e futuro se encontravam diante dele, prontos para quando ele desejasse ver, mesmo que preferisse conhecer o futuro quando ele se tornasse presente.

Entorno dele, estavam os ecos de alguns Uchiha, que tinham vindo ali com Itachi e se recusavam a partir, querendo conhecê-lo, querendo conversar. Os anseios daqueles corações não eram estranhos para Naruto, e não os ignoraria, também desejava colocar um fim naquilo e seguir seu caminho, seja ele qual fosse. E mais que tudo, queria seus irmãos igualmente livres, vivendo amplamente suas vidas, aproveitando as delicias de conviver com seus companheiros de alma. Amava os irmãos acima de tudo, eles eram o centro de sua vida, a única coisa que restara de seu passado, a única constância em sua longa existência. E por amá-los, tinha que libertá-los, até dele mesmo.

- Está feito – Naruto sussurrou para o luar, sentindo uma única e preciosa lágrima cair por seu rosto até pingar por seu queixo.

Uma mão pálida pegou a lágrima antes que ela caísse no chão, levando-a aos lábios bem desenhados. Naruto se espantou, não tinha sentido a aproximação de ninguém, mas diante dele estava Uchiha Itachi. Não ouvira o carro do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, não pensara que ele poderia retornar. Não estava preparado para aquele encontro. Não vira nada, não tivera qualquer aviso, e era como se o silêncio da noite o tivesse ocultado, como que forças mais poderosas do que ele mesmo o tivessem escondido de suas visões.

- Olá, Kyuubi no Kitsune – Itachi sussurrou, o que deixava sua máscula voz ainda mais sensual – o que está feito?

Naruto suspirou, afastando os olhos de Itachi e contemplando o luar, enquanto o moreno puxava-o pela cintura de uma forma muito possessiva e exigente.

- Meus irmãos encontraram seus caminhos – Naruto falou baixando os olhos para o colo de Itachi, onde o colar Uchiha descansava, o colar de Izuna, o colar que ele próprio tinha feito e dado ao homem que o criara. Sem conseguir se conter, ergueu a mão e o tocou, quente, mais quente do que no tempo em que Izuna o usara, mas suas palavras seguiam a direção do que começara a dizer – eles encontraram seus companheiros, foram aceitos completamente, e agora o caminho deles se afasta do meu. O que veio fazer aqui, Uchiha Itachi?

Itachi sorriu, colocando a mão livre em seu bolso e pegando o que trazia ali, erguendo no nível dos olhos de Naruto, mostrando o que lhe fizera ir até ali, depois de um sonho especialmente sinistro que tivera. Um sonho em que via toda a maldição de sua família pela visão de Madara, o que o fizera acordar se sentindo sujo e enojado. Então encontrara aquele colar e soubera que não era sua imaginação, que não era impressão, que Uzumaki Naruto e seus irmãos não eram o que diziam que eram. Em seus sonhos, entre muitas outras revelações, estava aquele colar, dado ao loiro pelo próprio Senju Hashirama, que o conhecera, que reconhecera de quem ele era e lhe dera seu colar, um presente pela vida de sua esposa amada, que não fora tocada ou cobrada ao perder Kyuubi no Youko. Depois de entregar aquele colar, Senju Hashirama marchara contra Madara e acabara morrendo, e quando Madara seqüestrara Naruto, lhe tirara aquele colar, não apenas por odiar e invejar Hashirama, mas também por odiar tudo que aquele colar representava para o Senju e para Naruto.

Não sabia o que esperar do confronto que teria com Naruto, mas não esperava encontrar o loiro sozinho, no meio do jardim, olhando nostalgicamente a lua, sem notar sua chegada ou presença, e se condoeu da alegria em sua voz ao sussurrar aquelas palavras, enquanto aquela única lágrima de pura tristeza caia por seu rosto. Mas sabia que queria respostas, e que queria Uzumaki Naruto.

- Isso é seu, Kitsune – Itachi falou vendo os olhos azuis irem do pingente ametista até seus olhos vermelhos – não sei exatamente por que vim até aqui, não sabia exatamente o que esperar, mas agora, agora eu quero isso.

Naruto ia questionar o que Itachi queria e então o Uchiha colou seus lábios aos dele, aproveitando sua boca entreaberta para invadi-la, para pilhar, tomando tudo, desvendando cada recanto de sua boca, incentivando sua língua a brincar com a dele e o fazendo suspirar. Má idéia, pensou Naruto, enquanto os ecos dos desejos de Itachi, assim como os ecos dos desejos de seus próprios irmãos o deixavam quente e carente.

Kami-sama o protegesse, suplicou Naruto, sentindo que aquilo era natural, que deveria se entregar aquilo, seja aquilo o que fosse. Sabia que deveria aceitar aquilo, com suas dores e delícias, pois era o início do fim, e de um novo começo.

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um capítulo saindo do forno, espero que apreciem. A história está se encaminhando para o fim, não será longa como Linha, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir fazer algo como Linha, que quase levou o pouco de sanidade que eu mantenho a muita terapia. **

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram, e a todos que leram também.**

**Até mais e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um não tão puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Umino Iruka normalmente não tinha maus pensamentos sobre ex-amantes, nem pensava em se desfazer dos poucos, mas leais, amigos que possuía. Porem, Azuma estava entrando em sua lista negra agora. Decididamente, em sua lista mais negra, a lista dos ingratos, dos amigos da onça. Sim, porque Hatake Kakashi só tinha como saber seu endereço por Azuma, já que somente os Sarutobi possuíam, nem mesmo a escola tinha seu endereço completo, e para Kakashi estar ali, diante da porta de seu apartamento, era porque alguém (Azuma) tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

- O que quer? – Iruka não estava de bom humor, na verdade, estava de péssimo humor, tivera uma grande briga na escola hoje, depois que ouvira seus colegas falando dos três irmãos, inventando boatos, especulando sobre o passado deles, como se fosse motivo de diversão, como se não fossem três crianças que deveriam ser protegidas. Tinha explodido, era um homem paciente, quase tímido e muito pacato, mas não agüentara e não iria permitir que aquilo continuasse. Dissera tudo que pensava sobre eles, fizera ameaças, se eles pensavam que aqueles três meninos eram sozinhos, que não tinham ninguém por eles, teriam uma grande surpresa. Falaria com Sasuke, falaria com Neji, falaria com todos os seus alunos que eram de famílias influentes ali, pediria ajuda para os seus clãs, ajuda para proteger aqueles três irmãos já tão sofridos.

E obrigaria Azuma a ajudar também, em troca da ajuda que Naruto prometera dar a seu afilhado e em troca da amizade de Iruka, já bem abalada dado o homem que o olhava quase que jocosamente. Aquele era o culpado de tudo isso, aquele idiota enxerido e curioso.

- Ma, ma – Kakashi resmungou sorrindo com indulgencia.

- Vá à merda, Kakashi, não estou com paciência para agüentar um idiota como você – Iruka rosnou batendo com o ombro no de Kakashi e o afastando para abrir sua porta – deve estar muito contente, sabia? Agora estão fazendo apostas sobre quantas vezes Gaara, Sai e Naruto foram violados em orfanatos, quantos ossos foram quebrados, quantos pontos levaram. Também estão apostando sobre quantas vezes foram internados em hospitais. Feliz? Era isso que queria, Kakashi? Aproveite então sua glória, conseguiu expor completamente aquelas três crianças, conseguiu gerar tanta especulação que será um milagre se eles continuarem aqui em Konoha. Se eu lhe der o nome de algumas pessoas que eu não gosto, faria o mesmo com eles?

Kakashi estava lívido diante do ataque de Iruka. Merecia, ele sabia, mas não esperava algo assim, algo tão grande assim. Jamais pensara que sua curiosidade iria gerar tanto dano. E jamais pensara que o tímido professor de Sasuke se mostraria um leão protegendo seus alunos, que atacaria tão regiamente. Era fato, estava mais do que atraído por Umino Iruka e sua face mais belicosa, sua face mais forte.

- E diga a Azuma que ele me deve mais do que uma, ele me deve duas, e das bem grandes – Iruka rosnou para Kakashi – e que é muito bom que ele vista seu melhor terno, ou melhor, que vá comprar um bom terno, e se apresente formalmente e pontualmente na escola em cinco dias, às quatro horas para defender aquelas crianças, ou eu vou dizer a Kurenai algumas coisinhas que sei sobre ele.

Kakashi sorriu diante daquilo, e Iruka viu, talvez por isso tenha fechado a porta do apartamento em sua cara. Merecia isso, decidiu, mas conquistaria aquele professorzinho adorável, ou não se chamava Hatake Kakashi.

E foi assim que Kakashi terminou a noite bebendo na casa de Azuma, ouvindo ele falar sobre seu afilhado, que o deixava extremamente confuso e preocupado, ainda mais porque o jovem andava gritando para a lua, como um lobo, dissera Azuma. E claro que ele levara a sério as palavras de Iruka que Kakashi transmitira para ele, levara tão a sério que iria comprar um terno no dia seguinte mesmo. Mas fora bem vago quando Kakashi perguntara que coisinhas Iruka sabia sobre ele que poderia Kurenai ainda não sabia.

Já era de manhã quando se arrastou, completamente bêbado, para um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa dos Sarutobi, por acaso, o quarto que Iruka sempre ocupava quando ia passar as férias ali. E Kakashi podia jurar, por mais bêbado que estivesse, que sentia o cheiro de Iruka nos travesseiros, e que ouvira a risada de Obito, seu amigo de infância, como que se despedindo dele. Obito, que morrera a mais de vinte anos, que morrera antes de realmente viver, Obito, que acreditava em contos de fadas e maldições.

- Né, Obito – Kakashi sussurrou antes de dormir – acha que vai demorar para que eu conquiste meu golfinho-chan¹?

Mais uma vez ouviu a risada debochada de Obito, mas não tirou o rosto do travesseiro.

_Quanto o inferno congelar, e os porcos voarem, espantalho._ Kakashi pensou ouvir e resmungou diante da falta de fé do amigo. _Mas se você conseguir um bom grupo de figurões dispostos a mostrar quem manda para proteger aqueles meninos, e reparar a cagada que você fez, talvez ele pare de pensar em matar você, espantalho._

- Espertalhão – Kakashi sussurrou quase adormecendo, feliz por finalmente poder dizer adeus a Obito, mesmo que fosse uma alucinação causada pelo álcool em excesso – mas pode ser que dê certo. Boa noite, Obito, foi bom falar com você novamente, espero que esteja em paz.

_Estarei, Kakashi, estarei, pois a maldição que me prendia finalmente está se desfazendo. Finalmente, posso dizer adeus, amigo._

Kakashi adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso pequeno a macio, que misturava alívio e saudade. Sabia que jamais beberia tanto para poder ouvir Obito, para apenas bater um papo com ele. E Obito fora, e sempre seria, seu melhor amigo. Seria bom pensar que ele estava em paz, que continuava alegre como sempre.

**Naru-chan**

Ele não entrara na casa de contos de fada onde Naruto morava com seus irmãos, não, ele seguira seus instintos e jogara Naruto dentro de seu carro, correndo o máximo possível até sua própria casa. Sua atenção não estava completamente na estrada, mas no loiro ao seu lado, ao qual tocava eroticamente, introduzindo a mão dentro de seu kimono, adorando o fato de Naruto não usar roupa íntima, apenas o fino kimono sobre a pele quente. E Naruto o tocara também, quase se sentara sobre seu colo e Itachi jamais tinha agradecido tanto por ter comprado um carro automático.

Quando chegou a sua casa, não se preocupou em estacionar seu carro, o deixou diante da casa e pegou o loiro nos braços, entrando e avançando para seu quarto, onde jogou o loiro sobre a cama. Conhecia aquela cena, a vira em seu sonho, em seu sonho da versão de Madara dos fatos, sonho que o levara a conhecer quem realmente era Uzumaki Naruto. Mas ao contrário daquela cena deprimente e suja, a dele contava com o desejo do loiro, que não era mais uma criança frágil, que quase presenciara a morte de seu protetor.

- Dispa-se para mim – pediu Itachi enquanto começava a tirar suas roupas, roupas demais em sua opinião.

Naruto sorriu malicioso, começando a desfazer lentamente o nó que prendia seu kimono, os olhos azuis fixos nos de Itachi, azul contra vermelho, ambos pareciam desejar recriar aquela cena do passado, e não apenas recriá-la, mas modificá-la e assim, apagá-la completamente. Com dedos travessos, Naruto terminou seu serviço, deixando que o kimono deslizasse por sua pele e revelasse seu corpo, primeiro um lado, depois o outro, até que retirasse completamente o kimono escuro que usava, jogando o tecido em Itachi, que já arrancara sua camisa e calças, assim como as meias, ficando apenas com a cueca justa demais devido a sua ereção crescente.

- Insolente – Itachi rosnou sorrindo, tirando a cueca ao se ajoelhar sobre a cama, pegando Naruto pelos tornozelos e o puxando para si – eu deveria tomá-lo sem preparação, seria uma boa punição para você.

- E o que pensa que essa punição faria, Itachi-san? – Naruto provocou enquanto suas mãos envolviam os ombros de Itachi, acariciando seus cabelos e tirando a liga que os mantinha presos no rabo-de-cavalo baixo, deixando que eles caíssem soltos pelas costas do moreno – esquece que sou Kyuubi no Kitsune? Acha que um mero humano com sangue youkai poderá me ferir?

Itachi rosnou diante do convite erótico, e da insolência do loiro, mas tinha que realmente encaixar Naruto novamente em outras classificações. Ele não era um adolescente com a idade de seu irmãozinho, não era o ser frágil que pensara, era um ser com mais de trezentos anos, imenso poder e forma deleitável de adolescente. Madara o acusara de ser amante de Izuna, mas Naruto já negara aquilo, mesmo que falando por códigos, para não revelar os segredos que partilhava com seus irmãos.

E então Naruto se moveu, fazendo Itachi se mover também e invertendo as posições. Agora Itachi estava sentado sobre a cama, com o loiro sobre ele.

- Você recebeu os sonhos de Madara – Naruto falou beijando o rosto de Itachi, evitando seus lábios, para exasperação do Uchiha – acha que ele estava fraco? Não, ele estava ferido, mas eu estava mais, eu estava mais fraco, mesmo assim, contra a proteção de meus pais, nem mesmo o implacável Uchiha Madara podia. Eu não fui gerado, amado e protegido para ser violado por um ser que não era humano, que não era demoníaco, por uma medonha mistura de tudo que há de pior nas duas espécies. Ele achava que eu estava à disposição dele, que seu corpo fraquejou e não deixa de ser verdade, meu caro Uchiha. Mas foi a energia que me envolve que lhe fez não conseguir ser homem, não conseguir me violar, porque eu nasci para entregar por prazer e nunca pela dor. Sou uma criatura antiga, poderosa e incompreensível, mesmo para essa sua mente afiada e linda. Eu tenho poderes que nem imagina, que nenhuma história pode contar e se eu desejasse, você estaria se abrindo para mim, desejando que eu me enterrasse em você.

Podia imaginar isso, pensou Itachi, ainda mais excitado pelas palavras de Naruto, naquela voz até então não ouvida por ele, uma voz rouca e sensual, que apenas trazia traços do tom alegre e despojado com que o loiro falava normalmente. Sempre dominara o sexo, sempre dominara seus parceiros, e agora via as palavras de Naruto feitas realidade, ele não era o dominante ali, poderia possuir Naruto, mas seria tão possuído por ele quando ele permitisse que tivesse. Jamais fora submetido ao controle de alguém, e não desgostava em nada a sensação, mas sabia que era apenas porque era Naruto, que não o feriria. Se Uzumaki Naruto odiava Uchiha Madara, ele amara Uchiha Izuna com ainda mais intensidade e o sangue dos dois corria dentro dele, de Uchiha Itachi. Não temia o loiro, temia a si mesmo, temia não poder repetir aquela loucura, não ter a chance de realmente possuir Naruto. Não se importava com o poder que ele tinha, com a fortuna ou sabedoria, queria Naruto, o coração, a alma, a beleza que via transbordar e aumentar a cada gesto, a cada palavra. Apenas ajudou quando o loiro baixou sua cueca, ajudou a tirando completamente e a deixando cair no chão, se unindo ao resto de suas roupas e ao kimono de Naruto.

- Mas eu não quero isso hoje – Naruto continuou mordiscando o queixo de Itachi enquanto sentava sobre ele, esfregando o pênis completamente ereto de Itachi entre suas nádegas e movendo os quadris, fazendo Itachi gemer baixinho por sentir a umidade oleosa que sua glande espalhava por entre as nádegas de Naruto sempre que passava pelo ânus do loiro, origem de toda aquela lubrificação – eu o desejo dentro de mim, lindo Uchiha. Eu desejo conhecer os prazeres da cama, aos quais só tenho imagens e teorias. Eu desejo conhecer como é sentir o órgão de um homem dentro de mim, me tomando, e você, lindo Itachi, jovem Itachi, deseja se enterrar dentro de mim, não deseja?

Itachi rosnou em concordância, sentindo um poder quase animal tomando sua mente enquanto seu Sharingan lhe mostrava com precisão o rosto e corpo de Naruto, o que ele lhe fazia, o que fazia com ambos. Segurou então os cabelos da nuca do loiro, colando os lábios em um beijo de punição e mordeu o lábio inferior carnudo e insolente de Naruto quando sentiu que em vez de passar mais uma vez seu pênis por entre suas nádegas, dessa vez ele se movia de forma diferente, fazendo com que sua glande se encaixasse em seu ânus e entrasse.

Era quente, pensou Itachi quase parando o beijo, tão deleitado estava pela sensação de ter seu sensível pênis entrando lentamente, como que escorregando, para dentro do loiro. Era apertado também, não ao ponto de ferimento, jamais assim, mas como se fosse uma bainha bem feita, pronta para receber a espada a que fora destinada. Sim, era isso, estava destinado a conhecer, a possuir Naruto. Fora feito para aquilo, para dar prazer ao loiro, e era prazer que via naquele rosto quase angelical, era prazer que ouvia nos leves gemidos do loiro, tão entregue e absorto quanto ele e então os olhos de Naruto se abriram, e não eram mais azuis, não eram o cerúleo que Itachi aprendera a amar, e sim vermelhos, como sangue, incandescente, mais do que o Sharingan e Itachi pode ver toda a vida de Naruto, toda sua dor, toda sua alegria. Tudo que Uchiha Madara invejara, desejara e tentara destruir.

- Me deixe amá-lo – Itachi pediu, pela primeira vez, completamente humilde.

Não se sentia superior a Naruto, nem inferior. Se sentia um igual e como igual queria continuar aquele encontro, queria entregar o que era, como o loiro entregava e queria ser aceito. Não era um ser sem falhas, não era perfeito, assim como Naruto não era e as questões de seu sangue não importavam, como o do loiro não importava. Eram apenas duas pessoas se rendendo ao ato mais antigo, mais sublime de todos os tempos. Não era apenas cópula, não era apenas sexo, era mais e melhor, era entrega e assim queria sentir, assim queria continuar.

- Faça o que desejar comigo, meu Itachi – Naruto ronronou de encontro aos lábios de Itachi, que o beijou enquanto os virava e deitava sobre ele, movendo seus quadris lentamente para entrar e sair dele. Tão lento que o fazia desejar chorar, e tão prazeroso que o fazia gritar.

E Itachi o amou, venerando cada bocadinho daquele corpo quente e macio, como tinha o seu era igualmente venerado. Todos os pontos sensíveis, todas as zonas erógenas, tudo foi tocado, beijado, arranhado, enquanto Itachi se movia dentro do loiro, entrando e saindo, até que nenhum dos dois podia esperar mais, até que Itachi prendesse as pernas de Naruto em seus braços e se movesse de forma selvagem sobre o loiro, que o arranhava e estimulava com seus gritos e gemidos.

A mão sobre o pênis de Naruto, que lhe masturbava, sentiu o membro pulsando, assim como todo o corpo do loiro latejava, o apertando prazenteiramente, indicando que o clímax estava próximo, muito próximo. Colou os lábios aos de Naruto, sentindo os caninos ainda mais ressaltados do loiro, sentindo as unhas mais longas e afiadas se cravarem em seus ombros, como uma caricia a mais e então o êxtase os tomou ao mesmo tempo. Nem sentiu o sêmen de Naruto untando o estomago de ambos, não sentiu seu próprio sêmen inundando o canal em que se deleitava. Não era mais físico, era apenas matéria, como se tivesse se tornado luz.

Quando a mente de Itachi voltou, por assim dizer, ele percebeu que seu corpo estava caído sobre o do loiro, que lhe afagava ternamente as costas. Primeiro viu aquela cena como se estivesse de cima, vendo seu corpo parecer tão pálido entre as pernas douradas, seus cabelos tão negros contra o loiro de Naruto, era erótico e bonito a forma como seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido para caber entre as pernas do loiro. Seus quadris estreitos para se encaixarem entre as pernas e quadris arredondados de Naruto. Suas costas e braços fortes, para abrigar o loiro e carregá-lo. A languidez de ambos os rostos, enquanto seus cabelos soltos e úmidos pelo suor descansavam como rios negros sobre sua pele pálida e sobre a pele dourada de Naruto.

Então abriu seus olhos, voltando a ver como se deveria, mas não esquecendo a linda cena que formavam. Ergueu seu rosto, enterrado no pescoço do loiro, beijando primeiro aquela pele delicada, sentindo a pulsação tão descontrolada quanto à dele e então a erguendo e beijando o maxilar do loiro, até chegar preguiçosamente aos lábios entreabertos e inchados.

Não haviam palavras, não poderiam haver, havia somente ele e Naruto, não importava o que fossem, não importava nada mais, somente os dois.

**Naru-chan**

Templo de Fogo, Itachi já fora ali algumas vezes, quando criança, quase sempre nos dias de Ano Novo². Não perdera o costume de ir a algum templo depois do Ano Novo, mas não retornara ao Templo de Fogo desde que seus pais morreram, nem pensara em ir ver como ele estava.

E não foi com surpresa que constatou que continuava exatamente igual, mas não queria estar ali, não queria que Naruto se expusesse, que se cansasse. O loiro aparentava fadiga, sua pele estava um pouco pálida, mais amarelada do que dourada e o brilho dos cabelos, pele e olhos tinha diminuído, indicando cansaço. Itachi o fizera dormir bastante e se alimentar muito bem, ele mesmo se alimentara muito bem com a comida que Naruto fizera, e tinha até mesmo tentado não atacá-lo sexualmente, uma tarefa árdua, seu único fracasso, já que Naruto era realmente muito hábil em seduzi-lo. Mesmo assim, o loiro não melhorava, nem piorava e quando Itachi lhe perguntava alguma coisa, o loiro simplesmente lhe dava um sorriso misterioso e dizia que estava apenas monitorando algo.

- Pare de se preocupar – Naruto falou sorrindo, andando mais rápido na direção de Iruka, que conversava com dois homens um pouco mais velho do que ele, um deles deveria ser Sarutobi Azuma, o outro era obviamente um monge do templo – Iruka sensei.

- Naruto – Iruka sorriu amplamente, mas seus olhos mostraram um brilho preocupado ao passarem pelo rosto de seu aluno preferido – parece cansado.

- Eu queria que ele ficasse em casa, descansando – Itachi falou chegando a Naruto e passando o braço por sua cintura – mas ele é teimoso demais para me ouvir.

- Mas eu prometi para Iruka sensei que iria ajudar – Naruto amuou, fazendo um beicinho charmoso que fez Itachi apertar levemente sua cintura enquanto beijava seus cabelos – qual o problema, Iruka sensei?

- Uzumaki Naruto, esse é Sarutobi Azuma – Iruka falou, batendo com o dedo no peito de Azuma, que ainda não perdoara por dar seu endereço a Kakashi, Azuma apenas sorriu sem jeito para o loiro, pensando se ele poderia realmente ajudar – e esse é Chiriku, ele é um monge do Templo e divide a tutela de Sora com Azuma.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Uzumaki Naruto – Chiriku falou com os olhos fixos nos do loiro, sentindo a energia dele e não se preocupando tanto, apenas curioso de como Iruka encontrara aquele ser esplêndido, e como havia o convencido a ajudar. Eram poucos os ayakashis que se dispunham a ajudar humanos, ou interagir com eles. Danos demais tinham sido cometidos, erros demais, de ambos os lados e agora os dois mundos se dividiam ainda mais.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Chiriku – Naruto replicou alegremente, sem usar nenhum sufixo de respeito aquele homem que sabia quem ele era, mas gostava dele – temos um amigo em comum, alguém que me falou muito bem de você e seu trabalho no Templo.

- Mesmo, quem? – Chiriku perguntou curioso.

- Susugi³ - Naruto falou abrindo um amplo sorriso, que foi respondido pelo monge.

- Ah, você é aquele que o suborna com dangos e bentos, não é? – Chiriku perguntou sorrindo – como conheceu Iruka?

- Sou professor dele, Chiriku-san – Iruka falou sorrindo e então olhou Naruto – quem é Susugi?

- Um amigo que só me visita a noite – Naruto falou sorrindo – e que se recusa a passar da cozinha, ele gosta de lavar minha louça em troca de comida, ainda mais quando eu faço algo especialmente para ele, embora se contente com sobras.

Chiriku sorriu diante daquela explicação, mas Iruka pareceu achar normal ouvir algo assim, embora jamais tivesse cogitado a idéia de que estavam falando sobre um ser sobrenatural.

- Gaara e Sai gostam dele? – Iruka perguntou finalmente, como que decidido a considerar a opinião dos dois uma palavra final.

- Claro, foram eles que o convidaram para entrar quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez – Naruto falou sorrindo – Sai acha que foi atraído até nossa porta pelo cheiro de comida.

- Sim, deve ter sido – Chiriku falou sorrindo, sabendo muito bem que não fora o cheiro da comida, mas o cheiro daquele loiro, do poder puro que ele desprendia. Mas notou que seu sorriso fez Azuma lhe olhar desconfiado – em minha casa, e eu moro fora do terreno do Templo, ele aparece sempre, mas acredito que venha mais por lealdade hoje em dia do que por fome. Embora sempre agradeça e leve toda a comida que separo para ele.

- Ele não vive sozinho – Naruto falou sorrindo e Itachi suspirou, sabendo que estavam falando de um ser sobrenatural – tem amigos que não conseguem trabalho e comida, por isso divide tudo que consegue com eles.

Chiriku olhou a floresta que começava logo depois da pequena casa em que vivia e sorriu. Sim, aquela floresta antiga estava cheia de energia ayakashi, mas apenas os mais fracos tinham resistidos, e os grandes senhores demônios ou estavam selados ou se mantinham completamente afastados dos humanos. Por isso era incrível que Naruto estivesse ali, diante dele, dentro do Templo de Fogo, um lugar sagrado, em que nem mesmo os grandes youkais podiam entrar.

- Naruto – Iruka chamou Naruto, querendo sua atenção e quando o loiro o olhou interessado, sorriu, pensando que estava sendo mesquinho – Itachi-san está aqui como amigo?

- Me acompanhar – Naruto sorriu para Iruka – ele me seduziu, Iruka sensei.

Azuma arregalou os olhos, enquanto Chiriku ria baixinho e Iruka olhava chocado para Itachi, que sorria orgulhoso enquanto beijava a têmpora esquerda de Naruto.

- Confesso minha culpa – Itachi falou, sua voz mais melodiosa e rouca do que o normal – mas você ajudou, kitsune.

Naruto apenas sorriu igualmente orgulhoso, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo e então o som de uma porta se quebrando foi ouvido e Itachi segurou Naruto com cuidado enquanto colocava seu corpo diante do loiro, impedindo que o rapaz que quebrara a porta e correra até eles se aproximasse.

- Sora – Azuma tentou segurar o afilhado, tendo sua mão mordida, mais uma vez, por ele, que rosnava enquanto tentava avançar para Naruto, farejando o ar.

- Sora – Chiriku chamou, usando seu poder espiritual para acalmar o adolescente de cabelos azulados até os ombros, os olhos dourados encararam Chiriku como se ele o magoasse imensamente, o decepcionasse – acalme-se ou vai assustar nossos convidados.

- Pode deixar, Tachi – Naruto falou acariciando os ombros de Itachi enquanto o contornava e ficava diante de Sora, estendendo a mão, que foi farejada antes que o rapaz sorrisse e a lambesse rapidamente, depois esfregasse sua cabeça nela, como um animal pedindo carinho – vê, ele está apenas excitado por causa do meu cheiro.

- Deve ser um cheiro forte para ele – Chiriku falou, vendo o ciúme aparecer nas íris negras do Uchiha antes que o Sharingan se mostrasse, fazendo Sora choramingar – há muita energia espiritual em você, mais do que qualquer outra aqui. Isso o atraiu, se tornou uma tentação grande demais para que ele ficasse calmo no círculo de contenção que fizemos para ele.

- Tachi, pare com isso – Naruto falou, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Sora, como se ele fosse realmente um animal e não um adolescente atraente – ele me farejou, e farejou você também, sabe que estamos juntos, pois há muito do seu cheiro em mim e muito do meu em você. Ele só quer brincar, Tachi.

Itachi respirou fundo, controlando seu temperamento, sabendo que as palavras de Naruto eram verdadeiras. E quase riu quando viu a expressão de Iruka, que parecia prestes a desmaiar pelo choque.

- Recentemente, alguém da família de Sora morreu? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Sim, sua avó materna – Chiriku falou calmamente – ela queria muito cuidar dele, mas por ser muito idosa, e pelo desejo testamentado de Kazuma, o pai de Sora, ele ficou sobre minha guarda e a de Azuma. Fomos amigos de Kazuma desde nossas infâncias.

- Entendo – Naruto falou baixo, olhando Sora enquanto o jovem lambia seus dedos afetuosamente – o que foi feito das coisas dela?

- Foram colocadas em um depósito perto da minha casa, por quê? – Chiriku perguntou curioso.

- Podemos ir até lá? – Naruto pediu.

- Não gostam que Sora saia do Templo – Azuma falou lançando um olhar rancoroso sobre os demais monges, que observavam de longe, fingindo limpar o pátio ou apenas passar – ainda mais porque é para o depósito que ele tenta ir quando foge deles. Eles estão até o prendendo quando Chiriku sai. Eu o ouço arranhando a parede e gritando para a lua da minha casa.

Azuma apontou para o leste, onde, antes de entrar no templo, Naruto tinha visto uma antiga casa de família cujo símbolo no portão o fizera sorrir. Então era ali que os Sarutobi viviam, pensou divertido.

- Mas ele precisa ir justamente ao depósito – Naruto falou candidamente – Kazuma sabia do contrato com as raposas da família da mãe de Sora?

- Raposas? – Chiriku olhou Sora cuidadosamente, se perguntando finalmente como não vira aquilo antes. E então se chutou mentalmente por não ter cuidado pessoalmente dos objetos trazidos para lá, se tivesse olhado para eles, saberia do que se tratava e não precisaria incomodar o loiro com os problemas do Templo. Lançou então um olhar quase ferido aos demais monges, que tinham feito aquela tarefa e não tinham percebido, ou escondido o que tinham visto – não, Kazuma teria comentado alguma coisa, ainda mais por ele sempre comentar sobre a boa sorte de sua sogra.

- Sim, boa sorte, longevidade quase anormal – Naruto sorriu – o espírito da raposa vinculada a família pensa que vão se desfazer de suas coisas, por isso tenta se aproximar do herdeiro daquela família. Zenkos são espíritos benéficos e protetores, são raposas do bem, ou simplesmente raposas de Inari, o Deus do arroz, da fertilidade, da agricultura, das raposas e da indústria. Um contrato com uma zenko é para toda a vida, para todo o sempre, passando de herdeiro em herdeiro junto com os bens terrenos, como propriedades e dinheiro. Não importa quão bons sejam em purificações e exorcismos, uma zenko não é um espírito ruim, um mal ayakashi, é um espírito guardião e familiar, e o contrato deve ser refeito a cada geração.

- Mas a mãe de Sora ainda vive – Azuma falou confuso – ela não o quis, abriu mão dele no momento em que ele nasceu. Mas parece que ficou com os bens da mãe quando ela faleceu, somente alguns objetos foram enviados, coisas que ela não queria.

- Não é que ela não queria, e sim que ela não podia manter ou se apropriar – Naruto sorriu – assim como as propriedades e dinheiro não são dela tão pouco e ela sabe. Ela não foi escolhida pela zenko, não é digna dela, foi rejeitada, possivelmente quando rejeitou seu filho. As raposas são protetoras com seus companheiros e filhotes, jamais os renegam ou rejeitam. Um zenko também escolhe seus contratantes pela beleza física, ela não deve ser muito bonita, ao contrário de Sora e sua avó, que devia ser uma beleza.

- Sim, mesmo em idade avançada, era uma bela mulher – Azuma pensou sobre aquilo, como moravam perto do Templo, e Chiriku era seu amigo, sabia muito sobre espíritos e possessões, assim como um pouco sobre contratos com ayakashis. E obviamente, Chiriku acreditava no loiro, fora que ele falava coisas que encaixavam na história da vida de Sora, sua mãe e avó – e meu pai disse que ela era ainda mais bela quando jovem. Mas é bonita, a sua própria forma, eu acho, mas não como a mãe, ou Sora.

Chiriku concordou com a cabeça, também não achava a mãe de Sora bonita, pensava que tudo era uma simulação, produto de boas roupas e bons cosméticos, mas não beleza real, como a que Sora ostentava e sua avó materna possuíra por toda sua vida, até mesmo na velhice. Kazuma não tinha sido um homem feio, era viril e másculo, um idealista de bom coração que amara o filho acima de todas as coisas. Fora um bom amigo, um bom pai e até mesmo um bom genro para a avó de Sora, mesmo depois de ter se separado da filha dela, de ter sido rejeitado junto com o filho por ela.

- Vamos, Sora, vamos pegar seu contrato – Naruto falou sorrindo para Sora enquanto se encaminhava para fora do templo, para a casa de Chiriku, onde o depósito estava – e então as coisas ficarão melhores.

- Melhores? – Azuma perguntou esperançoso – o que vai acontecer, quer dizer, olhe como ele está!

- O espírito da zenko está confuso e amedrontado, pensando que está sendo rejeitado, mesmo que o herdeiro pareça o aceitar – Naruto falou calmamente – quando o contrato for renovado, ele vai se acalmar e então Sora voltara a ter o controle sobre seu corpo, mas com a proteção do zenko, que sempre o acompanhará, até ser transmitido para seu herdeiro ou voltar para Inari-sama, se não houver mais linhagem a seguir. Também está revoltado, já que ele e tudo que ele conquistou para a família deve seguir para o herdeiro da linhagem, algo que não parece ter acontecido. Mas assim que Sora pegar o contrato, as coisas se acalmarão e explicarão.

Azuma olhou Chiriku, que concordou com a cabeça, tranqüilizando Azuma e mostrando que era realmente o melhor a ser feito por Sora.

- Como sabe disso, Naru-chan? – Iruka perguntou indeciso.

- Já vi a transmissão de um contrato parecido com esse – Naruto apenas não dissera que fora consigo mesmo que isso acontecera, quando aceitara e começara a usar os poderes de seu chichiue, fora que como um kitsune, poderia ver todos os outros, ainda mais sendo Kyuubi no Kitsune – e li muito sobre ayakashis raposas.

- Ayakashi é o termo mais correto para denominar o que não é humano – Chiriku falou para Iruka, que concordou surpreso – fantasmas, monstros, youkais, demônios, espíritos, todos eles são ayakashis.

- Chiriku-san, não deve levar Sora para fora do Templo...- um monge mais velho do que Chiriku falou rabugento, parando diante deles, como que impedindo que eles passassem com seu corpo.

- Saia – Naruto ordenou e o homem tremeu o olhando, enquanto Sora esfregava a cabeça em sua perna – ou sua lealdade não está mais com o Templo?

O monge olhou Naruto com raiva e então seus olhos foram capturados pelos momentaneamente vermelhos de Naruto, que o olhava fixamente, impedindo que rompesse aquela ligação, revelando mais do que desejava ao loiro, que não era humano, mas cujo poder o calaria para sempre, impedindo-o de falar para qualquer um sobre ele. E então Naruto sorriu, enquanto seus olhos voltavam a ser cerúleos.

- Saia do meu caminho – Naruto ordenou novamente – e avise sua vagabunda de que ela vai devolver cada centavo que roubou de Sora, e talvez não acabe na prisão, junto com você, pois falsificação de documento público é crime, assim como ocultação do mesmo. Agora Sora vai encontrar os objetos mandados ainda em vida por sua avó, e vai encontrar o testamento que você ocultou em troca de alguns afagos.

- Haikashi-sama – Chiriku olhou traído e enojado para o antigo monge, que respeitara durante toda a sua vida ali no Templo, mesmo quando não concordava com sua forma de fazer as coisas – como teve coragem? Como pode desdenhar de seus votos assim?

- Podemos ter esposas – o homem rosnou, sem perceber que muitos monges se aproximavam agora, saindo dos esconderijos onde ouviam a conversa de Chiriku com o loiro e sua conclusão.

- Esposas, não amantes – Naruto falou sério – esposas, não cúmplices em crimes. Você envergonha o Templo e os monges que vivem nele, é uma vergonha para todos aqui. Agora saia, ou passaremos por cima de você.

- Meu Naruto mandou que saísse – Itachi rosnou e o homem trêmulo se afastou, dando espaço para Naruto passar com Sora ao seu lado, com Itachi do outro.

Chiriku lançou um olhar de profunda decepção ao monge, que não recebia qualquer ajuda de nenhum dos outros, que percebiam que tinham sido manipulados naquela questão e estavam se sentindo tão ou mais traídos do que Chiriku. Um monge, ainda mais um na posição de Haikashi, não deveria os humilhar assim por causa de coisas mundanas como uma mulher sem moral, que era capaz de abandonar o próprio filho recém-nascido e ainda roubá-lo quando ele finalmente ficava sozinho, sem parentes de sangue. Uma mulher vulgar, todos lembravam dela aparecendo por ali, dizendo estar encomendado as cerimônias para sua mãe, conversando com Haikashi, confabulando com ele enquanto ambos lesavam o menino que praticamente crescera ali, sempre atrás de Chiriku.

Naruto andou altivo até o depósito, abrindo-o assim que chegou a porta e olhando Sora.

- Vá, pegue o contrato, você sabe onde ele está – Naruto falou sorrindo benevolente e Sora se moveu para o dentro do depósito – não, entre como o humano que é, usando apenas suas pernas. Vai precisar de suas mãos.

Sora olhou confuso para Naruto e então se ergue, ficando de pé, meio encurvado e então entrou, procurando entre as caixas até encontrar a que procurava e a abrir. Tirou lá de dentro uma caixa que continha um selo antigo, um selo que Chiriku, mesmo de longe, podia reconhecer com um selo zenko. Tudo estava confirmado, somente ao ver aquele selo sabia que tudo era absolutamente verdadeiro, até mesmo a traição de seu superior no Templo.

- Abra Sora – Naruto incentivou – abra e faça o seu contrato, receba sua herança.

E Sora abriu, enquanto Naruto ia se apoiar em Itachi, que lhe beijou novamente a testa, sentindo que finalmente a temperatura de Naruto voltava ao normal, isso é, muito mais quente do que um humano comum. Então olhou o loiro e viu que ele parecia ter recuperado o brilho e cor.

- O que estava fazendo? – Itachi perguntou baixinho, mas Chiriku, ao lado de Naruto, pudera ouvir.

- Monitorando Sora – Naruto falou sorrindo para Itachi, que contraiu os lábios antes de sorrir e beijar de leve os de Naruto – a ligação estava muito instável, sua mente poderia ser afetada por isso. Faz mais de dois meses que ele sofre, é quase um milagre que não tenha ferido ninguém, nem se ferido durante as crises. Mas por causa disso, eu absorvo agora parte do poder que desprende deles. A zenko me reconhece e me agradece pela proteção que eu dei a seu escolhido.

Itachi concordou e então Chiriku colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto, sorrindo agradecido.

- Obrigado – Chiriku sussurrou, era o único ali, além do loiro, que entendia realmente o que estava acontecendo ali. E que sabia quanta energia o loiro deveria ter gasto para manter a mente e corpo de Sora protegidos da insegurança da raposa.

- Oh – Iruka sussurrou ao ver Sora sorrindo enquanto tirava um documento perfeitamente dobrado de dentro da caixa que abrira – o testamento.

- Hai – Sora falou, surpreendendo Azuma, que não ouvia sua voz há algum tempo – é o testamento de minha avó, um testamento que me faz seu herdeiro universal.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu e então bocejou – agora que tudo está bem, podemos ir embora. Meus irmãos vão chegar para o jantar.

- Obrigado, Naruto-kun – Azuma falou de dentro do depósito, para onde tinha corrido ao ouvir a voz de Sora, suas palavras coerentes, onde abraçava o afilhado que sorria indulgente – sinto muito ter dado trabalho. E obrigado, Itachi-kun, por ter acompanhado seu namorado hoje.

Itachi apenas concordou com a cabeça, o pai de Azuma fora seu professor antes de finalmente se aposentar e gostava muito dele. Fora que não deixaria Naruto ir a lugar nenhum que não com ele ou um dor irmãos do loiro, caso não pudesse realmente acompanhar Naruto.

- Sim, obrigado, Naru-chan – Iruka sorriu amplamente – e Azuma vai aparecer na reunião, não vai?

Azuma sorriu sem jeito para Iruka, mas estava mais do que disposto a ir agora, já que o loiro realmente o ajudara imensamente.

- Que reunião? – Sora perguntou curioso, saindo dos braços de Azuma e indo abraçar Chiriku, com quem sempre morara, até sua avó morrer e ser praticamente preso no templo por causa de seu comportamento selvagem.

- Os demais professores querem conversar com Naruto e seus irmãos, querem que eles contem sua história e como chegaram aqui – Iruka falou, mas era obvio seu desagrado – eu acabei me irritando e ameaçando eles. Por isso estou disposto a conseguir o maior número de pessoas influentes para pressionar e colocá-los em seus devidos lugares.

- Kakashi comentou alguma coisa quando chegou em casa e nos viu todos na sala – Itachi falou pensando que Iruka era mesmo preocupado, e eficiente – e estarei lá, afinal, eles estão intimamente ligados a minha família.

- Sim, Naruto-san é seu companheiro – Sora falou sorrindo.

- E Gaara, um dos irmãos de Naruto, é companheiro de meu irmãozinho – Itachi falou ao adolescente, que sorriu ainda mais.

- Sua família foi agraciada com extrema fartura e felicidade – Sora falou quase arrogante – Azuma vai sim, e vai pressioná-los bastante, não vai?

- Colocarei o medo em suas almas – Azuma jurou solenemente e então sorriu – isso é, se Itachi-kun, Tsume-san e Tsunade-san não o fizerem antes de mim.

- Tsunade? – Iruka perguntou confuso.

- Kakashi já ligou para ela e pediu ajuda, ela confirmou que iria sim – Azuma falou, ajudando o amigo – e ligou também para Tsume-san, que concordou também. Antes de sair lá de casa, ele já conseguira a confirmação até de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sora olhou Naruto, que sorriu.

- Meu irmão Sai é companheiro de Neji – Naruto falou alegremente.

Sora concordou com a cabeça, vivia há muito tempo em Konoha, embora não tivesse nascido ali, conhecia de nome todas as grandes famílias, ou clãs, como chamavam as famílias tradicionais e antigas de Konoha e Fogo. Sabia que Tsunade era Senju Tsunade e que Tsume era Inuzuka Tsume, a matriarca do clã Inuzuka. Eram pessoas poderosas, assim como sabia que Azuma podia ser, se quisesse, já que os Sarutobi eram também um antigo clã de Konoha. Fora os Uchiha e os Hyuuga, que eram companheiros dos agredidos. E pensar que Naruto estava sendo pressionado de alguma forma, que estava sendo questionado daquela forma, fez seu sangue correr e a raposa que sempre o acompanharia rosnar em concordância.

- Então eu irei também, afinal, Naruto prestou um grande serviço ao Templo e a mim – Chiriku falou ainda abraçado a Sora, mas sentindo sua perturbação – e como representante do Templo de Fogo, eu irei.

- Sim, irá sim, Chiriku-san, com o líder espiritual do Templo de Fogo – um dos monges mais velhos estava atrás de Iruka, que tinha lhe visto chegando e fora lhe ajudar, recebendo um sorriso agradecido do velho homem – todos concordam com isso. E Naruto-san e seus irmãos foram muito generosos ao nos permitir copilar seus pergaminhos e livros antigos, permitindo não apenas que tocássemos em tais documentos, como que fizéssemos cópias nossas, fazendo com que nossa biblioteca se tornasse a mais completa do mundo. Quando ouvi que estava aqui, Naruto-san, e o que havia acontecido, decidi sair de meu silêncio e vir agradecê-lo pessoalmente, e me foi dada a missão de oferecer a Chiriku-san o posto de nosso líder. Contamos com sua aprovação, Naruto-san?

- Não vejo como o Templo de Fogo estaria em melhores mãos – Naruto falou sorrindo para o velho, que também sabia quem e o que ele era.

O velho reverenciou com a cabeça e então tornou a olhar para Chiriku, que concordou com um sorriso, pensando que poderia fazer aquilo, e que com isso daria ainda mais ênfase em sua proteção a Naruto e seus irmãos. Não sabia que tinha sido de Naruto e seus irmãos os livros que tinham sido entregues a eles para serem traduzidos e criado cópias manuseáveis, mas quando isso acontecera, ficara muito feliz, e grato, por poderem fazer cópias para a biblioteca do Templo, já que muitos daqueles pergaminhos e livros eram raros, e os que tinham deles não estavam completos. Sabia o preço daqueles livros no mercado, assim como sabia o incalculável preço deles para o Templo, pois sua sabedoria os alimentaria por séculos. Muitos eram os que os procuravam para restaurações, para traduções e para que fizessem livros modernos dos textos antigos, mas quase nenhum deles permitia realmente que fizesse cópias para o Templo, mas Naruto e seus irmãos permitiram, e tinham pago pelas cópias e traduções sem reclamar, mesmo podendo não pagar diante do que haviam deixado em conhecimento e honra. Sim, aquele ser, Uzumaki Naruto, era incrível e aqueles que eram chamados por ele de irmãos eram igualmente poderosos, dignos da proteção do Templo, embora somente no mundo humano precisassem dela.

- Eu me esforçarei para jamais decepcioná-los – Chiriku falou emocionado.

- E talvez, um dia, Sora o substitua nessa árdua tarefa, como você me substitui hoje – o velho falou e Sora sorriu para ele – agora, pelo que ouvi, Naruto-san está se despedindo, porque há pessoas esperando por ele. Não devemos prender mais nosso bem-feitor. Parta em paz, Uzumaki Naruto, com a nossa benção e agradecimento.

- Obrigado – Naruto sorriu acenando com a mão quase infantilmente para todos enquanto Itachi dava um leve aceno com a cabeça e começava a levá-lo para o carro – se precisarem de mim, basta me chamarem, e eu virei.

- Obrigado, Naruto-san – Sora falou sorrindo.

- Não por isso – Naruto falou por sobre o ombro – é sempre um prazer ajudar um kitsune.

Sora riu diante disso, assim como o velho monge, eles sabiam do que o loiro falava e porque falava.

- Sabe, às vezes, eu realmente consigo acreditar que Naruto seja uma raposa em forma de gente – Iruka falou sorrindo indulgente – os irmãos dele o chamam assim.

- E eles são kitsunes também? – Sora perguntou curioso.

- Não, Naruto chama Gaara de tanuki e Sai de neko – Iruka riu – e eles, muitas vezes, se assemelham muito aos animais que lhes dão alcunha.

Sora sorriu, descobrindo finalmente o que eram aqueles outros cheiros em Naruto, eram seus irmãos, Ichibi no Shukaku e um hanyou Nekomata. Então olhou para onde Naruto seguia, vendo Uchiha Itachi abrindo a porta para ele entrar no carro antes de fechar a porta e contornar o carro. Uma família poderosa o loiro tinha formado, com irmãos tão demoníacos quanto ele e companheiros com sangue youkai poderoso. Ele sabia que os Hyuuga descendiam dos Uchiha, e que todos eles tinham sangue youkai correndo em suas veias, sangue que se revelava em seus olhos fantásticos e poderosos. Para os Uchiha o Sharingan, para os Hyuuga o Byakugan, que eram como opostos um do outro, os dois lados de uma moeda.

- Não se vê isso todos os dias – o velho monge falou baixo, contemplativamente – e eu pensei que não viveria para ter tal honra. Fico feliz de ter me prendido a vida.

- Sim, fomos muito agraciados hoje – Chiriku falou sorrindo para Sora – como você está?

- Com fome – Sora falou, para riso de Azuma e Chiriku, e até do velho monge.

- Então é nosso velho Sora que retorna finalmente – o velho falou – acho que podemos ter algumas coisas gostosas no Templo, se quiserem me acompanhar.

- Claro – Sora falou sorrindo e se libertando de Chiriku para caminhar até o velho monge, segurando o outro braço dele e dando mais sustentação – e então, Iruka sensei, foi assim que Naruto-san lhe chamou, não? Gostaria de se reunir a nós para um chá, e nos entreter falando sobre os problemas que estão causando a Naruto-san e seus irmãos?

- Com prazer – Iruka falou sorrindo amplamente, pensando que talvez tivesse que ser menos maldoso com Kakashi, já que ele estava se esforçando tanto para corrigir seu erro.

**Naru-chan**

**Legenda:**

**¹Iruka quer dizer golfinho.**

_²O Japão comemora durante três dias, em todos eles se pode fazer os rituais nos templos, embora eles prefiram ir na noite da virada ou no dia seguinte, já que há uma superstição japonesa que diz que o desejo de Ano Novo que você faz um pouco antes do nascer do sol, vai se realizar durante aquele ano. Assim como os pedidos que você faz durante os três dias de comemoração em um templo._

_³ayakashi citado em Natsume Yuujinchou, ele anda na escuridão, odeia a luz, mas é um ayakashi, que lava a louça de uma casa a noite em troca das sobras de alimento. _

_Nota da Li:_

_A tão temida conversa com os professores está chegando, e a fic, acabando. Espero que continuem apreciando._

_Até mais e,_

_Beijos da Li. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um não tão puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Iruka, munido de seu novo celular, dado a ele por Azuma, mandou a mensagem para o amigo, pois Azuma voltara a ser seu adorado amigo. A reunião com Naruto e seus irmãos não se daria na sala da Direção, como era o normal, nem mesmo na Coordenação, mas sim no auditório da escola, onde podiam acomodar todos os professores, já que as aulas normais só começariam no dia seguinte. Ao seu lado Maito Gai, o professor de Educação Física da escola, resmungava sobre a falta de juventude e espírito jovem pela parte de seus colegas. Gai tentava não ter preferidos, tratava todos os alunos igualmente, mas seu coração sempre seria mais afetuoso com Rock Lee, seu protegido e tutelado. Ficara imensamente feliz por Lee contar com a amizade de Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Neji, que por mais que brigassem com Lee, sempre estavam ao lado dele. E ficara ainda mais feliz quando Lee chegara em casa com o rosto ferido por Sabaku no Gaara, dizendo que tinha feito novos amigos, Lee tinha até mesmo deixado um pouco de comida do bento que Naruto lhe dera para ele provar. Desde aquele dia, Lee estava sempre com Naruto e seus irmãos, sempre feliz, sempre contando alguma novidade, alguma atividade, algum convite feito a ele. Sabia, como todos aqueles que viviam com alguma das crianças, e para Gai eles eram todos crianças, que conviviam com Naruto e seus irmãos, que as coisas tinham melhorado para as crianças, que eles começavam a amadurecer e a realmente se divertir. E Lee ficara tão feliz ao revelar que Neji estava namorando Sai, havia tanta energia jovem nos olhos de Lee ao relatar o comportamento terno do frio Hyuuga. Gai ficara tão absurdamente feliz, e então começara a ouvir os rumores dos demais colegas, e chegara a Iruka para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Desde então, começara a evitar o contato com seus colegas, horrorizados com o teor de suas conversas, com a maldade que mesmo tentando evitar, ouvia em suas vozes. E Iruka, como ele, se revoltava também.

Kakashi, seu rival desde a época da escola, que voltara a viver em Konoha e com quem tinha estreitado novamente os laços de amizade que sempre os tinha ligado, tal como Lee e Neji agora, havia sido procurado, Lee lhe contara e todos os professores comentavam, sobre o relacionamento de Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke. Sabia que os dois irmãos Uchiha tinham morado em Kemuri com Kakashi, que tinha sido um tutor jovem para eles. Kakashi lhe revelara que estava planejando levar uma defesa de peso para aquela reunião, ajudando a limpar sua barra. Segundo Kakashi, ele começara a especulação sobre os irmãos, mas jamais desejara, ou imaginara, que fosse acabar daquela forma. Gai entendia, assim como entendera que Kakashi tinha sentimentos muito primaveris e jovens para Iruka sensei, o colega preferido de Gai. Iruka, embora não fosse tão jovem quanto ele, era um professor amoroso e prestativo, que tratava todas as crianças igualmente e ganhara seu respeito e afeição quando Lee entrara naquela escola, mostrando rapidamente que não conseguia acompanhar a turma como os demais, Iruka havia chamado Lee e Gai e conversado com eles, exposto o problema e em vez de humilhar Lee, como muitos antes tinham feito, ele oferecera seu próprio tempo livre para ensinar Lee os fundamentos que lhe atrasavam agora. E tinha feito, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, sempre estimulando Lee e o incentivando, ensinara Lee tudo que ele precisava saber e sempre que o menino não conseguia entender alguma coisa em sala de aula, o ensinava por fora. Hoje Lee não precisava mais disso, tinha seus amigos, e conseguia aprender rapidamente em aula ou fora dela, mas Gai jamais esqueceria o que Iruka havia feito, e via que Naruto e seus irmãos não eram alunos normais para Iruka, tinha conquistado mais do coração generoso de Iruka.

Pensava, sinceramente, que Iruka poderia ajudar muito seu grande amigo e rival Kakashi, torcia para que eles se relacionassem realmente, havia muita carência em seu grande amigo, um vazio que jamais fora preenchido desde que Uchiha Obito havia morrido. Lembrava de Obito, Naruto fazia com que se lembrasse muito dele, tinham o mesmo temperamento, mas havia uma sabedoria em Naruto que Obito jamais possuíra, nem tivera tempo para desenvolver. E Iruka tinha um vazio também, que tentava combater se dedicando intensamente a seus alunos.

O som do celular de Iruka lhe chamou atenção, e quase sorriu ao ver a forma como ele lia, parecendo exatamente como muitos das crianças dali faziam durante os intervalos. Iruka parecia muito mais jovem e terno quando sorria, ainda mais aquele sorriso traquina que se formava agora nos lábios do colega. Se Kakashi não fosse seu grande amigo, e se não tivesse sido tão lento em perceber a beleza de Iruka, ele mesmo tentaria conquistar o terno Iruka para si, desenvolvendo um amor jovem e intenso.

- Azuma está levando os convidados para o auditório – Iruka falou dando um sorriso – não é útil que tenham escolhido um lugar tão grande?

Gai sentiu um calafrio na nuca pela forma como os olhos escuros de Iruka brilharam agora, mostrando sua veia belicosa. Normalmente, Iruka apenas mostrava isso quando tinha que lutar contra a deficiência de aprendizado de algum aluno, era a primeira vez que se mostrava claramente hostil a seus colegas e superiores. Mas Naruto e seus irmãos mereciam aquilo, o sorriso daquelas crianças merecia aquilo, o sorriso de Neji, o de Lee, e de todos os amigos do loiro e seus irmãos, merecia aquilo. Sim, porque podia ser distraído e alheado, mas via que Lee e seus novos e antigos amigos sorriam muito mais agora, até mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, que era muito mais reservado e frio do que Neji, sorria mais agora. O brilho e voz que Hyuuga Hinata desenvolvera merecia aquilo, o sorriso de Aburame Shino merecia aquilo, a ternura recentemente desenvolvida de Mitsashi Tenten merecia aquilo. Todos os amigos de Uzumaki Naruto e seus irmãos, além dos próprios, mereciam aquilo e muito mais.

**Naru-chan**

Naruto entrou no auditório com seus irmãos atrás dele. Neji e Sasuke estavam de mãos dadas com seus irmãos, mostrando que de forma alguma os deixariam sozinhos, e isso lhe encantava. O rumo deles agora era lado a lado, e isso trazia mais alegria do que tristeza para eles. Sorriu então, lembrando de como Gaara e Sai tinham gostado dos novos quartos, de como conseguira mostrar a personalidades deles na decoração dos aposentos, e como seus companheiros tinham aprovado aquilo.

Sorriu então ao notar os representantes dos clãs entrando pela outra porta, surpreendendo professores e o diretor, Ebisou sensei não era alguém mau, não era alguém corrupto, queria, acima de tudo, continuar o legado de Sarutobi Hiruzen, apenas havia se desviado levemente daquele caminho ao esquecer que Hiruzen não se curvava diante de ninguém, não temia ninguém e jamais seria condescendente com um aluno apenas por suas conexões familiares.

Seus olhos saudaram todos aqueles que tinham ido até ali, reconhecendo o pai de Shikamaru, de Ino, de Chouji e de Shino, a quem apenas vira de longe no aniversário de Sasuke. E então havia aqueles com quem tinha convivido mais, como Tsume e Hiashi. Seus olhos passaram por Senju Tsunade, não fora apresentado diretamente a ela, mas sentia quem ela era, sabia quem ela era, estava ligando a ela, como estava ligado aos Uchiha. Kakashi estava ali, com Azuma, que lhe sorriu, assim como Chiriku, que reverenciou de leve com a cabeça. E então olhou Itachi, a quem estava entregando seu coração, a quem estava aceitando como companheiro. Seu coração palpitou diante do olhar protetor e amoroso que Itachi lhe endereçava, seu corpo aquecia diante da presença de seu companheiro, queria poder correr para seus braços e se refugiar ali, mas não o faria.

Então, depois de um aceno que gerou o sorriso de Itachi, olhou para os professores, que começavam a se mostrar constrangidos, entendendo o porquê de tantas pessoas influentes estarem presentes ali. Ebisou, esquecendo que era o diretor, corou como um colegial envergonhado ao ver Azuma, e quando o próprio Hiruzen entrou sendo escoltado pelo neto, Sarutobi Konohamaru, baixou o rosto transtornado. E então Naruto viu os últimos três homens entrando, Neji sussurrou a Sai que eram Sannin Orochimaru e Sennin Jiraya, o ruivo ao lado de Jiraya era Nagato, filho adotivo de Jiraya e uma das lendas da Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto ignorou o chamado de Ebisou e subiu no palco, as luzes estavam acesas ali, o equipamento de som ligado, embora não precisasse realmente usá-lo, já que somente as primeiras fileiras do auditório estavam ocupadas. A primeira com professores, o diretor e funcionários, e a segunda com aqueles que tinham vindo por eles, Iruka sensei e Gai sensei estavam ali.

- Bom dia – Naruto falou enquanto Neji e Sasuke se acomodavam atrás das cadeiras onde Sai e Gaara tinham se sentado, evidenciando a proteção que estendiam a seus namorados, se esperavam vergonha, não a encontrariam em nenhum deles – meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

Os olhos do ruivo ao lado de Jiraya se focaram nele, de verde escuro, se tornaram cinzentos e hipnóticos, com muitos círculos negros, focados apenas em Naruto, que sorriu para ele, reconhecendo o Rinnegan, o legado de seu avô. Estava surpreso, não era para o Rinnegan ainda existir no mundo, quanto mais ter renascido no clã Uzumaki, mas não estava surpreso o suficiente para perder seu rumo, para esquecer o que viera fazer ali.

- Eu e meus irmãos estamos aqui porque desejam saber nossa história, e é nossa história que eu oferecerei hoje – Naruto falou lançando um sorriso por sobre o ombro para Gaara e Sai, que concordaram com a cabeça, ambos sorrindo – e para começar a nossa história, tenho que começar pelo principio de tudo, tenho que começar pelo Rikudou Sennin.

Tsunade, que estivera voltada para seus amigos de infância, Orochimaru e Jiraya, perguntando o que estavam fazendo ali, se voltou seus olhos rapidamente para o loiro, enquanto Nagato se inclinava para frente, ainda mais concentrado no loiro.

- Eu descendo dele, do Rikudou Sennin, descendo do povo de Redemoinho, de seus vales férteis, de suas florestas cheias de sabedoria, tão antigas quanto o próprio tempo – Naruto continuou – nasci de uma união impossível, da união de Namikaze Minato com meu chichiue.

Yamanaka Inoichi sentiu a mão de Nara Shikaku apertar a sua, enquanto Akimichi Choumaru apertava seu ombro quase dolorosamente. Os Namikaze tinham se extinguido a mais de cem anos, os Yamanaka descendiam deles, e Inoichi possuía a árvore completa da família, onde o nome de Namikaze Minato estava, sem descendentes, mais de trezentos anos no passado.

- Meu chichiue era um dos filhos do Rikudou Sennin, um dos doze filhos dele – Naruto continuou – dos três filhos de carne e sangue do Rikudou Sennin, nasceram os Uchiha, os Senju e os Uzumaki, que criaram grandes clãs, representados hoje por seus últimos herdeiros. De sua vontade, nasceram os nove filhos mais jovens, a quem ele deu liberdade para conhecer o mundo, já que não confiava em nenhuma de suas crianças para continuar seu legado e carregar seu poder. Meu chichiue foi à última criação do Rikudou Sennin, e seu nome ainda é ouvido em Fogo, era Kyuubi no Youko e nasceu para ser senhor de seus irmãos, quinhentos anos no passado.

Um dos professores pensou em interromper a narrativa de Naruto e Orochimaru, que estava logo atrás dele, lhe tocou o ombro, os olhos escuros fizeram o homem gelar e se aquietar, mostrando que os representantes dos clãs queriam continuar ouvindo o relato, por mais absurdo que fosse aos professores da Konoha Gakuen.

- Não preciso lembrar a ninguém que essa escola pertence a meu sensei e a meus amigos, não é? – Orochimaru perguntou baixo, levando o terror aos corações dos professores e funcionários ali presentes, o que gerou o sorriso cruel de Orochimaru – que bom, odiaria ter meu entretenimento interrompido.

- Cinqüenta anos antes de eu nascer, antes de eu ser gerado – Naruto continuou, sorrindo para Orochimaru, que lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que estava apreciando e queria saber mais – meu chichiue foi selado dentro de uma das crianças que descendiam dos filhos de carne e sangue de seu criador, Uzumaki Mito, que ao se tornar jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, foi entregue em casamento a outra criança que descendia do Rikudou Sennin, Senju Hashirama. Eram os primórdios de Konoha, que era apenas uma pequena vila, onde os clãs que vagavam na floresta, muitas vezes lutando uns contra os outros, vinham se instalar. Os Uzumaki, que sempre tinham sido poucos, viviam afastados, em Redemoinho, isolados das disputas pelo poder que os Senju e os Uchiha travavam desde seus primeiros representantes até muitos séculos depois. Com o fortalecimento dos Senju pela união com Uzumaki Mito, o elo que se fortalecia entre a sabedoria Uzumaki e o idealismo Senju atraiu a revolta do patriarca dos Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, fazendo com que ele cobiçasse Kyuubi, a quem responsabilizava por toda a fortuna e prosperidade que os Senju possuíam. E então, quando a primeira criança da união de Senju Hashirama e Mito nasceu, quando a gestação completou dez meses e o parto ocorreu, meu chichiue foi finalmente liberto de seu selo, fugindo de Konoha e dos humanos, mas não mais os odiando, e sim desejando sentir o mesmo que ligava Mito e Hashirama. Pela primeira vez, meu chichiue pode ver e sentir os ecos das emoções humanas, compreendendo um pouco do porque dos descendentes do Rikudou Sennin viveram em guerra, e do porque jamais poderem possuir o Juubi, parte de quem ele fora.

Tsunade olhava impressionada para Uzumaki Naruto, aqueles nomes faziam parte de sua história, de uma história que ela sempre considerara imaginaria e mítica, mas mesmo assim, a sua história, com elos que nem mesmo ela conhecia.

- Em todas as partes do mundo, Kyuubi no Youko sentia seus irmãos, partes do Juubi como ele, presos em selos a jinchuurikis – Naruto continuou – apenas dois, o Sanbi e o Hachibi, tinham encontrado, sozinhos, companheiros para si, escolhido a mortalidade humana. Sozinho, sabendo que era caçado, ele tomou a forma humana e vagou pela floresta, até cair na armadilha de um caçador depois de derrotar um grande youkai. Ferido, fraco e assustado, ele foi encontrado por um humano, e não qualquer humano, mas o irmão de seu maior inimigo, que felizmente não o reconhecera. Esse humano, Uchiha Izuna, libertou meu chichiue da armadilha, carregou-o para o riacho próximo, lavou e enfaixou seu ferimento, conversou com ele, o alimentou e contou muito sobre si mesmo, provando que era a metade oposta de seu irmão e patriarca, Uchiha Madara. Foi assim, através de Izuna, que meu to-chan conheceu meu chichiue, que finalmente se revelou quando se tornou companheiro de Namikaze Minato. Juntos, eles me geraram, criando uma criança que unia os poderes e linhagem de Kyuubi no Youko e o coração de Namikaze Minato, que possuía os poderes de um Tenshi. Mais de trezentos anos no passado, quando a guerra entre os humanos e os youkais era intensa, assim como as guerras entre os clãs, muitos eram aqueles que tinham sangue misto, ou que possuíam youkais aprisionados, que protegiam seus clãs e podiam ser usados em batalha.

- Eu nem ao menos tinha nascido, e já era órfão – Naruto continuou – Uchiha Madara caçava meu chichiue, e ao saber que ele escolhera um consorte humano, decidira aniquilá-lo e possuir Kyuubi no Youko. Meu to-chan, sabendo disso, e sabendo que meu chichiue estava desgastado pela avançada gestação, foi ao encontro de Madara, morrendo por suas mãos. Meu chichiue, ligado ao seu companheiro, sentiu quando ele morreu, e só não o acompanhou porque eu deveria nascer. E assim eu nasci, com as cores de meu to-chan, com seu coração de Tenshi, e por amor a mim, e por saber que não poderia viver sem seu companheiro, meu chichiue me deu seus poderes, fazendo de mim Kyuubi no Kitsune, me entregou a Uchiha Izuna e esperou por Madara, não para se entregar a ele, mas para morrer junto a ele, amaldiçoando e a sua família até que tudo que lhe foi tirado, de seu companheiro e de mim, fosse devolvido. Infelizmente, essa maldição não se iniciou a tempo, pois eu ainda não tinha realmente sido tocado por Madara.

- Quando Izuna fugia comigo, muitos foram aqueles que nos deram abrigo, que nos estenderam a mão em auxilio – Naruto continuou – entre o clã dos Inu, pudemos descansar nos meus primeiros anos de bebê, sendo alimentado pelo leite quente dos Inu e das mulheres humanas que geravam outros humanos, tão poderosos quanto os próprios Inus que os protegiam.

Inuzuka Tsume sorriu amplamente, seu clã estava sendo citado, seu clã, em seus primórdios, antes de chegarem a Konoha, quando ainda eram uma matilha selvagem que se iniciara da união de uma criança humana adotada por uma youkai cão que a criara junto a seus próprios filhotes. Da união que nascera depois, entre a criança humana e uma das irmãs adotivas, gerando o clã que eram hoje.

- Quando mais velho, quando finalmente estava crescido o suficiente para tentar tomar uma forma humana, o clã dos domadores de insetos nos abrigaram, escondendo com seus subordinados o meu poder, para que Madara não o pressentisse, para que outros inimigos não o farejassem – Naruto continuou e Aburame Shibi inflou o peito, era a respeito de seu clã que Naruto falara agora, sobre os dons lendários que ainda ecoavam até hoje – entre os cervos do Vale Proibido, eu aprendi a correr sobre duas pernas, enquanto Izuna estava protegido pela benevolência do clã a quem os cervos tinham jurado fidelidade. E quando partimos, foi o clã que manipulava seu corpo que me ensinou a caçar para matar minha fome e a de Izuna. Mas foi o clã dos macacos que me ensinou a lutar.

Azuma olhou seu pai, sabia muito bem que eles eram o clã dos macacos, aquele era o símbolo de seu clã até hoje, e o macaco era o animal protetor. Hiruzen sorria amplamente, rejuvenescido muitos anos ao ouvir o fantástico relato de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Jamais pudemos ficar muito tempo, pois nossa permanência trazia consigo o perigo para aqueles que gentilmente nos abrigavam – Naruto continuava a contar sua história, mesmo sabendo que apenas os clãs entendiam a verdade por trás de suas palavras – Fogo não nos protegia mais, e então, quando estávamos quase rompendo seus limites, Senju Hashirama nos encontrou. Ele seguia o rastro de meu chichiue, cujos poderes estavam dentro de mim, não sabia de sua morte, sabia apenas que Madara ainda perseguia Kyuubi, mas ao me ver, ele soube quem eu era, soube que o pior tinha acontecido e pranteou meus pais comigo. Sua esposa tivera uma longa vida, tinha lhe dado muitos filhos antes de finalmente saberem que sua vida fora poupada por meu chichiue, assim como a vida de seu primeiro filho e de toda a Konoha. Em agradecimento pelo ato de meu chichiue, ele me deu isso, seu colar, e então retornou a Konoha, enfrentando Madara, sendo gravemente ferido por ele e sobrevivendo por anos ainda, mas jamais voltando a ser o homem e guerreiro que fora antes, tanto que passou o comando de Konoha e do clã a seu irmãozinho, Senju Tobirama. Por eu carregar esse colar, os Uzumaki nos receberam e abrigaram quando estávamos em Redemoinho, e através dele, eu conheci o clã dos videntes que descendia dos Uchiha e através dos Uchiha de meu avô, o Rikudou Sennin. Entre os videntes, eu aprendi sobre os dons inerentes de ser Kyuubi no Kitsune, e uma profecia me foi dada, me alertando do momento em que a maldição de meu chichiue finalmente se iniciaria. Em Vento, encontramos Gaara, filho do Kazekage e sua esposa, terceira criança daquela união e única cuja concepção tinha sido maldita desde o início. Meu irmão Gaara não tinha sido gerado para ser amado, tinha sido gerado para ser o jinchuuriki no Shukaku, que fora aprisionado por Suna quando ela se formou e que já destruíra dois jinchuurikis, os enlouquecendo completamente.

Nagato, quando ouvira sobre o clã de Redemoinho, sobre os Uzumaki, de quem descendia, sorriu de lado, e então, ao ouvir sobre o clã dos videntes, olhou Hyuuga Hiashi, a quem conhecia desde a infância, já que os Uzumaki e os Hyuuga sempre tinham tido negócios em comum. Hiashi, ao contrário dele, se mostrava impressionado ao ouvir o que seus antepassados tinham feito, mesmo sabendo que os Hyuuga jamais tinham apoiado os Uchiha até Izuna se tornar o líder do clã.

- Não sei o que estava na mente de Shukaku quando o selo foi feito, mas sei o que estava no coração da mãe biológica de Gaara – Naruto olhou Gaara, que lhe sorriu levemente – ela odiava a criança em seu ventre, odiava o marido que a sacrificava e odiava a Suna, por quem estava morrendo. O ódio de Karura unido com o ódio de Shukaku a Suna fez de Gaara não um jinchuuriki, mas o próprio Ichibi no Shukaku. E como Ichibi no Shukaku ele cumpriu o desejo de sua mãe biológica, trazendo dor e terror a Suna, se tornando a morte no deserto que lhe servia de nome. E assim Gaara vagou, vivendo pela matança, atrás de fortes adversários, até nossos caminhos se cruzarem em um oásis no deserto. Quando ele me viu, mesmo não sabendo quem eu era, ele me odiou e me desejou, até que finalmente eu aceitasse lutar com ele, quando foi derrotado por mim. Em vez de conhecer a humilhação, ódio e morte, únicos sentimentos que lhe tinham sido ensinados, encontrou uma mão estendida em amizade. Daquele dia, mais de trezentos anos no passado, nossa ligação estava feita, e nós nos tornamos irmãos. Gaara se uniu a Izuna e a mim em nossas peregrinações, mas o mundo, mesmo amplo, não era amplo o bastante para nos proteger, por isso voltamos a Fogo, para a vila de Kemuri, onde Sai entrou para nossa família.

Kakashi, que vivera anos em Kemuri, conhecia a história da cidade, suas lendas e estava excitado por ouvir agora sobre aquela cidade, para descobrir se seus estudos eram verdadeiros.

- O vilarejo era propriedade de um único homem, Shimura Danzou, mas ele cobiçava muitos mais, ele cobiçava o país do Fogo todo aos seus pés – Naruto sorriu para Sai, que segurava a mão de Neji sobre seu ombro direito, e lhe sorriu levemente – tinha construído para si um exército, não um exército mercenário, com muitos tinham, ou de clãs guerreiros como Konoha já possuía, mas um exército de youkais aprisionados. Um desses youkais era uma Nekomata, se ela desejou um humano ou se foi subjugada por um, ninguém sabe, mas ela morreu depois de dar a luz a um hanyou, que foi criado por Danzou como inferior, pior do que um animal. Danzou, ao saber de nossa chegada ao vilarejo, me cobiçou, e nos convidou, como que estendendo a mão em auxílio, para nos acomodarmos em sua casa. Izuna não confiava nele, assim como eu também não confiava, aprendi muito pequeno a apenas confiar naqueles que possuíam e interagiam com seus guardiões, e a forma como Danzou tratava seus youkais me enojava e enfurecia. Quando o convite dele não incluiu Gaara, soubemos que nada de bom era planejado para nós por Danzou e fomos preparados para nos defender ao encontro com ele.

Kakashi sorria como louco, sim, o nome de Shimura Danzou era um mito em Kemuri, todos os pergaminhos que contavam a história do início de Kemuri que o citavam usavam seu nome como maldito, como nefasto.

- Aquela foi a primeira e única vez que vi Shimura Danzou, e naquela noite o sangue humano e youkai molhou o solo de Kemuri – Naruto falou – quando o sol finalmente nasceu Shimura Danzou e todas as criaturas, humanas e youkais, que eram leais a ele estavam mortas. Aqueles que não se importaram, ou que nos ajudaram naquela batalha, receberam seus nomes de volta e também uma parte dos bens de Danzou. O hanyou Nekomata, que não tinha nome, que não sabia possuir outra forma que não a de gato, foi incluído na nossa estranha família ao nos seguir quando deixamos o vilarejo. Depois de algum cuidado, de algum afeto, ele se concentrou em obter uma forma humana, e como o único humano em nossa família era Izuna, foi dele que imitou a aparência.

Aquilo explicava muito, pensou Sasuke, olhando para Sai, que concordava com as palavras que Neji sussurrara em seu ouvido, palavras que ecoavam os pensamentos de Sasuke. Sentiu um orgulho muito grande de seu antepassado, de Izuna, que fora tão importante para Naruto, Gaara e Sai. Sentiu orgulho por partilhar traços com Izuna e, por conseguinte, com Sai, e ao ver os olhos verdes claros de Gaara o olhando sobre o ombro do mesmo, soube que seu companheiro sentia seu orgulho e o compreendia, estando orgulhoso dele também. Seu Gaara, seu lindo e inseguro Gaara, que temera não ser aceito por ele, que o amava o suficiente para temer perde-lo, que o amava o suficiente para viver e morrer ao seu lado.

- Vagamos pouco com essa formação completa, mas eu tive o prazer de ver meus irmãos se tornando cada dia mais fortes, mais abertos e sábios – Naruto sorriu benevolente – mas o dia em que a maldição se iniciaria estava bem diante de nós, e por amor, eu os enviei, um a um, para longe, atrás de pequenas besteiras que aleguei serem importantes para mim. Gaara e Sai partiram crédulos de que meu pedido era sincero, mas Izuna não acreditou em mim e não se afastou muito, encontrando seu irmão Madara quando ele finalmente me encontrava. Madara quase matou Izuna, Madara não era mais humano, não era mais youkai, era pura cobiça, loucura e maldade e nem mesmo eu, jovem que era, podia contra ele. Assim eu fui levado por Madara para a casa que o clã dele construíra em Konoha, diante de seu clã, que nada fez por mim, ele tentou me subjugar, e quando não conseguiu, por causa da proteção de meus pais sobre mim, me selou. Meus irmãos sentiram quando eu deixei de estar nesse mundo, a minha ausência, para eles que tinham aprendido a viver sempre me sentindo, foi mais desoladora do que tudo que já tinham experimentado, e foi por isso que retornaram, encontrando Izuna ferido e entendendo meu desejo ao afastá-los. Ajudaram Izuna a voltar a Konoha, para amaldiçoar Madara novamente, em seu leito de morte. O clã, assustado com a forma como tinham empobrecido, se voltara para Izuna, implorando seu comando, e Izuna ficou, não apenas pelos Uchiha, mas para tentar me encontrar também. Meus irmãos, porem, não conseguiriam ficar perto do clã que havia negado ajuda a mim, também não confiavam que eu estivesse selado entre os Uchiha, por isso me procuraram pelo mundo. Por trezentos anos, eles vagaram, e eu estive selado, até que eles finalmente decidiram voltar a Konoha, criando uma história fantástica de que éramos três órfãos distintos, que tivemos a sorte de encontrar abrigo sobre a guarda do mesmo tutor. De desconhecidos nos tornamos irmãos e então nosso tutor morreu e eu fui levado para longe, para um novo lar, nocivo e corrupto, que me marcou o corpo e mente, me adoecendo totalmente, o que fez meus irmãos se emanciparem e a mim por revelia, me trazendo de Kumo para cá.

Naruto piscou para Iruka, que sorria, pensando que seu brilhante aluno tinha feito um espetáculo criativo entorno do porque de estarem ali. Iruka não acreditava realmente, aquele conto era muito estranho para ele, e sinceramente, não se importava. Naruto podia ser um demônio, um ayakashi, um youkai ou o próprio Kami-sama, ele não se importava. O importante para ele era que Naruto era Naruto, o que importava era o que o loiro lhe fazia sentir.

- Meus irmãos criaram para nós uma lenda documentada de que tínhamos apenas dezessete anos – Naruto sorriu para todos – de que tínhamos conhecido o descaso ainda pequenos. Eu pela morte prematura de meus pais, quando não passava de um bebê recém-nascido. Gaara pela morte de sua mãe ao lhe dar nascimento, carregando até os oito anos o ódio corrosivo de seu pai, que o culpava pela morte da esposa. Sai pela maldade de um homem que adotava crianças apenas para atormentá-las emocional e psicologicamente. Até que fossemos unidos sobre a tutela de um homem emocionalmente estável, que desejou curar nossos corações e psiques quebradas, nos tornando irmãos enquanto ele nos levava pelo mundo, instruindo-nos até sua morte. Um conto onde eu fui arrastado, já que sou o mais novo, para um novo lugar, onde pessoas que não desejavam nada além de minha humilhação e total corrupção me feriram em corpo e espírito, quase destruindo qualquer resquício de inocência em mim, até que meus irmãos, munidos das fortunas com que nasceram, lutaram por nossa independência e liberdade. Um conto onde meus irmãos tinham comprado uma linda casa aqui, nos matriculado em um dispendioso colégio de elite, onde seriamos instruídos de tudo que não precisávamos saber, assegurando que nosso disfarce como humanos comuns se solidificasse. Claro que eles não contavam com a curiosidade humana, que não aceitou muito bem nossa história vaga e decidiu saber mais, saber tudo sobre nossos passados, e sobre a fortuna que meus irmãos trazem em seus nomes. Fortuna essa, não construída através de décadas pelas gerações anteriores a eles, e sim pelos mesmos, nos anos que vagaram me procurando.

Naruto passou os olhos pelos presentes, primeiro pela fileira de trás, a segunda fileira, onde estavam aqueles que tinham vindo por eles, convocados por Kakashi ou não. Nos olhos deles, ele viu aceitação, não fé, mas aceitação, para aquelas pessoas, sua história poderia ou não ser verdade, poderia ser ou não Kyuubi no Kitsune, eles não se importavam, não desejavam mais do que já tinham. Na primeira fileira, entre os professores e funcionários, via a perplexidade diante do inimaginável, a descrença e a frustração por não terem suas curiosidades mórbidas saciadas, nenhum deles acreditava em nenhuma palavra que dissera. E então olhou o diretor, que não o encarava agora, estava constrangido demais pelo que acabara acontecendo, pelo que percebera ter permitido na escola que jurara manter com a mesma ideologia de seu antecessor, e que percebera ter falhado no primeiro verdadeiro teste verdadeiro que encontrara.

- Essa é nossa história – Naruto falou e sua voz exalava força e confiança, régio em si mesmo, enquanto seus irmãos se erguiam diante de seu tom, como uma peça bem coreografada – essa é toda a história que desejamos revelar.

Um dos professores se ergueu questionador, Iruka o olhou friamente, não gostava do homem, ele sempre lhe parecera despótico e muitos alunos afirmavam sinceramente que eram perseguidos pelo mesmo. Fora também aquele colega que lhe dissera para não relatar a direção o comportamento de Haruno Sakura, pois iria apenas se arriscar, já que a garota era afilhada de Senju Tsunade.

- Não, eu não permito – Naruto cortou o homem antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca, não se importando com o ultraje que apareceu em seu rosto – não permito a nenhum de vocês me questionar, ou aos meus irmãos. Não permitimos porque nada fizemos que justifique esse circo. Nossas notas são acima da média, nosso comportamento é bom, e mesmo que fosse por causa das brigas de Gaara, ele deveria ter sido punido ou advertido desde o primeiro momento e isso não nos incluiria. Fazemos parte de Clubes, e a única coisa que faz com que desejem saber mais sobre nós é o fato de termos dinheiro e conquistarmos amigos igualmente influentes. Não é por isso que não responderemos nenhuma pergunta, que não lhes diremos mais nada do que já foi dito. Não o faremos porque não precisamos. Se desejarem que nos retiremos da escola, ótimo, podemos muito bem partir.

- Com meu sobrinho e filhas a segui-los – Hiashi rosnou – e nunca mais alguém de meu clã colocara os pés aqui.

- Hiashi – Orochimaru sorriu enquanto se erguia perto do Hyuuga – isso não vai acontecer, meu caro. Esquece que eu, Tsunade, Jiraya e Hiruzen sensei somos os proprietários da Konoha Gakuen?

- Isso não é um caso administrativo – o professor que tentara questionar Naruto resmungou.

- Ai é que se engana – Orochimaru sorriu maldosamente – é administrativo desde o momento em que quase toda a nossa equipe de funcionários se uniu para pressionar uma minoria. É administrativo porque não é acadêmico, as notas deles são boas, eles fazem parte de Clubes que os recomendam, até mesmo o comportamento de Sabaku no Gaara pode ser descrito como perseguição da parte das pretensas vítimas. O que foi dito aqui, e principalmente o que não foi dito, é que esses três meninos cresceram sabendo que deveriam se proteger, e vocês apenas provaram que isso era verdade. Agora é administrativo, vocês o tornaram assim.

- E como é administrativo – Tsunade se ergueu sorrindo enquanto estralava os dedos, como fazia quando estava prestes a destruir alguém – faremos uma investigação e auditoria, não?

- É o procedimento – Hiruzen sussurrou se erguendo com a ajuda de Konohamaru – nossos professores, em quase sua maioria, se mostraram indignos da confiança que lhes demos, por isso seus atos terão que ser investigados e julgados por nós. Quando aos três irmãos, estão mais do que corretos em sua defesa, e de muito nos cativaram e entretiveram com seu inteligente e histórico relato. Podem ir, crianças, nenhuma punição recairá sobre vocês, afinal, como Uzumaki Naruto muito bem colocou, nenhum mal foi realizado por vocês que seja plausível de pena.

Naruto reverenciou com a cabeça e então se virou, saindo do palco com seus irmãos e namorados atrás dele. Saiu altivo do auditório, com o aplauso daqueles que tinham ido ali pensando em ajudá-los e agora viam que Uzumaki Naruto e seus irmãos não precisavam de nenhuma ajuda.

**Naru-chan**

Iruka era um homem de palavra, e por isso aceitara o convite de Hatake Kakashi para jantar depois da reunião com Naruto e seus irmãos. Tinha jurado a Azuma que aceitaria o convite se nada acontecesse com os três irmãos, e eles não tinham sido punidos de nenhuma forma, nem questionados. Claro que todos sabiam que os próprios irmãos tinham arquitetado tudo com sucesso, que quase nenhuma ajuda externa fora necessária, mas ela estivera lá, maior do que Iruka podia sonhar. Fora um golpe de gênio Kakashi chamar Tsunade e os demais proprietários da escola, que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que tinha muitos bons profissionais como colegas, mas também sabia que havia lixo, que acabara corrompendo aqueles que eram originalmente bons. Uma auditoria, uma profunda investigação sobre os atos de todos os professores e funcionários seria feita, e Iruka não a temia. Era um bom professor, esforçado e amistoso com os alunos. Até Naruto, não tivera favoritos, e jamais defendera ou acusara alguém pensando se esse aluno conhecia alguém importante ou não, se sua família tinha dinheiro ou não.

Não temia nenhuma das medidas que seriam aplicadas na escola, não temia absolutamente nada, porque sabia que cumpria seu dever, que fazia sua parte e honrava sua profissão e fazia por merecer seu salário.

E agora, depois de um gostoso jantar, acompanhado por um ótimo vinho, pensava que Kakashi não era o desperdício de espaço que imaginara. O homem era bonito, era muito inteligente, e curioso demais. Tinha lhe feito muitas perguntas, algumas bem pessoais, como quando lhe perguntara como conseguira sua cicatriz na base do nariz. Iruka achara fascinante o fato de Kakashi não ser do tipo que gostava se falar sobre si mesmo, monopolizando a conversa, e gostara ainda mais do fato de Kakashi realmente ouvi-lo quando falava. E fora um cavalheiro a noite toda, entretendo Iruka e o emocionando quando falara de seu amigo de infância, Uchiha Obito. Iruka já sabia que Kakashi tinha sido o tutor dos irmãos Uchiha, mas não imaginara que não tinham nenhum parentesco, que ele se oferecera para a tarefa por se pensar em dívida com o amigo a muito falecido. Se Kakashi podia passar tantos anos gostando e honrando a memória de alguém, não podia ser tão ruim quanto pensara a principio, e para ser justo, não podia culpá-lo pela maldade alheia. Sim, Kakashi jogara a semente, mas não regara a planta carnívora que se formara no solo fértil da Konoha Gakuen, cada um de seus colegas tinha sua responsabilidade na situação que se formara e esperançosamente, entenderiam isso, se modificariam ou pagariam por isso quando a investigação e auditoria terminassem.

Depois do jantar, Kakashi o levara para casa, e fora simplesmente educado de sua parte o convidar para um chá, não que estivesse se rendendo ao charme do homem, não, nunca!

A quem queria enganar, pensou Iruka, fazendo o chá de jasmim que ganhara de Naruto, estava louco de desejo por Hatake Kakashi, o homem, que pensara ser bonito antes, se mostrara completamente irresistível depois que tirara aquela ridícula máscara de pólen que sempre usava. Até começara a gostar daquela máscara, que impedia as pessoas de verem como Kakashi era incrivelmente bonito!

E o corpo dele então? Alto, magro, forte. Iruka podia jurar que aquelas mãos eram levemente ásperas nas palmas, e que saberiam exatamente onde tocar, onde apertar e onde acariciar. E aquela boca então, já podia imaginar aquela boca esculpida devorando seus lábios, ou então tentando sugar sua alma enquanto envolvia seu pênis...

- Iruka sensei? – Kakashi chamou, pela terceira vez e viu o professor corar adoravelmente, como um colegial, enquanto percebia que o chá quase ficara forte demais – posso saber o que estava pensando?

- Nada – Iruka falou rápido, corando um pouco mais e então sorrindo, entregando a chávena de Kakashi – acho que prefere café, mas infelizmente não tenho.

- Não é importante, chá está ótimo – Kakashi falou aceitando a chávena e bebericando levemente, estava muito bom, mas não gostava de chá, porem, se via gostando cada vez mais de Umino Iruka.

Iruka saiu da cozinha, seguindo com Kakashi para a sala de visitas. Ainda vivia na casa que fora de seus pais, tinha investido em pequenas reformas naqueles anos, mas ela continuava com o mesmo ar aconchegante da época em que abrigava a pequena família Umino. Iruka realmente gostava dela, e não sabia que Kakashi, depois de dar uma boa olhada para a sala, a cozinha, e o quarto principal, cuja porta estava aberta, tinha pensado que finalmente encontrara a casa que sempre desejara. Não era uma dádiva que Iruka já tivesse construído a casa onde viveriam? Claro que traria alguns de seus livros, mas havia um quarto, que notara que Iruka usava como escritório, cujas paredes poderiam facilmente ser cobertas por prateleiras ou estantes, como na biblioteca de Naruto. E poderia trabalhar ali, dar aulas em uma das faculdades locais. Seriam dois senseis, pensou sorrindo ternamente.

- Agora é você que está perdido em pensamentos – Iruka provocou e Kakashi sorriu para ele, deixando a chávena sobre a mesinha de centro e fazendo o mesmo com a de Iruka, que o olhou questionador.

- Eu simplesmente não queria que você pudesse derramar em mim, ou jogar em mim, quando eu lhe beijar – Kakashi explicou, vendo os olhos castanho escuros de Iruka se arregalarem quando se aproximou e colou os lábios com os dele.

Não era para acabar daquela forma, Kakashi tinha se programado para apenas beijar Iruka, uma ou duas vezes, apenas para deixar um gosto e então partir, marcando um novo encontro. Tinha se prometido que seria lento, que faria Iruka confiar nele, que o conquistaria lentamente e então levaria o relacionamento deles ao próximo nível. Lento, fora o que se estabelecera.

Mas não contava com o gosto de Iruka, ou a explosão que aconteceu dentro dele quando os lábios dos dois se uniram, quando as línguas se encontraram, primeiro em reconhecimento, antes de invadirem a boca um do outro. Não esperava pelo cheiro que o entorpecia, o cheiro da pele de Iruka, e o gosto dela. Sim, decididamente o gosto dela, pensou enquanto descia a boca pela garganta azeitonada, às mãos de Iruka já estavam abrindo sua camisa e Kami-sama, ele queria tanto que as roupas que usavam simplesmente desaparecessem!

Mas não foi por encanto que elas sumiram, foi uma batalha de mãos, quase brutalmente arrancadas enquanto se erguiam e iam caminhando às cegas para o quarto principal, mas felizmente restava pouco delas quando Iruka finalmente caiu depois de ter batido na cama. Kakashi aproveitou essa hora para puxar a calça já aberta, junto com a roupa de baixo de Iruka. Jamais ficara tão feliz pelo costume de deixar os sapatos na porta de casa, e ainda mais por Iruka se preocupar em ter aqueles gostosos chinelinhos que impossibilitavam uma pessoa de usar meias. Graças a isso, agora os chinelos de Iruka voavam pelo quarto, sendo tapados pela calça e cueca arrancadas de seu corpo. Os chinelos que Kakashi usavam foram para debaixo da cama, e ele arrancou suas próprias calças, parcialmente baixadas, junto com sua cueca, deixando no chão antes de ser puxado por um impaciente Iruka, que já tirara a bisnaga de lubrificante da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Kami-sama, toque em mim – Iruka rosnou e Kakashi riu enquanto abria a bisnaga e descia salpicando beijos da boca ao umbigo de Iruka. Quando finalmente chegou ao pênis do professor, seus dedos já estavam untados com lubrificante e engoliu seu prêmio no mesmo momento em que introduzia o primeiro dedo dentro de Iruka – ah! Kami-sama, isso! Exatamente como imaginei...

Iruka era vocal, pensou Kakashi deliciado enquanto usava sua língua para fazer o pacato e quase tímido professor gritar de desejo, o segundo dedo foi introduzido, deslizando para ir direto até a próstata de Iruka, cuja boca não era nada tímida e pacata durante o sexo. E então registrou o que Iruka havia dito, que estava fazendo exatamente como ele imaginara. Iruka imaginara exatamente aquilo. Iruka o desejava tão intensamente também!

O terceiro dedo foi usado para dilatar realmente o ânus de Iruka, preparando-o para o pênis já totalmente ereto e latejante de Kakashi, que desejava intensamente se enterrar naquele corpo quente e curvilíneo. Iruka era uma tentação, pequeno, compacto, com músculos bem torneados, nitidamente masculino e Kakashi estava adorando tocar cada recanto daquela pele macia e masculina. As palavras de Naruto voltaram a sua mente, ele lhe dissera que o passivo nem sempre era dominado, e que jamais era a "mulher" da relação. Reconhecia que tinha depreciado muitos amantes assim no passado, mas jamais o faria com Iruka. Não, o que o atraia em Iruka era justamente sua masculinidade, e provando isso a si mesmo e a Iruka, ele o dilatou e sugou até que Iruka gemesse, gritasse e tentasse puxar sua cabeça para longe de sua ereção, sendo impedido por Kakashi, que tragou com prazer tudo que Iruka entregou no primeiro orgasmo que dava a ele.

- Kakashi – seu nome não foi gritado, como imaginara que seria, quando Iruka gozou, mas sim sussurrado e isso fez o sangue de Kakashi correr ainda mais rápido – deixe eu fazer.

Kakashi se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Iruka, enquanto o professor se pegava a bisnaga de lubrificante e colocava uma generosa quantidade nas mãos, esfregando-as antes de ir acariciar o pênis de Kakashi, aparentemente, era a vez de Kakashi gemer.

- É bom? – Iruka perguntou malicioso e Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça, os olhos fechados, os lábios abertos, onde Iruka descansou um beijo antes de afastar suas mãos e voltar a se deitar, usando as mãos para separarem mais suas pernas, deixando seu ânus já preparado e lubrificado a mostra – venha.

Kakashi tinha se prometido ir lentamente naquele relacionamento, jamais imaginara acabar assim no primeiro encontro, mas não era um homem que desdenhava de sua boa estrela ou sua sorte, exatamente por isso, se inclinou sobre Iruka, beijando seus lábios inchados pelos beijos posteriores enquanto o penetrava lentamente, sentindo que as mãos que tinham separado as pernas se prendiam a seus ombros, puxando-o para mais perto.

E não foi lenta a forma como Iruka o tomou, pensou Kakashi, enquanto seu pênis deslizava mais uma vez para dentro de Iruka, entrando quase completamente, sentindo sua glande pressionando o ponto que fazia Iruka gemer deliciadamente enquanto seus quadris arredondados se moviam ainda mais rapidamente sem perder a profundidade. Iruka o estava devorando, completamente, e Kakashi jamais se sentira mais feliz ou satisfeito. Estava tudo perfeito, o problema era que estava bom demais e sabia que logo não resistiria e gozaria. Esperava que Iruka, sinceramente, o deixasse demonstrar seu vigor e desejo mais tarde, que Iruka não o jogasse educadamente para fora quando acabasse com ele.

- Kakashi – o sussurro sedutor estava de volta, e dessa vez, Kakashi gritou o nome de Iruka, sentindo o interior do homem se contrair enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam erráticos. Quando o sêmen de Iruka melou os estômagos dos dois, o seu se despejou dentro do corpo adorável de Iruka.

Kakashi usou toda sua energia restante para não cair sobre o moreno, não esmagá-lo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos enquanto respirava ofegante, observando o rosto de Iruka, docemente rubro. Mas o mais interessante e cativante, o que seduziu Kakashi, que o conquistou realmente, foram os olhos enevoados e satisfeitos, como os de um felino feliz. E foi exatamente quando aqueles olhos finalmente conseguiram se focar novamente e se focaram nele, enquanto a boca inchada abria um sorriso cúmplice, que a tomou, sabendo que estava decididamente e completamente apaixonado por Umino Iruka.

- Eu te amo – Kakashi sussurrou e Iruka se tencionou momentaneamente, antes de relaxar mais uma vez e acariciar os cabelos selvagens de Kakashi – realmente te amo.

Iruka sorriu depois de beijar o queixo de Kakashi, estava apaixonado por Kakashi também, mas ainda não era hora de reconhecer isso. Não, primeiro faria o homem provar o quanto o amava, o quando desejava estar com ele.

- Hum – Iruka ronronou sonolento, empurrando Kakashi e se erguendo trêmulo da cama, dando passos oscilantes na direção do banheiro. Olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo o brilho derrotado nos olhos de Kakashi e entendendo o que o homem estava pensando, Kakashi estava esperando ser mandado embora – não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou cansado e me recuso a dormir assim.

Iruka falou passando a mão pelo estomago plano, melando os dedos com seu próprio sêmen, sentindo o sêmen de Kakashi começar a sair de dentro dele e escorrer por suas nádegas e coxas. Mas o que olhava era os olhos de Kakashi, cuja derrota estava sendo substituída pela esperança.

- Por isso, ou pode pegar suas coisas e sair – Iruka falou, apenas brincando com as reações de Kakashi – ou me acompanhar no banho antes de deitarmos para dormir.

Os olhos de Kakashi luziram, e então ele sorriu maliciosamente para Iruka, se erguendo da cama também.

- Banho está ótimo – Kakashi falou antes de seguir Iruka para o banheiro exclusivo daquele quarto, onde Iruka fechava o ralo da banheira, antes de regular a água como gostava e só então seguir para o chuveiro no canto do mesmo, ligando a água e temperando como apreciava e indicando a Kakashi que ele podia vir.

Kakashi sorriu, sentindo Iruka lavar seus cabelos e corpo, fazendo o mesmo com o moreno entre beijos tão quentes quanto às mãos que "lavavam" um ao outro. Quando Iruka deu os dois por limpos, desligou o chuveiro e arrastou Kakashi para a banheira já quase cheia, ligando a hidromassagem enquanto despejava algumas fragrâncias na água.

- Foi um dia longo – Iruka ronronou se acomodando sobre Kakashi, sentado sobre suas coxas enquanto as mãos submergiam e estimulavam a ereção que se formava no homem de cabelos cinzentos – estressante. Uma hidro nos ajudará a relaxar.

- Com certeza – Kakashi respondeu maliciosamente rouco, e então gemeu quando Iruka se acomodou sobre sua ereção e se auto-penetrou. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre as nádegas firmes, segurando-as com força enquanto marcava o ritmo. Dessa vez, ditaria o ritmo, decidiu – com certeza será a hidromassagem que nos deixara prontos para um longo sono.

Iruka apenas riu antes de recomeçar a gritar deliciado, aproveitando aquela segunda rodada tanto quanto aproveitara à primeira.

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um capítulo terminado, mas o próximo é o final! Espero que tenham gostado de Youkais, por que eu adorei fazê-la.**

**Quando aos comentários que fizeram, ainda não pude replicar por causa do site que está dando problema nessa parte, desde já agradeço por eles e tão logo o problema se estabilize, irei replicá-los. Muito obrigado pela compreensão.**

**Até mais e,**

**Beijos da Li**


	9. Chapter 9

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um não tão puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Naru-chan**

Itachi tivera um dia infernal, cheio de problemas, mas após o expediente, fora para a casa de Naruto, onde seu irmãozinho já estava, assim como Neji. Fora recebido por Naruto na porta, ganhara um beijo enquanto o loiro tirava seu paletó e maleta e o mandava subir para seu quarto e tomar um longo banho. O jantar, dissera Naruto, seria servido em vinte e cinco minutos. E Itachi se vira fazendo exatamente isso.

Depois do banho, encontrara uma yukata escura sobre a cama de Naruto, uma yukata que lhe servia perfeitamente, e com ela, descera as escadas para encontrar todos na cozinha, já entorno da mesa, enquanto Naruto terminava de preparar o jantar, todos usavam yukatas como a dele, completamente confortáveis. O bento que Naruto sempre deixava sobre a pia junto à louça suja foi preparado e então as travessas foram colocadas sobre a mesa e eles atacaram a comida.

Depois do delicioso jantar, deixaram toda a louça suja na pia e foram para a sala de estar, onde tinham se aninhado em casais nas poltronas e sofás da sala, conversando animadamente, comentando sobre o relacionamento nada lento ou cauteloso de Kakashi com Iruka, riram e brincaram até Naruto bocejar. Só então tinham decidido dormir, felizmente nenhum deles tinha aula ou trabalho no dia seguinte, poderiam dormir até tarde se quisessem. Subiram as escadas e se despediram no corredor que ligava os quartos, depois de desejarem boa-noite, entraram cada casal em seu quarto e fecharam as portas, todos fingindo algum grau de sono, mas Itachi pensava que como ele e Naruto, todos os demais tinham parado de fingir ao fecharem as portas, isolando-se dos demais e finalmente a sós com seus companheiros. Eram uma família, apreciavam imensamente a companhia uns dos outros, mas haviam momentos em que desejavam estar apenas com a pessoa mais importante para eles, e no seu caso, essa pessoa era Naruto, assim como esperava ser a pessoa mais importante para o loiro.

Naruto andou até a cama, soltando sua yukata clara e a deixando cair no chão, como um lago claro enquanto a pele azeitonada ia criar contraste com os lençóis muito alvos da cama. Não havia nenhum resquício de sono no rosto de Naruto, e seus lindos olhos cerúleos brilhavam sedutoramente enquanto ele se acomodava no meio da grande cama de casal, abrindo as pelas pernas sugestivamente enquanto seus braços se erguiam para que suas mãos pudessem segurar o metal trabalhado da cabeceira.

- Você não vem? – Naruto perguntou travesso.

Itachi se afastou da porta, sorrindo sedutoramente enquanto aceitava o doce convite de Naruto. Sua yukata foi aberta, enquanto os olhos azuis se deslocavam de seu rosto para contemplarem apreciativamente seu corpo, gerando ainda mais desejo. Como se fosse necessário, pensou Itachi, como se precisasse mais do que apenar se saber sozinho com Naruto para incendiar seu desejo plenamente, como jamais havia sentido antes. Naruto o despertava como ninguém jamais havia despertado, entorpecia seus sentidos e anulava sua mente racional. Quando estavam apenas os dois, havia somente Naruto, o corpo de Naruto, as coisas que desejava fazer com Naruto, o desejo e amor que sentia por Naruto. Quando estavam somente os dois juntos, a única coisa que conseguia focar sua mente era possuir Naruto e se deixar possuir por ele, afastando tudo que os impedia de sentir a pele um do outro, o contato total com o outro.

Naruto, quando questionado sobre isso, dissera que eram os feromônios ayakashis agindo, que era normal entre companheiros. Era apenas normal, dissera Naruto, sem jamais dizer que amava Itachi, nem mesmo quando Itachi lhe sussurrava palavras de amor, quase sempre depois de transarem. Mas não era hora de perder tempo com pensamentos como aquele, com dúvidas ou questionamentos, era o companheiro de Naruto, seu companheiro escolhido, isso queria dizer que o loiro o amava. Não era?

Deixando a yukata sobre a cadeira diante da penteadeira, ele foi despido para a cama, indo de gatinhas até Naruto, que o olhava sedutoramente. Sabia o que aconteceria, acabaria fazendo amor com Naruto, de forma selvagem, quase brutal. Era isso que sempre acontecia, era assim que o loiro o dominava e comandava a fazer, mas naquela noite não. Naquela noite iria mostrar com seu corpo o quanto amava Naruto, e ouviria do corpo dele sua resposta. As palavras não eram importantes, decidiu Itachi, os atos sim.

- Tachi? – Naruto chamou soltando a cabeceira e evolvendo o pescoço de Itachi, que tinha os cabelos soltos desde o banho. As melenas negras eram como rios sobre a pele alabastro, caindo até mesmo sobre ele. Os cabelos de Itachi eram macios, assim como sua pele era suave, mas não eram delicados. Não havia nada frágil ou delicado em Uchiha Itachi, ele era o aperfeiçoamento de seu clã, um retrato de sua genética – o que está errado?

- Nada – sussurrou Itachi sorrindo, se deitando sobre o loiro, ignorando o prazer gerado pela fricção de seu pênis ereto com o de Naruto enquanto beijava do ombro ao pescoço do loiro – nada está errado, Naru.

Naruto concordou, dando espaço para Itachi lhe beijar e então o moreno lhe beijou a linha do maxilar e finalmente os lábios carnudos, tirando suspiros de Naruto, que ainda achava que alguma coisa estava errada, e Itachi percebia isso.

- Hoje eu vou comandar – Itachi sussurrou de encontro aos lábios de Naruto, enquanto suas mais acariciavam a pele macia do loiro, descendo de seu peito para sua cintura e finalmente para suas coxas grossas, separadas para acomodarem Itachi em seu convite – hoje você vai deixar que eu lhe ame lentamente, não vai?

- É isso que quer? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo – me dominar?

- Não – Itachi sorriu enquanto seus lábios deixavam o rosto de Naruto e desciam por sua garganta até o mamilo escuro do loiro, lambendo-o com a ponta de sua língua antes de sugar, arrancando um gemido baixo do loiro enquanto suas mãos apertavam os glúteos de Naruto, os separando levemente antes de seus dedos irem se aprofundar dentro do loiro, que gemeu lascivamente – eu quero amar você. Me deixe amar você.

Naruto concordou enquanto Itachi ia dar o mesmo tratamento ao outro mamilo, os dedos, dois dos dedos longos de Itachi, dentro dele, estimulavam o loiro que gemia entregue.

Itachi sorriu para Naruto enquanto seus lábios desciam para o estomago dele, os olhos azuis estavam tempestuosas enquanto observava Itachi provocá-lo, percorrendo com a língua o redemoinho negro entorno de seu umbigo, até acabar dentro do mesmo.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto eu o desejo – Itachi sussurrou com voz rouca – o quanto eu te amo, Naru, para que você jamais esqueça, para que jamais duvide.

Naruto o olhou levemente confuso, mas os lábios de Itachi não estavam mais em seu umbigo e sim entre seu membro, em uma cena erótica demais para ser ignorada, por isso tentou não fechar seus olhos. Mas Itachi não o ajudou em seu empenho, sugando sua glande com força e o fazendo segurar com uma mão a cabeceira da cama enquanto a outra apertava o ombro do moreno.

- Tachi – Naruto chamou desejoso – onegai...

Itachi sabia o que o loiro desejava, e desejava o mesmo, por isso beijou a glande vermelha e úmida de Naruto antes de tirar seus dedos de dentro dele e tornar a se deitar sobre Naruto. Com as mãos, guiou as pernas de Naruto entorno de sua cintura enquanto se encaixava no ânus úmido do loiro, lubrificado para seu companheiro, como Naruto também lhe explicara. Deslizou lentamente para dentro do loiro, como uma katana desliza pela bainha que foi feita sobre medida para ela. Seu gemido se uniu ao do loiro enquanto entrava profundamente e então parou, completamente dentro do loiro.

- Mova-se – Naruto pediu.

- Lentamente – Itachi sussurrou subindo as mãos pelos braços do loiro e entrelaçando as mãos as do loiro quando as encontrava, descansando-as na linha da cabeça do loiro enquanto se movia lentamente, saindo e entrando, arrancando o máximo prazer que podiam com o contato. Não queria perder nada, queria apenas amar Naruto.

E Itachi arrancou todo o prazer, que beirava ao desespero, enquanto Naruto ofegava e implorava por mais. E Itachi dava, mais fundo, mais forte, mas não mais rápido. O ritmo foi crescendo lentamente, nem mesmo quando Naruto gozou a primeira vez, Itachi não esqueceu seu desejo, sua predisposição. Amou Naruto até as raias da loucura, mostrando a intensidade de seu desejo, a profundidade de seu amor. Até que não restasse mais sanidade, até que não houvesse mais como adiar. Só então investiu com a rapidez e força que Naruto implorava, até que ambos gozaram juntos, entrelaçados.

- Eu também te amo – Naruto sussurrou e Itachi quase riu, usando o resto de suas forças para abraçar o loiro apertado junto a ele, rolando e invertendo as posições, fazendo Naruto deitar sobre ele, beijando seus cabelos e o aconchegando assim.

Estava quase adormecendo quando Naruto se afastou gentilmente dele, se sentando na cama, parecendo alerta como uma raposa na floresta, quando fareja ou pressente um predador. O loiro se moveu rápido, se erguendo da cama. Ia perguntar o que Naruto ia fazer quando sentiu um alarme dentro dele, indicando que não estavam mais sozinhos na casa, que não havia mais somente a sua família ali. Podia jurar que havia mais pessoas, não na cozinha, como era comum sentir uma presença enquanto a água da torneira aberta soava. Não, era diferente, a presença de Susugi jamais o alarmara. Naruto se ergueu e pegou a yukata que estivera usando até ser despida para Itachi, e o próprio Itachi pegou sua yukata sobre a cadeira, a fechando enquanto seguia Naruto para fora do quarto. No corredor, as portas dos quartos de Gaara e Sai se abriam e seus proprietários saiam dos mesmos, seguidos por Sasuke e Neji. Os seis estavam vestindo suas yukatas amassadas, indicando que nenhum deles tinha realmente ido realmente dormir, mas o alarme nos olhos de todos indicava que nenhum deles iria comentar o obvio, não era momento de brincar.

- Naruto? – Gaara chamou apreensivo quando Naruto começou a descer a escada.

- Calma – Naruto falou olhando para todos por sobre o ombro antes de continuar a descer – não se preocupem, é apenas um ciclo que chega ao fim.

Gaara olhou para Sai e juntos eles arregalaram os olhos e seguiram apressadamente Naruto, seguidos por Itachi. Sasuke e Neji o seguiram prontamente, incapazes de deixar que seus companheiros seguissem para o desconhecido sem suas companhias. Ao chegarem ao fim da escada, viram a porta da casa completamente aberta. Mas foi um vulto no escuro da cozinha que lhes fez se voltarem.

- Você chamou, eu vim – uma voz forte e masculina soou quase amedrontada e Naruto se virou para a porta da cozinha, estendendo a mão na semi-luz do luar que entrava na casa pela porta aberta. O sorriso de Naruto era confortador e uma mão esquelética apareceu primeiro, pegando a mão de Naruto, depois apareceu o manto desfiado e antigo e finalmente o que estivera na cozinha apareceu completamente, sua cabeça grande e cadavérica, seu corpo esquelético, e o bento que Naruto fizera na outra mão – você chamou, eu vim.

- Obrigado, Susugi – Naruto falou sorrindo docemente – você é sempre muito bem vindo aqui. Infelizmente, acredito que seja melhor você partir por hoje. Haverá muitos perigos para você aqui, muita luz.

Susugi concordou com a cabeça e apertou a mão de Naruto mais uma vez antes de reverenciar e soltar Naruto, voltando para a cozinha e sumindo na escuridão que reinava lá. Pouco depois ouviram a porta da cozinha abrir e fechar cuidadosamente, e só então a cozinha foi banhada pelo luar, como se cortinas tivessem se aberto finalmente, deixando a luz entrar.

- O que era aquilo? – Sasuke perguntou baixo.

- Um ayakashi – Gaara respondeu enquanto observava Naruto se virar para a porta da frente e seguir para fora da casa – Susugi não é forte, nem perigoso ou violento. Ele pode parecer assustador, mas é completamente bom. Ele gosta de humanos, antigamente, ele lavava a louça das casas a noite em troca das sobras de comida. Estava morrendo de fome na floresta, já que ninguém mais acredita nele e as cidades estão cada vez mais iluminadas, mesmo a noite. Ele foi atraído pela energia de Naruto, e pelo cheiro da comida, vem toda a noite ver se consegue alguma coisa, mora com outros na floresta, todos pacíficos, por isso Naruto sempre deixa um bento pronto para ele, mesmo quando não temos louça que não a que Naruto usou para fazer o bento.

Sasuke se espantou com a velocidade com que Gaara dissera aquilo, mas se moveu junto com ele quando o ruivo começou a se encaminhar para fora da casa também. Itachi já estava no jardim, ao lado de Naruto, parecendo inseguro e protetor. Mas foi somente quando os pés de Sasuke, Gaara, Neji e Sai se colocaram sobre a grama do jardim, que os pontos de luz começaram a aparecer, primeiro pequenas bolas de luz, como bolotas, e então crescendo e se solidificando, até se tornarem rostos e então pessoas espectrais. E não quaisquer pessoas, mas os Uchiha que tinham esperado até então o fim da maldição. Todos aqueles que tinham esperado, mesmo aqueles que já tinham sido libertados, estavam ali reunidos no momento do adeus, no momento em que maldição que recaia sobre os Uchiha finalmente chegava ao fim.

Sasuke puxou Gaara pela cintura quando reconheceu os dois fantasmas mais próximos a ele, eram seus pais, que estavam ali, sorrindo abraçados, com seu pai mantendo o braço entorno da cintura de sua mãe exatamente como ele fazia com Gaara.

- Gaara, meus pais – Sasuke falou e Itachi olhou sobre o ombro quando ouviu as palavras de seu irmãozinho, mas então a luz mais próxima de Naruto brilhou e um homem estava abraçando seu companheiro.

- Izuna – Naruto sussurrou emocionado, abraçando o fantasma tão forte quanto era abraçado – finalmente.

- Finalmente – Izuna falou se separando de Naruto, que deu espaço para Sai, que se atirava nos braços de Izuna, sendo recebido carinhosamente enquanto Izuna observava Neji, que se aproximara silenciosamente, incapaz de deixar seu companheiro desprotegido entre aqueles fantasmas. Não importava para Neji que Sai fosse um hanyou, que fosse muito poderoso, quase imortal, Sai era seu amado companheiro e seus instintos lhe impediam de deixá-lo sozinho ou desprotegido – como vocês cresceram, meus meninos. E esse é o seu companheiro, koneko?

- Hai – Sai falou se afastando de Izuna e estendendo a mão para Neji, que a pegou enquanto os dedos se entrelaçavam – esse é Hyuuga Neji, meu companheiro de alma.

Izuna sorriu para Neji, enquanto outros Uchiha iam se solidificando ali. Neji se viu sorrindo de volta, reconhecendo as semelhanças entre Izuna e Sai, já sabia que Sai havia imitado a aparência de Izuna, e podendo os comparar agora, via que Sai era a cópia mais jovem do homem.

- Obrigado por cuidar e proteger meu Sai, Izuna-san – Neji falou reverenciando com a cabeça.

- Eu é que agradeço pela felicidade que deu ao meu lindo Sai – Izuna falou e então olhou Itachi – e você, meu descendente, obrigado por aceitar o cuidar de meu Naruto.

- Eu o amo – Itachi falou simplesmente, vendo que Sasuke e Gaara chegavam com seus pais – eu o amo com todo o meu ser.

Izuna concordou enquanto Fugaku passava o braço pelas costas de Itachi e o abraçava junto de Mikoto.

- Não pudemos nos despedir, meu filho – Mikoto sussurrou enquanto Sasuke ia ser apresentado a Izuna por Gaara, que sorria feliz.

- Quem diria, um Uchiha para Sabaku no Gaara? – Izuna perguntou sorrindo amplamente, enquanto Gaara concordava com a cabeça – todos vocês escolheram muito bem, tanuki. Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês. Nenhum filho de minha carne e sangue me deu mais alegria e orgulho do que os meus três demônios. Nenhum pai é mais feliz do que eu por ver os homens que vocês, meus filhos, se tornaram. Infelizmente, hoje nos despedimos.

Gaara concordou se atirando nos braços de Izuna, abraçando-o pela última vez, como não fizera quando se despedira de Izuna quando ele ainda vivia. Naquela época, Izuna não era o mais importante, embora soubesse que poderia jamais tornar a vê-lo, não, naquela época, nenhum deles era importante para o outro, Naruto era o centro de tudo, e Naruto estava faltando, por isso não tinham amor para dar a nenhum outro ser.

- Estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês – Mikoto sussurrou de afastando de Itachi e abraçando Naruto – obrigado por permitir que Sasu-chan fosse feliz com seu irmão, e obrigado por fazer meu Itachi tão feliz.

- Sasu-chan? – Gaara perguntou maliciosamente, se separando de Izuna enquanto Sasuke corava.

- Mãe! – Sasuke repreendeu em um lamento e Mikoto riu, Fugaku tirava Naruto dos braços da esposa e colocava a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Obrigado, Kyuubi no Kitsune – Fugaku falou emotivo – eu não fui um pai amoroso em vida, mas a maldição que hoje se desfaz me permitiu aprender com meus erros e me despedir de meus filhos como eles merecem. Obrigado.

- Quem diria que um Uchiha, um dia, iria agradecer a Kyuubi no Youko pela maldição que foi lançada? – uma voz rouca soou e os fantasmas dos Uchiha espalhados pelo jardim se afastaram, dando espaço para o homem de longos cabelos ruivos que passava. A massa ruiva caia despontada e indomável por seus ombros e costas, o corpo magro era cheio de vigor e força, e seu rosto, quase malicioso e belicoso demais, tinha um sorriso indolente nos lábios, enquanto os olhos estavam fixos em Naruto.

Itachi o observou cautelosamente, sentindo o poder que ele emanava enquanto se aproximava mais de Naruto, que sorriu amplamente, correndo para o homem e se atirando em seus braços.

- Chichiue – Naruto gritou ao ser recebido pelo ruivo, que fechava os olhos e escondia parcialmente o rosto no pescoço de Naruto, aspirando seu cheiro.

- Kyuubi, Minato – Izuna falou animado, andando para o loiro que aparecia atrás de Kyuubi e observava sorrindo o abraço entre pai e filho. Um homem que era a cópia fiel de Naruto, em traços e cores, uma versão mais velha do rapaz nos braços do ruivo.

- Izuna – Minato sorriu para o amigo, mas seus olhos azuis idênticos aos de Naruto se moveram para o casal que se abraçava – meu filho.

- To-chan – Naruto falou choroso, se atirando para os braços de Minato, que o apertou em seus braços, lhe beijando os cabelos – to-chan.

- Tão lindo – Minato sussurrou afastando o rosto para ver melhor seu filho – tão lindo o nosso filhote, Kyuubi.

- Sim, a minha grandeza e a sua aparência – Kyuubi falou arrogante enquanto apertava o braço de Izuna, que sorriu indulgente – mas agora, eu quero conhecer o companheiro de meu filhote. Quem é o Uchiha sortudo?

- Eu, eu – Obito gritou ficando entre Kyuubi e Itachi, que tinha se aproximado – é claro que sou eu, Kyuubi-san!

Kyuubi sorriu indulgente, afagando os cabelos rebeldes de Obito, que sorriu amplamente. O espectro de Obito, congelado aos treze anos para sempre, sorria tão amplamente quanto Naruto e Kyuubi sabia quem ele era, como Naruto sabia. Aquele ser tinha acreditado fielmente na maldição do clã, mesmo sem encontrar o diário de Izuna, mesmo sem saber nada além dos contos que seus pais tinham sussurrado antes dele dormir, pensando que eram contos de fadas, ele acreditara, e vivera para encontrar uma resposta. Mas Kami-sama, que parecia sempre escolher os melhores para voltarem antes para ele, havia decidido semear muito cedo aquela linda vida. Mas Kyuubi sentia que aquela alma estava entrelaçada com a de seu filhote e dos irmãos dele. Não era a última vez que Uchiha Obito iria encontrar com seu Naruto, embora a próxima vez estivesse em uma nova roupagem de carne, esquecido dos anos em que vivera como Uchiha Obito e como fantasma de Uchiha Obito.

- Você teria sido um bom companheiro, se tivesse encontrado meu filhote – Kyuubi falou e Obito riu deliciado.

- Não tive tempo – Obito falou – mas se Kami-sama tivesse me dado mais uns dois ou três anos, eu seria o companheiro de Naruto-kun!

- Mas não é – Itachi lembrava de Obito, pouco, mas lembrava. Obito tinha sido sua pessoa favorita na família – eu sou o companheiro de Naruto, Kyuubi-san.

Kyuubi viu Obito dar espaço para o primo, a quem tinha dado a língua, então olhou demoradamente para Itachi, o julgando completamente antes de sorrir.

- Hn, e não é que meu filhote escolheu bem? – Kyuubi comentou olhando para Naruto e Minato por sobre seu ombro, vendo que seu companheiro e o filhote deles se aproximavam para que Minato pudesse conhecer também o companheiro do filhote deles – tão diferente do meu companheiro quanto eu sou de meu filhote, e mesmo assim, tão corajoso e justo quanto ele. O que acha, meu amado?

- Acho que Naruto escolheu bem – Minato falou entregando Naruto para Itachi, que deixou o loiro se acomodar em seu peito, segurando sua cintura com as mãos – você o fará feliz.

- É o meu objetivo – Itachi falou determinado e Minato sorriu.

- E graças à maldição de Kyuubi, pudemos conhecer a todos – Mikoto falou depois de acariciar a face de Sai e Neji, indo com o marido para junto do grande grupo que se formava, vendo Naruto apresentando seus irmãos e os companheiros deles aos pais.

- Ichibi no Shukaku – Kyuubi sussurrou maliciosamente, depois de ser apresentado a todos os demais – então, foi derrotado pelo pai e pelo filho, como é isso?

- Pelas memórias que o antigo Shukaku me deixou, foi esperado, mas humilhante perder para você – Gaara falou serenamente – mas as minhas memórias de perder para Naruto são preciosas. Não sei se foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, ela perde apenas para o dia em que eu me tornei um com meu companheiro. Mas minha indecisão é apenas por saber que se eu não tivesse perdido para Naruto, não teria encontrado Sasuke.

- Você tem uma sabedoria que Shukaku não possuía – Kyuubi falou olhando Gaara e então Sai – foram ótimos irmãos para meu filhote, meu Minato lhes agradece.

- Porque Kyuubi no Youko não consegue dizer isso – Minato falou rolando os olhos, para diversão de todos, até de Kyuubi.

- E agora, o que acontece? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- Agora, a maldição se acaba, Sasu-chan – Obito falou animado – agora, finalmente, todos os Uchiha, do passado até seus pais, podem finalmente descansar, podem seguir para seus lugares de direito, os lugares que fizeram em vida por merecer.

- Eu, que jamais estive preso, Obito, assim como poucos outros que já fora libertados por usarem suas vidas procurando por Naruto, assim como todos os demais, vamos finalmente poder cumprir nossos destinos – Izuna falou sorrindo – mas antes...

- Mas antes, temos que chamar o verdadeiro maldito – Kyuubi rosnou começando a se enfurecer.

- Madara – o nome foi sussurrado como um palavrão pelos demais fantasmas, enquanto os Uchiha se aproximavam, sabendo que o fim estava ainda mais próximo.

Como que convocado pelo som de seu nome, um fantasma apareceu pouco atrás de onde estavam, fazendo com que muitos rosnassem, muitas palavras duras serem murmuradas e Kyuubi, Gaara e Sai se abaixarem levemente, como que prestes a pular sobre o fantasma que se andava na direção deles.

Mas Madara ergueu a mão, indicando que não desejava ameaçar ninguém e andou até diante do grupo formado por aqueles a quem ferira durante sua vida. Seus últimos descendentes se aproximavam, Itachi, Sasuke e Neji pareciam querer brigar, como todos os demais, mas ele não desejava isso, não desejava fazer qualquer mal. Tinha aprendido sua lição, tinha entendido seus erros e não os aumentaria, ainda tinha uma punição a receber e não a temia, sabia que a merecia.

- Eu vou destruí-lo, Madara, como deveria ter feito antes de meu filhote nascer – Kyuubi rosnou, mas não avançou, Naruto o segurava e negava com a cabeça – meu filhote?

- É meu direito punir Uchiha Madara – Naruto falou calmamente – todos tiveram escolhas, todos vocês, chichiue, to-chan e Izuna, tiveram o poder de escolher como viver e como morrer, menos eu. É meu direito e dever decidir a punição de Uchiha Madara. Afinal, eu sou Kyuubi no Kitsune, eu sou o legado de Namikaze Minato, o humano com coração de Tenshi e Kyuubi no Youko, o Senhor dos Demônios.

- Sim, é seu o dever e poder puni-lo – Kyuubi falou acariciando os cabelos macios e ainda úmidos do acasalamento de seu filhote – meu demônio com coração de anjo.

Kyuubi então se deixou abraçar por seu companheiro, Minato sorria, tão orgulhoso quanto ele do filhote que tinham tido, da criança que nascera como fruto do amor que tinham partilhado e que sempre partilhariam. Enlaces como os deles eram eternos. E ambos olharam Izuna, agradecendo, mesmo que o irmão mais jovem de Madara olhasse seu irmão com uma mistura de amor e raiva. Izuna sempre amara Madara, mas não permitiria que ele ferisse Naruto mais uma vez. Mas queria o fim daquela maldição, queria paz para Naruto e para os seus parentes. Queria paz para todos, mas Madara ainda deveria ser julgado e pagar.

Naruto encostou em Itachi ao se afastar ele, que quase ergueu os braços para impedi-lo, mas não teve coragem para isso, aquele era o dever de Naruto e não poderia interferir, apenas rezar para que tudo saísse bem. O sorriso de Naruto para ele foi rápido, e então o loiro estava novamente sério, avançando até parar uns dois passos de Madara.

Naruto ergueu a mão, deixando-a diante do rosto de Madara, que o encarava, querendo pedir perdão, querendo declarar os sentimentos doentes que tinham se aprofundado e sido compreendidos, os sentimentos que o fizeram sofrer e purgar a loucura e ganância durante todos aqueles anos de espera, completamente sozinho, sem qualquer descanso. Aqueles anos tinham sido já uma punição para ele, não somente por ver aqueles que partilhavam seu sangue e que não tinham descanso, como ele, mas também por não poder ver Naruto, não poder alimentar o amor que sentia por ele, não poder vê-lo sorrindo e brincando, crescendo e finalmente amando. E aprendera muito vendo Naruto e Itachi, observando-os de longe, sofrera muito vendo Itachi sendo aceito por Naruto, sendo amado pelo mesmo. Sofrera por ver que Itachi fazia todas as escolhas certas, colocando sempre Naruto diante de si mesmo, os desejos de Naruto antes dos seus próprios. Não havia orgulho para Itachi se isso ferisse Naruto, não havia nada além de Naruto no coração de Itachi. E Itachi amava seu irmãozinho, o protegia, e estava feliz em deixá-lo ir, em vê-lo feliz com Shukaku, mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido antes dele ter seu kitsune. Itachi, que agora parecia dilacerado por ter deixado Naruto desprotegido diante dele, mas que não interferiria no desejo de seu amado, na tarefa que ele decidira executar. Mas que mantinha os olhos fixos em Naruto, pronto para interferir e proteger seu companheiro de Madara, que também olhava o loiro.

- Como já foi dito, é meu o direito de punir, Uchiha Madara – Naruto olhava diretamente nos olhos de Madara, que baixou as mãos, humildemente se entregando a punição que Naruto escolhera para ele – mas para isso, você deverá tomar sua verdadeira forma, esse é meu primeiro comando!

Madara se tornou grande youkai canino, todo brando, com uma runa vermelha sobre o focinho, e parecia tão espantado quanto todos os demais Uchiha que assistiam aquela cena, assim como Sai e Gaara estavam. Todos sabiam que Madara tinha se aprofundado demais na desgraça, absorvido a força e vitalidade de muitos seres, humanos e ayakashis, mas não esperavam que ele tivesse uma forma primaria como aquela. Sempre tinham achado que Uchiha Madara era humano, um homem que se tornara demoníaco e monstruoso, não um ayakashi que se tornara humano e então novamente demoníaco.

- Com essa forma você vagara até que encontre alguém para proteger, ensinar e finalmente amar – Naruto comandou – até que compreenda, que sinta o que desdenhou e o que destruiu. Como ayakashi, como demônio, nesse mundo que se torna cada dia mais perigoso para eles. Sem jamais poder assumir uma forma humana que não para proteger, que não para cuidar e amparar. Madara, você está livre para vagar pelo mundo, até que seu débito consigo mesmo e com Kami-sama tenha terminado.

Madara baixou a cabeça, e então ouviu o sussurro de Naruto. _Procure Natsume Reiko², com ela você entenderá, e dela virá àquele que pode lhe salvar_. Ergueu apenas os olhos e então viu Naruto sorrindo.

- Eu o perdôo por mim e por meus pais – Naruto falou – nossos caminhos jamais tornarão a se encontrar. Como Madara, e apenas Madara você deve vagar, já sem sobrenome, sem família, pois nem a aqueles que tinham o seu sangue você respeitou em vida. Apenas Madara você é de agora em diante, jamais podendo usar novamente o nome Uchiha, jamais podendo retornar para onde foi seu lar, para junto daqueles que tiveram o seu sangue e partilharam com você a maldição que sua ganância trouxe para essa nobre casa. Eu o proíbo de se aproximar de qualquer Uchiha de hoje ou do futuro, eu o proíbo até mesmo de falar o nome deles, ninguém além de você saberá da ligação que antes existiu. Agora vá, siga o caminho solitário que você mesmo construiu com suas próprias mãos, e tente conquistar a redenção que seu coração anseia. Eu sou Kyuubi no Kitsune, eu decretei sua punição, agora vá!

Madara reverenciou com a cabeça, Naruto poderia ter lhe dado uma punição ainda maior do que aquela, algo muito mais doloroso, mas não fizera. E o ajudara, murmurando o nome da humana que seria a chave para sua redenção, para que pudesse se salvar. Nenhum dos sofrimentos que se infringira naqueles anos todos, nem mesmo a total racionalidade que eliminara a loucura dos anos mortais, esfregando como sal sobre as feridas que causara em si mesmo por ganância, fora em vão. Ele aprendera, como jamais poderia ter aprendido quando vivo, aprendera e honraria aquela oportunidade que Naruto lhe dava, pois sabia muito bem que merecia a destruição, para sempre desprezado por Kami-sama.

- Em nome dos Uchiha, eu o perdôo, não mais Uchiha Madara – Izuna se adiantou, se colocando ao lado de Naruto – vá em paz, sendo apenas Madara, cumpra sua penitencia e um dia talvez voltemos a nos encontrar. Adeus, irmão.

- Adeus, Izuna – Madara sussurrou e então saiu voando de lá, sabendo que havia um débito ainda a saldar, um débito com todos os youkais que destruíra em sua ânsia por poder – adeus, Uchiha. Adeus, Kyuubi no Kitsune, eu lhe desejo felicidade, por que eu o amei. De todas as formas erradas, mas eu o amei. Que você seja feliz, muito feliz e que seu companheiro, que carrega meu sangue maldito e o sangue de meu honrado irmãozinho, sempre esteja ao seu lado. Adeus.

O imenso cão branco, o poderoso ayakashi que era Madara saiu voando, se retirando finalmente livre. Porem ele sabia que a liberdade estava longe de ser alcançada, uma nova maldição o prendia a terra, mas uma maldição mais branda e generosa do que a de Kyuubi. Partiu para longe, sentindo os olhos sobre ele até que estivesse longe o suficiente para não ser mais visto, sabia que o silêncio reinaria até que estivesse muito longe, até que não representasse mais perigo. Porque todos ali sabiam que as palavras de Naruto eram verdadeiras, jamais tornariam a se ver agora que se afastava, mas levaria as recordações dos sentimentos que sentira, de quão mal ele fizera a ele e aos outros, e jamais erraria novamente, assim como jamais esqueceria Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune e companheiro de seu descendente.

- Filhote – Kyuubi chamou cheio de orgulho em sua voz agora que Madara estava longe – tão régio, tão forte, tão generoso. Muito me orgulha, mas esse é o momento do adeus. Estaremos lhe esperando, sempre velando por você, meu filhote amado, única cria de meu corpo e alma.

- E eu estarei vivendo para não os envergonhar quando tornarmos a nos encontrar – Naruto sorriu – adeus a todos aqueles que partilharam comigo a espera, nesses anos de maldição, eu lhes desejo paz.

Os Uchiha foram desaparecendo, alguns sorriam, outros reverenciavam antes de seguirem em frente, até que somente Mikoto, Fugaku, Obito e Izuna tivessem permanecido. Minato e Kyuubi sorriam abraçados, tinham se despedido dos irmãos de seu filhote e seus companheiros, e tinham se despedido do companheiro de seu próprio filhote. A emoção era forte, aquele eram os últimos segundos daquele encontro esperado por séculos. Nenhum deles queria realmente partir, mas todos eles sabiam que não podiam ficar.

- Nós vamos agora – Izuna sussurrou sorrindo.

- Não, eles vão agora – Naruto falou tocando o ventre – você que esperou sem precisar é que foi à última parte da maldição a se realizar, Izuna. Não como pai, não como protetor você retorna, mas como um filho, o meu filho. E somente com isso a maldição será desfeita e tudo que foi tirado é devolvido. Diga até logo aqueles a quem tanto amou, uma nova vida se iniciará para você.

Izuna arregalou os olhos enquanto os demais batiam em suas costas, empurrando-o para diante de Naruto e então ele sentiu o feto que se formava dentro de Naruto naquela hora, unindo a fertilidade demoníaca dele e o sêmen de Itachi, voltaria como um Uchiha, voltaria para estar com aqueles a quem também amava, sendo parte deles, mesmo que sem aquelas preciosas lembranças. Uma nova chance, uma nova vida para Uchiha Izuna. Feito carne e sangue de Naruto e Itachi, fruto do amor que partilhavam, que construíam, solidificando a união que possuíam.

- Uchiha Hiro – Naruto sussurrou baixo e Itachi o segurou pela cintura, lhe beijando os cabelos, um filho, um filho dele e de Naruto. Uma criança com a alma de Izuna, pensou emocionado. Não poderia haver alma melhor, pensou Itachi, a não ser a de Obito, que chorava agora, assim como Mikoto, se despedindo de Izuna. Todos o abraçavam, lhe beijavam e se despediam emocionados, até mesmo Kyuubi, que murmurara que Izuna merecia aquilo.

Izuna desapareceu, sugado para dentro de Naruto, para dentro de seu ventre, já protegido pelas mãos entrelaçadas de Naruto e Itachi.

- Um dia todos nos encontraremos novamente – Naruto falou aos demais, sorrindo entre lágrimas – vão em paz, o tempo de espera acabou. Vão em paz, e levem a certeza de nosso amor.

Mikoto limpou suas lágrimas enquanto seu marido a amparava, Obito ria feliz, assim como Minato e Kyuubi, que também estavam abraçados. Os cinco tocaram levemente o ventre de Naruto, como que abençoando ou se despedindo momentaneamente daquela alma e só então os cinco viraram luz, que foi levada pelo vento gentil, como uma nuvem de vagalumes, deixando Naruto, seus irmãos e os companheiros deles sozinhos finalmente no jardim.

Naruto fungou, se virando entre os braços de Itachi e chorou de encontro ao seu peito, chorou por todos que conheceu e amara e que demoraria a rever. Chorou as dores de toda a vida de caça que tivera, por todos os anos de prisão e finalmente por aquela vida livre e feliz que encontrara quando fora finalmente libertado.

- O kitsune – Sasuke sussurrou abraçado a Gaara, mas olhando para Naruto – você é o filhote de raposa que encontramos no sótão. Fomos nós, sem sabermos, que libertamos Naruto do selo que Madara forjou.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça enquanto beijava os cabelos de Naruto, as memórias do filhote de raposa finalmente restauradas. Mas isso não importava agora, o que importava era que Naruto estava finalmente parando de chorar, que estavam juntos, que se amavam, tinham sua família ali com eles, e que teriam um filho.

- Eu te amo – Itachi sussurrou de encontro aos cabelos de Naruto.

- E eu a você – Naruto falou fanhoso em retorno, enquanto Itachi simplesmente o pegava no colo e o levava para dentro de casa.

- Vamos dormir – Itachi falou subindo as escadas e indo para dentro de casa – foi um dia longo demais, seguido por uma noite ainda mais longa. Amanhã, a luz do dia, conversaremos sobre tudo o que aconteceu e decidiremos como será de agora em diante.

- Vamos – Neji sussurrou puxando Sai para mais próximo de si enquanto começava a seguir Itachi.

Sasuke e Gaara ficaram um pouco mais no jardim, deixando a lua os iluminar. E então se olharam felizes, se beijaram e seguiram para dentro da casa, onde a família deles estava. O dia fora longe, a noite cheia de emoções, mas estavam juntos, estavam felizes e assim continuariam. Sasuke fechou a porta depois de entrar, sabendo que dessa vez ela ficaria fechada até que um deles abrisse-a novamente. E não estranhou a paz que sentia em seu peito, nem a alegria que sentia. Tinha seu Gaara, que fora aprovado por seus pais, assim como ele fora aprovado pela única pessoa que poderia ser descrita como pai por Gaara, e logo seriam tios. Uma criança, pensou enquanto seguia Gaara pelas escadas, uma criança de Itachi e Naruto e então, depois de entrar no quarto do ruivo, encostado na porta, ele perguntou:

- Nós podemos, um dia, ter nosso próprio filho também? – Sasuke perguntou curioso – você pode engravidar, gestar e dar nascimento a uma criança nossa também?

Gaara, que tinha parado na porta do banheiro o olhou longamente e então sorriu maliciosamente, um sorriso que Sasuke sabia que era apenas seu.

- Por quê? Quer fazer um filho ainda hoje em mim? – Gaara perguntou antes de entrar no banheiro.

Sasuke entendeu a resposta, perdendo alguns segundos ainda na porta do quarto, assimilando tudo aquilo, agradecendo ao fato de amar não apenas um homem, mas um ayakashi poderosíssimo. Um que poderia gerar os filhos dos dois, os frutos do amor que sentiam. Riu deliciado enquanto corria para o banheiro, o convite de Gaara era fascinante demais para deixar sem resposta.

**Naru-chan**

_Cinco anos depois_

**Naru-chan**

Itachi saiu de casa, seguindo pelo jardim bem cuidado de sua propriedade ancestral até quando a grama bem cuidada e artificial acabava, dando espaço para uma área mais selvagem, completamente natural. Haviam caminhos entre as árvores, caminhos que levariam ao lago onde Kyuubi no Youko e Namikaze Minato tinham se conhecido, se apaixonado e concebido Naruto. O lago também era o limite das três propriedades, comprara aquelas terras depois de conhecer Naruto, de se apaixonar pelo loiro, assim como Neji comprara ao se apaixonar por Sai. Hoje, o mapa daquela região, quase a única de floresta natural de Konoha, era dividido em três partes, Sabaku no Gaara possuía uma parte de floresta e a campina onde o chalé de contos de fada estava construído, e que pela floresta, estava a vinte minutos de caminhada entre as propriedades. Havia a sua parte de floresta e então a de Neji, também há vinte minutos, como um triangulo perfeito, estava à casa que Neji construíra para Sai e ele viverem. Claro que todos eram e sempre seriam bem-vindos nas casas dos demais, e sempre se encontravam nos fins-de-semana. Como viviam na Mansão Uchiha, que era a maior casa, os demais vinham se instalar ali, evitando as idas e vindas e manter a família junta.

E como hoje era sexta-feira, e tinha acabado seu trabalho no tecnológico escritório que criara para si mesmo ali na mansão, ele se deu ao luxo de sair e ir encontrar sua família. Não havia mais empregados na Mansão Uchiha, dispensara todos, haviam servos ayakashi que vinham a noite cuidar de tudo, mantendo tudo limpo e perfeito, como pagamento, queriam apenas a comida de Naruto, que ele fazia generosamente. Dez minutos de caminhada até o lago, foi o tempo que levou para encontrar aqueles que tinham seu coração, sua confiança e a luz de sua existência.

Naruto estava sentado na beira do lago, vestindo uma yukata laranja enquanto seus pezinhos brincavam com a água. Ele sorria olhando o lago, onde Gaara estava com Hiro, ambos ensinavam Ryuu a nadar. Sai estava mais afastado, deitado sobre uma manta confortável, com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Neji, que lhe afagava seus cabelos enquanto ambos observavam o bebê pequeno dentro de uma cesta. Koneko, o gatinho que tinha unido Sai e Neji, e que já era um gato adulto, estava deitado com o bebê, sendo usado como travesseiro pelo mesmo e abraçado pelos bracinhos pequenos e rechonchudos. Itachi sorriu ternamente, vendo Sasuke sentado em outra manta, encostado no tronco da árvore que gerava sombra para ele.

Os três pequenos milagres, como chamavam Hiro, Ryuu e Shigure, cujas existências tinham sido atribuídas a Senju Tsunade, que estava há par da concepção e gestação das crianças, mas que jamais divulgaria. Tsunade, com a ajuda de Naruto, havia conseguido desenvolver um composto que unido a células reprodutivas, as estimulavam a se duplicarem até reproduzirem desordenadamente, se tornando seu oposto. Com isso, inúmeros casais homossexuais puderam finalmente ter seus filhos biológicos com seus parceiros, já que graças ao estudo de Tsunade, espermatozóides acabavam gerando óvulos fecundáveis e óvulos podiam se tornar espermatozóides férteis. A única desvantagem, dizia Tsunade, era que as mulheres, como só produziam células reprodutivas com o cromossomo X, só podiam ter meninas, enquanto os homens, como produziam células X e Y, podiam ter meninos ou meninas.

Era esse o novo desafio de Tsunade, que com mais de sessenta anos, se mantinha jovem e ativa pesquisando mais sobre isso, para que um dia, as mulheres que a procuravam pudessem também ter meninos com suas parceiras usando apenas o material genético delas. Naruto a ajudava algumas vezes, assim como Gaara, apenas por diversão, eles diziam. Sai, naqueles anos, tinha feito seu nome nas galerias de arte, se tornando um pintor extremamente excêntrico e rentável, seus quadros eram descritos pelos críticos como "janelas" para o que quer que o moreno desejasse retratar.

Claro que a concepção do milagre deles, já que nenhum de seus companheiros grávidos tivera sua aparência alterada, fora atribuída a mães de aluguel. Uma besteira, mas necessária para manter a natureza de Naruto, Gaara e Sai em segredo. E eles tinham tido o prazer de acompanhar as três gestações, sentindo os movimentos das crianças geradas através da pele quente e macia dos ayakashis, mesmo que essas barrigas se mantivessem quase planas. O nascimento, Itachi lembrava agora, fora espantoso também, pois não fora necessária nenhuma incisão, como Tsunade temera. A própria natureza seguiria seu curso, dissera Naruto à mulher, muito calmo antes de relatar como era o nascimento de filhotes ayakashis gerados em corpos masculinos. Naruto contara, mas Itachi não acreditara, até ver o selo no ventre de Naruto se abrindo como uma flor para deixar Hiro passar, e então se fechando logo depois disso. Tsunade ficara pasma, e estudara isso detalhadamente, ou o mais detalhadamente que podia, com a ajuda de Uzumaki Nagato, que observara os três partos com seu Rinnegan. Itachi, Sasuke e finalmente Neji haviam aceitado aquilo apenas porque Tsunade, sendo uma Senju, era família, já que provinham da mesma fonte primaria. O mesmo se aplicava a Nagato, que era um Uzumaki. Eles descendiam do mesmo homem, o Rikudou Sennin, que não confiara o poder de Juubi, o demônio original, a nenhum de seus filhos de carne e sangue, dividindo o Juubi em nove partes, criando as nove Bijuus, e esses produziram Naruto e Gaara, companheiros dos Uchiha e amores de suas vidas.

Observara, fascinado, assim como Neji e Sasuke, selos como o de Naruto aparecendo nos ventres de Sai e Gaara enquanto suas gestações seguiam seus cursos, até que estivessem maduras, como Naruto dizia, e o negro com que eram contornadas e preenchidas se tornar rubro e finalmente completamente incandescer, como o selo de Naruto momentos antes dele abrir para Hiro nascer.

Observou seu Hiro, tão idêntico a ele como se fosse uma cópia sua naquela idade, e então, como que pressentindo seu olhar, o menino o olhou diretamente, abrindo um enorme sorriso e mostrando que não era apenas ele que fizera aquele lindo menino. O sorriso de Hiro, assim como a cor que tingia suas íris, era de Naruto.

- To-chan – Hiro gritou feliz, enquanto Ryuu batia os bracinhos na água, respigando em Hiro e Gaara, que saiam da água também.

- Tachi – Naruto sussurrou e Itachi, incapaz de ignorar o seu chamado, foi se sentar atrás do loiro, envolvendo-o com seus braços e pernas até que seu filho saísse da água e corresse para eles – Hiro.

Ambos beijaram o menino de quatro anos, grande e inteligente demais para sua idade. Hiro era seu orgulho, o fruto do amor que ele e Naruto partilhavam, mas era o loiro em seus braços a luz de sua existência, enquanto Hiro era a luz do amor de ambos, a redenção dos Uchiha.

Sasuke passou por eles deixando uma toalha cair sobre a cabeça de Hiro, que riu feliz enquanto seus pais se moviam para acomodá-lo entre eles e Naruto começava a secá-lo. Sasuke, porem, não tinha os olhos na linda, e costumeira, cena que seu irmão e Naruto protagonizavam com Hiro. Seus olhos estavam fixos em seu companheiro e no filho deles de dois anos, o lindo Ryuu, que nascera com o rosto e olhos verdes de seu Gaara e seus cabelos negros. Abriu uma das toalhas e envolveu Ryuu, pegando-o no colo enquanto Gaara puxava a outra toalha, que apoiara em seu ombro e começava a se secar, indiferente ao fato de estar nu. Sasuke quase tivera um ataque quando descobrira que Gaara, Naruto e Sai nadavam nus ali, mas relaxara um pouco ao notar que Itachi e Neji eram completamente indiferentes a nudez de qualquer um que não seus companheiros.

- Aqui, amor – Sasuke falou tirando a yukata de Gaara de seu outro ombro enquanto pegava a toalha úmida das mãos dele.

Gaara apenas lhe sorriu enquanto colocava a yukata e a fechava, e então Ryuu riu, estendendo os braços para Gaara, que o pegou novamente, enquanto Sasuke envolvia sua cintura com o braço, o guiando para a manta onde estivera sentado.

- Quem trouxe comida? – Gaara perguntou se acomodando junto a Sasuke em sua manta.

- Naruto trouxe mais cedo – Sasuke indicando o monte junto a cesta de Shigure, era outra cesta, uma propícia para piqueniques que Neji acabara usando como apoio.

- Vamos comer então – Naruto falou beijando os cabelos de Hiro e então os lábios de Itachi, que se ergueu e estendeu a mão para o loiro, ajudando Naruto a se erguer com Hiro nos braços. O menino era grande, mas não grande demais para ser mimado pelos pais, e Itachi sabia que Hiro amava seu chichiue acima de todas as coisas, assim como ele amava. Se aquele amor era fruto da ligação de Naruto e Hiro desde a gestação, ou eco da ligação de Naruto e Izuna, Itachi não sabia, e não se importava. Hiro era o filhote amado deles, fruto do amor dos dois, e a alma que habitava aquele corpo gerado por eles estava ligada aos dois. E sabia que Hiro o amava tão intensamente quanto amava Naruto, e que como ele, apreciava muito os carinhos que trocavam, mas que sempre seriam mais gostosos se o loiro estivesse junto.

Neji sorriu afastando os cabelos da face de Sai, que se erguia pegando a cesta com Shigure, de apenas quatro meses, koneko tinha acabado de se esquivar do bebê e correu pela floresta, indo brincar com alguma coisa, Neji e Sai, assim como o pequeno Shigure, sabiam que ele voltaria mais tarde, já que koneko adorava dormir com o bebê. Neji pegou a cesta de piquenique e foi com seu companheiro e filho para a manta onde os demais estavam. Ryuu e Hiro se uniram para mimar Shigure quando a cesta foi colocada entre eles. Os três mostravam a mesma união que Naruto, Gaara e Sai possuíam, e que Neji, Itachi e Sasuke tinham desenvolvido com o passar daqueles anos.

Naruto abriu a cesta de piquenique, mas antes de tirar seu conteúdo, sorriu para o caminho que Itachi percorrera um pouco antes.

- Iruka – Naruto saudou aminado, tinha parado de chamar o moreno de sensei há alguns anos, para contentamento de ambas as partes, já que queria dizer que Naruto via Iruka como um igual – Kakashi, e o pequeno Sakumo, sejam bem vindos.

Iruka sorriu amplamente, o menino de três anos estava nos braços de Kakashi, que andava ao seu lado, Sakumo era fruto da pesquisa de Senju Tsunade e filho de Iruka e Kakashi com a ajuda de uma barriga de aluguel. Sakumo fora, na verdade, a primeira criança concebida assim. Era um menino inteligente, com cabelos cinzentos como Kakashi, e sua pele clara, mas os olhos castanhos de Iruka, da cor de chocolate, tão afetuosos quanto os de Iruka, e seu temperamento era idêntico ao de seu chichiue, no caso, Iruka.

- Hiro-nii-chan, Ryuu-chan – Sakumo gritou se remexendo e fazendo Kakashi o colocar no chão para vê-lo correr para os três meninos. Ryuu ria feliz enquanto Hiro observava Sakumo com olhos de irmão mais velho preocupado – Shigure-chan.

- Passamos pela mansão, como não havia ninguém, sabíamos que os encontraríamos aqui – Iruka falou se acomodando no círculo formado pelos outros três casais e as crianças – e então, prontos para encontrarem todos amanhã?

- Vai ser uma grande festa – Kakashi sorriu amplamente – por isso viemos para ficar até segunda-feira.

- O que é amanhã, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou, tinha ouvido sobre a festa que dariam em sua casa, mas não sabia o que estariam comemorando.

- Amanhã, meu filhote lindo – Naruto sorriu começando a tirar a comida da cesta – nossos amigos virão comemorar conosco os cinco anos de nossas uniões.

- Mas tio Sasu e tio Gaara já comemoraram, assim como tio Neji e tio Sai, não faz muito tempo – Hiro apontou – assim como você e o to-chan, chichiue, e Sakumo-chan me disse que tio Iruka e tio Kakashi também.

- Sim, meu lindo – Naruto sorriu enquanto os demais começavam a se servir – comemoramos cinco anos do início de nossos namoros, mas amanhã comemoramos o dia em que oficializamos isso, o dia em que eu fui morar com seu to-chan, em que Sasuke foi morar com Gaara e Sai com Neji. Assim como é também o dia em que seu to-chan colocou Kakashi para fora de casa e Iruka o abrigou.

Iruka riu da explicação de Naruto, embora fosse verdadeira. Ainda lembrava de Kakashi batendo na porta de sua casa, com uma mala na mão e um olhar de cachorro pidão, dizendo que Itachi o expulsara e mandara tomar responsabilidade. Kakashi dissera que se não se sentia confortável, podia ficar em um hotel até encontrar um apartamento ali e providenciar sua mudança de Kemuri para Konoha, mas que desejava morar com Iruka no futuro. Graças a isso, estavam casados há cinco anos agora.

- Vocês comemoram duas vezes, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou interessado, enquanto Ryuu e Sakumo olhavam seus pais com a mesma dúvida – é justo?

Naruto riu e estendeu a mão, afagando os cabelos negros e lisos de seu Hiro. O menino fechou momentaneamente os olhos, aproveitando a caricia tão conhecida e apreciada antes de abri-los sorrindo amplamente.

- Claro que é – Naruto falou sorrindo enquanto Itachi lhe beijava o ombro, sorrindo para o filho com orgulho – assim como comemoramos duas vezes o aniversário de vocês, não? Uma no dia em que nasceram, e outra, meses antes, quando foram concebidos, não?

Hiro pensou sobre isso e então concordou com um sorriso. Era verdade, sempre comemoravam duas vezes, primeiro com uma reunião só de família, como os pais deles comemoravam o namoro, e mais tarde com uma festa para todos, como os pais deles fariam amanhã.

- Eu também – Sakumo falou orgulhoso – eu também comemoro duas vezes.

- Porque vocês são muito importantes para nós – Naruto sorriu para as quatro crianças – tão importantes, que os amamos desde o momento em que soubemos que vocês tinham sido gerados, muito antes do nascimento de vocês. Vocês são nossos bebês amados, os frutos nosso amor.

Os três meninos maiores sorriram, e Shigure riu de sua cesta, batendo feliz as mãozinhas, mostrando que entendia as palavras de Naruto.

Aquela era sua família, pensou Itachi, ou pelo menos parte dela, já que amanhã se reuniriam realmente, com a chegada de todos os amigos, todos os parentes distantes, todos aqueles que faziam parte daquela história. Todos eles, em algum grau, compreendiam o que Naruto e seus irmãos eram, mas nenhum deles se importava realmente com aquilo. O que importava realmente é que tinham se formado uma grande família, com sobrenomes diferentes, aparências diferentes, mas uma família. O que importava era que todos sabiam que se precisassem, teriam sempre uma porta aberta para eles, um lugar onde poderiam expor seus medos e dores, onde achariam apoio e compreensão. Um lugar onde sempre seriam aceitos por quem eram, pelo que eram e não por seus sobrenomes, um lugar onde poderiam rir e chorar, e onde sempre teriam apoio incondicional.

E era nesse lugar que Itachi vivia, ao lado de seu kitsune dourado, junto com o filho deles, quase sempre cercado por seus irmãos e sobrinhos. Era em um lugar cheio de luz e vida, uma casa finalmente cheia de calor e amor em que ele vivia, junto a sua família, sendo mais feliz do que qualquer Uchiha já sonhara em ser. Afinal, o único outro Uchiha que poderia competir com ele era Sasuke, e nenhum deles jamais poderia superar o outro em felicidade e realização, afinal, ambos viviam plenamente felizes ao lado de seus companheiros, com os filhos que haviam gerado no corpo amado daqueles que faziam parte de suas almas.

**Naru-chan**

Senju Tsunade suspirou, observando pelo vidro a mulher que sua afilhada se tornara e sentindo muito pesar por aquela vida perdida.

Haruno Sakura, cinco anos atrás, tivera uma crise histérica na escola ao saber que Uchiha Sasuke tinha ido morar na casa de Sabaku no Gaara e que agora eles eram um casal mais do que oficial, já que tinham usufruído de uma pequena e discreta cerimônia de união no Templo de Fogo. Tsunade ficara preocupada com a afilhada, mas os pais de Sakura haviam afastado a garota de Tsunade, garantindo que era apenas uma crise passageira e que logo Sakura superaria aquilo.

Mas Sakura não superara, tinha se tornado mais e mais obcecada com Sasuke, o perseguindo na escola e finalmente sendo impedida de se aproximar dele por uma ordem judicial que a fizera ser presa muitas vezes e finalmente ser punida por Sabaku no Gaara, ninguém mais via, apenas Tsunade e os amigos do ruivo e seu companheiro, mas Gaara tinha colocado algum encantamento que impedia Sakura de se aproximar de Sasuke, agia muito melhor do que a ordem judicial, já que ela ficava completamente sem ar, como que sufocada quando rompia propositalmente a ordem de restrição, sendo encontrada desacordada e cianótica muitas vezes, sem jamais aprender que não deveria se aproximar de Sasuke.

E então, quase três anos atrás, quando foi noticiado que Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara tinham encomendado um bebê, Sakura simplesmente surtara, tentara matar Gaara, sendo impedida por Sasuke. O choque da notícia, bem como as verdades que Sasuke jogara na cara de Sakura, junto com as ameaças do mesmo de vingança caso ela apenas pensasse em tocar em seu Gaara e no filho deles, fizera com que Sakura mostrasse finalmente o que corrompia sua mente. Dessa vez, os Haruno não tinham conseguido evitar que Tsunade descobrisse o mal de Sakura, ela tinha esquizofrenia paranóide, e desde então, estava internada ali, na ala psiquiátrica do Hospital de Konoha, delirando sobre o filho que gerava de Sasuke.

Ela vivia naquele mundo de mentira, fingindo que Sasuke logo chegaria em casa, que estava trabalhando para que ela e o bebê tivessem uma ótima vida. Delirava que Sasuke a amava, delirava que todo mundo a amava, mas o que mais magoava Tsunade era quando ela delirava sobre sua morte, dizendo que finalmente herdara todo o dinheiro Senju, como seus pais sempre tinham dito que herdaria se fingisse amar Tsunade.

Jamais esqueceria a palidez dos Haruno quando Sakura tinha delirado daquela forma pela primeira vez, eles tinham agüentado serenamente todos os outros delírios de Sakura, com estóica calma, mas não conseguiam fingir que não pensavam, que não tinham planejado e ensinado exatamente aquilo a filha. E esse fora o fim da ligação de Tsunade com os Haruno, mas ainda passava ali, para saber o quadro de Sakura, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais poderia sair dali, que jamais poderia viver livremente. Ainda mais porque sabia, e avisara para os Haruno, de forma que eles jamais duvidassem de suas palavras, que se Sakura saísse dali e fosse atrás de Uchiha Sasuke ou sua família, seria morta. E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém em Konoha, se importaria com isso, já que o casal Haruno, bem como sua filha, jamais tinham feito nada para merecer o apoio e admiração dos demais.

Mas Sasuke, e principalmente Gaara, contava com o apoio e amizade de muitas pessoas, principalmente dos grandes clãs de Konoha, fora que eram muito ricos, podendo destruir a vida dos Haruno com um simples desejo. Os Haruno, que agora via sempre terem sido arrogantes, pretensiosos e gananciosos, sabiam que não contavam com o apreço ou apoio de ninguém, que ninguém realmente os julgava vítimas e sim os causadores do mal de sua filha, ou pelo menos agravadores da condição de Sakura.

Olhou mais uma vez Sakura, que ninava uma trouxa de lençol em seus braços, enquanto sussurrava que Sasuke-kun logo estaria ali com eles, que finalmente perdera o peso que ganhara durante a gestação do bebê e voltara ao corpo que Sasuke-kun adorava. E então Sakura parou, deixou a trouxa cair no chão e começou a gritar, arranhando seu rosto e arrancando seus cabelos, como acontecia sempre que tinha um momento de lucidez e lembrava que Sasuke jamais a amara, que jamais a amaria, e que o único corpo que o Uchiha adorava era o de Sabaku no Gaara, que os únicos filhos que Sasuke teria seriam com o ruivo.

Se afastou enquanto a equipe entrava e injetava o tranqüilizante em Sakura. Era triste demais saber que Sakura escolhera aquele caminho para ela, incentivada por seus pais. Mas não podia fazer nada por Sakura, nada além de lamentá-la e Tsunade possuía seus próprios fantasmas para acalentar. Assim como possuía novamente uma família, pensou com um sorriso, sabendo que logo estaria junto deles. Os Sarutobi, os Akimichi, os Aburame, os Yamanaka, os Nara, os Mitsashi, os Hyuuga, os Inuzuka, os Rock, seus amigos Orochimaru e Jiraya, Uzumaki Nagato, que se casara com Shizune há dois anos e meio, e tantas outras famílias que tinham se unido ao grande clã que formavam. E os Uchiha, pensou finalmente, e sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar do sorriso de Naruto, que fora herdado pelo pequeno Hiro. E havia Kakashi e Iruka, Sakumo, Ryuu e Shigure. Por estar um pouco deprimida e precisar de forças, pegou no bolso de seu jaleco a foto que Naruto lhe dera no último natal, logo depois do nascimento de Shigure, onde os quatro meninos estavam juntos sobre as luzes da árvore de natal, eles usavam gorros vermelhos e os três maiores sorriam para a câmera, enquanto Shigure, com seu pequeno gorro, dormia com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Aqueles eram seus netos, pensou animada, suas crianças especiais. Junto com aquela foto, estava outra, uma mais recente, onde Nagato e Shizune estavam abraçados, a ampla barriga de Shizune era afagada pelos dois. Logo Shizune teria os gêmeos, o sangue dos Uzumaki e Senju prosseguiria por mais uma geração. O sorriso do casal não mostrava a dor que tinham sentido logo depois do casamento, quando tinham descoberto que Shizune não podia ter filhos. Não, aquela segunda foto mostrava apenas a confiança e amor que sentiam, a profunda alegria, graças a Naruto, pensou Tsunade passando o dedo pela barriga de Shizune na foto. Fora o loiro que sugerira que usasse seus próprios óvulos para criar os embriões para Shizune e Nagato, idéia que fora aceita prontamente pelo casal. Afinal, eles preferiam adotar a aceitar óvulo de alguma desconhecida, mas se Tsunade fosse à doadora, teriam muito prazer em gerar e amar as crianças que poderiam surgir. Seria parte deles, explicara Shizune emocionada, enquanto Tsunade chorava, porque para Shizune, Tsunade era sua mãe.

Tsunade riu sozinha, Shizune, sobrinha de seu Dan e último elo que tinha com ele, sempre fora e sempre seria sua única herdeira, algo que tivera o prazer de comunicar aos Haruno, que ainda esperavam alguma herança da parte dela. Não seria a madrinha das crianças de Shizune, um casal, seria a avó deles, afinal, Shizune era sua filha, como Naruto, Gaara, Sai e Nagato tinham se tornado seus filhos também. O fato de ser seu material genético que ajudara a gerar aquelas crianças apenas tornaria o laço que a unia aqueles pequenos por nascer e aos pais deles ainda mais estreito, mas aqueles eram os seus netinhos, filhos de Shizune e Nagato e já tinha coletado mais material, caso Shizune e Nagato desejassem mais filhos no futuro.

Era feliz, tinha tudo que uma vez pensara ter perdido. Não tinha sido como sonhara na infância, como almejara na adolescência. Não tinha Nawaki e Dan junto dela, mas era feliz com o que tinha conseguido. E confiava, confiava nas palavras que Naruto lhe sussurrara cinco anos atrás, quando lhe comunicara que estava esperando um filho e que precisava da ajuda dela para acobertar aquele nascimento. Naruto confiara nela, ele a procurara porque sabia que podia contar com ela e a ajudara a conquistar a maior conquista de sua vida, algo que a tornaria eterna nos anais da medicina. Mas não fora a pesquisa que realizara, a imortalidade que conquistara, que haviam marcado sua existência e enchido completamente de luz a sua vida, levando consigo toda escuridão e pesar que ainda habitavam dentro dela.

"Não se preocupe, hime – Naruto sussurrara perto de sua orelha enquanto lhe abraçada, depois de lhe beijar a bochecha em agradecimento por sua ajuda – no futuro, em uma outra vida, você acalentará em seu seio a criança de seu Dan, enquanto observa seu irmãozinho Nawaki acalentar a esposa. Não podia ser dessa vez, mas vocês tornarão a e encontrar, eles estarão lhe esperando, Kami-sama os deixara vir buscá-la quando seu tempo aqui chegar ao fim, e vocês seguirão junto para a próxima vida, uma vida que você não saberá que esperou e sonhou, mas que será a realização de todos os sonhos que acalentou. Apenas espere, sendo feliz, para que eles se orgulhem de você e não haja pesar quando sua hora chegar, para que nada fique pendente para a próxima vida". Podia ainda sentir nos lábios o calor daquela pele, calor que sentira ao beijar a testa de Naruto enquanto ele lhe sorria e se afastava, indo para os braços de Itachi, que o acompanhava.

Ela sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que aquilo era verdade, e cumpria a palavra dada a Naruto, vivendo completamente, sem arrependimentos. Sabia que um dia, não logo, pois ainda tinha muito o que fazer, veria seu irmãozinho e seu amado, eles viriam buscá-la para a próxima existência, onde poderia estar juntos, e não os decepcionaria de nenhuma forma. Acreditava, mesmo contra toda a lógica e razão, porque nem ela, nem ninguém, informara a Naruto o nome de Nawaki e Dan, mas o loiro soubera o nome daqueles que estavam em seu coração, assim como parecia saber o que estava em seu passado e estaria em seu futuro.

Chegou as escadas, descendo o primeiro lance e olhando pelos vidros amplos que deixavam a luz natural entrar nas escadas do hospital, olhou para a cidade lá fora, e acima dela o horizonte, sorrindo amplamente. Logo, pensou, logo estaria com sua família, comemorando os cinco anos de casamento de quatro uniões distintas, mas igualmente sublimes. Naruto e Itachi, Sasuke e Gaara, Neji e Sai, Iruka e Kakashi. Quatro casais que ninguém podia negar que tinham nascido para estarem juntos. Como ela nascera para estar com Dan, como Shizune nascera para estar com Nagato. Como tantos casais que tinham se formado naqueles anos.

Com o sol iluminando seu rosto, o calor acalentando sua pele, fechou os olhos e suspirou, feliz novamente. Sakura estava esquecida, ela apenas colhera o que plantara para si mesma, assim como seus pais estavam colhendo o que tinham plantado. E quando a si própria? Bem, tinha plantado coisas boas, pensou animada, pois tinha quase tudo que desejava, e na próxima vida teria absolutamente tudo, e podia esperar mais um pouco. Afinal, já tinha suportado tantos anos de tristeza e desolação para finalmente encontrar novamente a alegria e contentamento, e não queria abrir mão disso ainda, não quando tinha tanto para fazer, tanto para sentir, tanto para viver.

A simples promessa de uma próxima vez, de uma nova chance, já validava tudo, e enquanto esperava, faria aquela vida valer à pena. Exatamente por isso decidira terminar mais cedo seu turno, deixando tudo para sua eficiente equipe enquanto seguia para casa, onde tomaria um longo e relaxante banho antes de ir mimar Shizune e acariciar sua barriga. Afinal, os anos de solidão auto-impostos tinham acabado, Shizune e Nagato moravam com ela na grande mansão e eram sua família. Sim, sua família era imensa, separada em pequenos núcleos, e amanhã a encontraria toda, mas hoje...hoje aproveitaria seu pequeno núcleo.

**Naru-chan**

**Legenda:**

**¹Natsume Reiko, avó do protagonista de Natsume **_Yuujinchou, não resisti a colocar Madara como o Nyanko sensei da série. Claro que é apenas uma brincadeira..._

**Naru-chan**

_Nota da Li:_

_Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do final, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo, assim como adorei escrever toda a fic._

_Muito obrigado pelo apoio de todos, e como o site ainda não disponibilizou a página em que replicamos os comentários. Por isso, abaixo, seguem as replicas dos comentários enviados para o cap 8 e 7._

_Agradeço a todos que não comentaram também, a todos que leram e apreciaram. Espero que nos vejamos em breve e,_

_Beijos da Li._

**Naru-chan**

**Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak**

_* - Replicas do capítulo 7:_** Confesso, confesso, eu morro de inveja do Naruto, sempre morro de inveja dele, embora eu o ame! **

_* - Replicas do capítulo 8: _**Sim, você pode retornar a reler sempre que sentir saudades. Muito obrigado pelo apoio, e eu também sentirei um pouco de saudades de Youkais, já que é parte de mim (ou da minha mente um pouco insana).**

**Até mais e,**

**Beijos da Li**

**Cris**

_* - Replicas do capítulo 7: Espero que o capítulo 8 e esse último tenham mantido sua atenção e apreciação. Também acho o Tachi fofo quando ele tem ciúmes, na verdade, acho todos os personagens fofos quando sentem ciúmes, menos a Sakura!_

_Muito obrigada pelo apoio e,_

_Beijos da Li_

**UchihaDarkMoon**

_* - Replicas do capítulo 8: _**Desde o início da fic, eu pensava no relato de Naruto sobre sua história, sobre a história de seus irmãos, que era revelado aos poucos, do ponto de vista de cada um, conforme a fic se desenrolava, mas não sabia exatamente como aconteceria. A reunião com os professores foi apenas a forma como eu pensei em encaixar tudo, e ainda trazer os personagens que faltavam para o texto.**

**Espero que goste do final, assim como eu gostei, embora seja o final. Muito obrigado por ter apoiado e comentado, espero não decepcionar no fim e,**

**Beijos da Li**

_* - Replicas do capítulo 7: Todo mundo gosta do Iruka belicoso, eu mesma adoro, mas acho que isso acontece porque quase sempre ele aparece sendo muito cordato, muito bonzinho. Eu adoro ele de qualquer jeito, mas gosto de apimentar um pouco as coisas, e não acho que o Kakashi mereça alguém que sempre passa a mão na cabeça dele. Um Iruka que bate de frente fica muito melhor, não? Bem, pelo menos em Youkais ficou!_

_Quanto ao Naru ser fodão (não me importei nem um pouco, e acho que essa definição é perfeita, porque eu tentei escrever ele sendo fodão mesmo!), é porque encaixa completamente com o quem e o que ele é, afinal, a fic se baseia na maldição, no que veio antes mesmo dele nascer. Ele não poderia ser o filhote de Kyuubi no Youko, ser Kyuubi no Kitsune, ter o poder da onisciência e ser abobalhado. Nada contra quem escreve Naruto sendo fraco, mas para mim, ele é o mais forte personagem, com mais camadas e profundidade, cheio de dons escondidos, e outros nem tanto. Transmito isso quando escrevo sobre ele, quando crio uma nova história entorno dele e para ele. _

_E quanto ao Tachi com ciúme ser bonitinho, isso foi consenso, todo mundo notou, e comentou sobre isso. Ele fica mesmo uma graça, não?_

_Muito obrigada novamente e,_

_Beijos da Li_

_* - Replicas do capítulo 8: _**Muito obrigada pelo apoio oferecido durante toda a fic, e infelizmente, é o último capítulo mesmo, mas espero que você tenha apreciado. O lemon Itanaru mais acima é um bônus adicionado para você, uma resposta ao seu pedido, e espero que goste. **

**Eu gosto muito de KakaIru (nossa, mesmo? Nem deu para notar, deu?). Acho eles muito fofos, e exatamente por isso acabo deixando fofo o relacionamento deles também, pelo menos eu acho isso! E dessa vez, não sei se deu para notar, tentei fazer Iruka com uma personalidade mais gatuna, enquanto Kakashi mais canina. Não sei se deu para perceber, mas eu também estava ronronando ao escrever sobre eles.**

**Não se preocupe com as provas, respire fundo, relaxe e aproveite o último capítulo de Youkais. Espero que nos encontremos em breve em outra fic.**

**Muito obrigada novamente e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
